Siempre hay otro camino
by Ryucader23
Summary: De corazones rotos, dos chicos emprenden un viaje para encontrar la respuesta para aclarar sus sentimientos. Y mediante de canciones que pueden hallar sentimientos verdaderos y ocultos pueden encontrarse con nuevas y muchas amistades, disparates y locuras, quien sabe si podrán encontrar el amor a todo esto, pero deja una enseñanza: "Siempre hay otro camino" (Multiple X-over)
1. Diagnóstico de corazones rotos

**Saludos a todos los que andan en este mundo de FanFiction, les saluda Ryucader23 esta vez con una de las historias que he estado planificado desde hace un tiempo como lo mencione en el aviso de mi primera historia dentro de este medio, Devilish Speeder: Devilish Shooter, que veré como sigo escribiéndola hasta que recupere la PC que la tiene archivada, trataré de enfocar en mis otras historias que si tengo archivadas en una nube, esta es una de ellas, en esta tendrá algo de un tema muy usado, ya verán cual es, y muchos dirán que me basé en la historia de Uzu no Kami: Una nueva vida (historia que recomiendo leer, y de paso saludos a Uzu no Kami) pero en ella tendrá algo muy diferente, ya que habrá un OC como uno de los protas principales junto con Issei, pero ya basta de palabreo sin sentido, les invito a leer este que es el primer capitulo de...**

 _ **Siempre hay otro camino**_

Persona hablando

[Momento que persona va a cantar una parte de una canción de un dúo o grupo]

 _Persona hablando en su mente o hablando por telefono_

 **Seres especiales**

 **[Canción e interprete]: En esta las diversas canciones que usare están en YouTube para las que quieran escucharlas**

* * *

 ** _Nota 1: Diagnóstico de corazones rotos:_**

En una especie de plaza, bajo a una intensa lluvia, vemos a un chico que estaba solo en ella de rodillas mediante que su rostro estaba cabizbajo, y sus lágrimas que salen de sus ojos se mezclan con el diluvio sin saber que una chica no muy lejos de donde se encuentra aquel joven cubriéndose con un paraguas (o sombrilla, como gusten llamarle en su país) mientras que muy lastimada y culpable decía:

-Perdóname… Takuya-kun…

Y la chica, entre lágrimas se aleja del lugar en donde se estaba llorando Takuya mediante que la culpa está carcomiendo. Sé que se están preguntando unas cosas: ¿qué tiene que ver lo que acaban de leer con las típicas historias de traición de DXD que ya está al punto que queremos decir basta? Bueno, ya verán lo que prepararé. Pero volviendo a la historia, vemos en una mirada al pasado reciente, en que vemos al hombre llamado Takuya mientras llevaba un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones como un buen detalle de un hombre romántico que se encuentra enamorado de la mujer que más ama en todo el planeta. De momento ve que el clima estaba preparándose para que llegara la lluvia mientras dice:

- _¡Diablos! Sabía que tenía que llevarme un paraguas, ya tiene ganas de llover. Ojala que Kagura le guste esta sorpresa…_

Y justo cuando ingresa al lobby del edificio que vive su novia, pero en ese lugar vio algo que su corazón quedó hecho añicos, la chica que era su pareja sentimental estaba besando apasionadamente a un chico que no era Takuya, tanta fue la sorpresa para él que soltó lo que tenía en sus manos alertando a la pareja, que la chica llamada Kagura se sorprende a quien su "novio" llegará sorpresivamente hacia el departamento donde ella vive mientras dice:

-Takuya…

Y estando cabizbajo su rostro daba unos pasos hacia atrás mientras dice:

-Perdón por molestarlos…

Al decir eso, Takuya sale corriendo del lobby mientras que Kagura iba a decir una palabra, pero por la impresión no pudo responder, y el acompañante de la chica dice:

-Déjalo, sabía que era un debilucho que no podía corresponderte…

Pero repentinamente Kagura le da una cachetada mientras exclama:

-Te dije que tarde o temprano sucedería, pero quisiste seguir. E incluso rompí los sentimientos verdaderos de Takuya.

Y repentinamente toma un paraguas antes claro de pedir el permiso de tomarlo para protegerse de la lluvia, buscarlo y pedirle perdón. Volviendo al tiempo actual, Takuya sigue de rodillas en la plaza, pero se da cuenta que hasta la ropa interior esta empapada, y poco a poco se levanta mientras que Kagura se machaba, ve como su ex novio se marcha para ver si hace una locura y que ella sea la culpable, al pensar en ello dice en su mente desesperadamente:

 _¡NO! Sé que hice mal, no quiero desaprovechar este momento para perdonarlo, por eso…_

Mientras que Kagura seguía metida en sus pensamientos para rescatar de Takuya haga cualquier locura que lo llevaría algo que comienza a temer, este va de camino a su casa para tratar de olvidar lo que vio al mismo tiempo que en su mente dice:

 _Ah, temía que sucedería esto. Tanta fue mi emoción de que fuera a tener una novia en todo este tiempo, le di todo a ella. Tanto que hubiera bajado la luna para que la ilumine por las noches oscuras, ¿y así me paga? Quiero…_

Y justo cuando pensaba en cómo hacer una venganza por lo que le hizo, repentinamente escucha a un guitarrista ambulante para exponer su talento para pedir limosna y ayudar en algunos pagos a alguien especial o de que fuera ahorrarse para otro asunto, en ese instante Takuya recordó como su fallecido abuelo tocaba la guitarra mientras le dice:

 _Escucha, Taku. A veces la música tiene los sentimientos de una persona, a tal punto es que puedes sentir en cada letra y nota como le imprime en ello._

-Takuya: _Ya veo, pero con ello quien sabe si sea famoso como lo fuiste alguna vez, abuelo._

-Abuelo de Takuya (quien se ríe por lo que dijo su nieto): _Sé tú mismo, Taku. Además con todas las lecciones que has aprendido, me queda decir que puedes ir tocando por tu cuenta y perfeccionar más tu estilo de música. Aunque debes aprender la otra lección que debes tomar en cuenta._

-Takuya (intrigado): _¿Él qué, abuelo?_

-Abuelo de Takuya: _Debes amar la música, y no porque quieres ser famoso, debes ser alguien que con canciones expreses tus sentimientos y aquellos que no son muy valientes tengan su oportunidad de ser escuchados._

Mediante qué va culminando ese recuerdo, Takuya sintió que su difunto abuelo tuvo la razón sobre la música, el querer expresar esos sentimientos que ahora le ha quedado claro, no es venganza, sino de expresar un dolor de un corazón irremediablemente roto. Al llegar a su casa, los padres de Takuya estaban en la sala, pero estaban hablando con su hermana, Ayane, quien ve a su hermano empapado con una expresión triste y dice:

-Takuya-niisan, ¿qué te pasó?

-Padre de Takuya: Ya te veía emocionado ya que ibas para otra cita con Kagura…

-Madre de Takuya: Anda a darte un baño y ve a explicarnos lo que paso, la lluvia está fuerte.

-Takuya: Si…

Y mediante que se quita parte de su vestimenta, dice a su familia:

-Luego iré a mi cuarto, quiero estar solo por un rato…

-Madre de Takuya: Hey, Taku, ¿no nos puedes decir lo que te sucede?

-Takuya (quien toma una toalla para secarse): Digamos que mi corazón está hecho añicos por la forma que no me esperaba que sucediera…

Con esa respuesta, la familia de Takuya queda en shock con esa respuesta, y para sacar más palabras del chico, él ya se ha entrado al baño para poder limpiarse y adentrarse en su habitación. Luego de la ducha entra a su habitación ya que aviso a su familia que quería estar solo dentro ahí, dentro de ella, se ve que esta acostado en su cama, pero uno de sus brazos tapan sus ojos mientras estaba llorando en silencio para poder olvidar todo lo que paso, aunque más que lo intente no puede, ¡y más que era una persona que casi un año de noviazgo! Mediante que su familia se mantiene preocupada por el estado emocional de Takuya que pidió un momento largo de estar solo para pensar sus ideas, Ayane al ver como llego su hermano dice:

-¿Estará bien? Vi a Takuya-niisan muy triste.

-Padre de Takuya: Si dijo que lo dejáramos solo, debemos respetar eso, aunque también me preocupa como esta.

-Madre de Takuya: Y no de manera de salud, sino de sentimental. Por lo que noto tiene que ver algo con Kagura, eso debe ser muy probable.

Repentinamente escuchan que el timbre de la entrada suena y la puerta de su casa es golpeada varias veces, alertados van abrirla y ven a Kagura quien estaba jadeando por la falta de respiración y la madre de Takuya sorprendida dice:

-¡Kagura, ¿qué sucedió que vengas así?!

-Kagura: Kikako-san, Senta-san, Ayane-chan. Disculpen la molestia, ¿pero está aquí Takuya-kun?

-Senta: Se encuentra dentro de su habitación, pero aún no sabemos cómo fue que llegara lastimado.

-Kikako: ¿Tuviste algo que ver con que mi hijo no quería hablar con nosotros de lo que paso?

-Kagura: Mayormente fue mi culpa… (Con esa declaración, la familia de Takuya se queda en shock) pero denme una oportunidad para hablar con el sobre lo que realmente ocurrió en ese momento.

-Ayane: ¿Es tu culpa que Takuya-niisan este deprimido?

-Kagura: Quiero que me disculpe y que sepa la verdad…

Mediante que Senta, Kikako y Ayane querían saber de Kagura lo que pasó, ella está en la puerta de la habitación de Takuya que se encuentra cerrada que dentro de ella está el chico en cuestión que estaba preparando una especie de lista de reproducción de unas canciones en su computadora mientras subía el volumen a un nivel decente en los altavoces que dan salida de sonido, y justo antes que iba a comenzar a sonarse la canción escucha que la puerta de su habitación es tocada mientras que una voz conocida afuera de la misma dice:

-Takuya, sé que estás aquí. ¡Déjame hablar contigo y explicarte lo que pasó, por favor! Dame tan solo una oportunidad de lo que paso cuando llegaste en el lobby.

Pero a Takuya no le importó ese reclamo a Kagura y simplemente dice:

-Sabes que entendiste varias canciones de otros idiomas que te enseñe varias veces, esta demuestra lo que siento ahora por ti…

-Kagura: ¡Por favor, Takuya! Abre la puerta.

A escuchar tal petición, Takuya pone a sonar una canción que en ese momento describe lo ocurrido previamente.

 **[Lu – Una confusión]**

Al comienzo de la canción, que es una simple tonada de piano, Kagura no sabía lo que hacía Takuya mientras temía lo peor. Pero cuando escucho que la música toma una guitarra y batería mediante que los versos de la canción que eligió el chico lastimado comienzan a escucharse…

Llegaste con una esperanza

Mi espera tuvo un final

Hablabas cuando yo te amaba

Y te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta

En ese momento, Kagura queda sorprendida ya que no esperaba que se vinculaba con lo que realmente siente Takuya

Tus frases no se me olvidaron

Me hiciste ver que había algo más

Las alas me has arrebatado

No puedo volar me has herido en vano

[Pre-coro]

Un huracán que mata

Despacio y me desangra

Tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti

Mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir

No me busques que yo a ti te detesto

Y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...

Fui solo una confusión

Al escuchar esa palabra "confusión", Kagura lentamente cae de rodillas al piso mientras que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por la canción que suena desde la habitación de Takuya

[Coro]

Y que soy yo tu gran error

Olvido de un viejo amor

Una confusión

Que actuaste sin pensar

Que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez

Tú podrías arruinar mi vida

Tu...

No quiero que me digas nada

No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar

Arma suicida del alma

Que destruyes mi fe de amar

[Pre-coro]

Un huracán que mata

Despacio y me desangra

Tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti

Mis ganas de vivir y me rindo a este sufrir

No me busques que yo a ti te detesto

Y solo encuentro que yo de ti fui...

Fui solo una confusión

[Coro]

Y que soy yo tu gran error

Olvido de un viejo amor

Una confusión

Que actuaste sin pensar

Que yo de ti me enamoraría

Y tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida

Tu...

Regrésame los días que

Hiciste una mentira, te creía

Pues jamás seré capaz

De engañar con el corazón

Para después salir corriendo

Sin ninguna explicación

[Coro]

Y que soy yo tu gran error

Olvido de un viejo amor

Una confusión

Que actuaste sin pensar

Que yo de ti me enamoraría y tal vez

Tú podrías arruinar mi vida

Tu...

Ya en ese momento, con el impacto sentimental de Takuya que fue muy fuerte, Kagura llora ya que tiene un fuerte significado lo que expresa la canción, ya que era un amor verdadero que le otorgó y cuando vio que estaba besándose con otro tipo que no era él, lo destrozo. Sin respuesta todavía luego de escuchar la canción que coloco el chico, Kagura dice mientras que sus lágrimas no se detienen:

-¡No! ¡Nunca para mi fuiste una confusión! Fue un ex que todavía nos vemos, pero no pensé que todavía tenga cariño para que fuera a volver con él…

Al escuchar eso, Takuya va hasta la puerta de su habitación sin abrirla mientras dice:

-He sabido eso antes, si de antemano lo hubieras dicho no estuviera así. Mi amor fue verdadero hacia ti. Y ya vi la forma que me pagaste.

-Kagura: Mi amor también fue verdadero hacia ti, Takuya. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar sobre Daisuke cada vez que nos encontramos…

-Takuya: Había pensado que a veces soy el remplazo de Daisuke, ya que hacen buena pareja después de todo…

-Kagura: Aun así, este año que pase de noviazgo contigo fue sincero, y me sentí mal cuando me viste con Daisuke, pero me sentiré lastimada si estas con otra chica que no pueda ser yo… por favor, te lo pido que me perdones.

Al escuchar el perdón de Kagura, Takuya con lágrimas en sus ojos ya que era verdad sobre los sentimientos que tenía la chica a su ex, pero también tuvo un gran sentir con el chico que se encuentra encerrado dentro de su habitación, que va hacia su computadora y elige otra canción para ser tocada.

 **[Obie Bermúdez – Antes]**

Otro sonido de guitarra suave da comienzo a un sonido que parecía que iba a perdonar Takuya a Kagura, pero la letra fue todo lo contrario

Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día

Donde apostaría yo toda mi vida

Por amarte y por hablarte otra vez.

Pero qué diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo

Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo,

Quisiera regresar.

[Pre-coro]

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida

Y andar a solas,

Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos

Tu cuerpo.

[Coro]

Antes, de olvidar

Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte

Antes, del libro cerrar

Quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte

Llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte

Pero ves mi vida que no fue así.

Pero que ya diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo

Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo

Quisiera regresar.

[Pre-coro]

Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida

Y andar a solas,

Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos

Tu cuerpo.

[Coro]

Antes, de olvidar

Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte

Antes, del libro cerrar

Quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes, de olvidar

Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte

Antes, del libro cerrar

Quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final.

Antes...

Durante toda la canción, Kagura teniendo la boca abierta de sorpresa mientras que suelta lagrimas ya que en parte tenía una cierta verdad que lo que sentía Takuya mientras dice:

-Si en verdad lo hubieras dicho en el momento correcto, sería otro final de este libro que estábamos haciendo. Pero decidiste hacer uno que saliera lastimado.

-Kagura: ¡Perdón, Takuya! ¡En verdad no quería lastimarte de esa manera! En serio lo lamento, así que…

-Takuya: Por ahora quiero estar solo. Debo alejarme por un tiempo para saber si mis sentimientos ya están bien. Y hasta que pueda saber una respuesta clara de ellos, podremos hablar de nuevo. Hasta ese entonces si fuera a llegar, no debemos vernos de nuevo…

Y con esas palabras, Takuya siente que ha dado el punto final a la conversación y a la relación que tenía con Kagura, que ella ha soltado lágrimas de tristeza y de culpa mediante que se levanta del piso y se prepara para partir, pero ve que la familia de su ex novio aun preocupada por él, mientras que Ayane se acerca hasta la chica y dice:

-¿Qué sucedió, Kagura-chan?

-Senta: ¿Pudiste calmar a Takuya?

-Kagura: No pude… además que siento que no me perdonará…

-Kikako: ¿Por qué dices eso…?

Sin decir algo más, Kikako ve como Kagura estaba llorando, y se notaba que estaba así desde antes de que regresara hasta donde se encuentra la familia de su ahora ex mientras escuchan a la chica decir entre lágrimas:

-Fui la culpable en que fuera a romper el corazón de Takuya…

-Senta: ¿Qué dices?

-Kikako: ¿Puedes explicarlo?

-Kagura: No puedo… me da vergüenza en decirles lo que paso, debo irme…

Mientras que los presentes se quedan sorprendidos de la reacción y que Kagura se va de la casa, Senta y Kikako no saben lo que paso y Ayane dice:

-Quizás debemos esperar hasta que Takuya-niisan se sienta mejor.

-Senta: Pero, ¿no creen que sería bueno preguntar lo que pasó por parte de Kagura?

-Kikako: No sé si mi intuición diga lo correcto, pero esperemos a que nos cuente Takuya a ver lo que pasó…

Al escuchar eso, la familia de Takuya se queda inquieta por lo ocurrido, pero espera a lo que espera que el chico tenga que decirles.

* * *

Mientras que eso sucede en un lapso de tiempo de 3 meses, vemos en otro lugar a otro chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba algo cabizbajo en una especie de habitación, descubrió algo que le destrozo, las chicas que de alguna manera estaban enamoradas de él tienen otros amores, ese joven era Hyoudou Issei, que de alguna manera descubrió que varias chicas que pensaba que era su harem se encontraban saliendo con otros chicos, con dos de ellas que se encuentran en la universidad, Rias Gremory, quien es su prometida, junto a su inseparable amiga, Himejima Akeno se encuentran saliendo con un superior de dicho lugar llamado Amano Kuroto, un chico de cabellos negros con ojos café, que de alguna manera se asemeja con Issei sin su perversión. La chica que ha visto como su hermana menor, Asia Argento, ha estado muy ocupada con diversas cosas, pero encontró a Hojo Touya, un chico de cabellos azulados con ojos grises la cautivaron con sentimientos de amor.

Otra chica, Xenovia Quarta quien desesperadamente trataba de tener hijos con el chico, se encuentra ahora con Satou Akira, un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes se ha robado la atención de la actual presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Kuoh.

Otra chica que le gustaba al castaño era su amiga de la infancia, Shido Irina, que se encontró a Izumi Kaito, que de alguna manera tuvo gustos similares con la chica en mención.

Otra del listado es Tojo Koneko, quien de alguna manera tenía problemas con diversas clases, y entre secciones de estudios se fue encariñando con Miyazaki Takeru que fue muy agradable para ella, a pesar de todo, Rosswiesse no ha regresado de sus obligaciones en Asgard, LeFay Pendragon y Kuroka de alguna manera siempre se mantienen de viaje con el grupo de Vali, Ravel Phoenix que también estaba algo concentrada en sus estudios dejando al pobre chico solo, tanto es su calvario que solo basta en bajar hacia la sala de su casa para escuchar la constantes charlas femeninas sobre sus novios se le ha hecho una maldición y que cada día ellas le siguen echando más sal a la herida, poco a poco se fue distanciando hasta sentirse mal. A tal punto que Ddraig, el dragón gales que le otorga a Issei el título de Sekiryuutei ve que lentamente se ha estado degradando su estado mientras dice:

 **-Compañero, no creo que sea buena idea de que sigas escuchando a las chicas.**

-Issei: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Las chicas se han alejado de mí, y no sé qué debo hacer.

-Ddraig: **Espero no temer lo peor, compañero. Ya que de seguir con este problema, no habrá salvación para ti…**

Con eso en mente, Issei ya temía que si las chicas que amo, defendió y rescato de diversas situaciones lo hayan cambiado, con algo de dinero va hacia una tienda de música mientras piensa:

 _Quizás no sea muy tarde para probar cosas nuevas…_

Y se adentra para comprarse una guitarra eléctrica, y de antemano, cambio su lugar de su habitación a uno dentro de los pisos subterráneos de su casa, ya que de antemano le pidió a gente importante en el inframundo, dos grandes Maous que hicieran ese piso a espaldas de Rias y su grupo ya que quería algo completamente suyo y practicar en calma y en su mente dice:

 _No sé si cura lo que me pueda causar tanto dolor con las chicas, pero…_

Toma su corazón deteniendo su pensamiento mientras dice:

-Ojala que pueda conseguir pronto una respuesta, y no encuentro cual pueda responder con mis sentimientos…

De ahí, se acuesta a dormir para prepararse a otro día en asistir a la academia, pero seguirá en su soledad.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Issei sale temprano antes de su casa hacia la Academia Kuoh, pero nota que las chicas simplemente lo han dejado de lado, al llegar entre los pasillos a tempranas horas, el chico ve a un conocido quien dice:

-Ah, veo que llegaste temprano, Ise.

-Issei: Ah, Saji. Perdona, no tengo mucho para hablar.

-Saji Genshiro: Es entendible, note que las chicas te han cambiado como un trozo de papel…

-Issei: No pongas más sal a mis heridas, Saji…

Mediante en su caminar y conversación entre los pasillos y salones de la academia, vemos a un chico que estaba afinando su guitarra acústica mientras dice:

-Todavía no está bien afinada.

De repente tiene una mirada al pasado sobre algo que le ocurrió hace un tiempo que conversó con su familia en su casa mientras que exclaman:

- _¡¿Qué viste a Kagura besándose con otro chico?!_

-Kikako: _Es imposible que te haya hecho eso, Takuya…_

-Takuya: _Y es con su ex. Para que sea más dolorosa._

-Senta: _Con razón vino desesperada a pedirte perdón, ¿y qué harás?_

-Takuya: _El abuelo me dijo que tiene conexiones con otras academias. Y de ello me servirá para poder encontrar la respuesta sobre lo que siento por ella y si podemos volver a ser amigos, ya que claramente ama mucho a Daisuke_

-Senta: _¿Vas a hacer el proyecto de una banda que hablo mi padre antes de fallecer?_

-Takuya: _Quiero hacer el intento, y ojala que este viaje que voy a tomar me sirva de algo._

De vuelta al tiempo actual, Takuya nota que la guitarra ya está afinada y justo antes de hacer su tonada con ella, saca una foto de su fallecido abuelo mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Bueno, abuelo. Guíame a ver si en verdad querías que un descendiente tuyo pueda ser parte de una banda reconocida… o que también pueda ser un gran cantante. A ver cual de las dos podrás ver mejor desde donde te encuentras._

Al mismo tiempo que Takuya iba a comenzar a tocar, Genshiro e Issei justo pasan por la puerta que escuchan una guitarra que va a ser tocada, y a un ritmo un tanto suave tararea una especie de cantante, que ligeramente abren la puerta para ver al chico que está a punto de iniciar diciendo:

-Bien, sé que está no necesita un instrumental tan pesada, y necesito sacarme esta canción de mi mente

 **[Víctor Drija – Mi vida no es vida sin ti]**

Con un suave acorde, comienza Takuya a tocar la guitarra mientras que en un momento de la tonada, inicia su canto:

Ya lo ves

Has tornado mi mundo

Al revés

Te has alejado y no sé por qué

Dime de una vez

Si de nosotros te has cansado tal vez

Oh si

Puede ser

Que lo bueno dura poco

Y tú ya sabes

Que lo nuestro fue tan corto

Y tan loco a la vez

Divino también

Cada momento contigo muero y vuelvo a nacer

[Coro]

Mi vida no es vida sin ti

Mi corazón ya no quiere latir

Y no sé lo que haré con este sufrir

Porque mi vida no es vida sin ti.

De alguna manera, la letra de la canción que interpreta Takuya hizo que Issei llorara recordando lo que paso con las chicas. Saji se sorprende por la letra y la forma de cantar del chico que continúa con su canción.

Se te ve... que no has podido olvidarme

Que te hace falta mi calor al acostarte

Ya contra ti no pelees borrarme, no puedes

Di que me piensas, me extrañas

Que me amas no lo ocultes amor, óyeme bien

[Coro]

Mi vida no es vida sin ti

Mi corazón ya no quiere latir

Y no sé lo que haré con este sufrir

Porque mi vida no es vida...

Se me hacen eternos los momentos sin ti

Solo quiero amarte con pasión y sin fin

Yo te anhelo te deseo

Quiero contigo siempre estar

Juntos para la eternidad

Para la eternidad

Issei al escuchar esa parte, suelta lágrimas por todo lo que ha pasado con las chicas, y que al final por andar con otros hombres dentro de Kuoh le han partido el corazón, Saji ve al hombre con respeto ya que tocar una canción que parecía melancólica pero con un grado de recuerdo es algo difícil, lentamente se adentran al salón sin interrumpir a Takuya que continúa cantando

Mi vida no es vida sin ti

Mi corazón ya no quiere latir

Y no sé lo que haré con este sufrir

Porque mi vida no es vida...

Aquí pasan los días y mi vida no es vida…

Sin ti (bis)

Ya lo ves…

Cuando Takuya término de interpretar la canción, suspira pensando que ya soltó sus emociones y los recuerdos que tenía con Kagura aunque todavía no la ha perdonado, pero no esperaba que escuchara unos aplausos en la entrada del salón y ve a dos chicos que tenían el uniforme de la academia en donde se encuentra el chico quien sorprendido dice:

-Vaya, no me esperaba tener espectadores aquí…

-Genshiro: Perdona eso, ¡pero fue increíble la canción que estabas interpretando!

-Takuya (que se pone una mano detrás de su cabeza con vergüenza): Ah, no es nada. Siempre he tenido un pensamiento de mi difunto abuelo, "la música puede mostrar sentimientos, incluso los más ocultos y verdaderos"

Al escuchar esa frase, Issei queda en shock por lo que abarca la misma con lo que está sintiendo, va hasta Takuya y dice:

-Es cierto lo que dices, ¿no?

-Takuya: Sí. Ah, mis modales. Soy Kanzaki Takuya, un gusto.

-Issei: Ah, el gusto es nuestro, Kanzaki-kun. Soy Hyoudou Issei, todos por aquí me dicen Ise.

-Y yo soy Saji Genshiro, soy parte del consejo estudiantil, ¿acaso usted estudia aquí, Kanzaki-san?

-Takuya: No, a decir verdad hago un viaje por diversos lugares para encontrar una respuesta que sigo buscando.

-Issei: ¿Qué respuesta?

-Takuya: Hay unas cosas que he pensar para estar bien. Ya que por un asunto sentimental fuerte que debo lidiar y no he podido sentir que me haya recuperado por completo.

-Genshiro: ¿Qué aun no estás recuperado por completo?

-Takuya: No es de forma de salud, sino de sentimientos.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Sentimientos?

-Genshiro: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Takuya (algo indeciso): Pues verán…

* * *

Mientras que Takuya les cuenta a los dos chicos lo que ocurre, estamos de vuelta en la casa de Issei que las chicas que amo residen ahí, mientras que se daban un baño y lideradas por Rias, el grupo se prepara para ir a la rutina, mientras que Irina dice:

-Hoy es el último día que estarán dentro de la Academia.

-Rias: No se preocupen, además que la Universidad esta cerca de ahí, así que no duden que las visitaremos cada vez que podamos.

-Akeno: Pero buena suerte, Asia-chan, aparte de que serás la nueva presidenta del club, has podido estar bien con Touya-kun.

-Asia: Sí, jamás pensé que tendría varios gustos parecidos a los míos.

-Xenovia: Debo admitirlo que haces una buena pareja con él, pero me veo bien con Akira, puede ser algo loco pero me agrada.

-Koneko: Es cierto, aunque tiene cierto parecido a usted, Xenovia-senpai.

-Ravel: Ah, ¿cómo les ha ido con sus parejas?

-Rias: A mi me ha ido de maravilla con Kuroto, no pensé que un simple humano puede enamorarme de esa manera, al igual que Akeno.

-Akeno: Si que en verdad es todo un caballero, al igual que Akira como se comporta con Xenovia.

-Xenovia: Hablando de ello, he visto que te has divertido mucho con Kaito, Irina.

-Irina: ¡Apuesto que seguiría todo el día! Pero hay ciertas cosas que no podemos vernos, como hoy.

-Ravel: Es verdad que Rias-sama, Sona-sama, Tsubaki-san y Akeno-san tienen su graduación en unas horas.

-Rias: Solo pido que tengan en alto el nombre del club. Y hablando de mantener nombres en alto, Xenovia, felicidades por ser la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Ten en cuenta que algunos miembros del clan de Sona están para ayudarte.

-Xenovia: Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Rias: Bien, debemos prepararnos. Aunque me molesta que Rosswiesse todavía este en Asgard debemos hacer lo posible para que todo salga bien.

-Las chicas: ¡Sí!

Y de ahí, las chicas continuaron preparándose para el evento que sucederá hoy.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, de vuelta en la Academia Kuoh, Takuya le contó todo a Genshiro e Issei, quien este ultimo se queda mas impactado por lo que le paso al chico, y que de alguna manera comparte el mismo dolor de que el amor que pensaste que iba ser para siempre mientras dice entre lagrimas:

-Sé muy bien ese dolor, Takuya.

-Takuya: ¿Lo sabes?

-Genshiro: Es un tanto complicado en decirte, pero lo que me sorprende es que estuviste al punto de no comer nada, tuviste el valor de levantarte.

-Takuya: Tal vez, pero supe desde hace un tiempo que ella aun amaba a ese chico. Y por medio de un consejo de mi abuelo desde hace tiempo me menciono: "la música puede tener los sentimientos más ocultos de cualquier persona". Pero también he pensado en que te ayuda a superarte. Eso si tienes los amigos adecuados.

-Issei: ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

-Takuya: A veces la traición de personas que creíste que iban a estar a tu lado, pero resulta que encontró otro amor o revivió uno anterior. Pero los amores vienen y van, pero esos sentimientos que pones en las canciones jamás olvidaras. Aunque tienes amigos que siempre te van a apoyar.

Sin saber como impacto esas palabras, Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que ha mencionado, y repentinamente se encuentra hablando con Ddraig en su mente que escucho todo mientras exclama:

- **¡Este chico tiene toda la razón del mundo! Y menos mal que no has visto a las chicas.**

-Issei (sorprendido): ¿Por qué lo dices, Ddraig?

-Ddraig: **Es que un dragón tiene un veneno a ver que ese amor no es correspondido, pero parece que este chico puede ser un antídoto que pueda ayudarnos mutuamente.**

-Issei: ¿Y crees que sea una mejor opción?

-Ddraig: **Créeme, esta oportunidad debemos tomarla, ya que mi opción que iba ser algo dolorosa, pero esta sin duda te beneficiara…**

Al volver en el plano actual, Issei piensa seriamente sobre lo que plantea Ddraig, mientras que ve conversando a Genshiro, quien le menciono que hay un lugar para que pueda cantar otras canciones que requieran una pista instrumental a Takuya quien exclama:

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Aunque por lo que me dijiste pudiera ser un arma de doble filo.

-Genshiro: Soy alguien del consejo estudiantil. Pero quiero escuchar cantarte una vez más, aunque no una tan dolorosa como la que interpretaste.

-Takuya: Hay otras canciones que deberías escuchar, otras son alegres, pero hay otras que como mencione tiene un fuerte sentir.

Repentinamente Issei ve que una hoja que fue impresa se mueve por el viento mientras la toma y la lee, sorprendido dice:

-Esta canción es buenísima…

-Takuya: Hay un detalle, se requiere a tres personas que la canten, si ustedes se quieren unir...

-Genshiro: ¡No puedo!

-Takuya: ¡¿Por qué?!

-Issei: Recuerda que forma parte del consejo estudiantil.

-Genshiro: Solo puedo llevarlos ahí, si descubren que hago algo así.

-Takuya: ¡Oye, cálmate, Genshiro! No te estoy pidiendo que vengas y cantes, además que parece que tienes que lidiar con varias cosas.

-Issei: Pero esta canción…

-Takuya: Ah, es una de mis preferidas. Pero vamos a ese lugar para no perder más tiempo.

Mediante en su caminata, ven como diversos pasillos están arreglándose, con esa duda Takuya dice:

-Veo que va a hacer algo importante aquí.

-Genshiro: Ah, es que hoy es la graduación de los estudiantes de tercer año.

-Takuya: Ya veo, pero veo que llevan días con ese trabajo.

Repentinamente Issei se queda un tanto melancólico ya que le hubiera encantado en asistir en la graduación de Rias y Akeno, pero con ese dolor que aun pesa de que tiene otros amores seria como el suicidio para el chico quien dice:

-Aunque no sé si sea buena idea. Los estudiantes y padres deben estar llegando.

-Genshiro: No te preocupes, queda tiempo suficiente.

Mediante en su andar, diversas chicas ven con asombro el nuevo chico que se encuentra dentro de los pasillos y piensan que un nuevo príncipe ha descendido de los cielos para pasar clases aquí, una de las chicas, una cierta castaña clara con lentes ve al grupo pasar mientras dice:

-Esto parece que será interesante.

Pero repentinamente nota que dos chicas se encuentran detrás de ella mientras dice:

-Oigan, Muruyama, Katase, ¿por qué tan interesadas por el chico?

-Muruyama: Es que ese chico nunca lo había visto por ningún lado de la academia, pero tengo miedo de que se le pegue la perversión de Hyoudou.

-Katase: Es cierto, Kiryuu, y siento que tienes malas intenciones con ese chico.

-Kiryuu: Oh, vamos. No sean aguafiestas, quiero ver lo que sucederá con ellos.

Repentinamente ven que un profesor se aparece entre los pasillos, pero resulta ser conocido para Genshiro e Issei quienes dicen:

-¡Azazel-sensei!

-Azazel: Veo que se encuentran muy temprano para la graduación de Rias y Sona.

-Genshiro: Como le dije a Kaichou, trataré de que lo que hizo en Kuoh sea recordado.

Pero repentinamente, Azazel veo como Issei se encuentra cabizbajo sobre la mención de Rias mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Tal parece que algo le habrá pasado con ella, creo que no le importe mucho ya que accedió al siguiente nivel._

Pero cambia su mirada a Takuya quien se siente un tanto nervioso por la forma que lo ve ese profesor mientras dice:

-Veo que tu no eres de por aquí, chico.

-Takuya: Ah, perdone. Es que vengo por parte la academia que asisto, soy Kanzaki Takuya de la Academia Entodashi.

-Azazel: ¡¿La Academia Entodashi?!

Al escuchar ese grito de sorpresa, los presentes no sabían el por qué ese profesor soltó ese grito de sorpresa mientras dice:

-¡Debes estar en ese programa especial que tiene esa academia, ¿no?!

-Takuya: Sí. Hace unos meses le pedí al director que se me fuera efectivo para hacerlo.

Repentinamente Genshiro pregunta:

-Sensei, ¿qué tiene en especial esa academia?

-Azazel: Escuche que ella tiene un programa especial que puede visitar cualquier academia que el estudiante pueda decidir y que haga un trabajo especial vinculado en el área que eligió, pero veo que Kanzaki-kun esta solo, no es raro que varios lo piden en demasiada demanda.

-Takuya: Originalmente iba a estar acompañado con una chica, pero ocurrió un problema y decidí hacer el programa solo.

-Genshiro: Pero en parte fue lo que nos mencionaste.

-Takuya: ¡No lo digan tan fuerte!

-Azazel: ¿Qué le pasó?

-Issei: Es que nos comento que la pareja que tenia para acompañarlo le fue infiel, y…

Repentinamente Issei se pone triste ya que de alguna manera se asemeja con lo que estaba lidiando que las chicas que viven en su casa lo hayan cambiado por otros dejando al castaño solo y olvidado haciendo que Genshiro y Azazel se preocupen, quien este ultimo dice en su mente:

 _Parece que en verdad ha pasado algo entre Issei y las chicas, menos mal que dos de los grandes Maous se encuentran cerca para hablar con el._

Pero repentinamente escuchan a Takuya decir:

-Sucede que cualquiera que le interesa de otra academia puede unirse ya que Entodashi tiene múltiples conexiones con diversas academias. Pongamos un ejemplo, si Genshiro decide ir a otra por algo que quiera o por parte del consejo estudiantil, no hay problema, es más, por parte de un trabajo que se otorga, cualquiera puede decir que estudio dentro de Kuoh gracias al programa especial.

Y los presentes se sorprenden por la indicación de Takuya que fácilmente puede ser factible a cualquiera que necesite pasar de año y con urgencia, mientras que en la mente de Issei, Ddraig exclama:

 **-Compañero, ¡debes unirte a ese chico!**

-Issei (en su mente): ¿Estas seguro de este plan, Ddraig?

-Ddraig: **¡Estoy muy seguro de ello! Piénsalo, el chico viene de que su chica lo engaño con otro, pero no ha estado sufriendo como tú lo haces. Ha buscado otro camino completamente distinto al tuyo que caminas ahora.**

-Issei: No creo que entienda la idea que me estás diciendo, Ddraig.

Luego de esa conversación en su mente, Issei ve que Takuya se alejo un poco del grupo con Azazel quien le indico el salón especial mientras que Genshiro exclama:

-¡Hey, no creo que sea buena idea que hagan eso! ¡Kaichou me podría dar una tunda!

-Azazel: No seas aguafiestas, Saji-kun. Además quiero probar esos altavoces que se instalaron en el gimnasio.

Al escuchar eso, Issei y Genshiro piensan que Azazel tiene algo tramado entre manos y con la llegada de Takuya podría tener todo como anillo al dedo para ese sensei que en realidad es el antiguo líder de los ángeles caídos.

* * *

Ahora estando en el gimnasio de la academia Kuoh, vemos como ya todo se encuentra preparado para el evento que es la graduación, Rias con las chicas ven como esta todo para la ceremonia, mientras que Irina dice:

-Y luego de esto, seguiremos nosotras el año que viene…

-Rias: Ya les dijimos que no estén tristes.

-Asia: Pero con ello…

Repentinamente ven que Sona y Tsubaki se acercan al grupo mientras dice:

-Veo que ya estás aquí, Rias.

-Rias: Igualmente, aunque Onii-sama tuvo que hacer un gran escándalo para que viera en todo el inframundo mi graduación.

-Sona: Te entiendo, Nee-sama quería ver la ceremonia hoy, pero dudo que venga con los trabajos que tiene como Maou.

Repentinamente Sona siente que la abrazan y escucha una voz decir:

-¡No pienso perderme por nada del mundo la gran ceremonia de graduación de mi querida So-tan!

-Sona: ¡Nee-sama, ¿qué haces aquí?!

-Rias: Un gusto, Leviathan-sama.

-Leviathan: Mou, Ria-tan, ¿cuántas veces he dicho que me llamen Levi-tan?

-Akeno: Un gusto, Serafall-sama, vino a la graduación.

-Serafall: ¡So-tan mala! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hoy tu graduación? Tuve que preguntarle a Sirzechs para que termine mis asuntos como Maou rápido para venir aquí.

-Rias: ¡¿A Onii-sama?!

Repentinamente Rias y las demás ven que se aparece un pelirrojo con los mismos ojos que ella acompañado por una sirvienta de cabellos plateados mientras dice:

-Veo que ya estás lista, Ria-tan.

-Rias: ¡Onii-sama! ¡Grayfia!

-Grayfia: Un gusto en verla, Rias-sama. Veo que finalmente hoy es el día.

-Rias: Si. ¿Vendrán nuestros padres a la ceremonia?

-Sirzechs: Ellos no tardarán en venir. Por cierto, no veo a Ise-kun por aquí.

Y las chicas se sorprenden por la mención del chico se ponen un tanto nerviosas mientras que Sona las ve y dice:

-¿Qué sucede?

-Asia: Es que no hemos visto a Issei-san desde la mañana.

-Ravel: Y no sabemos en donde puede estar.

-Irina: Va a aparecer como siempre.

-Koneko: O esta con sus amigos haciendo algo pervertido.

-Xenovia: No importa, ese es Ise-kun.

-Akeno: Ya falta poco para que iniciemos con la ceremonia.

-Rias: Es cierto. Vamos a disfrutarla… de seguro va a aparecer cuando comience la ceremonia.

Mediante que Serafall, Sirzechs y Grayfia se marchan, las chicas se ponen un tanto nerviosas ya que sienten que Issei no ha estado un buen tiempo con ellas, claro que han ido con otros chicos sabiendo como es Issei, pero no saben el daño fuerte que le hacían y sabia todo por las conversaciones que tenían en el baño justo antes de meterse pero salía del mismo ya que no podía seguir escuchando como se comporta las que amo con todo el corazón con otros tipos.

* * *

Hablando del joven Hyoudou, se encuentra ya en el salón especial que indico Azazel quien dice:

-Este es el lugar, puedes cantar todo a tu gusto, hay computadoras y todo el equipo musical que necesito.

-Takuya (emocionado): ¡Esto es más que increíble! Menos mal que tengo una memoria USB varios instrumentales de unas canciones que siempre he querido cantar.

-Azazel: Sí es así. Saji-kun, Ise-kun, ayuden con unas cosas para Kanzaki-kun.

De ahí, Genshiro e Issei ven que Takuya prepara los instrumentales en el reproductor de la computadora, ya todo teniendo listo, Azazel dice:

-¿Y qué planificas hacer?

-Takuya: Solo quiero cantar algunas canciones, aunque son medios cursi quiero saber sus opiniones, y quizás me puedan acompañar con una canción que tengo la letra y es esta.

Repentinamente Takuya les muestra a los tres hombres la letra de la canción que planifica que alguno cante a dúo con el chico, repentinamente Genshiro dice:

-¡No creo que deba hacerlo, si Kaichou me descubre que hago esto…!

-Azazel: A partir de hoy es Xenovia, ¿no? Pero…

Repentinamente se escucha la voz de Issei diciendo con certeza:

-Lo haré…

Y todos voltean a verlo mientras dice:

-Esta canción la quiero cantar con usted, ya que no creo que sea algo que yo haga a menudo por aquí.

Y todos se sorprenden, e incluso las chicas que estaban fisgoneando todo lo que ocurre en ese salón mientras piensan respectivamente lo siguiente:

-Muruyama: _¡¿Hyoudou cantando?! De seguro debe ser una de esos animes que sigue o algo que usualmente piensa._

-Katase: _Si Hyoudou llega a cantar, ¡esto será la mejor broma que haya existido!_

Pero repentinamente Kiryuu Aika saca una especie de teléfono celular y activo la cámara para grabar lo que sucederá mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Eso será muy interesante, y a ver si las chicas que gustan de Hyoudou sabrán de este talento oculto._

Mientras que Takuya ve que tiene todo preparado para cantar, Azazel hace un poco de magia y dice en su mente:

 _Veamos sí esto les gustará a las chicas. Y debo llamar a Sirzechs para hablar sobre lo de Ise-kun._

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Takuya se prepara para hacer una especie de mini concierto, en el gimnasio de la academia ya esta todo preparado para iniciarse la ceremonia de graduación, pero justo antes de las palabras iniciales, se escucha que los altavoces han sido conectados recientemente y al notar eso, Sona dice:

-¿Pero qué pasó? Los altavoces deben haberse conectado hace horas, no en este momento.

 **[Arroyito – Fonseca] (Nota: Recomiendo la versión de orquesta de esta canción, ¿no me creen verdad? watch?v=wTXs10FVHVk)**

Al iniciar la canción, se escucha diversos violines, bajos y contrabajos, entre diversos estudiantes pensaron que contrataron una orquesta para este evento, haciendo que Rias y Sona se sorprendan molestas y llevando sus miradas a sus hermanos mayores fueran quienes hicieron esa proeza, pero ellos con la cabeza incrédulos niegan lo que pasó, de inmediato se escucha el toque liguero de una guitarra con otros instrumentos dando un tono romántico, pero con la letra que iba a ser interpretada era de un sentimiento distinto.

Y amaneció y me encontré con que emprendiste un largo viaje  
mi corazón se te escapo del equipaje  
y se quedo fue pa' llenarme de recuerdos.  
Amaneció y el gallo viejo que cantaba en la ventana  
hoy no canto pues tú no abriste en la mañana  
y hasta el viento se devolvió por que no estabas.

En esa estrofa muchas chicas tuvieron melancolía ya que recordaron a muchos amores que tuvieron pero por diversos motivos no se encuentran ya que fueron muy lejos en donde se encuentran, Rias y las chicas sabían que la letra era de otro idioma, pero de alguna manera alguien quien conocen se las ingenio para que todos la entiendan mientras escuchan el coro de aquella canción que estaba sonándose, no en el gimnasio, ¡sino en toda la academia!

Y eres el arroyito que baña en mi cabaña  
Y eres el negativo de la foto de mi alma  
Eres agua bendita que crece en mi cultivo  
Y eres ese rayito que me calienta el nido

Dentro del salón, los presentes no esperaban que Takuya fuera a interpretar la canción tan bien que las chicas que estaban viendo estaban sorprendidas por los sentimientos que estaban impresos en la canción que inconscientemente se sonrojan ya que desean que un hombre le digan eso, pero repentinamente escuchan el siguiente verso de ella.

Y atardeció, y el corazón abre su álbum en silencio  
y un acordeón le va imprimiendo los recuerdos  
Y hace también una canción para que vuelvas  
Atardeció, y ya se va la claridad de mi cabaña  
No siento luz en los rincones de mi alma  
Pues ya no tengo todo lo que llevas dentro.

[Coro]  
Y eres el arroyito que baña mi cabaña  
Y eres el negativo de la foto de mi alma  
Y eres agua bendita que crece en mi cultivo  
Y eres ese rayito que me calienta el nido

Yo sólo quiero ser el dueño de tu amor  
Yo sólo quiero ser el dueño de tu risa  
Para encontrarte y devolverte el corazón  
Y me acompañes por el resto de mi vida.

Durante toda la interpretación de la canción, todas las chicas dentro del gimnasio tuvieron lágrimas en sus ojos ya que no esperaban que aquel chico pueda cantar bien lo que interpreto, y de paso lo entendieron perfectamente, dentro de ese salón, Genshiro lloraba por la canción y saludaba a Takuya como un soldado que ha caído en guerra haciendo el bien por la armada que lucho y le rindió un honor de héroe, Issei queda sorprendido ya que ve al joven cantante soltar unas lagrimas quien escucha los aplausos de Azazel quien no esperaba ese talento de ese joven mientras dice:

-Sí que cantas bien, chico, pero note que es algo triste.

-Takuya (Mientras se limpia las lagrimas): Perdón, pero de alguna manera siempre me deja así esta canción. Aunque es la primera vez que la canto ante otras personas.

-Genshiro: No seas tímido, ¡ve y comparte ese talento!

Mediante esa conversación, de vuelta en el gimnasio escucharon toda esa conversación, y Sona en su mente dice:

 _Creo que Saji hizo lo correcto en dejar cantar a ese chico, pero, ¿será de Kuoh? Quizás pueda regañar un poco a Saji, pero esa canción lleno de lágrimas a muchas chicas, incluyéndome y a Nee-sama._

Rias y Akeno no podían creer lo que paso, pero escuchan una voz conocida decir

-Dijiste que tenías cuatro canciones que ibas a cantar, ¿no?

-Rias y Akeno (sorprendidas): ¡¿Issei?!

-Takuya: No te desesperes, Ise. Luego de esta cantamos la que acordamos.

-Issei: De acuerdo, pero no me esperaba que fuera de otro idioma.

-Takuya: Mi abuelo me enseño diversas canciones, esa fue en español, aunque me sorprenda que ustedes la puedan conocer.

-Azazel: Es que tuvieron clases especiales para saber otros idiomas. (Pero en su mente dice: _Aunque en realidad hice un hechizo para que todos los presentes puedan conocer la canción y el idioma que canto el chico_ )

-Genshiro: Ah, Kanzaki. ¿Cuál será la siguiente? Ah, ¿puedes imaginarte si estás en un concierto para que digas unas palabras? Eso sería genial.

-Takuya (quien se aleja del micrófono y va a la computadora): Pues déjenme ver… Esta pudiera ser perfecta.

Repentinamente va hacia el micrófono para pedir el favor que Genshiro sin saber, toda la academia Kuoh lo está escuchando mientras escuchan a Takuya que la gran mayoría es un desconocido dice:

-La siguiente canción es para aquellos que aun aman a esa persona, pero por diversos motivos del destino no pudo mantenerla a su lado, llevándose una parte de ti lejos.

 **[Mi historia entre tus dedos – Gianluca Grignani]**

Al comenzar a sonar la canción, Takuya comienza a tocar la guitarra acorde con la melodía sin saber que Aika, Muruyama y Katase seguían grabando con sus teléfonos celulares al mismo tiempo que en el gimnasio estaban también al pendiente de aquel chico que resulta ser desconocido para los presentes pero su voz ha sido entre varios hombres jóvenes como aquel héroe caído en guerra que cumplió su misión puesta ya que pidieron a varios profesores que no comiencen la ceremonia hasta que busquen quien ha sido el alborotador de ese esta especie de concierto improvisado, Sona pido que encuentren al quien este cantando pero hasta que culminen, ya que no se sabe si aún es de Kuoh, pero antes de cualquier movimiento de masas escuchan una voz iniciando la canción de la siguiente manera.

Yo pienso que no son tan inútiles las noches que te dí  
Te marchas y qué, yo no intento discutírtelo  
Lo sabes y lo sé

Repentinamente, Rias y diversas chicas que compartían sentimientos de amor por Issei quedan en shock por escuchar esa parte ya que era una declaración indirecta de que lo dejaron a un lado por otros chicos, pero sin saber lo que ocurre siguen escuchando la canción al igual que todos los presentes como continua la canción.

Al menos quédate sólo esta noche  
Prometo no tocarte, está segura  
Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo  
Porque conozco esa sonrisa tan definitiva  
Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso

Y muchos de los presentes no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo el cantante en ese momento, pero hay personas que quedaron en shock por el significado de la letra.

Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú  
Pero mi sitio luego lo ocuparás con alguno  
Igual que yo, mejor, lo dudo

¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada?  
Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos  
¿amigos para qué, maldita sea?

En especial esa parte, Rias y las chicas que amo Issei se quedaron sorprendidas ya que era una especie de un llamado indirecto que quería estar con ellas, cosa que no quisieron seguir.

A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo  
Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales

Y en teoría, era como es la actitud de Issei, puede ser pervertido, pero siempre ha estado cuando más se le necesito para queden al punto de comenzar a soltar lagrimas cuando inicio el coro de la canción interpretado por Takuya.

Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún  
Que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú"  
Solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro  
Para sentirme un poquito más seguro

Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado  
Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado  
Y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero"  
Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos

Con esa ultima parte del coro, Issei comienza a llorar mediante que Muruyama, Katase y Aika ven como el chico comienza a soltar lagrimas y sigue escuchando la canción de Takuya.

¿Qué vas a hacer? busca una excusa y luego márchate  
Porque de mí no debieras preocuparte  
No debes provocarme  
Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones  
Tratando de ocultar mis emociones  
Pensando, pero poco, en las palabras  
Y hablaré de la sonrisa tan definitiva  
Tu sonrisa que a mí mismo me abrió tu paraíso

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Koneko, Xenovia y Ravel quedaron en shock porque en realidad era un grito de Issei impreso en la canción diciendo "estoy aquí para cualquier cosa, ¿y me dicen que ahora no me quieren más? Y ahora me buscan una escusa para decir que no me aman mas…" mientras que Takuya sigue interpretando la canción que eligió.

Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún  
Que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú"  
Solo por eso tú me ves hacerme el duro  
Para sentirme un poquito más seguro

Y si no quieres ni decir en qué he fallado  
Recuerda que también a ti te he perdonado  
Y en cambio tú dices "lo siento, no te quiero"  
Y te me vas con esta historia entre tus dedos

Na na na na (x4)

Mientras culminaba de sonar la canción, los presentes dentro del salón ven como terminaba la interpretación de Takuya que al final se inclina para agradecer a los presentes mientras que los mismos aplauden el gran gesto, no únicamente de talento, sino de contar una gran historia con un fuerte sentimiento, pero no fueron los únicos, también todos los que se encuentran en el gimnasio, de ahí, Sona da indicación para buscar a quien haya hecho ese concierto improvisado pero dijo que no hagan nada hasta que culmine, de vuelta con el chico busca la tercera canción, pero ve a Issei mientras dice:

-Entonces, Ise-kun, ¿listo para cantar?

-Issei: ¡¿En serio, Takuya?! No sé si tenga el mismo talento que tu.

-Takuya: No seas miedoso, confía en lo que tienes y sabrás que hacer, si por lo que noto cargas con ese sentimiento se te podrá hacerte fácil. Me imagino que alguna chica no te ha prestado la atención suficiente.

Issei se pone un tanto deprimido por lo que comento Takuya mientras dice:

-Sabía que era algo parecido a lo mío.

-Issei: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Takuya: Se te nota en la cara como si el agua es completamente cristalina.

-Issei: Pero me es difícil decir esto en frente de ustedes.

-Takuya: No te preocupes, si no quieres comentarlo, se entiende. Pero igual, ¿quieres cantar?

-Issei (Nervioso): Haré el mejor esfuerzo.

De ahí, ven que ya esta colocado otro micrófono para que Issei se acerque al mismo y Takuya va a la computadora para colocar la otra canción en el reproductor musical que el equipo tiene instalado.

 **[Tanto la quería – Andy y Lucas]**

Mientras que el reproductor comienza a sonar el instrumental que eligió Takuya, todos los presentes tanto en el salón como en el gimnasio escuchan como el toque de la guitarra y justo antes de diversas personas vinculadas al consejo estudiantil casi se encuentra a donde se efectúa el mini concierto, pero escuchan las letras de la canción se detienen.

Porque eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan difícil  
Porque la vida pasa y pasa y te quiero a mi vera  
Si me trataste como un juguete sucio y abandonado

En esa parte, Rias y las chicas comienzan a soltar lagrimas porque tiene un claro significado de lo que sentía Issei que literalmente esa estrofa dijo lo que en verdad le estaba pasando al chico.

Si no comprendes que el amar es algo más que besarnos

Envidio a todo aquel que el amor a encontrado  
Que lo mío no es de ir de flor en flor, que de eso ya me he cansado  
Sólo quería adornar la noches con tu cara morena  
Y decirte que hay corazones que no huyen de la tormenta

Y mientras que Takuya cantaba, Issei estaba algo nervioso de lo que iba a hacer, haciendo un puño en su mano derecha no dio mas vueltas al asunto, y comienza a cantar, cosa que nadie esperaba y que tuviera una buena voz para el canto mediante con la siguiente parte de la canción.

A veces la miro y lloro y lloro  
Pensando que pudo y no fue al final  
Ver a las nubes, tapar las estrellas  
Estrellas que solo te quieren mirar

Porque eres la cuna que mece sin nada  
Porque eres la lluvia que no hace mojar  
Sin ti yo veía tardes de historias  
Historias que nunca quise ver acabar

[Coro: Takuya e Issei juntos]

Tanto la quería, tanto que yo  
Por ella moría, eso bien lo sabe dios  
Ella es la reina de mi inspiración  
Por la que yo sufro la musa de mi amor

Entre todos los presentes- no, toda la academia Kuoh no se esperaba por completo que Issei pueda cantar de esa manera, Rias y las chicas, Sona y algunas chicas de su clan, Sirzechs, Serafall y Grayfia era un listado de los que quedaron sorprendidos por el talento que tenia oculto el chico, y también diversas chicas, porque no se esperaban por completo que la conocida "bestia pervertida de la academia" pueda tener oculto algo así, detrás de la puerta de ese salón, Muruyama, Katase y Aika solo pudieron estar en shock por la gran sorpresa que su compañero podía cantar bien, pero luego ven que Takuya vuelve a cantar.

Busco en el recuerdo y no encuentro mi pasado  
Las campanas y más campanas que mi alma a escuchado  
Tú sabes bien que a la última frontera te hubiera llevado  
Que los senderos de la vida hay que cogerlos con dos manos

[Issei]

A veces la miro y lloro y lloro  
Pensando que pudo y no fue al final  
Ver a las nubes, tapar las estrellas  
Estrellas que solo te quieren mirar

Porque eres la cuna que mece sin nada  
Porque eres la lluvia que no hace mojar  
Sin ti yo veía tardes de historias  
Historias que nunca quise ver acabar

[Coro]

Tanto la quería, tanto que yo  
Por ella moría, eso bien lo sabe dios  
Ella es la reina de mi inspiración  
Por la que yo sufro la musa de mi amor (bis)

(Entre la repetición del coro)

Solo con ella, solo sin ella, yo viviré (bis)

No, no, no, no

Solo con ella, solo sin ella, yo viviré

Solo con ella, solo, solo, solo sin ella

[Takuya]

Tanto la quería, tanto, tanto la quería  
Que Por ella moría, hay por ella yo moría  
Ella es la reina, reina de mi reina  
Por la que yo sufro…

Con las últimas tonadas de un piano en el instrumental culminando la canción, Issei y Takuya suspiran aliviados, pero los presentes del salón notan que los dos cantantes tenían sus ojos con lágrimas, mientras que el pelinegro se la estaba limpiando, el castaño derramo bastantes lágrimas y dice:

-No sé si fue lo correcto.

-Takuya: Pero necesitas algo en que descargar ese sentimiento, ve y si puedes desahogarte mejor.

-Issei: Sí.

Al escuchar que Issei va saliendo del salón, repentinamente las tres chicas ven como el chico sale pero no les presto mucha atención, y repentinamente Genshiro lo sigue pero si nota a las chicas que graban y si les muestran a todos los estudiantes sería un problema pero no tenia tiempo para ello, mientras que sigue a su compañero peón, ve que diversas chicas van hacia él, entre ellas esta una conocida del rubio, Hankai Momo quien lo ve y dice:

-¡Gen-chan, Kaichou esta muy molesta!

-Genshiro: Eso fue idea de Azazel-sensei. ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Pero debo buscar a Hyoudou que noté que esta muy mal.

-Momo: ¡¿De Azazel-sensei, dices?!

Y cuando Momo espero que Genshiro diera una respuesta, desapareció de la escena para buscar a Issei quien llega a un salón vacío pero ve una tiza y un pizarrón para comenzar a escribir algo en ello, mientras que de vuelta en el salón donde Azazel ve como Takuya prepara la cuarta y ultima canción ya que había prometido esa cantidad de canciones, repentinamente diversos profesores de la academia no esperaron más para buscar a buscar a ese chico quien encontró la canción mientras dice en el micrófono para que se escuche en toda la academia Kuoh:

-Esta para mi es un tanto personal, no únicamente para mi, sino para aquellos que desesperadamente buscan a olvidar a alguien, pero no pueden ya que por todos los medios quieren volverla a ver.

 **[Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti – Luis Fonsi]**

Cuando inicia la canción, en un momento Takuya suelta su guitarra para la duda de los que quedaron en el salón, al mismo tiempo que en otro salón, Issei comienza a escribir en el pizarrón y comienza a escribir una especie de mensaje, todos en la academia se deleitan con el sonido de la canción y con la letra piensan que es una romántica.

Todavía yo siento tus caricias

En ese momento, Issei recordó todos los momentos que ha pasado con las chicas en esa parte que canta Takuya.

Y tu respiración sobre mi piel

Al escuchar esa frase, recuerda las veces que varias chicas se acostaron sobre Issei, quien comienza a soltar lagrimas y le duele el corazón por las letras de la canción que esta interpretando Takuya.

No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa

Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer

Soñando con volverte a ver

Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia

Y pierdo la fe

Y entre todos los presentes pensaron que era una romántica, en especial Rias y las chicas que Issei amo, pero con la siguiente estrofa fue todo lo contrario para todos los presentes, en especial el grupo mencionado.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí

Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta

Para poder vivir

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón

Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor

No echarte de menos al llegar la noche

Y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós.

Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado

Descubro que aún te amo

Al escuchar toda esa estrofa de la canción, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Ravel comenzaron a soltar lágrimas porque definía con exactitud lo que sentía Issei, quien continuaba en escribir el mensaje al mismo tiempo que Takuya seguía interpretando la canción.

Se que soy culpable de mi suerte

Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver

Y en mí otra vez creer

Te hice llorar y me arrepiento

Amor cuanto lo siento

Si no te vuelvo a ver no sobreviviré

Esa era la señal para que Rias y las chicas comiencen a salir del gimnasio preocupando a Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall y Sona quien no esperaba que salieran de esa manera, pero es evitada ya que estaba a punto de iniciar la ceremonia de graduación, pero pidieron a Yuuto y Gasper que se encontraban cerca que lo busquen al mismo tiempo que Takuya sigue con su canto en el salón.

Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia

Y pierdo la fe

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí

Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta

Para poder vivir

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón

Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor

No echarte de menos al llegar la noche

Y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós

¡Pero es que aún te amo…!

En esa ultima parte, se inicia el solo de guitarra eléctrica, e Issei culmino el mensaje en el pizarrón y golpea con su mano derecha en una pared para desahogarse mediante soltaba lágrimas, mientras que cabizbajo va hacia la puerta del salón que es abierta por Genshiro quien dice:

-¡Ise, ¿estás bien?! ¡Ven rápido antes que-!

Pero Genshiro queda en shock al ver que Issei sale cabizbajo del salón en donde se encontraba y sin rumbo fijo, el rubio entra al salón donde estaba y queda sorprendido y al punto de soltar lágrimas en sus ojos por el mensaje, entendiendo que va dirigido a un grupo especial, mientras sale disparado para buscar al castaño, ya se había alejado bastante, al mismo tiempo en el salón, Takuya estaba poniendo todos los sentimientos que tenía por Kagura y de poder olvidarla en la interpretación, a tal punto que Azazel y las tres chicas que estaban grabando todo se quedaron en shock, y justo antes que Momo llegue al salón con compañía del consejo estudiantil, pueden seguir escuchar el canto del pelinegro.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí

Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta

Para poder vivir

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón

Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor

No echarte de menos al llegar la noche

Y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós.

Mientras mantenía en alza la nota con esa parte, el instrumental estaba de fondo repetía una parte del coro, Muruyama y Katase se llenaron de lagrimas por los sentimientos que puso con la canción Takuya.

¡Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti!

Cuando terminó de cantar esa frase, el instrumental estaba repitiendo la segunda parte del coro, y entre varias lagrimas que se derramaron del rostro de Takuya quien solo canto esta parte.

Olvidar todo...

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón

¡Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor!

Y muchos de los presentes ven como Takuya aún derramaba lágrimas por su rostro luego de la interpretación, solo se queda ver a un solitario Azazel que aplaudía al chico mientras dice:

-¡En verdad tienes talento, chico! Es una lastima que no estés estudiando que Kuoh, de seguro serías popular por aquí.

-Takuya (mientras se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro): No creo que me acepten, además, dudo que me hayan escuchado por aquí.

-Azazel (Señalando hacia la puerta): Creo que si te escucharon y te aceptaron claramente.

Y de camino a la puerta de ese salón, Takuya encuentra a las tres chicas que se encontraban grabando todo el concierto con sus teléfonos celulares quien ve al chico decir:

-No me esperaba que había espectadores de la tocada.

Repentinamente Muruyama y Katase se acercan a Takuya quien ve como las dos chicas que están emocionadas por el chico mientras dice:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Katase: ¡Sí que eres lindo y talentoso!

-Muruyama: ¿Tu no eres de por aquí?

-Takuya: Ah, no soy de por aquí. Soy de Entodashi. La academia Entodashi.

-Muruyama y Katase: ¡¿La academia Entodashi?!

Aika, sorprendida por esa revelación dice:

-Jamás pensé que un chico de una de las academias mas conocidas estuviera por aquí.

-Azazel: Hasta me sorprendí por esa revelación de Takuya.

-Aika, Muruyama y Katase: ¿Te llamas Takuya?

-Takuya: Si. Soy Kanzaki Takuya. Hace poco era de 2do año y antes de acabar, pedí al director entrar al programa especial.

-Azazel: Ya veo, pero…

Repentinamente llega diversa gente lideradas por Hankai Momo quien exclama:

-¡En nombre del consejo estudiantil de la academia, vinimos a sacar al alborotador de la ceremonia de graduación!

-Takuya (sorprendido): ¿Alborotador?

-Momo: Sí. Sucede que muchos invitados estaban algo extrañados por lo que sucede, y los profesores con la presidenta saliente del consejo mandaron a buscar a quien estaba haciendo un concierto improvisado.

-Takuya: Pensé que no era algo del otro mundo, Azazel me dijo que viniera a este salón. Si es que molesto a los presentes no era mi intención.

-Momo: ¿Azazel-sensei?

-Azazel: Es que Kanzaki-kun iba a ese salón y les di el permiso, además que es de otra academia y que Kuoh iba a dar la ceremonia, quería hacer unas cosas.

Repentinamente en la mente de Momo dice:

 _De seguro tuvo que ver mucho con ese concierto improvisado, pero…_

Repentinamente Momo se acerca a Takuya, quien ve como la chica un tanto molesta toma su mano derecha y cambia su actitud por completo diciendo:

-¡Me he convertido en fan tuyo, Takuya-kun!

-Takuya (sorprendido): ¿Eh?

-Momo (emocionada): ¡No me esperaba por completo que cantaras de esa manera y que toda la academia escuchara tus canciones!

-Takuya (sorprendido y nervioso): ¡¿Toda la academia?!

-Momo: No sé como te la ingeniaste para que tus canciones fueran escuchadas en la academia, incluso hiciste que Hyoudou cantará una canción contigo.

Repentinamente se aparece jadeando Genshiro diciendo:

-¿Saben si Hyoudou ha pasado por aquí?

-Azazel: Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto en un buen rato.

-Genshiro: Me temo que hará una locura o algo tonto.

-Momo: ¡No hay tiempo! Debemos estar en la ceremonia de graduación.

-Aika: Es verdad.

-Muruyama: Será la ultima vez que veamos a las 4 Onee-samas de la academia.

-Katase: Es una lastima.

Mientras que los presentes estaban en que deben llegar rápido a la ceremonia, excepto Azazel, Takuya dice:

-Yo veré si puedo encontrarlo, ustedes vayan tranquilo a la ceremonia.

Mientras que los presentes van hacia donde se va a efectuar la ceremonia dejan a Takuya solo, quien toma su guitarra y la guarda en su forro especial mediante que sale para buscar a Issei que por parte de Genshiro la situación puede ser un tanto alarmante si no llegará a cometer una locura.

* * *

Hablando de Issei, este se encuentra cerca de la puerta del gimnasio que estaba un tanto abierta mientras que ve como diversos estudiantes de tercer año se estaban graduando, y cuando ve a Rias recibir su diploma dice en su mente:

 _Felicidades, Rias. Ahora puedes ir a la universidad y culminar tus estudios, mientras que podrás ser feliz con Kuroto que tanto te hace feliz…_

Y con una sonrisa falsa se marcha sin que pueda haberse notado que estuvo en la puerta mediante que la ceremonia seguía normal, pero Issei le dolía que todas las chicas lo hayan cambiado con otros, y de tal magnitud era su dolor que caminaba moribundo dentro de la academia mientras que Ddraig se alarma por como está su compañero mientras dice:

- **¡Issei, me estoy preocupando demasiado por tu estado emocional!**

-Issei: ¿Y qué debo hacer, Ddraig? Rias y las chicas parecen que están felices con otros hombres, ¿y donde quedo yo?

-Ddraig: **Deja de decir eso, compañero. Recuerda que estás conmigo, y puedes contarme todo lo que te pase. Además, ese chico Takuya puede ser una gran influencia para ti.**

-Issei: Como siempre hay ideas locas en tu mente, Ddraig, ¿y crees que me ayudara?

-Ddraig: **Créeme, él ha estado en el mismo problema que tú estás ahora, pero busco un camino diferente para levantarse.**

Mediante que Issei seguía discutiendo con Ddraig, inconscientemente llega hasta la azotea del instituto para sufrir en silencio todo lo que paso, pero repentinamente escuchan el toque de una guitarra, y es la misma que Takuya estaba tocando las diversas canciones que interpreto en el salón mientras ve al castaño mientras dice:

-Oh, con que por fin llegaste.

-Issei (sorprendido): ¡Takuya, ¿cómo supiste que llegaría aquí?!

-Takuya: Digamos que es experiencia, sé que estas muy dolido de que alguien te haya cambiado por otra persona.

-Issei. ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Takuya: Se te nota claro en tu rostro, además cuando cante varias canciones me recordaste un tanto cuando mi ex me cambio por otra persona.

-Issei: ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es que me parezco a ti en que sentido?

-Takuya: Como te comente, aquella noche tuve que alejarme y llegue hasta mi casa, pensaba mandar todo al demonio. Pero recordé lo que me dijo mi abuelo, "la música puede mostrar los sentimientos, incluso los más ocultos y verdaderos" pero también debes estar pendiente de que como están los que más se preocupan por ti.

-Issei: De seguro tuviste a alguien en que estuviera pendiente de ti.

-Takuya: Aunque hay veces que la veo, y no sé que debo hacer, además necesito saber si la he perdonado luego de ello o soy muy tonto y no debo dejar de amarla.

-Issei: Por eso pediste ese programa, ¿no?

-Takuya: Originalmente quería que la chica en ese momento era mi novia iba a ser la que estuviera aquí, pero decidí hacerlo solo, pero cualquiera que necesite esa ayuda de cualquier academia si le interesa.

-Issei: Creo que necesito que me des ese método que haces, Takuya.

-Takuya: Déjame ver si hablo con el director, que casualmente tengo el numero para llamarlo y con algún profesor pueda apoyar la idea de que puedas estar en el programa.

-Issei: Bien, espero que pueda distraer mi mente.

-Takuya: No te preocupes, sí me esta ayudando, quizás a ti, pero el detalle es este. Se puede ir a cualquier academia o instituto en todo Japón.

-Issei: ¡¿A cualquier academia de Japón?!

-Takuya: Si. Pero hay que hacerlo con tiempo, pero hay diversas que quiero visitar y hacer lo mismo, tocar unas canciones y a ver quien se une si es que quieren disfrutar otro camino para aquellos con el mismo problema que nosotros.

-Issei: Antes de ello, déjame pensarlo. Debo decir a mis padres sobre ello.

-Takuya: De acuerdo…

Pero justo cuando iba Issei ve que Takuya camina en dirección hacia la puerta, escucha que alguien cae duramente hacia el suelo y se da vuelta para ver lo que paso quien se sorprende al ver al castaño tirado en el piso de la azota y soltando sangre ente su boca y nariz, alarmado va hacia el joven mientras exclama:

-¡Issei, resiste!

Pero parece que Issei se encuentra en muy mal estado para poder levantarse, y con la preocupación que su compañero de corazón roto pueda estar en una situación grave dice en su mente:

 _¡¿Pero que rayos le pasó a Issei?! Hace un momento estaba de buen estado de salud, pero ahora esta desmayado y perdiendo sangre como si algo grave le hubiera pasado…_

Repentinamente Takuya levanta sobre sus hombros en forma en que carga un bombero a Issei mientras dice:

-¡No tengo tiempo de quedarme quieto como un tonto sin hacer nada! Debo llevarlo rapido a la enfermería.

Pero repentinamente olvida su guitarra, pero ahora el poder salvar a Issei es la prioridad según Takuya, pero repentinamente ve como una luz verde se aparece en la mano izquierda del castaño y escucha una voz diciendo:

- **Chico, tu actitud es noble para salvar a mi compañero, pero esta una situación completamente delicada.**

-Takuya: ¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

-Ddraig: **Escúchame, soy un compañero de Issei y he visto todo lo que has soportado en su conversación, pero si no hacemos algo, él morirá…**

-Issei: Espera, ¡no entiendo lo que sucede aquí! ¡¿Ise va a morir?! ¡Ni loco dejaré que suceda!

-Ddraig: **Tu actitud es noble, chico, mi nombre es Ddraig, soy un dragón que esta vinculado a Issei, quiero que me hagas un favor. Es de vida o muerte.**

-Takuya: No sé en que me estoy metiendo, pero necesito saber como puedo ayudarlo.

-Ddraig: **Busca a una mujer llamada Grayfia, ella sabe lo que le sucede a Issei. Ahora debe estar en el gimnasio ya que debe estar cerca de culminar la ceremonia. ¡Cada segundo cuenta, cuando más te tardes…!**

-Takuya: Ni que lo digas dos veces, aunque no sé que sorpresas pueden esperarme ahora. Pero trata de que Issei se mantenga estable hasta que llegue con esa mujer, Grayfia-san, ¿no? Pero vigila aparte de Issei mi guitarra, ¡por favor!

Con eso ultimo dicho, Takuya sale corriendo para buscar a Grayfia para poder ayudar a Issei, quien poco a poco se levanta sin saber en que esta lastimado al punto que suelta y tose sangre por la boca mientras que su estado sigue empeorándose al pasar de los minutos por algo que lleva por dentro y sin saber lo que pueda pasar entre él y las chicas que amo con todo su corazón.

* * *

 **Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Aunque me imagino los muchos review de que "Oh, no! Otro fic de DxD basado en que las chicas traicionan a Issei!" En sí puede ser parte, pero los dos protagonistas vienen de corazones rotos por aquellas chicas que creyeron que seguirian con ellos en las buenas y las malas, total es apenas el primer episodio, hay un camino largo por delante pero quise tratar un tema usado, pero con otro tipo de historia para llevar a cabo lo que estaré preparando en ella.**

 **Sin más muchas gracias, espero sus reviews y los espero en el próximo episodio.**

 **(A proposito antes de salir de aquí, saludos a IzanagiOmega que le prepare el Opening y Ending de Sekiryuutei Supremo, fic a que recomiendo leer para que lo disfruten)**


	2. Retomando una libertad

**Qué hay chicos? Aquí Ryucader23 anunciando que ya esta el segundo episodio de esta historia llamada: "Siempre hay otro camino". Originalmente tenia planificado hacer una especie de capitulo de despedida, en especial de Issei hacia la Academia Kuoh, ya que estaba escuchando diversas canciones que te daban esa sensación de decir adiós.**

 **Aunque quería hacerlo, decidí hacerlo para el siguiente capitulo ya que en este si contará con esas canciones que elegí para que fuera a darse el planteo de la historia que tengo en mente. Algo más, he pensado diversas cosas que van relacionadas para la historia (y en efecto que muchas historias, casualmente animes pueden conectarse en ella) para que se tengan esa idea (aunque ya IzanagiOmega y Uzu no Kami, que de paso saludos se tienen una idea de lo que haré)**

Persona hablando

[Momento que persona va a cantar una parte de una canción de un dúo o grupo]

 _Persona hablando en su mente o hablando por_ _teléfono_

 **Seres especiales**

 **[Canción e interprete]: En esta las diversas canciones que usare están en YouTube para las que quieran escucharlas**

 **Y antes de dar inicio al capitulo como tal, debo hacer mención de que los personajes y las historias que usare en la que hace un servidor tienen sus propios derechos y creadores, este quien les menciona para no tener problemas luego. Así que con ese detalle ya solventado y con mucho que apenas ya quieren leer el segundo capitulo de esta historia, A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

* * *

 ** _Nota 2: Retomando una libertad:_**

Mediante que la ceremonia de graduación fue todo un éxito, aquellos que se graduaron estaban con sus familiares y amigos felicitándolos por fin teniendo el diploma, Kiba Yuuto y Gasper Vladi siguen buscando en cada lugar en que pueda estar Hyoudou Issei por parte de su ama, Rias Gremory que por el concierto improvisado ha tenido las ansias de hablar de nuevo con el castaño sabiendo que su pareja es otra persona pero los chicos no saben lo que ocurren, al volverse a encontrar, Yuuto dice:

-¿Encontraste a Ise-kun, Gasper?

-Gasper: No lo he encontré por ningún lado que puede estar usualmente, Yuuto-senpai, pero no me espere que Buchou haya pedido algo así con Issei.

-Yuuto: Es verdad, y creo que no hemos puesto atención últimamente por estar ocupados en otras cosas.

Repentinamente ven a un chico pelinegro corriendo cerca de donde los dos estaban mientras que va en dirección hacia el gimnasio de la academia, que de ahí cerca Takuya ve a Azazel quien dice:

-¡Hey, Kanzaki-kun! No puedes ir ahí, ya culmino la ceremonia.

-Takuya: Sucedió algo a Issei y tengo que buscar a alguien.

-Azazel: ¿Le pasó algo a Ise-kun?

-Issei: Repentinamente se desmayo y una especie de voz me pidió que buscara a alguien.

-Azazel: ¿Una voz? ¿De quien es esa voz?

-Takuya: Una especie de dragón que reside dentro de él llamado Ddraig.

Al escuchar que fue de la voz de Ddraig que pidiera a Takuya que ayude a Issei, Azazel sorprendido dice:

-¡¿Escuchaste a Ddraig?! ¡¿Pero cómo?!

-Takuya: ¡Que se lo explique él! ¡No hay más tiempo! Si seguimos hablando Ise podría…

-Azazel: Ni que lo digas, ve a donde se encuentra Issei. Cualquier cosa que puede hacer podría ser consecuente a algo peor.

-Takuya: Se encuentra en la azotea de la academia.

Sorpresivamente al escuchar eso, Yuuto y Gasper querían informarle de inmediato, pero ven que Azazel va hacia el gimnasio, Takuya estaba jadeando mientras dice:

-Tal parece que haré un maratón, ¡maldita sea!

Y con ese grito comienza a acelerar para darse prisa al llegar hasta donde se encuentra Issei sin saber que sigilosamente, Yuuto y Gasper lo están siguiendo, mientras que el último en mención dice:

-¿Crees que sea buena idea seguir a ese chico y no decirle nada a Buchou, Yuuto-senpai?

-Yuuto: No lo sé, Gasper. Pero Issei aparte de ser nuestro compañero de club es nuestro amigo y nos ayudo a superar fuertes traumas del pasado. Y sí ese chico lo esta ayudando sin saber que es un demonio, entonces debe ser un tonto o alguien que esta dispuesto a ayudar sin nada a cambio.

Y comienzan a seguir a Takuya que ya se encuentra en el tercer piso de la academia para buscar una escalera cercana a la azotea de la academia mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Espera, Ise. No vayas a cometer una tontería…_

* * *

Mediante que Takuya llega a la azotea de la academia Kuoh, en el gimnasio, todos los presentes quienes estaban en el acto de graduación se estaban retirando del recinto dejando lentamente vacío excepto algunos presentes que son Rias y buena parte de su clan se encuentran conversando con los Grayfia y Sirzechs quien este ultimo dice:

-Felicidades, Akeno-chan, Sona-chan, Tsubaki, y finalmente Ria-tan. Ya oficialmente van hacia la universidad.

-Rias: Muchas gracias, Onii-sama.

-Serafall (mientras abraza emocionada a Sona): ¡Por fin puedes hacer los estudios necesarios en el inframundo, So-tan!

-Sona: Aún es muy pronto para ello, Nee-sama.

-Serafall: Es verdad, luego de eso si puedes establecerte en el inframundo.

-Grayfia: Les deseo la mejor de la suerte a todas…

-Rias: Gracias.

-Serafall: Por cierto, no he visto a Ise-kun por aquí.

-Sirzechs: Ahora que lo mencionan, no lo he visto en toda la ceremonia.

Rias y Akeno, al igual que diversas chicas del clan de la pelirroja estaban algo cabizbajas por la mención de Issei ya que tanto el líder de la fracción de los demonios y su esposa no sabían nada de lo que ocurre, pero muestran una sonrisa fingida y Asia dice:

-De seguro debe estar esperando en casa.

Pero repentinamente se aparece Azazel diciendo:

-Hola a todos, felicidades por su graduación, chicas.

-Rias: ¡Azazel!

-Sirzechs: Vaya concierto improvisado con ese chico, y no sabía que Issei pudiera cantar bien, aunque esa canción fue de despecho.

-Azazel: Fue de elección del interprete.

Repentinamente Sona quien estaba molesta por lo ocurrido por ese concierto improvisado va hacia Azazel quien dice:

-¡¿Con qué fue culpa suya de ello?!

-Azazel: Hey, me intereso la idea de ese chico que pueda cantar basándose de su corazón que aun no ha sido sanado de sus heridas.

-Tsubaki: ¿Qué su corazón no ha sido sanado de sus heridas?

-Akeno (sorprendida): ¿Qué le pasó?

-Azazel: Es algo personal para el chico. Pero no vine a conversar con ello, Grayfia.

-Grayfia (Respondiendo al llamado): ¿Qué sucede?

-Azazel: Necesito que vengas conmigo.

-Sirzechs: Pero ya íbamos a encontrarnos con nuestros padres para celebrar…

-Azazel: No se preocupen, personalmente me encargaré de llevarla a donde se encuentran.

-Sirzechs: Debe ser urgente, pero no pierdas mucho tiempo…

Mientras que Sirzechs y Serafall se marchan con las chicas dejando a que Grayfia y Azazel se marchen por su cuenta sin saber que Koneko se queda un momento quieta y ve la conversación del ex-líder de los ángeles caídos y la esposa del rey demonio, quien dice:

-No me esperaba que me fueras a buscar para otro de tus experimentos de Sacred Gear.

-Azazel: No es eso, sucede que sucedió algo, ¿sabes del chico que estaba cantando previo a la ceremonia?

-Grayfia: Sé que ese chico estuvo cantando y que hiciste algún truco para que se escuchara por todos lados.

-Azazel: Bueno, sucede que escucho a Ddraig.

Y repentinamente con la sorpresa, Grayfia rápidamente se aleja de Azazel ya que es una clara señal de que algo le ocurrió a Issei, pero no se mostró algo durante la conversación para que Koneko pueda avisarle a Rias mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Algo debió haber pasado para que Grayfia-san salga preocupada de esa manera…_

Mientras que justo iba a seguir a la esposa del líder de la fracción de los demonios, escucha la voz de Rias para que no pierda el tiempo y que la siga para la celebración de la presidenta y la maestra de su clan.

* * *

En cambio mediante que todos los presentes se marchan hacia la celebración, Takuya llega hasta donde se encuentra Issei que poco a poco se levanta mientras que seguía soltando sangre de su boca, y alarmado escucha al pelinegro decir:

-¡Ise, no te exijas de mas!

-Issei: Disculpa, pero… ¿cómo es que llegaste a saber este problema?

-Takuya: Lo escuche de ese ser que tienes en el brazo izquierdo. Me dijo que si seguías así en verdad vas a morir.

-Ddraig: **Discúlpame, compañero. Pero en verdad ha querido ayudarte con ese problema sabiendo que es parecido al tuyo.**

-Issei: ¿Te refieres a que también le partieron el corazón?

-Takuya: ¡No vengan con eso ahora! ¡Lo importante es como salvarte, Ise!

-Issei: Aunque lo digas, no sé como me pasó esto…

-Ddraig: **Yo sí lo sé, pero antes, ¿buscaste a esa mujer como te lo pedí, Kanzaki Takuya?**

-Takuya: Ahora debe estar con ella ese sensei, como era que se llamaba…

-Issei: ¡¿Con Azazel-sensei?!

-Takuya: Sí, pero tuve que mencionarle sobre Ddraig.

-Issei: ¡Ddraig, se supone que debe ser un secreto lo que me esta pasando!

-Ddraig: **Necesitabas ayuda, y el chico se ofreció sin ningún problema para ayudarte. Además que Grayfia debe estar en camino.**

-Issei: Pero no sabes lo que me pasa, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro en ayudarme?

-Takuya: Porque se que te partieron tus sentimientos como un trozo de papel, lo sentí cuando cantamos esa canción.

Al escuchar eso, Ddraig no le tocaba de otra manera más que decirle la verdad a Takuya.

- **A decir verdad, Issei tenía sentimientos por diversas chicas que estaban en el, y estaban completamente abiertas por sus sentimientos de amor. Se podría decir que tenía lo que realmente deseaba, un harem.**

-Takuya (sorprendido): ¡¿Un harem?! ¿Acaso Issei tiene una especie de parentesco con alguien de Europa o que el estaba deseando que sea una especie de imán de mujeres?

-Issei (molesto): ¡Hey!

Al escuchar eso, Ddraig lo que puede hacer es reírse por el comentario de Takuya mientras dice:

- **Sí que eres realmente interesante, alguien como tu, siendo un humano dándole un regaño a este chico demonio.**

-Takuya: ¿Issei es un demonio?

-Issei: Sí, e hice todo para que fuera uno y realizar mi sueño, ser el rey de un harem. Pero con lo que pasó recientemente no creo que tenga que ver ese sueño que sea verdad.

-Takuya: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ddraig: **Sucede que mi compañero me tiene como fuente de un poder y todo en la historia hacen llamar a quien me porta el Sekiryuutei y le he dicho que por mis genes puedo atraer a cualquier mujer que desee, eso si el amor sea correspondido y mutuo.**

-Takuya: ¿A que se refieren con eso?

-Issei: Antes de la graduación, nos tuvimos que ver forzados a eliminar a nuestra mayor amenaza posible, incluso le revele a mis padres que soy un demonio e igual me aceptan, pero las chicas que sigo amando me causan un fuerte dolor en mi pecho ya que se fueron con otros hombres.

-Ddraig: **Y eso es una maldición de un dragón de sangre pura, cuando alguien que sientes amor no te acepta eso es como un veneno que lentamente corre por tus venas y te hace morir sin que te des cuenta.**

-Takuya: Ya veo, ¿pero pueden seguir contando lo que ocurre? No es que sea fanático de ello, sino es que quiero dar mi opinión de este problema que carga Issei.

Sin saber entre los dos que prosiguen en su conversación, Yuuto y Gasper escucharon todo lo que estaba soportando solo Issei, y entre sus pensamientos lamentan mucho por no haberlo ayudado a tiempo.

-Yuuto: _Ise-kun, en serio perdóname por no saber lo que estabas pasando. Sé que Buchou pueda ser algo pesada a veces, pero el cambiarte a otro hombre sabiendo que tú has sido el único que la ha visto de una forma mas serena y humana, y has luchado por cualquier cosa para que seamos mas fuertes y unidos. En serio me lamento por no haber estado ahí en esos momentos cuando más lo necesitaba._

-Gasper: _Ise-senpai, jamás creí que aquel senpai que me dio valor para ser un hombre pueda pasar un gran dolor que quiso cargar solo. Y no puedo entender por qué Buchou y las demás lo hayan cambiado así como si nada sin saber como estás sintiéndote ahora. A pesar de que Buchou me dio oportunidad de seguir viviendo, lo que me enseño senpai es más increíble que lo que hizo ella._

Mediante que Issei y Ddraig le cuentan todo lo que han lidiado hasta la actualidad a Takuya, quien queda en shock por todo lo que pasaron, y más que 7 chicas que conoce el castaño era lo que deseaba, quien recibe un fuerte golpe en el estomago del pelinegro quien estaba molesto mientras escucha a la victima decir:

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Pero repentinamente Issei ve que Takuya le toma la camisa mientras exclama:

-¡¿Explícame eso, Issei?! ¡Deseando un harem pensando en que no puedes tener en cuenta tus sentimientos propios, ¿y únicamente para hacer cosas pervertidas a esas chicas?!

-Issei: ¡Eso era lo que quería!

-Takuya: ¡¿Y sabiendo que no puedes estar abierto tus propios sentimientos luego de que esa chica te engañara?!

-Issei: ¡Lo sé! Ya que he tenido miedo de que me rechacen o algo peor.

-Takuya: Y eso se te ha dado para que tu alma se esté envenenándose, pero creo que les pasó algo.

-Issei: ¿Algo que se nos pasó?

-Ddraig: **¿A qué te refieres con eso?**

-Takuya: Entiendo que entre los seres sobre naturales es normal tener algo como un harem, pero teniendo una lógica humana, exceptuando claramente a hijos de sangre azul o de un principado árabe. Primero debes saber como reaccionar ante las chicas, sin dejar de pensar que llegues con ellas a un término indecente.

-Issei: ¡Hey!

-Ddraig: **Compañero, el tiene la mayor razón del mundo. No te dicen la bestia pervertida de Kuoh por nada.**

-Takuya: ¿Puedo seguir exponiendo mi punto?

-Issei y Ddraig: Si/ **Sí**.

-Takuya: Bien, ahora a lo que iba a mencionar. Sucede que hay personas como parecidos como nosotros, existen aquellos que se quedan en completo shock y literalmente pasan días sin comer preocupando a los que son cercanos a esas personas.

-Issei: Ya veo, pero…

-Takuya: Pero existen otras, eso sin importar el genero que sea planean vengarse de esa persona que le ha cambiado por otro quien se encuentra a su lado planifica cualquier cosa para volver a su lado. A tal punto que su estado mental se quiebra que es una obsesión terrible.

Al escuchar eso, Issei queda en un shock de terror ya que se ha imaginado como lo que ha visto por animes previamente, a ser un pervertido no crea que tenga problemas. Pero si le ha causado pesadillas con cosas así al menos una semana completa no ha dormido muy bien por lo que le ha mencionado en ejemplos Takuya, quien sigue con su explicación.

-Pero en esos casos han existido y seguirán existiendo gente que se preocupan directa e indirectamente con aquellos que estén pasando por ello, incluso su familia.

-Issei: Takuya… pero siempre pensé que con eso que te pasó que la chica que estuvo a tu lado te cambio por su ex fue duro.

-Takuya (quien se acerca hasta donde estaba Issei): En efecto lo fue. Pero recordé el mismo consejo que me dio mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo antes de que muriera sobre la música, al principio le mostré lo que sentía realmente a aquella chica en ese momento, y le dije algo importante que para mí es una promesa… (Teniendo en ese momento una mirada al pasado cuando Kagura fue hasta su casa para saber si estaba bien)

 _Por ahora quiero estar solo. Debo alejarme por un tiempo para saber si mis sentimientos ya están bien. Y hasta que pueda saber una respuesta clara de ellos, podremos hablar de nuevo. Hasta ese entonces si fuera a llegar, no debemos vernos de nuevo…_

[Escuchar canción: Anything Goes! Ballad – Instrumental]

-Issei (sorprendido): No debiste ser tan pesado para decir esas palabras…

-Takuya: Lo sé, una parte de mí dice que he hecho lo correcto en mantener distancia y poder pensarlo bien hasta el momento indicado, pero otra parte quería saber su versión de los hechos y saber lo que realmente ha pasado. Aunque a veces he tenido ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla sabiendo que yo dije que no volvería hablar con ella hasta que encuentre una respuesta.

-Issei: Entonces, ¿por qué estás indeciso por saber la verdad?

-Takuya: A decir verdad quiero saberla, pero me da miedo si es su decisión cambiarme por la pareja que tiene, aunque decidí hacer este viaje por mi cuenta.

-Issei: ¿Y ese viaje te ayudará para saber lo que realmente necesita tu corazón para saber si está listo para dar el siguiente paso?

-Takuya: Si. Pero hay otras cosas que me encantaría hacer durante este viaje que he deseado hacer.

-Issei: Y me imagino que cantar con personas como yo que tengan un corazón roto.

-Takuya: No es como lo piensas, Ise. Además, hay otras cosas que he deseado hacer.

-Issei: ¿Algo que deseas hacer?

-Takuya: Mi abuelo pensó que al menos un miembro de la familia debe ser un cantante o una banda famosa, ya que le gustaba mucho la música, pero quería por parte de la clase especial de la academia que asisto hacer este viaje. Siempre me he preguntado de los otros lugares que siempre he querido conocer, y con ello en mente tener mas amigos que los que usualmente veo en la academia.

-Issei: Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo de tu corazón roto?

-Takuya: Muchos afirman de que debemos conocer lo que realmente queremos durante un momento determinado de nuestras vidas, y este viaje no queda fuera de las opciones, aunque hay otro punto que siempre me han dicho mis amigos: "los amores siempre vienen y van, pero esos amigos… los verdaderos amigos siempre te acompañaran…"

-Issei: Aunque lo digas de esa manera, a veces me pregunto si podré estar listo para saber lo que realmente piensan de mí.

-Takuya: Mis padres me dijeron que también hay algo que permite saber si estamos listo para dar ese paso para seguir adelante.

-Issei: ¿Y qué sería eso lo que te dijeron?

-Takuya: El tiempo.

-Issei: ¿Tiempo?

-Ddraig: **Es la primera vez que escucho algo así. Aunque los seres que te explicamos tienen mas tiempo de vida que los humanos.**

-Takuya: Puede ser cierto, pero algo es seguro, no se sabe cuando pueda ser el plazo para que tus heridas se puedan sanar por completo. Ya que no importa lo que hagamos en este tiempo que nos tenemos de vida, sino lo que podamos alcanzar…

En ese momento Issei queda sorprendido por lo que dijo Takuya no en un tono de simple amigo que sabe lo que pasa, sino como alguien que siente lo mismo, aunque en distinto rumbo que lo conoce el castaño quien dice:

-De seguro hubieras sido para mí una especie de hermano mayor.

-Takuya (quien le da un golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza a Issei): Y lo soy, hablando de ello, ¿cómo estará Ayane?

-Issei: ¿Es tu hermana menor?

-Takuya: Sí, se preocupo mucho cuando supo que haré el programa especial de Entodashi.

-Issei: Bueno, tienes a tu familia que se preocupa por ti, aunque mis padres pueda decir lo mismo.

-Takuya: No digas eso, de seguro tienes amigos que te apoyan, mira…

[Aquí culmina la canción]

Repentinamente Issei se sorprende porque ven que Yuuto y Gasper se acercan hacia donde esta el castaño quien sorprendido dice:

-¡Kiba, Gasper! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yuuto: Originalmente Buchou me encomendó buscarte con Gasper pero no sabíamos lo que mucho estabas sufriendo. Siempre cargabas el peso de nuestros problemas y nos dabas fuerza para seguir adelante, Ise. (Mientras que abraza a Issei) Como tu mejor amigo debí haberte ayudado.

-Issei: Kiba…

-Takuya: Buenas palabras, pero parece que el sentimiento parece erróneo.

-Yuuto (dirigiendo su mirada a Takuya): ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Takuya: Por la manera que lo dijiste pareciera que te estuvieras confesando tu amor, ¿acaso piensas que Issei es una mujer?

-Issei: ¡Sí, Kiba! ¡¿No tienes a una chica que te gusta para que le des esos sentimientos con esas palabras?!

-Yuuto: Es que no tengo alguien que pueda sentir esos sentimientos como me lo dicen…

Al comentario de Yuuto, Issei suspira resignado al no poder cambiar la forma de pensar del rubio y Takuya solo pone una mano cubriendo parte de su rostro en señal de vergüenza mostrada por el chico, luego ve que Gasper se acerca mientras dice:

-Senpai, en serio me siento muy en deuda contigo, me has mostrado mis fortalezas pensando cuando no quería salir al mundo por el miedo que me rechacen y me mostraste como puedo demostrar ser un hombre en cualquier momento que debo ir.

Al escuchar lo que menciono Gasper, Takuya queda un poco incrédulo de lo que sucede mientras dice:

-¿Cómo es que una chica como ella puede decir que es un hombre?

-Yuuto (quien le pone una mano en el hombro de Takuya): Es que en realidad es un hombre que le gusta transvertirse…

-Takuya (en shock): ¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?!

Y repentinamente Takuya va hacia Gasper quien se sorprende que se acerca el pelinegro hacia donde se encuentra diciendo:

-¡¿Cómo es posible que puedas ser o más lindo que una chica siendo hombre?! ¡Devuelvan mis pensamientos puros, caramba! ¿No es mucho pedir eso?

-Gasper: ¡¿Eh…?! ¡Pero si la ropa de chica es muy linda!

-Takuya: Pero si dices ser un hombre, ¿por qué te vistes así?

-Issei: Déjalo, así le gusta, Takuya. Además que se ha puesto hasta un vestido.

-Takuya: Vaya… no sabia como son los traps hasta el día de hoy. Usualmente he visto que personajes así existen en animes, ¡no en la vida real!

-Yuuto y Gasper: ¿Traps?

-Issei: Te entiendo muy bien, así fue la primera vez como vi a Gasper…

Mientras que los chicos estaban riéndose, Takuya dice:

-Ah, en serio debo preguntarme en donde deje mis modales al iniciar una conversación. Soy Kanzaki Takuya.

-Yuuto: Un gusto, Takuya-kun. Soy el mejor amigo de Ise, Kiba Yuuto y el es Gasper Vladi.

-Gasper: Un gusto, Takuya-san, ¿esa guitarra es tuya?

-Takuya: Sí, fue regalo de mi abuelo hace unos años antes de morir.

-Yuuto: No me esperabas que tuvieras una buena voz, y que Ise-kun pueda cantar de esa manera

-Issei: Hey, no es para tanto…

Repentinamente una cierta mujer peli platina vestida de Maid se aparece en la azotea para culminar esta amena conversación de cuatro jóvenes mientras dice:

-Ise-kun, escuche por parte de Azazel que tienes problemas.

-Issei: Ah, Grayfia-san. Veo que ya vino a buscarme.

-Grayfia: Como me lo dijo Azazel, pero no me espere que este chico pudo escuchar a Ddraig cuando un chico llamado Takuya vio a Issei en un estado alarmante.

Al escuchar su nombre, Takuya va hacia la mujer mientras dice:

-Soy yo a quien escucho a Ddraig. Cuando lo vi que se desmayo quería llevarlo a una enfermería…

-Grayfia: Su dolor no puede ser tratado con métodos tradicionales. Pero quiero agradecerle, soy la persona que te encargo Ddraig a que buscaras, soy Grayfia Lucifuge.

-Takuya: El apellido debe ser extranjero, pero bueno, no soy de criticar eso. Soy Kanzaki Takuya. Creo que no lo mencionó Azazel-san.

-Issei: Y sabe algo de las fracciones.

-Takuya (negando con las manos): ¡No es que estuviera interesado! Simplemente quería ayudar a Ise con lo que tenía.

-Issei: Pero creo que me gustaría seguir hablando.

-Takuya: Siento que van a borrar mis memorias de lo que ocurrió hoy.

Al escuchar eso, los cuatro demonios quedan un tanto pensativos por lo que menciono Takuya quien dice:

-Sé que tendrán métodos para que todo salga a su favor. Pero no podía evitar ayudar a Issei ya que estaba mal.

-Yuuto: Kanzaki-kun…

-Grayfia: No me esperaba que un humano como tú pueda ayudar a alguien que es un demonio, sí eres un seguidor de la iglesia…

-Takuya: Cada quien maneja su religión y creencias como les da su antojo, pero les pregunto algo, ¿no esta mal ayudar a alguien sin pedir nada a cambio sabiendo los riesgos que existen?

Con esa pregunta, Grayfia queda sorprendida ya que pocos, ¿a quien engañamos realmente? El porcentaje más mínimo de que hubiera alguien así ajeno de las tres fracciones sería casi un 0%. Pero con lo que demostró Takuya es digno de respetar y Yuuto asombrado dice:

-No me esperaba que alguien como Kanzaki-kun pueda decir esas cosas.

-Issei: Creo que puede combatir contigo entre las chicas para ser el príncipe de Kuoh, Kiba. Pero Takuya es de Entodashi.

-Yuuto: ¿La academia Entodashi? ¿Y qué está haciendo en Kuoh?

-Issei: Es que está por el programa especial de la academia y aprovecho de ello para hacer un viaje personal.

-Grayfia: Ya veo, pero no debemos tardarnos más en irnos, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Lo sé, Takuya, ¿podrás estar aquí mañana?

-Takuya: No hay problema. Además, pensaba regresar en unos días para formalmente iniciar el programa.

-Issei (pensativo): ¿En unos días más?

Al notar que el pensamiento de Issei era un tanto profundo ya que con el programa especial de la academia que asiste Takuya quien escucha al castaño decir:

-Sí nos vemos mañana o mas tarde, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Takuya: Claro, no hay problema…

Mediante que Issei se marcha con Grayfia que se despide de los presentes, Yuuto se acerca hasta Takuya quien dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Kiba-kun?

-Yuuto: ¿De qué querrá hablar Ise-kun contigo, Kanzaki-kun?

-Takuya: Aún no lo sé, pero debemos esperar a ver que se hace…

-Gasper: Esas canciones que interpretaste, ¿son de otro idioma, no?

-Takuya: Sí. Ya que existen canciones en otros idiomas que pueden demostrar algo que bien me dijo mi fallecido abuelo hace unos años.

Yuuto y Gasper se sorprendieron al escuchar que una persona muy cercana al pelinegro ha fallecido hace un tiempo mientras que el rubio dice:

-Perdona, Kanzaki-kun. No sabía que tu abuelo falleció hace años…

-Takuya: No es nada, quizás el no se encuentra aquí pero siempre tengo sus enseñanzas, sabidurías y momentos que he tuve antes de que falleciera…

-Gasper: Pero de seguro lo extrañas mucho.

-Takuya: A veces fue mi segundo padre cuando los míos tuvieron que hacer algunas salidas especiales con mi hermana menor…

-Yuuto: ¿Y te enseño a cantar de esa manera?

-Takuya: Fue quien me dio el gusto por las diversas canciones, un ejemplo fue la que escucharon en toda la academia. Aunque no sé como pasó eso…

Sin saberlo, Takuya seguía hablando con Yuuto y Gasper mientras bajaban de la azotea de la academia conversando de una manera amena y clara para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Ahora estando con Rias en una de las grandes salas del castillo Gremory, se encuentra celebrando con su familia y conocidos del inframundo que se ha graduado al igual que Sona y Tsubaki por parte de Sirzechs y Serafall respectivamente, pero se nota que no se encuentra en un estado de animo que se iguale a la celebración mientras que Asia va hacia ella mientras dice:

-¿Le sucede algo, Rias-onee-sama?

-Rias: Asia… es Issei, pensé que estaría aquí hoy, pero con lo que se dio previo a la ceremonia de graduación no me esperaba que tuviera ese talento y que estuviera de esa manera…

-Asia: A pesar de que tengo a Touya-san que ha sido muy bueno conmigo. No puedo dejar de querer a Issei-san.

Repentinamente al escuchar esa conversación, Akeno va hacia las dos chicas mientras dice:

-Ise-kun ha estado en los momentos más duros de nuestras vidas, y nos ha ayudado a superarlo.

-Rias: Pero no sé como se tomara lo que hemos hecho. Es que queríamos hacer en base a nuestra experiencia para que en el momento que Ise me declare su amor.

-Irina: Aunque a veces se comporta como un pervertido sin remedio.

-Koneko: Pero senpai es alguien de buen corazón.

-Xenovia: Aun con ello, tenemos a los chicos.

-Ravel: Pero, ¿no creen que tarde o temprano Ise-sama se aleje de nosotras?

Mediante su conversación, Genshiro aún sigue fuertemente pensante sobre el mensaje que dejo Issei en un pizarrón a las chicas que amo, pero en ese dilema se encuentra con Sona quien dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Saji? Estas muy distraído.

-Genshiro: Perdone, Kaichou.

-Sona: ¿Cuantas veces que dije que hasta hoy me dirás así, Saji?

-Genshiro: Perdone, es la costumbre, pero note a Hyoudou algo lastimado.

-Sona: ¿Qué le paso?

Repentinamente escucha eso Serafall mientras dice:

-¿Qué le pasó a Ise-tan?

-Genshiro: No sé si debería mostrarles esto, pero quiero que vayan a la academia conmigo un momento para mostrarles algo, eso sí, sin que Rias-san y su sequito me acompañe.

Repentinamente escucha Sirzechs lo que dijo Genshiro mientras dice:

-¿Qué no le puedes mostrar a mi hermana, Saji-kun?

-Genshiro: No me queda de otra. Sona-sama, quiero que vayamos a la academia un momento.

-Sona: Esperemos a que se termine esta fiesta, pero me parece raro que Grayfia-san no se encuentra.

-Sirzechs: Ahora que lo mencionan, fue buscada por Azazel, aunque me parece raro que Ise-kun no este por aquí.

Al pensar lo que realmente Issei puede hacer, Genshiro sale corriendo mientras que los que estuvieron conversando se alarman por la repentina salida del rubio quien en su mente exclama:

 _No sé que vayas a hacer, ¡pero no debes hacer una tontería que puedas arrepentirte, Hyoudou!_

* * *

De vuelta con Issei que estaba dentro de una sala, vemos a Azazel junto con Grayfia en el nuevo piso debajo de la casa que habita el castaño creado por la Maid peliblanca, exactamente uno de los pasillos del mismo piso, y la mujer al saber lo que le ha ocurrido al chico, incluyendo el concierto que diera Takuya dice:

-No me esperaba que ese chico pudiera saber lo que hizo previo a la ceremonia de graduación.

-Azazel: Aunque dijo para liberar algunos pesares que el tiene, pero parece que Issei tiene la maldición de los dragones que su amor no es correspondido.

-Grayfia: No sé que trama Ise-kun, pero espero que no haga una tontería.

Mediante que un sello mágico se aparece detrás de los dos personajes que de ahí se aparecen Sona, Serafall, Genshiro y Sirzechs quien este ultimo dice:

-¡¿Dónde está Ise-kun?!

Hablando de Issei estaba en la misma sala conectada al pasillo donde se aparecieron los que fueron nombrados previamente, mientras que el castaño se encuentra en medio de una especie de un sello mágico de un dragón, distinto al que conoce de los clanes que conoce, Gremory, Sitri e incluso Phoenix que claramente se escucha la voz de Ddraig diciendo:

- **Me hubiera encantado el no poder llegar a esto, Issei. Pero si sigues de esa manera…**

Al entrar los presentes, ven que Issei estaba arrodillado pero había sangre en una cantidad no parecida a un charco pero de ella se levantan ochos destellos de luces rojas que tienen forma de unos peones de ajedrez, los mismos que uso Rias para que el castaño pueda ser parte de su clan, e incrédulo dice:

-¿Ya se terminó el ritual, Ddraig?

-Ddraig: **Pensaba que duraría más tiempo, pero no pensé que las Evil Pieces salieran dentro de la cantidad alarmante de sangre que soltaste. Pero siento que no he hecho ese famoso ritual de que un dragón que es un rey tenga que ser un "caído"**

Repentinamente en ese charco de sangre se levantan una especie de cristal, ocho de ellos debajo de los peones que tenía Issei en su cuerpo quien dice:

-¿Esto provino de mi sangre?

-Ddraig: **Ni sabría decirte lo que paso, compañero. He escuchado muchos métodos de algo parecido, pero jamás pensé que fueran cristales y parecen que son preciosos.**

-Issei: Entiendo cosas que usan las chicas para accesorios o bisutería, ¡pero no algo como esto!

Repentinamente los que estaban afuera de la sala entran bruscamente para ver el estado de Issei quien también se encuentra incrédulo por lo que nota mientras dice:

-Sirzechs-niisan, chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Sirzechs: ¿Cómo nos preguntas eso en la condición que estas, Ise-kun?

-Serafall: ¡¿Qué enfermedad tienes para que las chicas no te quieran más?!

-Issei: ¡¿Le comentaste lo que me sucedía, Saji?!

-Genshiro: Perdona, Ise. Estaba entre la espada y la pared con Sona-sama y Serafall-sama.

-Sona: Por lo que me comento Saji era verdad.

-Azazel: Me temía que tarde o temprano sucedería esto. Sucede que Issei lentamente su alma estaba siendo envenenada por la maldición de los dragones de pura sangre.

Mediante que los presentes no sabían lo que ocurría, Issei dice:

-Quiere decir que cuando el amor de un dragón no es correspondido de manera mutua, lentamente se vuelve un veneno mortal a quien porta su poder.

Al escuchar eso, los presentes se sorprenden lo que estaba lidiando Issei por su cuenta mediante que las chicas que estaban cercanas al castaño no sabían lo que le ocurría al mismo tiempo que estaban pasando tiempo con sus nuevas parejas o con las diversas distracciones, pero Sona estaba impresionada que de la sangre del ahora ex peón de su amiga de la infancia y rival pudiera sacar esos cristales preciosos mientras dice:

-¡Pero es literalmente imposible que te hayas extraído solo las Evil Pieces sin ningún rasgo de que fueras a desaparecer! ¡Esto es imposible!

-Ddraig: **Chica Sitri, nada es imposible para un dragón pura sangre. Recuerden que mi compañero tiene parte de la carne del Great Red. Aunque tenga apariencia humana es un dragón humanoide. Y tarde o temprano dejaría ser un demonio para que fuera un dragón puro.**

-Sirzechs: En este caso, Hyoudou Issei. En vista de los siguientes hechos que han pasado durante el tiempo que fuiste el peón de Rias Gremory, e incluso has hecho parte de que las tres fracciones estén en un acuerdo mutuo de paz y con las diversas hazañas que has hecho. Es muy alegre de mi parte decir dentro de mi deber como uno de los grandes 4 Maous junto con Serafall Leviathan, ¡Yo, Sirzechs Lucifer he decidido que a partir de este momento, Hyoudou Issei has sido ascendido a demonio de Clase Suprema!

Y entre los aplausos que daban Serafall, Grayfia y Azazel por el anuncio de Sirzechs, muchos en especial Issei quedan perplejos y sorprendidos por dicho acontecimiento que solo el castaño con una clara expresión de sorpresa exclama:

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

De vuelta a la entrada de la casa donde reside Issei con las chicas, vemos que se aparece una chica de una edad cercana a los 25 años de cabellos plateados que mediante un sello mágico aparece, esa es Rosswiesse quien luego de un largo suspiro de alivio dice:

-Sí que dure un largo tiempo más de la cuenta hablando con la abuela y recordando las cosas que hacia en Asgard cuando era la valquiria de Odín-sama, y que me debe varias por sus bromas pesadas, pero al fin estoy en casa a la orden de Rias-sama. Lastima que me perdí su graduación pero me tarde de más…

Repentinamente siente que hay una gran cantidad de poder algunos pisos debajo de la sala mientras escucha una exclamación de alguien conocido diciendo:

-¡¿QUÉ?!

E inmediatamente activa un sello mágico para llegar rápido al lugar de los hechos para ver la reunión pero se sorprende con un extremo nerviosismo que ve a Issei que estaba como si nada pero debajo del chico se encuentra con un gran charco de sangre y exclama:

-¡Ise-kun, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?!

-Sirzechs: Rosswiesse, ¿acabas de llegar de Asgard?

-Rosswiesse: Sí. Pero que le sucedió a Issei.

Al notar como Issei estaba nervioso por comentarle a Rosswiesse, esta se alarma para saber lo que le ocurrió que es su compañero (ahora ex compañero) de clan y su estudiante sin entrar al charco de sangre dice:

-¡Dime por favor lo que te pasó, Ise! ¡Prometo no decirle nada a Rias-sama!

Con esa indicación, Issei tiene luz verde para comentarle lo que ha pasado para que se encuentre debajo de un charco de sangre pero estaba algo nervioso ya que notaba a Rosswiesse que su mirada cambiaba rápidamente hacia los cristales que estaban debajo de los peones que se encontraban dentro del cuerpo del castaño.

* * *

Cambiando de escena, vemos a Takuya en una especie de departamento de un conocido mientras tocaba una guitarra acústica para pasar el rato pero repentinamente un hombre con una ventaja de edad como el pelinegro, como unos 5 años de diferencia dice:

-Hey, Takuya. Ya puedes comer, ya mi novia preparo la cena.

-Takuya: Gracias, Emoto-san.

A quien Takuya respondió fue a Emoto Souichi, un viejo amigo de la familia, en especial del padre que fue un kohai en su trabajo y actualmente vive en Kuoh con su novia, Shirayuki Mako quien sirve la cena en la mesa mientras dice:

-Escuche que visitaste la academia Kuoh.

-Takuya: Solo fui a pasar el rato ahí, pero había algunos interesados que pude hacer una especie de mini concierto, lo malo es que se extendió literalmente hacia toda la academia.

-Mako: Sé que anteriormente era una de únicamente chicas pero desde el semestre pasado se ha abierto para que sea mixta.

-Takuya: Aunque me sorprendí de la cantidad de chicas que pasaron hoy, aunque resulto ser una especie de ceremonia de graduación.

-Souichi: Hablando de chicas, de seguro no has hablado con Kagura, ¿no es así?

-Takuya: Desde que inicie el programa especial no he hablado con ella, además que ha vuelto con su ex hace poco…

-Souichi: No sabía eso, disculpa por decir algo sobre ella.

-Mako: Souichi, no seas tonto, es algo duro para Takuya.

-Takuya: No se preocupen por ello, sé que debo molestarme por ese detalle aunque no le deseo nada malo a Kagura, si ella lo quiso de esa manera no debo interponerme.

-Mako: Pero a veces has pensado en ir a buscarla, ¿no?

-Takuya: Buena parte de mi lo desea hacer, pero otra parte que me mantuvo conciente dice que debo esperar hasta que mis sentimientos tengan una respuesta clara para saber si la puedo perdonar. Aunque también he deseado hacer este viaje durante supe del programa especial.

-Mako: Tu abuelo en parte fue quien se origino para ese programa, por cierto, ¿has hablado con aquella chica que le gustaba la música como a ti?

-Takuya: Tengo tiempo que no sé de ella, lo ultimo que supe es que se encuentra en una banda en una academia que únicamente asisten chicas.

-Souichi: Sí que te gustaba pasar el rato con ella y su amiga que se la pasaba por todos lados.

-Takuya: Pero me pregunto como estará ella… ya no hablemos más, gracias por la comida.

De ahí, los tres comienzan a degustar la comida que ha preparado Mako para pasar el rato.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Issei, este le explica todo lo que ha sucedido desde que Rosswiesse tuvo que irse a Asgard, e inclusive tuvo que mencionarlo a los presentes que se encontraban en la sala, que cuando el castaño culmina esa larga y dura explicación, Sirzechs y Grayfia pensaban fuertemente el que como Rias y las chicas hayan cambiado de amores sin saber lo que le ocurría al chico, Sona estaba en parte muy molesta con su amiga de la infancia que haya dejado su peón solo sin saber lo que le pasaba. Serafall quedaba en shock por lo que escuchaba, y de alguna manera Azazel pudo hacer contacto con los entes celestiales que no esperaban con que Irina y Xenovia hayan hecho lo mismo, mientras que el castaño recibe un gran abrazo de la valquiria quien entre lágrimas dice:

-¡Perdóname por no estar ahí cuando más lo necesitabas, Ise!

-Issei: No es nada, Rosswiesse. Pero de alguna manera ya pensaba en hacer varias cosas por mi cuenta.

-Rosswiesse: Pero… ¿cómo es que retiraste esas pierdas preciosas mediante de tu sangre?

Repentinamente se escucha una voz de otra chica diciendo:

-Esas cosas a que te refieres que son piedras son cristales.

Y todos los presentes voltean la mirada hacia quien ha dicho esas palabras y ven a una chica pequeña de piel blanca que usaba una especie de vestido blanco y negro con buena parte de la zona del pecho descubierta pero tiene dos equis (x) que tapan dos puntos para que no se muestren al aire, con una cabellera morada oscura Issei la reconoce mientras dice:

-¡Ophis! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ophis: Sentí que estabas haciendo el ritual que hace caer un dragón, pero el que hacías es algo distinto.

-Issei: ¿Algo distinto? ¿A qué te refieres con que hacia algo distinto en ese ritual?

-Ophis: De alguna manera tratabas de que no perdieras la vida o el estatus de Ddraig no se volviera un Dragón Caído. Pero con esos cristales llamados "cristal del sentimiento" demuestran en un color referido al amor que siente por alguien…

Al ver los cristales del sentimiento que menciona Ophis, los presentes observan dichos materiales de diversos colores con una imagen del rostro de una amada de Issei: rojo con el rostro de Rias, verde jade por Asia, morado oscuro por Akeno, azul por Xenovia, blanco por Koneko, naranja claro por Irina, Amarillo rojizo por Ravel y finalmente un azul turquesa por Rosswiesse quien ve que el suyo brilla con fuerza mediante que los demás poco a poco se van opacando hasta volverse un negro muy oscuro mientras escuchan a Ophis decir:

-Cada color representa el amor que Issei tenia por las chicas, pero mediante de ello el veneno que tenía mediante por la maldición del amor no correspondido de un dragón puro hace que ese cristal, al igual que esos sentimientos que tuvo por esa persona se oscurecen por completo a tal punto que…

Al voltear a ver a los siete de los ocho cristales que se agrietan repentinamente a tal punto que se rompen por completo como si fueran piezas de vidrio viejo que paso a mejor vida mientras que Ophis dice:

-Se rompen como el caso que acabamos de ver, haciendo quien haya hecho el ritual no pueda volver a enamorarse de la persona quien se reflejo en el cristal…

Y muchos se sorprenden al ver como el cristal de Rosswiesse que todavía se encuentra flotando en el aire debajo de una de las Evil Pieces que de repente ven como se reúnen y van hacia una mesa cerca de los demás que estaban presentes mientras Sona dice:

-¡¿Esto es el poder de un dragón puro?!

-Ophis: En parte puede ser, pero el quien porta un dragón debe tener una fuerte voluntad de hacer que pierda su amor para que se vuelva uno caído. Pero lo que me sorprende es que Issei supo mantener a Ddraig que mantenga su puesto de dragón celestial.

Repentinamente Issei se sorprende por lo que ha logrado, mientras recuerda algo que le mencionó Takuya cuando se encontró en la azotea mediante de la ceremonia de graduación que estuvo la gran mayoría de los presentes, excepto el castaño…

 _"Los amores siempre vienen y van, pero esos amigos… los verdaderos amigos siempre te acompañaran…"_

Al culminar ese recuerdo, Issei sonríe por lo que realmente valían esas palabras que le mencionó en su momento Takuya y que realmente necesitaba, una genuina y verdadera amistad. Aunque con Matsuda y Motohama eran amigos y se les puede contar cuando se le necesite, últimamente han inventado rumores que hacen que el castaño piense con otros ojos, pero con el pelinegro que conoció antes del ritual hace pensar todo lo contrario, ya que ha pasado por lo mismo que ha estado lidiando mientras Genshiro lo ve un tanto pensativo pero ve a Rosswiesse quien sigue viendo su cristal del alma mientras entre lagrimas dice:

-¿Es verdad lo que sientes por mí es amor, Ise-kun?

-Issei (nervioso): Claro, aunque tuviste que fingir que era tu novio para que tu abuela tenga que ver que por fin puedas estar con alguien… nunca te dejaría sola hasta los peores momentos, Rosswiesse.

Y con las lágrimas con a flor de piel, Rosswiesse abraza fuerte y cariñosamente a Issei quien al comienzo no esperaba ella lo abrazara y de la misma cantidad de cariño le devuelve ese gesto mientras dice tiernamente:

-Gracias por aceptar a este idiota.

-Rosswiesse: No, espero contar contigo como me lo dijiste. Además las chicas se han perdido a alguien importante quienes jugaron como si fueras un muñeco de trapo sin saber lo que realmente sentías.

-Issei: No importa, ellas decidieron hacer eso. No puedo sentirme así o desearles lo peor. Ese ritual me da a cambio en que no pueda volver a enamorarme de ellas de nuevo.

De repente Ophis ven como los cristales que aun siguen rotos se levantan y se vuelven destellos que se adentran al cuerpo de Issei quien ve que el como el cristal del alma de Rosswiesse comienza a volverse una especie de orbe de luz que va hacia el cuerpo del castaño mientras que dice:

-¿Pero sí podré mantenerme tranquilo luego de lo que pasó? Sirzechs-niisan, no sé si le guste que haya dejado de amar a Rias por lo que me hizo.

-Sirzechs: Es tu decisión, Ise. Pero, ¿qué planificas hacer?

Mientras que lo meditaba profundamente sobre sus planes a futuro, Issei recordó algo que ha querido hacer desde que comprara un cierto elemento musical, siempre ha querido cantarle a esos amores ya lejanos y mostrar esos sentimientos a flor de piel. Y con una sonrisa dice:

-¿Puedo antes de hacer esa ceremonia pedir algo?

-Sirzechs: ¿Qué cosa, Ise-kun?

Con esa duda, Issei va hacia Azazel quien dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Ise-kun?

-Issei: Azazel-sensei, ¿podría hacer una especie de Sacred Gear para que fuera a tener una especie de aura humana propia?

-Serafall: ¡¿Una Sacred Gear que fuera a tener una especie de aura humana propia?!

-Azazel: ¡Me agrada como suena esa idea, Ise-kun! Creo que tengo una que necesitas, pero me tomará algo de tiempo en buscarla.

-Issei: De acuerdo. Si es en ese caso, tome el tiempo suficiente ya que planeo hacer varias cosas. Sirzechs-niisan, ¿puede llevarme a los castillos Gremory y Phoenix? Es que debo hacer unas paradas obligadas antes de visitar a Ajuka-san.

-Azazel: Creo que aprovecharé ese tiempo para buscarlo. Sino tendré que crear uno desde cero. En cuando la encuentre iré de inmediato al castillo.

-Issei: De acuerdo. Rosswiesse, ¿quieres ir conmigo? Es que luego de que los visite, aparte de los castillos que le mencioné, debo ir a un cierto amigo que conocimos recién para decirle mí idea.

-Rosswiesse: ¿Y qué idea tienes, Ise-kun?

-Issei: Me falta unos detalles, pero no debemos quedarnos aquí parados.

-Sirzechs: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Grayfia.

-Grayfia: De acuerdo.

Mediante de un sello mágico debajo de Sirzechs quien le encomendó hacer Grayfia, la pareja junto a Issei y Rosswiesse hacen que se transporten hacia uno de los lugares mencionados. En la sala de ese piso Azazel ve en su listado de Sacred Gear artificiales para encontrar justo el que Issei pidió, haciendo que de alguna manera el profesor y antiguo líder de la fracción de los ángeles caídos diga en su mente:

 _Me pregunto qué hará Issei con lo que me ha pedido de una Sacred Gear que pueda hacer que tenga el aura de un humano, siendo un dragón puro creo que tendrá problemas._

Ahora en la fracción del cielo, de alguna manera pudieron saber lo que ha ocurrido con Issei y sienten que Irina ha hecho un verdadero error, mientras que una despampanante rubia quien resulta ser la ángel más hermosa del todo plano celestial, Gabriel dice:

-Quiere decir que…

Repentinamente una mujer se aparece en donde se encuentran exclamando:

-¡Gabriel-sama, ¿es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar?!

-Gabriel: Así parece, Griselda.

-Griselda: Entonces debemos hacer una reunión de emergencia. ¡No podemos dejar que Hyoudou Issei sea más un demonio siendo el Sekiryuutei!

Repentinamente se aparece Michael diciendo:

-Creo que si debemos hacer esa reunión, pero debemos darnos prisa…

Mediante que los dos líderes del cielo y su acompañante, Griselda Quarta se preparan para tratar de conseguir la atención de Issei, dentro de los ángeles caídos también se enteraron de la noticia de que ya el Sekiryuutei ascendió a un demonio de clase alta, pero por el poder del dragón que posee será aun más deseado. Una mujer que estaba realmente agotada del papeleo, Penemue escucha desde diversos compañeros dentro de donde se encuentra cerca de una mesa que ya dejo de ser un demonio mientras que sale de la oficina exclamando:

-¡Debo ir a dónde se encuentra Azazel si es verdad lo que se anda diciendo!

Repentinamente se escucha una voz masculina diciendo:

-¡Hey, espera, Penemue!

-Penemue (quien reconoce la voz): ¿Qué sucede, Shemhazai? ¿Y por qué vienes con Lillith?

Al ver a la pequeña niña, que usaba un vestido negro con toques en blanco, con ojos grises oscuros y cabellos negros, parecido a Ophis quien dice tímidamente:

-Mu-chan… ¿te vas de vacaciones?

-Penemue: ¡No es eso! Sino es que anunciaron en el Grigori que tal parece que el Sekiryuutei dejo de ser un demonio.

-Shemhazai: ¿Qué el Sekiryuutei dejo de ser un demonio? ¡Debo ir a donde se encuentra el chico!

-Penemue: No, ¡debemos ir!

Pero Penemue siente que su mano es tomada por Lillith mientras dice:

-¿Puedo ver a onii-chan?

Mediante que Lillith lo dijo, muestra unos ojos de cachorro que son irresistibles para cualquier persona no les quedo de otra que llevársela con ellos para ver a Issei y tratar de acordar si va a su fracción. Al mismo tiempo que todas las fracciones se alistan, en un lugar alejado de Kyoto que una pequeña chica que resulta ser Kunou se dirige rápidamente a donde se encuentra su madre Yasaka quien la ve entrar y dice:

-Kunou, ¿qué sucede que corriste por aquí?

-Kunou: ¡Madre, ¿has escuchado?! ¡El Sekiryuutei ha dejado de ser un demonio!

-Yasaka: Me acabo de enterar, ¡ahora podemos hacer los preparativos para que sea del lado de los Yokais!

Sin saber lo que ha llamado a muchos la atención, en el reino nórdico un hombre de una edad muy avanzada con una barba algo alargada mientras que dice:

-Así que el chico por fin se convirtió en un dragón puro y dejo de servirle a Rias Gremory, ¿eh? Esto se pondrá interesante… ya me muero por ver quien será la fracción que tenga su poder…

Y como si fuera un suspiro, todos los que conocen a Hyoudou Issei abarcan una carrera para ver de todas cual tiene su poder.

* * *

Ahora con Takuya, quien se encuentra en el balcón del departamento de Souichi quien ve el horizonte mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¿Cómo estará mi familia luego de que empezará este viaje antes de lo acordado? Aunque en especial a los chicos que quería que podíamos hacer unas tocadas antes._

Repentinamente su pensamiento es cortado ya que su teléfono celular esta recibiendo una llamada quien responde de inmediato.

-Sí, es Kanzaki.

- _¡Viejo, por fin te dignas a contestar ese teléfono que tienes!_

-Takuya: ¡Hey, no digas eso, Ryou! Sabes bien que me costo mucho hacer esto sabiendo que las clases inician pronto.

-Ryou: _Lo sé bien, Taku. Pero parece que hiciste bien en hablar con nosotros primero sobre lo que te pasó con Kagura, hiciste bien en comentarlo primero. No sabía que ella fue quien terminó la relación. Y ustedes iban tan bien._

-Takuya: Sé bien eso, Ryou. Pero volvió con su ex, no me quería seguir quedándome en el pasado sabiendo que me lastimaba cada vez más.

-Ryou: _También lo escuché de tus padres cuando saliste un momento para buscar nuevas cuerdas a tu guitarra. Hablando de eso, aun nos falta una segunda. No podemos dejar que toques y cantes al mismo tiempo._

-Takuya: Creo que encontré a alguien, pero estudia en Kuoh.

-Ryou: _¡¿En Kuoh?! ¡¿Te refieres a esa academia Kuoh?!_

-Takuya: Sí. Aunque muchos se sorprendieron que venga de Entodashi.

-Ryou: _Es que anteriormente era de puras chicas esa academia. Por eso varios chicos se molestaron y fueron a Entodashi._

-Takuya: Porque trataban de ver con cual chica se podían ligar. Pero menos mal que se abrieron.

-Ryou: _No me creas que hayan chicas que quieran ir por un cierto Ídolo, provoca darles una lección. Ya no me quiero alargar, volviendo al tema, ¿hay un chico interesado para la banda?_

-Takuya: Por ahora canto una canción conmigo y lo hizo bien. Y veo que pasa lo mismo que me ocurrió con Kagura.

-Ryou: _De seguro que le diste un consejo o dos para que pueda seguir adelante. Pero bueno, ¿cuándo regresas exactamente?_

-Takuya: Posiblemente en unos días regrese a casa, tengo que hablar con el director a ver si acepto la propuesta de hacer que vayamos a diversas academias para tocar.

-Ryou: _¡Perfecto! Cualquier cosa me avisas._

-Takuya: Sabes que tengo todo pendiente para avisar. Salúdame a los chicos de mi parte y avisa que pronto practicaremos un tanto.

Mientras que culmina su llamada con Ryou, Takuya marca otro número en su celular quien en otro lado, exactamente en una casa un teléfono suena y quien contesta es Kikako, la madre de Takuya.

-Sí, es la residencia Kanzaki.

-Takuya: _Hola, ¿mamá? Soy Takuya, ¿cómo están todos por allá?_

-Kikako: Ara… Takuya, por lo menos estamos bien. Y tú, ¿cómo te ha recibido Souichi en su departamento?

-Takuya (mientras ve que Souichi y Mako conversan en la sala): Me han recibido bien. Por lo menos papá le había avisado con anterioridad.

-Kikako (quien su mirada va hacia Senta y Ayane): Es cierto, ahora justo íbamos a cenar.

-Senta: ¡No le causes problemas a Souichi, Takuya!

-Kikako: Tu padre dice que no le causes problemas a Emoto-san.

-Takuya: No he hecho nada que pueda causar algo así, mamá.

-Kikako: Me imagino que diste unas vueltas por la zona.

-Takuya: Aunque… (La escena se cambia a Kikako quien escucha la voz de su hijo mediante que Ayane se acerca) _Debo volver en unos días a Entodashi para solucionar unas cosas. Ahí el verdadero viaje comienza._

-Kikako: Eso siempre lo has deseado, Takuya. Pero ten mucho cuidado.

-Takuya: _No te preocupes. El director Kanoya me dijo que tiene múltiples conexiones con diversas academias en Japón. Quizás me encuentre una residencia momentánea en la que estaré visitando._

-Kikako: Ya veo. Por cierto, Takuya, Ayane ha estado como loca para hablar contigo.

-Takuya: De acuerdo. Además pensaba en ella hoy durante el paseo que hice hoy.

Ahora con el teléfono en mano Ayane comienza a hablar con su hermano mayor.

-Nii-san, al menos te encuentras bien.

-Takuya: Perdona por no llamarte antes, Ayane. Te prometo que te regalo algo cuando regrese.

-Ayane: _Entonces, ¡quiero que compres helados en el local de Maeda-obaachan!_

-Takuya: De acuerdo. Iremos todos cuando regrese.

-Ayane: Por cierto, nii-san. Kagura me ha estado preguntando por ti…

Al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica que tuvo como novia, al pelinegro le cae como balde de agua fría porque aún tiene un sentimiento de quererla, pero decidió en no verla hasta saber la respuesta que realmente necesita mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Ya veo, de alguna manera le importo aunque esté con otro…_

Mediante que Takuya pensaba otra vez el como Kagura lo cambio por su ex novio Daisuke, se mantiene en silencio, uno pesado y preocupante para su hermana menor Ayane quien dice:

-Nii-san… estás muy callado.

-Takuya (con un tono melancólico): _Perdona, Ayane. No me esperaba que Kagura haya preguntado por mí…_

-Ayane: Me imagino que no has querido hablar con ella desde ese día.

-Takuya (recordando un poco de lo ocurrido): En parte sí. Pero es su decisión, hasta que pueda saber su verdadera respuesta.

-Ayane: _Es cierto que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo con claridad para saber lo que realmente sientes por ella._

-Takuya: Aunque tendré algunos dolores por saber esa respuesta. Ah, hable con Ryou hace poco antes de llamar a la casa.

-Ayane: Ahora que mencionas a Ryou-kun. Lo he visitado algunas veces con los chicos, esperan que regreses.

-Takuya: _Lo sé. Ya que tienen ganas de tocar algunas canciones conmigo, pero también buscaré otras._

-Ayane: Ah, cierto. Hace poco vino Haruto-kun y su novia mayor a visitarnos un momento.

-Takuya: Un momento, ¿Haruto y su novia? No creo que haya recuperado a la chica que vino a buscar desde Hiroshima hasta Tokio. Sí que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Ayane: _Así parecía. Pero algún problema sucedió y ahora se encuentra con otra persona…_

-Takuya: Será en cuando lo vea hable con él. Bueno no todos logramos lo que queremos…

-Ayane: Es cierto, ah, papá quiere hablar contigo. Yo debo ir con unas amigas para una salida.

-Takuya: _Ten cuidado por ahí, Ayane. Salúdame si vas con Riko._

-Ayane: Ella los recibirá con mucho gusto, Nii-san. Hablamos después.

Ahora Ayane le da a su padre, Senta, quien toma el teléfono para hablar con su hijo mayor quien dice:

- _Papá, ¿cómo has estado?_

-Senta: ¡Taku, al menos estás bien en Kuoh! ¿Cómo estás por allá?

-Takuya: _Por lo menos bien, si se puede decir, papá. Visite un momento la academia Kuoh que literalmente estaba cerca para pasar el rato ahí._

-Senta: No sé si te dejaron pasar.

-Takuya: _A decir verdad, un amigo de Souichi-san me dejo pasar ya que sabe que estoy en el programa de Entodashi._

-Senta: Me imagino que sería tu primera parada durante ese programa, ¿no?

-Takuya (que la cámara va hacia el pelinegro): Podrá decirse, pero no es oficialmente. Aun faltan unos días para que inicie el nuevo año escolar y como tengo varios días libres, decidí ver cuales son perfectos, igual avisare cuando regrese.

-Senta: _Es verdad, habla con el director Kanoya para ver si puedes ir en otras._

-Takuya: También me dijo que si hay interesados desde otras academias, debo traerlos para que por la tutela quien hace el programa para que lo acompañe.

-Senta: _Olvide por completo eso que nos mencionaste. Sé que dijiste que quieres hacer un viaje con los chicos._

-Takuya: Es verdad, pero quien sabe sí hay más personas en el camino. Total les aviso cuando regrese en unos días.

-Senta: _De acuerdo, Takuya. Cuídate por allá._

-Takuya: Hablamos después…

Cuando Takuya culmino la llamada con su familia, se adentra a la sala del departamento de Souichi quien ve al chico adentrarse mientras dice:

-Te tardaste mucho con la llamada que tenías, Takuya.

-Takuya: Hable un poco con un amigo que tengo cerca de casa. Luego aproveche para llamar a mi familia a ver como estaban.

-Souichi: ¿Y cómo ha estado tu padre?

-Takuya: Ha estado trabajando en la misma empresa en donde siempre ha trabajado.

-Souichi: Aunque a veces ha estado en otros lugares. Takuya, ese programa que me dijiste, te permite ir a otras academias por un cierto plazo de tiempo, ¿no?

-Takuya: Sí, pero Kuoh estaba fuera de mi lista de academias a visitar. Pero creo que sucederá algo con alguien de ahí.

-Souichi: Es tu decisión al fin y al cabo. Por cierto, me imagino que planeas hacer muchas visitas a otras ciudades. Tienes ganas de hacer eso.

-Takuya: Eso es cierto. Ya que a veces me encantaría ver otros lugares para pensar bien en todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente.

-Souichi: Eso es buena idea, pero recuerda que de cualquier cosa puedes hablarla con nosotros.

-Takuya: Gracias por darme confianza.

Mediante que los dos hombres conversan, Mako se aparece diciendo:

-Chicos, ya es hora.

-Souichi: Bien, ya vamos…

-Takuya: Ya era hora, me estaba inquietando a que hora podíamos salir…

Mediante que Souichi va al cuarto para ayudar un tanto con su pareja, Takuya busca un abrigo para poder cubrirse del frío mediante que van hacia el cine para ver una película que los tres estaban esperando como locos.

* * *

De vuelta en el plano del inframundo en el lado de los demonios, Hyoudou Issei se encuentra en una sala especial sin camisa para que siga la indicación de Ajuka Beelzebub, quien es uno de los cuatro grandes Maous en el inframundo, cuando vio el juego de las Evil Pieces que tiene algo en particular, todas las piezas tienen dibujos grabados con partes de un dragón, al notar eso el Maou dice:

-Esto sí que es interesante, veo que cada pieza tiene rasgos de un dragón. Siendo tú uno de los dragones celestiales me parece adecuado.

-Issei: ¿Pero no son como las Evil Pieces, Ajuka-san?

-Ajuka: A decir verdad, no lo son, pudieran ser unas Mutation Pieces (Piezas de mutación) como la que tuviste o la que posee Gasper por ejemplo.

Repentinamente se escucha una voz diciendo:

-Es que es un nuevo tipo que he estado desarrollando con el Maou Beelzebub en un futuro. Aunque no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

Repentinamente Issei voltea su mirada a quien dijo eso mientras dice:

-¡Azazel-sensei! ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?

-Azazel (sacando una especie de reloj brazalete especial): Con esto puedes activarlo para que tu aura puede ser la de un humano común y corriente.

-Ajuka: Ise-kun, ¿qué le pediste a Azazel?

-Issei: Es que quiero hacer algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿cuál es el nombre de estas piezas?

-Azazel: Pueden ser unas "Dragon Pieces", ya que técnicamente tendrás tu sequito, pero hay algo que tiene en especial estas piezas.

-Issei: ¿Y qué será?

-Azazel: Cualquier ser de los tres bandos que puedas elegir, ellos mantendrán su rasgos intactos.

-Issei: Quiere decir que… si elijo, un ejemplo a un ángel, ¿mantendrá su estatus como uno?

-Azazel: Eso sería en teoría, habrá que ver eso cuando pueda estar en práctica.

Mediante que con eso en mente, Issei introduce con las indicaciones de Ajuka y Azazel la pieza del rey como el líder del séquito aun sin nombrarse, luego del hecho de formación para el ascenso, vemos al castaño ya vestido entre los pasillos del castillo Beelzebub pero repentinamente se encuentra con Sirzechs y Grayfia quien dice:

-Veo que ya esta listo, Ise-sama.

-Grayfia: Grayfia-san. A decir verdad no me siento a gusto con esos formalismos. Prefiero seguir como siempre.

-Grayfia: Como lo gustes, Ise-kun. (Mientras que la Maid muestra una sonrisa)

-Sirzechs: Bien hecho, Ise-kun. Lastima que Ria-tan no se encuentre en este momento tan importante para ti.

-Issei: Me encantaría que fuera verdad. Pero creo que el destino tuvo otros planes. Por cierto, ¿ya están los patriarcas Gremory y Phoenix?

-Grayfia: Hace poco están en esta sala.

-Issei: Quiero que me acompañen como testigos de lo que le expondré, aunque no se como van a sentirse.

Mediante que Issei con Sirzechs y Grayfia se adentran a la sala, ellos ven que se encuentran sentados en dos muebles en distintos lugares a los patriarcas de las casas Phoenix y Gremory respectivamente, quien de los presentes, habla Venelana Gremory, la madre de Rias.

-¡Ise-kun! ¡Felicidades por tu ascenso a demonio de clase alta!

-Issei: Gracias, Venelana-san. Y al igual que usted, le agradezco que usted, Lord Gremory y las cabezas de la casa Phoenix se encuentren presentes en el día de hoy.

-Lord Gremory: Perfecto, ahora que Rias se gradúo, queda poco tiempo para que tengan su boda…

-Issei: A decir verdad…

Repentinamente se aparecen diversas caras conocidas entre los presentes, Azazel, quien estaba acompañando a Baraquiel, Penemue, Shemhazai y Lillith quien resulta ser la copia de Ophis quien lo ve y rápidamente va hacia el castaño mientras lo abraza y emocionada dice:

-¡Por fin puedo verte de nuevo, Onii-chan!

Y con esa ultimas palabras que le suenan como un fuerte eco en la mente de Issei por parte de la niña, el castaño la abraza y la levanta en el aire mientras dice:

-¡Lillith-tan, mi linda y adorable Imouto!

Y entre todos los presentes, exceptuando a Sirzechs que estaban sorprendidos por lo que están viendo y todos al mismo tiempo decían en sus mentes lo siguiente:

 _Se esta volviéndose un Sis-com._ (Nota: Sis-com es alguien que tiene complejo de hermana, no importa sí es mayor o menor)

Repentinamente Issei siente las miradas de los presentes mientras que baja del aire a Lillith mediante que en su mente dice:

 _Creo que estoy tomando las malas mañas que hacen Levi-tan y Sirzechs-niisan. Tanto fue su respectivo complejo de hermanas menores que me han transferido parte de ello…_

Y devuelve su mirada hacia los presentes diciendo:

-Disculpe, creo que tengo algo parecido con ciertas personas que conozco. Pero gracias por venir. Sé que fue muy inesperado pero quería hablar con ustedes de diversas cosas ya que son necesarias luego de mi ascenso a demonio de clase alta.

Pero justo antes que llegara a decir algo el castaño, tres personas llegan hacia la sala que son del ente de los ángeles, Gabriel, Griselda Quarta y el líder de la fracción del cielo, Michael quien dice:

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo…

-Issei: ¡Michael-san!

-Azazel: Esto no me lo esperaba… (Mientras que en su mente dice: _Sí que hacer una conexión directa con el líder celestial pueda traerlos de inmediato_ )

-Gabriel: Me enteré que dejaste de ser un demonio, Ise-kun.

-Sirzechs: ¿A eso vinieron para acá?

-Michael: Me preguntaba sí pudiera ser parte del bando celestial.

-Shemhazai: No, ¡se va a ir con los ángeles caídos!

-Lord Gremory: Seguirá siendo un demonio, y eso es indiscutible…

-Azazel: No creí que el ascenso de Issei pueda formarse algo tan alocado…

De repente, se aparecen dos personas de una distancia muy lejana que son Kunou y Yasaka quien dice:

-Veo que si están animados aquí.

-Issei: ¡Yasaka-san, Kunou-chan!

Al ser nombrada por el castaño, Kunou va hacia él mientras lo abraza y emocionada dice:

-¡Me alegra de verte, Ise-kun! Sé que te parece raro que estemos aquí, pero escuchamos que dejaste de ser un demonio.

Pero Lillith estaba algo celosa de que tenga la atención del castaño mientras separa a la rubia de Issei mientras hace la misma acción que hizo la niña kyuubi y dice:

-No dejaré que seas consentida por Onii-chan.

-Kunou: ¡Hey, tengo tiempo que no lo veo! ¡Merezco algo de su atención!

Pero ambas chicas notan que el castaño coloca en su cabeza una mano mientras dice:

-No hay necesidad que hagan una pelea, jugare con ustedes más tarde. Pero esto es importante, ¿sí?

-Kunou y Lillith: ¡Sí!

Y mientras que las dos chicas dejan de sentir que Issei soltaba sus manos en la cabeza de cada una de ellas, ve a todos los presentes y dice:

-Para que entiendan, en términos actuales se podría decir que deje de ser un demonio. Y me convertí en un dragón humanoide puro gracias a un cierto ritual que tuve que hacer, aunque les dejara con un trago bastante amargo.

-Lord Gremory: ¿Así que de alguna manera dejaste de ser el peón de mi hija? Pero por lo que mencionas de ese ritual de que es algo grave.

-Baraquiel: Pero… ¿qué tendrá que ver con nosotros al mencionar ese ritual que nos dejara un trago bastante amargo…?

Repentinamente Issei cambia su mirada hacia Sirzechs quien asienta con la cabeza como si fuera a estar aceptando algo del castaño, que se encontraba algo nervioso y toma un profundo respiro para que luego diga:

-A decir verdad, no me esperaba que buena parte conocida estuviera aquí en este momento. Sé que no se encuentran las chicas para acompañarme, pero es que…

En ese momento, Issei les explica a los presentes el cómo fue que las chicas poco a poco comenzaban perder su interés amoroso con el castaño, e incluso fueron a enamorarse de otros chicos, y para que apriete mas en la cuña, ¡eran humanos comunes y corrientes! Ellos no tenían nada que ver con el ámbito de lo sobre natural, eso sin pensar todo lo que ha hecho por ella, sabiendo que su perversión no tiene limites, tanto humano como sobre natural, siempre se encontraba cerca cuando necesitaban ayuda en un momento demasiado delicado o cuando las esperanzas estaban muy bajas, era quien posee el titulo de Sekiryuutei quien siempre daba ánimos para seguir adelante sin miedo en lo que fuera a ocurrir. Y les comento sobre el ritual que tuvo que hacer, ya que sí no lo hacía tenia dos opciones: ser un hombre frío sin sentimientos o perecer hasta la muerte. Y gracias a que se detuvo en gran medida por los cristales del alma, decidió recordar que había personas quienes realmente se preocupaban por él. Y recordó algo que le menciono Takuya: "los amores vienen y van, pero esos amigos… los verdaderos amigos siempre ahí están".

* * *

Hablando del pelinegro, estornuda por la mención que le ha hecho Issei en su conversación con los diversos líderes de las fracciones de lo sobre natural, pero esa acción fue casi cerca de Souichi y Mako, quien esta última en mención dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Takuya? ¿Pescaste un resfriado?

-Takuya (mientras que en un pañuelo se limpiaba un poco la nariz): No creo. Aunque dudo mucho que pueda pescar uno por esta temporada.

-Mako: Es cierto, aun la temporada de lluvias llegue para que cause gripe. Eso es más en el verano.

-Souichi: Pero a veces ha sucedido en cualquier estación del año. Pero otro punto es quien alguien nombra a la persona que estaba estornudando.

-Takuya: Quien sabe, pero sí dijeron mi nombre, debe ser algo importante. Pero no quiero darle vueltas al asunto.

-Mako: Es verdad, debemos volver a casa. Ya es muy tarde.

Mientras que Souichi y Takuya asientan aceptando lo que menciono Mako para dirigirse a la estación de tren para llegar temprano al departamento.

* * *

De vuelta en el inframundo, Hyoudou Issei le tomo unos dolorosos 10 minutos para explicarle a todos los presentes, que de ellos estaban con diversas reacciones de dolor, molestia, vergüenza hacia un cierto grupo de chicas mediante que daban entender lo que tuvo que soportar el castaño, quien escucha a la madre de Rias, Venelana entre lagrimas decir:

-Entonces… ¿odias a Rias y a las chicas por abandonarte?

Al decir esa pregunta, el resto de los personajes involucrados con las chicas: Baraquiel, Michael, Gabriel, Griselda, los patriarcas de la casa Phoenix y Lord Gremory estaban algo dudosos en que respuesta iba a dar Issei, que estaba cabizbajo, no de tristeza, sino que estaba un tanto pensativo, mediante que se levanta y muestra una sonrisa que pueda ser algo tranquilizador, pero también tiene algo de nostalgia mientras dice:

-No las odio. No puedo odiarlas a pesar de todo. Simplemente deje de amarlas mediante de ese ritual de los cristales del sentimiento se oscurecieron como el amor que sentí por ellas.

-Michael: Ise-kun, lamento lo que tuviste que lidiar con ellas.

-Baraquiel: Pudiera ser de cualquiera… pero mi hija, ¿cómo pudo…?

-Lord Phoenix: Pero… Ravel aún digamos que comparte sentimientos contigo, Hyoudou.

-Issei: Aunque perdió interés en mí, nunca dije que ella busco otra pareja. Sino que dejo de estar interesada en mí, y nunca me pregunto cosas que pudieran ser de vital importancia dentro del mundo humano.

-Griselda: Y las tres chicas que creían fuertemente en nuestro dios, ¿cómo pudieron hacer tal bajeza? ¡Debo ir a buscarlas y darle su castigo!

-Michael: ¡No cometas una imprudencia, Griselda!

-Gabriel: ¡Es cierto, no creo que debemos interponer un castigo a las chicas, aunque se lo merecen!

-Issei: No creo que sea necesario, quien sabe si sabrán de mí cuando realmente no me encuentre cerca.

-Lady Phoenix: ¿A qué se refiere con esas palabras, Hyoudou-san?

-Issei: Primero prométanme algo, no quiero que tengamos un trato muy formal ya que no nos sentiríamos a gusto. Será mejor que sigamos como siempre.

-Azazel: Por mi, no hay problema. Pero aún no entiendo el motivo que me hayas pedido en que busque un Sacred Gear que pueda convertir un aura a la de un humano.

-Yasaka: ¿Y para qué pediste eso?

-Issei: A decir verdad, no me esperaba que fuera a ser ascendido a una clase alta parecido a la del clan Gremory o Phoenix por ejemplo. Pero decidí cuando tomara la oportunidad hacer un viaje para ver que realmente lo que quiero saber.

-Sirzechs: Así que planeas hacer una especie de viaje de descubrimiento, ¿no?

-Grayfia: No es típico de usted, Ise-sama que planifique eso. Pero…

-Venelana: De seguro los diversos clanes dentro del inframundo sabrán que no se encuentra.

-Azazel: Y ya veo el por qué estas pidiendo esa Sacred Gear que te permita hacer cambiar de aura a un humano.

-Issei (quien asienta por la respuesta de Azazel): Ya que si se enteran de que estoy fuera un ciento tiempo, Rias y las chicas me seguirían sin dudarlo. Pero como ellos tienen sus diversos intereses y problemas, además que quiero demostrarles algo que un buen amigo me enseño de manera indirecta.

Mientras que Ajuka se presenta con la caja en donde estaban los 8 peones dentro del cuerpo de Issei mientras la toma y se la da al Maou Lucifer y su esposa quienes se sorprendan por la acción del castaño quien dice a todos los presentes:

-Quiero demostrar que hay otro camino, al igual que un amigo que conocí previo a que Rias y Akeno-san, al igual que Sona-san y Tsubaki-san se estaban graduando. Quería tener por lo menos esa sensación que he perdido cuando Rias me convirtió en un demonio.

Y entre los presentes no sabían a que sensación necesitaba Issei que finalmente puede sentirse aliviado al decir:

-Esa sensación de libertad y hacer lo que realmente quiero hacer. Así que debo prepárame para ver sí voy por mi cuenta o alguien que sabe lo que sufrí.

La gran mayoría de los presentes no sabían a quien se refería lo que dice Issei, exceptuando a Azazel y Grayfia que ya saben de quien habla el castaño, sobre un cierto chico pelinegro que hizo un concierto para manera de compartir su talento y de desahogar su dolor. De repente, Lord Gremory va hacia el castaño mientras dice:

-En serio, de parte mía y de mi esposa, debemos darte el perdón por la actitud que tomo nuestra hija. E incluso por las chicas que debieron hacer eso.

-Baraquiel: Lo mismo digo con mi hija, no me esperaba que ella pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas…

-Issei: No se preocupen. Por mí puedo desearles lo mejor… aunque ya anhelaba tener un futuro con ellas.

Mediante que Issei se pone un tanto cabizbajo, Venelana le da un abrazo sorprendiendo al castaño mientras escucha a la mujer decir:

-Te entiendo. Quieres saber más allá de tus horizontes, siento que he perdido un gran yerno. Pero cuentas conmigo con lo que necesites.

-Michael: Lo mismo digo, ya que ahora eres parte de un plano mayor de que usualmente conoces por ser un dragón. Aunque seas un termino aceptable que tengas tu sequito.

-Issei: Siento que aún es un tanto temprano para eso. Pero muchas gracias por comprenderme, y Lord Gremory…

Al escuchar su titulo, el pelirrojo mayor se molesta un poco por la forma como nombro su ahora ex yerno quien va hacia él diciendo:

-Como lo dijiste, debemos dejarnos de formalidades, llámame Zeoticus. Ya que literalmente fuiste como de la familia con nosotros. A pesar de que ya no sigas estando al lado de mi hija.

-Issei: No se preocupe, Zeoticus-san. El trato hacia ustedes seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre.

-Gabriel: Por cierto, dijiste que harías un viaje. No creo que aún siendo un estudiante de la academia Kuoh puedas hacerlo.

-Issei: Tal vez, pero conozco alguien que sí lo va a hacer y puede hacerlo gracias a su academia.

-Azazel (quien capta la indirecta): ¿La academia Entodashi? Ya veo…

Y muchos se sorprenden ya que la gran mayoría sabe que esa academia tiene un programa especial que permite ir a diversas academias e institutos en todo Japón, al notar eso, Lillith va hacia Issei mientras dice:

-Entonces, ¿no volveré a verte, Onii-chan?

-Issei: ¡Claro que sí! Me mantendré en contacto con ustedes y quiero seguir estando cerca cuando se le necesite, pero…

-Sirzechs: Quieres que mantengamos en secreto todo este encuentro para que las chicas se den cuenta de su error, ¿no?

-Griselda: Veo que a pesar de a veces ser un pervertido sin remedio, eres alguien realmente confiable, Hyoudou Issei.

-Issei: No es nada, es que no quiero pasar algo así. Un amor que no sea correspondido es mil veces más doloroso que luchar cien batallas seguidas.

Todos los presentes sonríen por la sabía respuesta de Issei que a pesar de cómo es su actitud, no pensaron que el pudiera ser muy pensativo en diversas situaciones, mientras que ven como el castaño tenía una mirada de sentirse libre luego de todo lo que él ha pasado durante todo este tiempo, y Venelana dice:

-Sin duda eres alguien que se encuentra en una forma especial. No me explico el como Rias te cambio.

-Issei: No creo que alguien como yo lo entendería a la primera, pero algo siempre que he pensado de Rias es que siempre ha querido todo lo mejor para ella, aunque no es de pensar primero con certeza sobre lo que ocurre.

-Michael: Es una completa lastima que han perdido a alguien como tu, Ise-kun. Y contaremos contigo con lo que necesites, no únicamente puedes contar con los demonios, la fracción de los ángeles caídos y del cielo cuentan con el héroe que ha salvado muchas veces y evito crisis entre ellas con los obstáculos que se han aparecido.

-Issei: No es mucho lo que pueda hacer, ya que no puedo estar de brazos cruzados si hay alguien en problemas.

-Sirzechs: Por cierto, ¿cuándo más o menos tendrás que viajar?

-Issei: Aún no lo sé. Pero hay otras dos personas importantes para mí a quienes debo mencionarles lo que ocurre.

-Zeoticus: Ve, Ise-kun. De seguro tus padres deben saber lo que sucede.

-Issei: Sí, y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Les avisaré luego si todo ha salido bien. Ah, Grayfia-san, ¿me puede ayudar?

-Grayfia: Claro, Ise-kun.

Mediante que Grayfia va hacia Issei, ve que la Maid quien es la esposa del Maou Lucifer hace un sello mágico en el piso para transportar a las dos personas que van hacia la casa del castaño, pero los presentes siguen estando pensativo en lo que hará el Sekiryuutei a partir de ahora, pero Azazel dice:

-No hay que adelantarnos por nada, creo que tomara un descanso luego de todo lo que ha lidiado desde que se convirtió en un demonio.

-Shemhazai: Pero las chicas, ¿qué reacción tomarán?

-Gabriel: Cuando lo sepan será muy tarde.

-Griselda: Aunque el Sekiryuutei ha sido sabio en que vean poco a poco cual fue su error. Pero aún me cuesta creer que las chicas, en especial Xenovia, Irina y Asia puedan hacer eso…

-Penemue: Y ni se diga de la hija de Baraquiel, pero hay que ver como se lo van a tomar.

-Sirzechs: Aunque me gustaría mostrarle a Ria-tan su error. Creo que Ise-kun hace bien en… ¿cómo es que lo dicen? "Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierde", ¿no?

-Zeoticus: Como bien lo dijo Ise-kun, debemos esperar a que nos avise para que luego hay que planificar para no decirle a las chicas.

Repentinamente llega Serafall emocionada mientras exclama:

-¡¿En dónde está Ise-kun?!

-Azazel: Llegaste muy tarde, ya Ise-kun nos menciono todo lo que paso.

-Serafall (un tanto molesta haciendo un puchero): ¡Ah, mou! ¡Y eso que sé lo que le pasó a Ise-kun, y quiera darle mi amor y apoyo incondicional!

-Sona: ¡Nee-sama, por favor deja de molestar así a los presentes!

-Sirzechs: Ya Ise-kun le explico todo a ellos.

-Michael: Entonces, ¿ustedes lo sabían antes de que lo avisará Ise-kun?

Mediante que los diversos líderes de las fracciones siguen en su conversación, de vuelta en la casa de Issei, este con Grayfia se encuentran en uno de los pisos debajo de la casa del castaño quien dice:

-Bueno, Grayfia, quería pedirte un último favor previo a hablar con mis padres.

-Grayfia: De seguro debe ser importante lo que me vas a pedir, ¿pero que tipo de favor será, Ise-kun?

-Issei: Quiero que busques a Kanzaki Takuya y que encuentres la manera en que pueda comunicarme con él, aunque posiblemente mañana luego de hacer todo de lo que quiero hacer.

Y al aceptar ese favor, Grayfia se va del lugar mediante un sello mágico, dejando a Issei quien se prepara para buscar a sus padres, al adentrarse en la sala ve que nadie aún conocido de él se encuentre mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Debo ver si Rias y las chicas aún no llegan, pero debo hacer lo que realmente necesito por mi bien._

Mientras que Issei llega a su habitación, el castaño recuerda todas las veces que paso los momentos con las chicas que dormían junto con el castaño y en la mesa más cercana a su cama deja la caja donde tienen todas las piezas de peón cuando Rias lo reencarno como un demonio y cuando finalizaba esa mirada a sus recuerdos, el chico estaba llorando por el dolor que ha sido cambiado de esa manera para que luego vaya a la puerta del cuarto no sin antes darle una mirada a esa caja y salir de dicho lugar aun llorando.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí debemos hacer alto en la lectura. Muchas gracias por haber leído el segundo cap de esta historia, no sé si les agrada pero hago el mejor esfuerzo para que la disfruten, por cierto si gustan pueden decir por los reviews y por PM que canciones les gustaría ver dentro de la historia, he escuchado varias, tanto en ingles, español, japones y algo de coreano para ver cuales pueden ser las más indicadas.**

 **Me imagino que notaron algo en especial, no? Lo sabrán cuando se desarrolle la historia aún más, hey, no puedo hacer de golpe todo lo que tengo en mente, ¿no creen? Así que pronto nos volveremos a encontrarnos pronto, quizás deba pensar en seguir mientras que el archivo de Devilish Speeder Needer Shooter aún no lo tengo por ahora. Y quizás algo que también me gustaría publicar pronto, pero eso es algo en veremos. Así que ya saben como es la onda aquí...**

 **Sin más que pueda añadir, este servilleta se tiene que despedir...**

 **(Ahora que me doy cuenta, casi va para un año que publique el primer capitulo de mi historia que esta congelada hasta que la recupere)**


	3. Mismo dolor, diferentes rumbos

**Luego de más de 8 meses sin escribir tratando de imaginarme muchas cosas en mis historias materializadas y futuras, que las pc que donde estuvieron los archivos originales de las historias están en un mejor lugar, que tuve que hacer lo imposible para rescatar las historias desde mi teléfono celular, muchas cosas aparte, que casi me asaltan para robarlo pero salí con vida, entre eso y muchas cosas mas, finalmente puedo exclamar lo siguiente...**

 **POR FIN ESTOY DE VUELTA!**

 **-HURRA!**

 **¡¿Pero qué-?! (Y me volteo para ver que me cae una explosión de papelillos, serpentinas y cosas relacionadas a fiestas) ¡Hey, ¿quién es el gracioso al hacer eso?! Aunque muchas gracias, no me esperaba algo así con el tipo emocionante del retorno con bombos y platillos...**

 **Repentinamente se aparece una pony rosa que a su lado tenía un cañón que estaba humeando diciendo:**

 **-No es nada, Ryu-kun. Es para celebrar que has vuelto. Ten este pedazo de pastel.**

 **Ah, gracias, un dulce siempre no cae mal... ¡¿PINKIE PIE?! ¡UN MOMENTO, ¿NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON IZANAGI, GURU Y LAS DEMÁS?!**

 **-Pinkie Pie: Bueno, lo que sucede es que...**

 **Repentinamente volteo mi vista hacia un portal que otras cinco ponies se aparecen siendo lideradas por Twilight Sparkle quien dice:**

 **-Discúlpenos por aparecer repentinamente, Ryucader-san. Sabes como es a veces Pinkie.**

 **No te preocupes, ya sé con toda certeza en lo que cabe en este planeta que Pinkie es Pinkie, Twily, ¿no te molesta que te llame así?**

 **-Twilight: No tengo problemas, además que esta es una ocación especial que estemos aquí hoy, Ryucader-san**

 **-Rainbow Dash: Oh vamos, ¡esto tiene que ser emocionante, y más que nosotras estaremos por aquí! (Pero recibe un golpe de Applejack o Aj) ¡Eso dolió!**

 **-Aj: Discúlpanos por ese momento que viste, Ryucader. Y veo que a pesar de todo tus ideas han mantenido intactas.**

 **Muchas gracias, Aj, es que como lo mencione, tengo una imaginación bien alocada, aunque he visto a escritores que han sacado otras cosas y tienen mis respetos.**

 **-Rarity Belle: Hablando de eso querido, que nosotras estamos aquí es que mandamos a decir algo de parte de IzanagiOmega**

 **Pobre, sé muy bien que se ha partido el lomo por cuidarlas con todo lo que ha pasado. Ah, ¿cómo está Guru?**

 **-Fluttershy (quien nerviosamente se aparece): Sucede que Guru se encuentra bien, y por cierto de parte de Izanagi queremos decir que...**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARLO EN LOS OPS Y ENDINGS DE SEKIRYUUTEI SUPREMO!**

 **Historia que recomiendo que lean y vayan a su perfil ya que también tiene otras historias que son interesantes, aclarando ese punto. Oigan, muchas gracias por el detalle chicas, a propósito, como están por aquí, ¿les gustaría acompañarme a mostrar el nuevo episodio de Siempre hay otro camino?**

 **-Twilight: ¡¿En serio?! Leí un tanto a pesar de que tiene dos episodios. Pero es muy interesante la historia...**

 **-Pinkie: Pero... es verdad que dijiste que este tipo de historias que Issei es traicionado están a un cierto punto de que se diga basta, ¿no?**

 **Ciertas excepciones a la regla se aplican, Pinkie. Pero en sí quise hacer de esto ya que se vende como pan caliente pero con un aderezo especial que es alguien como Takuya ya que no vi en alguna historia (por ahora) que alguien lo ayude a pesar que en menor medida pase por lo mismo. Siempre tiene que se Issei el que sufra solo, pero no se da cuenta que tiene amigos.**

 **-Rainbow: Bien dicho, Ryucader. Me agrada como es Takuya para ayudar a este Issei que has creado.**

 **-Pinkie: Hablando de aderezos, ya me dio hambre...**

 **-Aj: ¡Pinkie, no debemos molestarlo! Aunque hizo la amabilidad de invitarnos a este ep...**

 **-Twilight: Hey, chicas basta, pero estos libros que tienes ahí son interesantes, Ryucader-san.**

 **-Rarity: Oye, querido. Me preguntaba que a pesar de todo lo que ocurre en tu país puedas seguir con estas historias.**

 **Bien lo dije en varias ocaciones: "hoy nos vemos, mañana no sabremos", pero siendo tu eres más de esto... (mientras le pasa una revista de modas)**

 **-Rarity: ¡¿Y cómo no negarlo?! Han ganado siete coronas del Miss Universo y tienen a los mejores diseñadores de modas que existen...**

 **No creo que sea para tanto, pero veo que tu modo glamour si que esta activado.**

 **-Pinkie: Ryucader-san, Ryucader-san...**

 **Hai, Ryucader-desu (madre mía, se me pego el habito de Satou Kazuma de KonoSuba! ANIME QUE RECOMIENDO!)**

 **-Pinkie: ¿Planeas incluirnos en tu historia?**

 **Sería interesante, pero debo negarme en la petición que acabas de hacer, Pinkie.**

 **-Las Mane Six: ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!**

 **-Pinkie: Es que eres propenso a hacer locuras en tu mente y pensaba que serías capaz de incluirnos...**

 **CALMEN SUS CABALLOS! (oh, la ironía, ellas siendo ponies y yo diciendo eso...) Hay diversos factores que me encantaría, pero no puedo incluirlas en esta historia, la de DSNS o en algunas que tengo en mente...**

 **-Rainbow: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hubiera sido genial que aparezcamos aquí!**

 **-Twilight: Espera que explique el porque nos dice que no podemos entrar a sus historias, Rainbow.**

 **Muchas gracias, Twily, a lo que iba a decir. Izanagi ha hecho algo que mezcla su mundo con DXD que ha sido muy bueno que incluso que en su historia lo han aceptado (hasta un punto que una secta a una cierta pony que ha sido muy querida se ha formado), pero no quiero hacer un copy/paste de ello, quiero mantener mis ideas tal y como están, eso sí, nunca olviden que puedo ayudarle a crear nuevos ops y endings para cada arco de Sekiryuutei Supremo.**

 **-Aj: Ya veo**

 **-Rarity: Muy sensato de tu parte, querido.**

 **-Rainbow: ¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba que ibas a incluirnos en Devilish Speeder: Needer Shooter.**

 **-Fluttershy: Y veo que llevas mas tiempo en ella.**

 **Hablando de ella, prepararé algo más adelante. En esta y otras historias que ya tengo en mente y DSNS que tengo rato publicada más no he actualizado por lo previamente mencionado.**

 **-Pinkie: Veo que no necesitas por ahora un dispositivo anti-spoiler.**

 **No creo, la situación económica venezolana no puede computar o ver el valor monetario en lo que vas a hacer, Pinkie...**

 **-Pinkie (quien patea una piedra pequeña): Aw...**

 **-Twilight: Menos mal que lo entendió sin que se pueda alocarse.**

 **-Rarity: Pero vean en el lado positivo, chicas. Ya somos muy famosas. Solo es esta ocación especial que estamos aquí.**

 **-Las demás: Es verdad**

 **-Fluttershy: Disculpen, ¿no creen que ya hablamos de más?**

 **Ah, verdad, gracias por recordarlo Fluttershy, pero antes debo hacer mención que... (mientras que ve que Pinkie se acerca a la cámara y Ryucader se mueve un poco para no ser golpeado por ella)**

 **-Pinkie: ¡Que la historia que hace Ryucader23-san es basada en High School DxD y tiene sus derechos reservados!**

 **-Rainbow: No olviden que es a base de su idea en que pueda darse la historia de Siempre hay otro camino.**

 **-Aj: Además que habrá diversas historias de otros animes que pronto puedan mezclarse aquí.**

 **Muchas gracias, chicas. A propósito, les agradezco a: ciberakuma1, Uzu no Kami y alexzero por sus reviews en la historia y que les gustará, aparte de los que siguen y que esta historia es su favorita, e incluyendo a quienes le gustaron la historia que les envié y conversamos por MP. Ah, casi lo olvido, esta es la siguiente tabla en los momentos que los personajes hacen alguna acción:**

-Persona hablando

Redactando una carta

[Momento que persona va a cantar una parte de una canción de un dúo o grupo]

 _Persona hablando en su mente_

 _-Persona hablando por_ _teléfono_

 **Seres especiales**

 **[Canción e interprete]: En esta las diversas canciones que usare están en YouTube para las que quieran escucharlas**

 **Pues bien, no me... mejor dicho no nos queda más para decir previo a que lean el cap así que chicas, me acompañan con el grito de guerra?**

 **-Las Mane Six: Sí, Ryucader-san!**

 **Ahora sí damas y caballeros, sé que han pensado que la tengo en el olvido mis historias, pero de alguna manera pude de lleno hacer el 3er cap de esta historia, y al final diré que prepararé próximamente así que basta de hablar largo y tendido, así que...**

 **A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

* * *

 ** _Nota 3: Mismo dolor, diferentes rumbos:_**

Al mismo tiempo que Issei fuera nombrado como un demonio de clase suprema, exactamente cuando el castaño estaba realizando el ritual y que la celebración de la graduación de las 4 onee-samas de la academia Kuoh ya poco a poco iba terminando, haciendo que el inframundo celebre su graduación con sus familias, amigos y clanes conocidos, pero dejando que Sona, Genshiro, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall y Azazel sepan lo ocurrido al portador del dragón gales Ddraig, también conocido como el Welsh Dragon y Sekiryuutei por un cierto ritual para que no le pueda tener una maldición, dos del grupo mencionado previamente, Himejima Akeno y Rias Gremory se encuentran en una especie de departamento, en específico en la cocina mientras que su pareja actual, Amano Kuroto se encuentra en una de las habitaciones buscando una ropa para ponerse mientras dice:

-Lamento el que no pueda ir a su acto de graduación, chicas. Sucedió algo en la universidad que me impido ir a tiempo, cuando llegue ya se terminó el evento.

-Akeno (quien estaba cerca de la cocina): No te preocupes, Kuro-kun. Entendemos que estabas ocupado.

-Rias: Relájate ya que nosotras te prepararemos la cena…

-Kuroto: Voy a darme un baño para que puedan terminar y comamos juntos, chicas.

Mientras que Kuroto tomaba un paño (también conocido como toalla, como lo llamen en su país) e iba hacia el baño, Rias y Akeno seguían ocupadas preparando la cena para disfrutarla con su pareja, pero justo cuando se alejaban de la cocina ya que faltaba poco para que estuviera lista, repentinamente sienten una fuerte y rápida punzada en su pecho que en esa zona colocan sus manos que se quedan fuera de sí de manera momentánea, pero ellas no han sido las únicas que tuvieron ese dolor en ese momento. Ahora hacia un parque cercano del departamento en donde se encontraban las dos chicas previamente mencionadas, vemos a Asia que estaba recostada en el hombro de su pareja, Hojo Touya que le acariciaba sus rubios cabellos mientras dice:

-En serio me encanta pasar estos momentos contigo, Asia-chan.

-Asia (que estaba algo nerviosa): Dime, Touya-san… ¿te parece bien que este contigo?

-Touya: ¿Pero qué dices, Asia? Claro que sí. Entiendo que próximamente estarás algo ocupada en la academia, pero eso no significa que pueda verte…

Mientras que Touya ve que está pasando un camión de ventas ambulantes, que curiosamente era de crepes dulces, se levanta del banco donde estaba sentado junto con Asia quien esta dice:

-¿Qué sucede, Touya-san?

-Touya: Es que está pasando un camión de crepes, si quieres te compro uno.

-Asia: No creo que debas hacerlo…

-Touya: Insisto, no sé si has comido algo, ya que está cerca debemos disfrutar el dulce en esta linda noche, ¿no crees?

Y viendo el cielo despejado, con la luna que está brillando, Touya se aleja de Asia hacia el camión para comprar las crepes, pero repentinamente cuando se da vuelta el chico ve que su novia se aferra de su pecho como si estuviera pasando por un fuerte dolor mientras va rápido hacia donde estaba y dice:

-¡Asia-chan, ¿qué te pasó?!

-Asia: No lo sé, pero creo que ya pasó el dolor.

-Touya: ¿Qué fue que te pasó para que tuvieras un fuerte dolor en el pecho?

-Asia: No te preocupes por mí, ve y compra las crepes, Touya-san.

Mientras que Touya sigue preocupado por Asia al mismo tiempo que va al camión para las crepes, la rubia sigue pensativa de lo que acaba de pasar mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¿Qué me acaba de pasar ahora? Dudo mucho que haya pasado algo…_

Sin saberlo, Asia nota que se corre algo por su rostro que cae en su falda, eran sus lágrimas, mientras que se las limpia dice:

-¿Por qué estaría llorando?

Mientras que sigue limpiando sus lágrimas, Asia sin saberlo siente algo que está a punto de perderlo. Al mismo tiempo que le ocurría a la ex monja, ahora vamos con Koneko quien estaba caminando junto con Miyazaki Takeru en un distrito comercial de Kuoh para comprar unas cosas, luego de hacer una parada para comprar dulces por parte de su pareja, la chica dice:

-Muchas gracias, Takeru-san. No podía ir sola sabiendo que hay ofertas.

-Takeru: No te preocupes, Koneko-chan. Además, como el cumpleaños de mi primo se acerca pude aprovechar para comprar su regalo.

Luego de conversar un tanto, la pareja llega a una fuente de sodas para sentarse en una mesa con sombrilla mientras que colocan las cosas que compraron y Koneko ve que se aleja Takeru para entrar a la fuente de sodas para comprar una comida e ir al baño mientras espera dejando a la peliblanca sola que siente un dolor en su pecho y siente que sus lágrimas corren por su rostro mientras se las limpia de manera rápida y dice:

-¿Por qué estuve llorando como si nada?

A pesar de que ese dolor en su pecho ocurriera de golpe, Koneko con exactitud no sabía lo que ha pasado. Ahora con Irina que estaba dentro de un restaurante familiar junto con su pareja, Izumi Kaito quien disfrutaron una buena comida, y al momento de que disfrutan un postre, ambos pidieron una torta de chocolate especial, Kaito recibe una llamada de un familiar alejándose un tanto de la mesa en donde estaba la castaña de coletas quien preocupada dice:

-¿Qué pasa que te hayas levantado del asiento de repente, Kaito?

-Kaito: Parece que un familiar le sucedió un accidente, ya lo están llevando a un centro médico cercano, pero debo ver si puedo ir ahora para saber cómo está. Al menos ya pague la comida.

-Irina: No te preocupes, Kaito. Oraré por tu familiar para que se recupere pronto.

Mientras que Kaito se aleja del lugar, dejando a Irina sola en la mesa sabiendo lo que le paso a su pareja comienza a disfrutar su postre, pero repentinamente siente una punzada profunda pero rápida en su pecho cuando le dio un bocado al pastel ya en su rostro comienzan a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos, al sentirlas, la castaña coloca el cubierto en donde comía el pastel (este sería un tenedor de postres) y se las limpia que dice:

-¿El postre estuvo tan delicioso que estaba llorando? No, debe ser algo más ya que antes sentí un dolor en mi pecho…

Sin saber lo que acaba de pasar, Irina sigue comiendo su postre mediante que pone su vista a través de la ventana del lugar sin saber eso lo que pasó, pero en esencia la sensación que tenía algo que lo estaba perdiendo. En otro lugar que es exactamente un pasillo de un tren, vemos a Xenovia que está acompañando a su pareja, Satou Akira ya que su salida termino y este último tiene que ir a su casa mientras dice:

-Es una lástima, yo quería seguir esta cita contigo, Xenovia-chan.

-Xenovia: Lo sé, Akira. Pero luego de esto dudo que tenga más citas contigo.

-Akira: Es verdad, me habías comentado que serás la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ¿pero no será algo pesado para ti?

-Xenovia: No te preocupes, ya que parte del consejo anterior me ayudará.

-Akira: Solo te pido que no te sobre esfuerces, ya que ese tipo de responsabilidades puede ser muy dura si no estás preparada…

Luego de seguir conversando, Akira se despide de Xenovia mediante que se adentra más hacia la estación para esperar su tren que va a la estación más cercana a su casa, ella va en camino para dirigirse a donde vive actualmente pero justo antes de salir de la estación siente un fuerte y rápido dolor en su pecho y se recae momentáneamente para apoyar una mano en una de las paredes de dicho lugar mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¿Pero qué fue este repentino dolor en mi pecho…?_

De repente pone su mirada en una de las publicidades de la estación y haciendo alusión a la que ve un espejo, nota que está llorando de la nada y dice:

-¿Cómo es posible que esté llorando así como si no me pasara nada?

Mientras que se las limpia, Xenovia se recupera pero aún no sabe lo que pudiera estar soltando en ese momento. Ahora con Ravel que se encuentra con unas amigas para una salida hacia la sala de cine para una película que estaba esperando mientras una de ellas dice:

-¡Al fin ha llegado el día!

-Ravel: He esperado mucho tiempo para ver la película, Rizu-chan, ¿Ya has comprado las golosinas?

-Rizu (que casi se olvida el poder comprarlas): ¡Por poco y no las compro! Pero hay una larga fila para ellas.

-Ravel: No se preocupen, las estaré esperando aquí cerca.

-Rizu y las chicas que la acompañan: ¡Muchas gracias, Ravel!

Mientras que Ravel ve que sus amigas para la compra de las golosinas, repentinamente siente una punzada en su pecho, aunque fue corta siente que sus lágrimas corren en su rostro y dice:

-¿Por qué estaría llorando así de golpe? ¿Qué me estaría pasando?

Sin saber lo que acaba de pasar, Ravel limpia sus lágrimas para estar con sus amigas a pesar que siente algo que lo va perdiendo, como al igual que las otras chicas que le ocurren lo mismo. Ya finalizando con este círculo con las dos chicas que sintieron ese dolor primero, Rias se aferra un tanto a su pecho luego del dolor que hace poco sintió mientras ve a Akeno que está llorando como si nada y dice:

-¿Cómo puedes llorar estando ahora si ya casi terminamos de preparar la cena, Akeno?

-Akeno: No deberías ser la persona indicada para decir eso cuando también estas llorando, Rias…

-Rias (quien pone una mano en su rostro): ¿Pero qué…?

Al sentir las lágrimas que recorren su rostro, Rias no sabía en ese momento, al igual que Akeno lo que estaba pasando, mientras se limpiaban su rostro, Kuroto llega a la sala ya habiéndose colocado un pantalón corto y faltaba ponerse la camisa, pero las ve para decir:

-¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos? ¿Les sucedió algo?

-Akeno: Ah, no es nada, Kuroto. Ya casi vamos a servir la cena.

-Kuroto: Bueno, pero avísenme si necesitan algo.

Mientras que Kuroto va hacia otra habitación dejando a las chicas que preparen todo para servir la comida como si nada, pero hay algo que tienen en común estas chicas que le paso el mismo dolor al mismo tiempo, y es que tienen una imagen de un cierto castaño que poco a poco se estaba desapareciendo dentro de la mente de las siete chicas que de alguna manera sienten algo por él y dicen dentro de su mente a su manera de referirlo…

 _Ise/-kun/san/senpai/sama_

Pero ese sentimiento que les une a las chicas es que lentamente lo estaban ya perdiendo poco a poco iba dejando esa terrible preocupación, claro, si es que en verdad aman a Issei.

* * *

Hablando del castaño que luego de todo lo ocurrido ya se encuentra en su casa, luego de dirigirse a su cuarto dejando la caja con sus 8 piezas de peón en una mesa de noche cercana a su cama, esté ahora está en frente de una puerta donde al otro lado ya se encuentran sus padres en la sala, pero antes de entrar ve a Rosswiesse quien dice:

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea, Ise-kun? Aunque ya lo hablaste con los líderes de las fracciones quizás ellos no tengan idea lo que pasa.

-Issei: Tal vez pueda ser verdad, pero si me aceptaron tal como soy ahora, pueda ver esa posibilidad. En serio debo disculparme contigo, Rosswiesse-san, apenas regresaste de Asgard y tienes tanto ajetreo conmigo y todo lo que paso…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rosswiesse va hacia Issei mientras lo abraza para decirle:

-No digas algo así… gracias a ti pude aprender muchas cosas con lo que no pude ver siendo la guardaespaldas de Odín-sama. Y es más, las chicas se lo van a perder. A pesar que eres un pervertido sin remedio, eres alguien que cuando se le necesita siempre dejas un asiento a tu lado…

-Issei (sorprendido): Rosswiesse-san…

Pero repentinamente siente que una de sus piernas es tomada por Ophis quien se aparece de la nada y dice:

-Te lo había dicho previamente, portador de Ddraig. Tú eres mío, y yo soy tuya. Y las chicas no sé porque te habrán dejado en ese estado. Pero dudo que busquen algo contigo, sabiendo que planeas hacer un viaje.

-Issei: Es verdad…

Mediante que Issei separa a Rosswiesse de su abrazo y de Ophis que abrazaba su pierna y dice:

-Pero debo hacerlo si en verdad ellas pudieran en verdad enamorado de otros chicos o solo fue un juego con ellos. Necesito que mis sentimientos estén muy claros para saber mi respuesta, ahora deben esperar…

Mientras que Ophis y Rosswiesse sonríen pero en su rostro muestra un ligero sonrojo al ver cómo va Issei y abre la puerta para ver a sus padres, Hana y Gorou (nombres que vi en un comentario de una cierta historia a la que sigo en otra página conocida por estos lares) al ver que su hijo llega a la sala, Hana dice:

-¡Ah, Ise…! Veo que regresaste.

-Issei: Perdonen por la tardanza, tuve cosas que hacer antes de llegar para hablar con ustedes.

-Gorou: Debiste estar de salida con alguna de las chicas como una cita.

-Hana: Ahora que lo mencionas, no he visto a ninguna de ellas por aquí hoy.

-Issei: Sucede que quiero hablar de esto con ustedes ya que las chicas no se encuentran ahora…

De ahí, Issei comienza a explicarle a sus padres lo ocurrido desde hace tiempo, sobre el cómo dejaron a un lado al castaño y el que planea hacer un viaje con un cierto pelinegro que conoció justo antes del acto de graduación.

* * *

Hablando del pelinegro, este estornuda luego de otro asunto previamente dicho al mismo tiempo que llega al departamento que está acompañando a Souichi y a Mako quien junto con ellos disfrutaron una película mientras que entran al lobby y la acompañante y pareja del kouhai del amigo de su padre dice:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Takuya?

-Takuya: No es nada, aunque creo que me han nombrado mucho antes y después de ver la película, Mako-san.

-Souichi: Por cierto, ¿en cuánto tiempo más o menos tienes que volver?

-Takuya: En unos días, ya que quede con hablar con el director sobre ello.

Mientras que ya entraron hacia el departamento, de repente un conocido de Mako y Souichi aparece diciendo:

-¡Mako-san, Souichi-san! ¡Qué bueno que aparecen justamente ahora!

-Souichi: ¿Qué sucede, Banjou-san?

-Banjou: ¡Sucede que hay una mujer despampanante, que encima tiene puesto un traje de Maid que está buscando a alguien llamado Kanzaki Takuya!

-Takuya: ¿A mí? ¿Y qué le pasó para que estuviera rojo como un tomate?

-Banjou: ¡No importa, ve a verla de una vez! ¡O muchos hombres saldrán heridos por aquí! (De ahí va hacia Takuya y lo empuja hacia donde está la mujer)

-Takuya: ¡Espere, ¿quién vendría y más a esta hora a buscarme?!

Y justo cuando llegan a donde se encuentra la mujer quien estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que estaban dentro del lobby del departamento a Takuya, quien la vio y resulta ser que fue la misma mujer que tuvo que buscar para ayudar al problema que en ese entonces Issei tenía mientras dice:

-Usted es… ¡Lucifuge-san!

-Grayfia (mientras se levanta del banco donde esperaba a Takuya): Me alegra que pueda recordarme luego de nuestro encuentro en la tarde, Kanzaki-san.

-Mako: ¿A qué se refiere con el encuentro de la tarde, Takuya-kun?

-Takuya: Solo ayude a un conocido de ella ya que estaba teniendo un fuerte problema.

-Souichi: Pero veo que a muchos le ha caído bien esta mujer, pero sus parejas no…

-Mako: Mmm, pero no veo que hayas caído bajo sus encantos, Sou-kun…

Al escuchar eso, Souichi toma repentinamente las manos de Mako quien se pone un tanto nerviosa sobre lo que acaba de hacer su pareja mientras lo escucha decir:

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? Tengo ojos para ti, podrá haber otra mujer, otros contratiempos que me impidan verte, pero saber que siempre te mire como la mujer que quiero estar a mi lado…

El rosto de Mako queda rojo como un tomate al escuchar las palabras de Souichi que hace ilusión de que suelte humo por los oídos ya que la sonrojo tanto por ese motivo, y femeninamente dice:

-No tenías que decirlo de esa manera en frente de Takuya, Sou…

Al ver lo que acaba de pasar, Takuya tiene una gota de sudor ya que lo dejo un tanto nervioso y avergonzado por lo que vio mientras que cambia su mirada a Grayfia quien dice:

-Si gusta, vamos a un mejor lugar ya que hay muchos hombres por aquí…

-Takuya: De seguro se han quedado locos ya que vieron una mujer como usted, pero no quiero saber el resultado obvio de esto, vamos al patio ya que debe estar un tanto estresada por esperarme.

-Grayfia: No es nada, es que me pidió Ise-kun que fuera a verlo en cuando pueda.

Mediante que Takuya y Grayfia salen del lugar, muchos vecinos de la pareja van a seguir la mujer que acompaña al pelinegro, solo para que sus mujeres (sea novia o esposa) les saliera un aura oscura para dejarles noqueados a puño limpio o usando un artefacto contundente (caso como un rodillo de mesa o un sartén) en pleno pasillo haciendo como si hubieran soldados caídos en una zona de guerra. Ya habiendo salido hacia un parque cercano al departamento, Grayfia dice:

-Es que Ise-kun me pidió personalmente que lo buscara ya que quiere que hable con usted mañana.

-Takuya: Sabía que debí darle mi número de teléfono para hablar con él, pero con lo que pasó en la academia fue mucho para Issei…

-Grayfia: Por cierto, ¿dónde planifica ver por Kuoh?

-Takuya: Estaré en algunos lugares que me han dicho unos amigos míos, pero…

De ahí, Takuya saca un papel para anotar su número telefónico para dárselo a Grayfia mientras que dice el pelinegro

-Luego le dice a Issei que me llame o que me pase un mensaje para hablar conmigo, lo más sensato es que quiera saber sobre el viaje que es un programa especial de la academia Entodashi. Aunque no sé sí quiere en verdad hacerlo.

-Grayfia: Es su decisión, pero de seguro ya la está tomando ahora. Le agradezco por haber ayudado a Ise-kun justo antes que llegara, Takuya-kun.

-Takuya: Ni lo mencione, Grayfia-san. Es que no puedo estar viendo lo que tuvo que soportar Issei aunque fue un tanto parecido a lo me qué ocurre.

-Grayfia: ¿Un tanto parecido a lo que le ocurre?

-Takuya: Es que pensaba que una cierta chica me acompañaría, pero el destino tuvo otros planes. Gracias por la visita y salude a Ise de mi parte…

-Grayfia: Recibirá su saludo con mucho gusto, entonces, debo retirarme para volver…

Ya viendo partir a Grayfia para que no le ocurriera nada (aunque no sabe que en el inframundo ostenta el título de la reina más poderosa, así que puede defenderse sola), Takuya se dirige de nueva cuenta hacia el departamento y ve en el pasillo como fue la crónica de varias caídas anunciadas mientras dice:

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, bueno, si se dice que "la curiosidad mato al gato", en este caso sería que "la perversión tiene más soldados caídos en sus filas".

Y al soltar una leve risa, Takuya ya se encamina hacia el departamento que esta junto la pareja que estando en la mesa no se soltaban de las manos y se besaban, solo para rectificar más el amor que ambos sienten y el pelinegro dice en su mente:

 _Mejor no molesto a estos tortolos y voy a prepararme para dormir, sí que ha sido un día bastante alocado con las cosas que pasaron…_

A pesar de no emitir un ruido al adentrarse en la sala del departamento, la pareja ve a Takuya para luego sonrojarse y que escuchen al pelinegro decir:

-Sigan, háganse que no estoy aquí, justo iba a la habitación para ir a dormir.

-Souichi: Ya veo que volviste, creo que nos encontraste haciendo cosas de una pareja de adolescentes.

-Mako (sonrojada): ¡Ya, Sou! Me avergüenzas…

-Takuya: Bueno… debería preparar todo, mañana creo que volveré a salir.

-Souichi: Ya veo, descansa, Takuya-kun…

Y dejando al par de tortolos que seguían dándose besos, Takuya se dirige al baño para cepillarse los dientes y preparar todo para lo que le espera que al día siguiente.

* * *

Ahora con Issei, ya les contó a sus padres sobre el porqué las chicas se han distanciado de su hijo y tienen otros amores, ambos no tienen respuesta de lo que dice su hijo quien dice:

-Es por eso que quería decirles a ustedes lo que ha estado pasando.

-Hana: Me cuesta creer que te hayan dejado de un lado para irse con otros chicos.

-Gorou: Pero debemos hacer algo, ya que…

Antes que diga su padre algo más, este ve como su hijo levanta su mano derecha en señal de que se detenga y dice:

-Además, no creo que sea necesario que la saquen así como si nada. Tengan en cuenta la ayuda que ellas han dado.

-Hana: Es cierto, pero es verdad eso, Ise. ¿Les deseas lo mejor para ellas a pesar que tal vez no te amen?

-Gorou (quien molesto va y le toma el cuello de la camisa a su hijo): ¡¿Qué clase de hombre eres para que esas chicas puedan ser felices con otros chicos?! ¡¿No era lo que deseabas tener desde hace tiempo?!

-Issei: ¡Lo sé muy bien! Pero… con lo que me pasó tal vez no las pueda ver de ese modo. Pero en cambio quiero pedirles que actúen como si nada ya que quiero hacer lo siguiente. Y quiero pedirles que me escuchen ya que será algo largo.

Mientras que Issei les explica a sus padres sobre el viaje que planea hacer con Takuya, que le da a conocer el programa especial de la academia Entodashi, ya en la entrada del lugar vemos a Rias y las chicas quienes se encontraron justo antes de entrar, mientras dice Ravel:

-La película estuvo entretenida, lástima que n pudieron ir por sus citas.

-Rias: No te preocupes, Ravel. En otro momento iremos juntos para ir.

-Irina: Ah, de seguro Ise tratara de ir con nosotras…

Pero al escuchar el nombre del castaño, el ambiente se decae ya que sienten que hacen desde hace rato lo hacen para ir con él, aunque de alguna manera con los hombres que eligieron 6 del grupo ya tiene sentimientos encontrados por ellos y ahora se encuentran en una encrucijada ya que de manera inconsciente o literal lastiman al chico que les ama, pero ven que Rosswiesse aparece diciendo:

-Veo que regresaron de sus salidas.

-Rias (sorprendida): ¡Rosswiesse! ¿Cuándo regresaste de tus encargos en Asgard?

-Rosswiesse: Hace unas horas, pero el único que estaba aquí era Issei para darme la bienvenida.

Pero en la mente de la ex valquiria que está teniendo una mirada al pasado reciente sobre una conversación que tuvo con el castaño y con Ophis previo a entrar a la sala y hablar con sus padres para lo que planifica mientras dice:

- _Rosswiesse, Ophis, por favor no le mencionen a las chicas de lo que voy a hacer. Es algo muy personal que quiero estar solo durante un tiempo si es que mis padres me dan el permiso._

-Rosswiesse: _¿Permiso? ¿Y para qué?_

-Issei: _Sucede que un amigo que conocí durante el acto de graduación me dijo sobre un programa especial que hace su academia. Y pedí a Grayfia-san que fuera a buscarlo ya basando si tengo el permiso o no…_

-Ophis: _No tengo ningún problema, pero quizás no haces bien en que ellas traten de buscarte._

-Rosswiesse: _Pero de un momento a otro sabrán lo que sucede…_

-Issei: _Por eso les pido, al igual como le pedí a los líderes de las fracciones que actúen como si nada, ellas por su cuenta sabrán su error, además que quiero dejarles a ellas que deseo lo mejor para que sigan con sus parejas…_

-Ophis: _Entiendo esos sentimientos nobles, Issei. Pero quien sabe si en verdad fuera solo un juego._

-Issei: _Sea como fuera que planificara eso, debieron tener en cuenta que vengo de una difícil herida desde hace tiempo._

Pero el castaño siente que es abrazado de nueva cuenta por Ophis y Rosswiesse quienes dicen al mismo tiempo:

- _Deja atrás esa dura herida, nosotras te ayudaremos a curarla…_

Y al escuchar eso, Issei sonríe y de alguna manera suelta lágrimas de felicidad para ver a las dos chicas y decir:

 _-Lo sé, pero también hay más gente de la que puedo conocer y hay una persona que está pasando por lo mismo que yo, y quizás la puedan conocer pronto…_

Y con sonrisas, Rosswiesse y Ophis sueltan a Issei para que vaya para hablar con sus padres finalizando la mirada al pasado y la peli plateado diciendo en su mente:

 _Solo queda esperar que digan los padres de Ise-kun. Pero parece que las chicas tuvieron algo en sus salidas._

Luego Rosswiesse al terminar su pensamiento pone su mirada en Rias quien dice:

-Ya veo, ¿Ise tiene rato aquí en casa?

-Rosswiesse: Dijo que iría a hacer unas cosas y luego va a dormir ya que tuvo un día muy pesado.

-Akeno: Si que estuvo ocupado hoy…

-Asia: No pensaba que Ise-san tenga cosas que hacer sabiendo que hoy era la graduación de Akeno-senpai y Rias-onee-sama.

-Koneko: Incluso pensábamos que haría sus actos pervertidos de siempre…

-Irina: Pero nunca se apareció cerca del gimnasio o estuvo dentro de la academia.

-Xenovia: ¿Pero que le habrá pasado a Ise para que no estuviera ahí…?

-Rias: Cuando hable con Yuuto y Gasper me dijeron que lo vieron en la azotea, pero tuvo cosas que se tardó y mucho. Por eso no llegó al acto.

Mientras que las demás se preocupan por el motivo de que Issei no fuera al acto, Rosswiesse mantiene una cara neutra a la situación que ocurre con las chicas para luego decir:

-¿Por qué no van a descansar? De seguro fue muy largo su día y no van a tener las suficientes energías para mañana.

-Rias: Es verdad, ahora iremos a la habitación de Issei para dormir…

Pero justo cuando Rias a completar su frase, Rosswiesse nerviosamente mueve sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo diciendo:

-¡Ah, no pueden! ¡De seguro Issei quiere descansar solo y no quiere molestarlas ya de todo lo que pasó hoy! Y me dijo que no pueden entrar ya que quiere estar solo por esta noche…

-Rias: ¡¿Sólo por esta noche?! ¡¿Cómo dormiré sin mi lindo Ise?!

-Rosswiesse: Entienda, Rias-sama que es por esta noche ya que tuvo mucho que hacer hoy y no quiere tener más situaciones que lo dejaron cansado…

-Asia: Pero…

Repentinamente Rias pone una mano en uno de los hombros de Asia mientras dice:

-Creo que es lo mejor, quizás hay algo que Issei no pueda decirnos ahora, dejemos que tome su tiempo y luego nos los explicara. Ahora vamos al baño para ir a nuestras habitaciones y dormir…

-Asia y las demás: ¡Sí!

Mediante que las chicas toman su camino, Rias ve que Rosswiesse se queda en la entrada mientras dice:

-¿Vienes con nosotras, Rosswiesse?

-Rosswiesse: Si ustedes lo dicen… (Y en su mente dice: _Así puedo aprovechar para distraerlas hasta que Issei termine de hablar con sus padres_ )

Ahora que Rosswiesse se une a las chicas para ir al baño para dormir frescas, ya Issei le explico lo del viaje que planea hacer mientras dice:

-Pero no sabría decirles cuanto tiempo me va a tomar el viaje, pero…

Repentinamente el castaño se sorprende ya que sus padres lo están abrazando por todo lo que tuvo que hacer por las chicas pero lo han dejado de lado mientras que su madre Hana dice entre lágrimas:

-Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, y no te preocupes, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, para nosotros las chicas han sido buena parte de la familia.

-Gorou: Y no te preocupes, hasta que ellas sepan lo que se han perdido, actuaremos como si nada, eso sí, debes traer al chico que te ayudo para conocerlo.

-Issei: Posiblemente mañana nos encontraremos para hablar unas cosas, como me dieron el permiso, quizás lo puedan conocer.

-Hana: Si debe tener un alma muy noble en este vasto mundo por ayudarte sin pedirte nada.

-Gorou: Aunque sabiendo el problema que tienes pudo asimilar el mismo problema que tienes ahora. Pero eso sí, tienes que llamarnos para saber cómo estás y que sepas que cuentas con nosotros, Ise.

Y entre lágrimas, Issei les da una sonrisa a sus padres quien escucha a su hijo decir:

-¿Qué merecí para tener unos padres tan buenos como ustedes a pesar de todo lo que pasó?

-Gorou: Sabes que a pesar de todas las cosas que sabemos muy bien sobre ti, eres nuestro hijo quien criamos con mucho cariño.

-Hana: Pero sabemos que necesitas este tipo de oportunidades para saber lo que realmente quieres encontrar. Ya debes descansar, Ise.

-Issei (quien se limpia las lágrimas): Muchas gracias, mamá, papá…

-Gorou: Trata de buscar en esos horizontes alguien quien realmente te aprecie, Ise.

Y con una sonrisa, Issei sale de la sala para dirigirse hacia su nueva habitación unos pisos abajo para ver a Grayfia quien se encuentra en el lugar y dice:

-Veo que ya tus padres aprobaron que vayas al viaje con Takuya-kun, Ise-kun.

-Issei: ¡Grayfia-san! Pensé que le tomaría algo de tiempo en encontrar a Takuya.

-Grayfia: No fue difícil ya que me base en su aura en el encuentro de la azotea de la academia.

-Issei: Por lo menos ya puedo hacerle saber, ya deberías volver con Sirzechs-niisan ya que de seguro esta algo preocupado.

-Grayfia: Tienes razón, aunque le mencioné que te estaba ayudando e buscar al chico.

De ahí, Grayfia le entrega un papel que tiene anotado el número telefónico de Takuya mientras dice:

-Ya puedes llamarlo, pero de seguro debe estar durmiendo ahora. Pero dijo que saldría para hacer unas cosas.

-Issei: Bien, debo aprovechar que aún se encuentra por Kuoh para hablar y que me incluya al programa de esa academia. Gracias, Grayfia-san. De no ser por usted y los demás no sé qué me pasaría ahora…

-Grayfia: No te preocupes, siempre tienes a alguien que te pueda ayudar.

Mientras de que un sello mágico desaparece la peli platino dejando a Issei solo quien en su mente dice:

 _Siempre tienes a alguien que te pueda ayudar, ¿no? Me pregunto cómo estarán ellas, desde que se fueron con Vali no he tenido contacto para hablarles…_

Issei en su mente tiene una imagen a las dos chicas que se encuentran en el grupo de Vali Lucifer, el portador del Vanshing Dragon Albion, que tiene el título de Hakuryuukou, siendo un rival para el castaño pero a la vez su amigo, y de ese grupo resalta más a Le Fay Pendragon y a la hermana mayor de Koneko, Kuroka quienes partieron hace no mucho con el grupo mencionado, pero de alguna manera se mantienen en contacto a pesar de la distancia, ya habiendo terminado de ver esa imagen Issei dice:

-Tal vez la puedan pasar bien ahora, pero hablando de ellas, ¿cómo estará Kiyome? (haciendo una imagen de la rubia domadora de monstruos quien está enamorada de Issei) Tengo tiempo que no la veo, pero quizás deba comunicarme en cuando pueda…

Pero Issei suelta un gran bostezo indicando que ya está muy cansado de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en este día, aunque sea el indicio de algo que pueda serle favorable teniendo la ayuda indicada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el departamento donde está actualmente Kanzaki Takuya, este disfruta su desayuno con Mako y Souichi quien toma una taza de café y con su teléfono inteligente ve las noticias que le resultan interesantes para él mientras que su pareja dice:

-¿Así que vas a ver otros lugares de Kuoh, Takuya?

-Takuya: Sí, ya que únicamente pase por la academia, pero no creo que sea la única parada para que sea un destino turístico, ¿no creen?

Al escuchar eso, Souichi le da un ataque de risa por lo que dijo Takuya quien este nerviosamente dice:

-¿Qué le paso ahora, Emoto-san?

-Souichi: Para esos jóvenes pervertidos que se les hierven las hormonas y que desesperadamente quieren estar con chicas, sería un punto ideal para ellos.

-Takuya: Sí, de la manera que lo dices, con razón hay quienes prefieren estar con alguien quien realmente las aprecie, lástima que no existen muchos por estos lares…

-Mako: Es que es muy difícil de hallarlos de la noche a la mañana, cualquiera va con el más guapo o el más popular y no se dan cuenta lo que realmente hacen…

Al ver el reloj que casi eran las 8 de la mañana, Takuya culmina de desayunar y toma su celular para decir:

-Ya me voy…

-Souichi: ¿Tan temprano? ¿No crees que sería mejor que salgas luego del almuerzo?

-Takuya: Veré si termino pronto, pero dudo que regrese hacia esa hora. De igual manera les avisaré si sucede algo, hasta luego…

-Mako (sorprendida): ¡Ah, que te vaya bien!

Sin saber lo que Takuya tenga que salir tan temprano del departamento, este ya se encuentra cerca del ascensor para baja hacia el lobby, pero repentinamente recibe una llamada de un número desconocido en su teléfono celular. Sin saber lo que pueda pasar el pelinegro contesta.

-¿Si, buenos días?

- _Ah, ¿Takuya? Soy yo, Ise._

-Takuya: ¡Ise-kun! Con el tono de tu voz siento que ya estás mejor.

-Issei (quien llama desde la sala de su casa vestido con una camisa roja con detalles negros y un pantalón azul): Sí, pero casi estaba en un estado realmente deplorable, de no haber sido por ti, no sé qué me habría pasado.

-Takuya: _No importa, me basta saber que te encuentras mejor luego de que encontrara desangrando por la nariz y por la boca. Debió ser muy feo y a la vez doloroso para ti…_

-Issei: Ni que lo digas, ah, te hablo ya que le pedí a Grayfia-san que te buscara y de alguna manera te hablo ahora, aunque regreso un tanto tarde…

-Takuya: _Es que en ese momento acompañe a quienes me están dejando hospedarme en Kuoh ya que son unos conocidos del trabajo de mi padre, y me facilito para que pueda estar unos días antes de regresar a donde vivo._

-Issei: Hablando de eso, quiero hablar contigo, ¿vas saliendo ahora?

-Takuya (que la cámara enfoca al pelinegro saliendo del departamento): Justamente acabo de salir ya que hay otros lugares que quiero visitar hoy.

-Issei: _Entonces, ¿podemos encontrarnos en el centro comercial? Ya que quiero hablarte de lo que pasó ayer…_

-Takuya: De acuerdo, tomaré camino para allá, hablamos…

Mientras que activa el GPS de su teléfono, Takuya ve el camino que se dirige hacia el centro comercial de Kuoh para encontrarse con Issei de lo que quiere hablar, al mismo tiempo que con el castaño que se terminaba de colocar los zapatos, Rosswiesse se aparece en la sala diciendo:

-Veo que ya casi estás listo para salir, Ise-kun.

-Issei: Ya que quede con verme con Takuya para hablar con él…

-Rosswiesse: No te preocupes, apenas las chicas se están levantando para ir al baño.

-Issei: Trata de avisarles que salí a hacer unas cosas que me pidieron mis padres, y que ya desayune.

-Rosswiesse: Ahora que lo mencionas… (Con ello, Rosswiesse tiene una imagen de que ve a Issei preparándose un emparedado [o sándwich, como lo llamen en su país] tostado para desayunar) No pensé que puedas ir a la cocina sin que tu madre haga comida.

-Issei: Aprendí a preparar algunas comidas gracias a las chicas en momentos que ellas tengan que salir y tenga hambre…

-Rosswiesse: Ya veo, ten cuidado y avisa por cualquier cosa.

Repentinamente Rosswiesse le da un beso en la mejilla de Issei quien queda un tanto ruborizado por la acción de la ex valquiria quien dice:

-Que te vaya bien.

-Issei (nervioso): Ah, este… ya me voy…

Mientras que Issei ya sale de la mansión donde está viviendo actualmente, Rosswiesse sonríe al ver en parte como actúa nerviosamente el castaño cuando le dio ese beso en la mejilla y dice en su mente:

 _Tal parece que Issei ha cambiado un poco y no se comporta tan pervertido como lo suele hacer, quizás sea algo del ritual que se sometió anoche…_

Pero sus pensamientos son cortados gracias a Rias quien la ve por la entrada mientras dice:

-Ah, buenos días, Rosswiesse-san. No me esperaba que estuvieras despierta ahora.

-Rosswiesse: Ah, Rias-sama, buenos días. Sucede que de alguna manera mi cansancio del viaje se terminó cuando dormí, y lo necesitaba… (De ahí, Rosswiesse ríe nerviosamente)

Al notar ese nerviosismo de su torre, Rias lo ignora mientras dice:

-Bueno, si lo dices… por cierto, fui a la habitación de Issei y no se encuentra…

-Rosswiesse: Ah, es que Ise-kun fue a buscar unas cosas que les pidió sus padres ya que están en sus trabajos, y él se encontraba despierto en ese momento y les dijo eso…

-Rias (que a saber que Issei salió se pone un tanto cabizbaja): Ya veo… pero tenemos tiempo de que cuando quiero hacer algo con él, por lo menos dormir en su habitación, Ise no se encuentra…

-Rosswiesse: Creo que hay otras cosas que le pasan a Ise-kun, ya que tiene muchas cosas que hacer ya que va a entrar al 3er año… (Pero en su mente dice: _Pero la realidad es otra, Rias-sama. Sé lo mucho que amas a Ise-kun, aunque le estabas haciendo algo que incluso pudo haber perdido la vida si no hubiera sabido lo que pasa…_ )

-Rias: Bueno, debo avisar a las demás para que se levanten y servir el desayuno.

Mediante que Rias va a levantar a las demás, la pelirroja muestra en su rostro algún rasgo de tristeza ya que han sido varios días que su amado peón no se encuentra, y entiende que el encuentro con Kuroto ha sido algo de ayuda para que pueda saber las necesidades de Issei, al igual que Akeno que se junta con él, lo mismo con las demás, a clara excepción de Ravel quien sí ha salido con sus amigas pero sabe que es un tanto arriesgado lo que hacen, ni que decir de Rosswiesse quien supo de Issei lo que ha pasado desde que se fue a Asgard por orden de su abuela y regreso justo cuando el castaño estaba culminado el ritual para que luego sorpresivamente sea nombrado a un demonio de clase suprema.

* * *

Hablando del portador de un dragón, vemos a Vali Lucifer y su grupo quienes estaban en medio de un camino de montañas para descansar, pero dos miembros femeninos del grupo del Hakuryuukou que son Le Fay y Kuroka sienten una inquietud por algo relacionado a un cierto chico que conocen, al notarlo, el descendiente del rey mono, Sun Wukong, Bikou dice:

-Hey, Kuroka, ¿qué sucede?

-Kuroka: Es que últimamente he estado aburrida. Sé que me gusta viajar con ustedes, pero a veces siento tener la necesidad de ver a Ise-nya…

-Bikou (sorprendido): ¡¿Al Oppai Dragon?! Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Arthur Pendragon: Pienso lo mismo, además que él ha sido quien ha estado más cerca de Ophis desde que la rescato.

-Le Fay: También he pensado en visitar a Ise-sama ya que…

-Arthur: Lo sé, Le Fay. Pero dudo que Vali quiera que ustedes se vayan.

Repentinamente Vali va hacia ellos diciendo:

-No tengo planeado otra cosa, quizás ustedes dos puedan ir a Kuoh a visitar a mi rival, quizás también lo visite. Ya que es algo aburrido y tosco que no haya alguien con quien pelear.

Sabiendo que Vali le gusta buscar una buena pelea, Le Fay y Kuroka sonríen ya que tienen luz verde para visitarlo mientras que Arthur le dice a su hermana menor:

-Que no haga ninguna tontería contigo, sabiendo cómo es su personalidad.

-Le Fay: No te preocupes, onii-sama. Ise-sama a pesar de todo ha sido todo un caballero conmigo.

-Bikou: Déjala ir, Arthur, recuerda que aparte que es fan del programa que tiene, también tiene un contrato especial con el Sekiryuutei.

-Kuroka: Yo iré con ella para que estés tranquilo-nya…

-Arthur: Esta bien, pero si vas a donde se encuentra, avísale al caballero de Rias Gremory que cuando llegue quiero tener un duelo de practica con él.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de la petición de Arthur, Kuroka prepara por medio de su Senjutsu un portal para dirigirse hacia Kuoh con Le Fay quien este dice:

-Entonces, nos retiramos, Onii-sama, Vali-sama. Espero que les vaya bien.

Mientras que el portal desaparece haciendo que las dos chicas no se encuentren más en la escena, Vali a hacia Arthur diciendo:

-Entiendo que te preocupa mucho tu hermana, pero en cierto punto pienso que ya debes dejar que tome su camino.

-Arthur: Lo sé, pero sabiendo como es el Sekiryuutei.

-Bikou: Oh, vamos. A pesar de eso nos divierte tener como amigo al Oppai Dragon.

-Arthur: Solo espero que no le haga algo raro a mi hermana ya que después vera el filo de mi espada.

-Bikou: Deja de ser un pesado Sis-com, ¿quieres, Arthur? Deja que visite a los amigos que quiere pasar un tiempo juntos, no puedes tenerla toda su vida bajo tu sobre protección.

-Arthur: ¡Deja de decir cosas tontas, Bikou!

-Vali: Ya en serio con todo esto, ¿cómo estará mi rival? Ya tengo ganas de poder pelear de nuevo con él…

* * *

Hablando del castaño, este va caminando hacia el centro comercial recorriendo diversos lugares que de alguna manera le hacen recordar todo lo que le ha pasado, desde el encuentro con Yuuma quien resulto ser Raynare, cuando conoció a Rias y los demás en el club de investigación de lo oculto, al igual que conoció a Asia, el encuentro con Sona y su clan, el Rating Game y luego que ganara una pelea uno a uno ante Riser, todo lo que la vivido desde que se convirtió en un demonio hasta el momento que supo que Rias y las demás, exceptuando a Ravel tenían otros chicos que estaban saliendo haciendo que Issei denote en su rostro tristeza y que suelte unas lágrimas ya que quería hacer un futuro con ellas y dice en su mente:

 _A veces he pensado en que debí haber hecho hace tiempo para merecer esto. En un cierto momento había querido hacer mi sueño de ser el rey de un harem, pero no sé si era suficiente que ellas estuvieran con alguien como yo…_

Ya las lágrimas del castaño recorren su rostro hasta derramarse en el piso mientras que seguía con su pensamiento:

 _Pudo pasar cualquier cosa, quizás que era muy pervertido en esos momentos que necesitaba escucharlas, también que no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, todo por ellas, aunque me duela en mi alma… debo dejar que tomen su decisión de querer a alguien. A veces he sentido que es mi culpa en que haya pasado lo que ha pasado, aun así…_

Mientras que Issei se limpia las lágrimas para seguir su camino, pero un tono triste en su voz dice:

-Me hubiera encantado ser al menos quien estuviera a su lado en estos momentos…

En su andar, Issei sigue perdido entre sus pensamientos sin saber que llego al centro comercial que ve a Takuya quien estaba sentado en un banco cercano a la entrada del lugar quien también meditaba en lo que pensaba:

 _Tres meses han pasado desde que vi a Kagura besarse con Daisuke, sabiendo aún más que fuera su ex novio. A pesar que no creí de ser de esos tipos de que aprovechan esas oportunidades de apoyar a una chica con el corazón roto…_

De ahí, Takuya comienza a tener una mirada al pasado de lo que ha vivido antes de ser la pareja de Kagura que narra en su mente lo que pasó

 _Simplemente no note cuando nos encontramos por casualidad estando en el primer año, de alguna manera fuimos conociendo nuestros gustos y disfrutamos esos momentos que compartimos juntos. Incluso con Ryou y los demás que con salidas improvisadas a la sala de juegos, los bolos, al karaoke, en fin muchos lugares…_

Antes de continuar la narración que Takuya daba, este saca su cartera para que en ella saque una especie de papel doblado mientras que continuaba su relato.

 _Y justo antes en el festival me comentaste que salías con él, vi lo mucho que te divertías con Daisuke, a pesar de ser a veces algo pesado con todos, en verdad es un gran chico. No he olvidado la vez que lo ayude con su bicicleta que estaba funcionando mal, o la vez que me pedía consejos, ¡cómo si fuera alguien que conociera los noviazgos!_

-Daisuke: _¡Vamos, no seas así, Taku! He notado que tienes muchas chicas que le gustarían salir contigo._

-Takuya: _¡No seas idiota, Daisuke! No soy de esos tipos que van en flor en flor para ver me acompaña o que sea alguien tan fuerte como un imán para atraer a las chicas._

-Daisuke: _No lo pienses así. De seguro te llegará alguien que quiera salir contigo… por cierto, ¿qué le puedo hacer para regalarle algo en su cumpleaños a Kagura?_

-Takuya (quien lo piensa): _Que tal si la llevas a un cine para ver una película o a un restaurante, aunque no es que tengas el dinero suficiente para hacer lo segundo…_

-Daisuke: _Tratare de buscar algunos trabajos de medio tiempo y planeo ahorrar lo suficiente…_

 _Y ayude con lo que pude ayudarle a Daisuke, e incluso de manera mutua me ayudo para que el club de música fuera rescatado, ya que tienen la mala maña de confundirlo con la orquesta de la academia, todo iba bien, e incluso hasta el festival cultural que fue el primero que participamos, a pesar que no fue lo que se esperaba, nos divertimos bastante, pero luego de ello…_

-Kagura (enojada, llorando y con la mano en alto habiéndole dado una bofetada o cachetada [como lo llamen en su país] a Daisuke): _Sabiendo que tratabas hacerte que eras alguien sincero, ¡¿y aún con ello vas a ligarte con otra chica?!_

-Daisuke: _¡No es eso, es una amiga de la infancia…!_

 _De alguna manera supe de que Daisuke veía a escondidas de Kagura a una chica que él conoce, no quería ser alguien que supiera eso, de alguna manera me aleje, y en la mitad de ese año, ya no se hablaron más. Desde ese momento, Kagura me ha ido a visitar a mi casa, llorando pidiéndome que fuera con ella a una plaza cercana me pidió que fuéramos novios, al principio estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era su remplazo, a pesar de todo ella aun lo quería…_

Mientras detiene su pensamiento, Takuya desdobla la hoja hasta el punto de ver que era una carta de Kagura para él, haciendo que se entristece de nueva cuenta y seguía la narración de su mente

[Insertar canción: Alejandro Fernández – Qué voy a hacer con mi amor]

 _Al principio todo fue bien, incluso pensaba ayudarla con lo mejor que podía hacer en ese entonces, aunque muchos que hablaron de más pensaron que era otro que entrometí las narices para que ella fuera mi novia, y nunca fue así, varios me lo aceptaron hasta apoyaron que siguiera con ella, lo malo es que Daisuke de alguna manera se fue volviendo en mi contra, al punto que dijo palabras molestas sobre mí y de Kagura, eso no lo soporte, a tal punto que fuimos a los golpes para callar algunas bocas. En ese momento supe que aun la quería, y a pesar de ello le duele que este con otro, trate de todos los medios para decirle lo que sentía, hasta el punto que pasó ese momento…_

Y entre lágrimas, Takuya sigue leyendo la carta y sigue diciendo en su mente lo ocurrido:

 _Y no me sentía con energías para luchar, sentía que el mundo en verdad se burlaba de mí, sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano, pero no de la manera que lo vi, besándose con él, en ese momento me pregunte, ¿qué hice mal? Le di todo a ella, a pesar que sentía que era un remplazo de Daisuke, ella nunca me trato así. Pero le di todo, hasta le bajaba el sol, la luna y las estrellas si era necesario… solo me quedo estas palabras que me diera por parte de Ayane justo cuando iba a Kuoh…_

Mediante que Takuya ya soltaba lágrimas por la carta, además de los sentimientos encontrados y recuerdos que tuvo cuando fue la pareja de Kagura, vemos a Issei quien aún estaba algo cabizbajo y soltaba algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero cuando vio al pelinegro que lloraba por esa hoja, vuelve a llorar y lo escucha decir con una voz quebrada en llanto:

-Después de lo mucho que pasamos, igual duele sabiendo que aun la amaba, le di todo pero aún no basto… (Mientras que pone su mirada al cielo) ¿Qué habré hecho para que mí amor por ella fuera tirado a la basura? ¿Qué merezco para que sufra de esa manera? Sí alguien por aquí tiene la respuesta o si el destino se burla de mí, háganmelo saber…

Issei al escuchar eso, se sorprende y de igual manera suelta lágrimas, ya que desde hace tiempo se ha preguntado el qué había hecho mal por ellas, si les diera el suficiente cariño, afecto y amor a ellas por igual manera pero decidieron ir con otros para olvidarse del castaño quien ve a Takuya quien limpiaba sus lágrimas para decir:

-Aún con ello no tengo la respuesta para decirle si en verdad pueda perdonarla y que sea feliz con aquel chico que realmente quiere, pero…

Justo antes de que fuera a hablar algo más, Issei se aparece entre lágrimas quien dice:

-Aunque fue en menor medida lo que te pasó, siento el mismo dolor que tienes, Takuya…

-Takuya (quien se limpia las lágrimas): Ise, no pensé que llegarías aquí pronto.

-Issei: Literalmente no me tarde mucho, pero… disculpa que te vi llorando, pero necesitabas a alguien que te ayude con lo que tienes…

-Takuya: ¿Lo dice alguien que casi todo su harem lo dejaron de lado por otros chicos?

-Issei: Touché…

Y entre risas, Issei se sienta en el asiento vacío del banco mientras ve que Takuya aún tiene en sus manos la carta que le diera Kagura por parte de Ayane mientras dice:

-Esa carta, debe ser de alguien que a pesar que fuera importante para ti, ¿no?

-Takuya (quien toma un largo suspiro): Es de mi ex novia que por parte de mi hermana le pidió que me la diera…

-Issei: No es que sea chismoso, pero…

-Takuya: Créeme, si con lo tuyo duele, mira por qué sentí que no valí nada cuando la encontré besándose con otro chico.

-Issei: Entonces…

-Takuya: Conste que eres alguien que sabe del tema, aunque de mayor magnitud, ten…

Cuando Issei toma la carta de Takuya, el castaño comienza a leer las palabras que contiene dicho documento que citan lo siguiente:

Takuya…

Sé que realmente te sientes molesto por lo que te hecho desde hace semanas. No quería lastimarte ya que fuiste ese apoyo que más necesitaba en esos momentos cuando quería olvidar a Daisuke. A tal punto que tenías razón en gritarme que no eras como él. Y me lo demostraste, fuiste mucho mejor con el que pasé mucho tiempo a mi lado. Me enseñaste a que debo compartir y atesorar cada momento que estuve contigo. Y sé que te dolió mucho al ver que Daisuke y yo estábamos besando cuando habías llegado. En un momento me dijiste sí realmente aun lo amaba, ¿por qué te sentías que eras alguien que solo tomaba su puesto? Era verdad que si querías romper conmigo por ello, lo entendías ya que me lo dijiste: "esta relación tiene que apoyarse mutuamente, a pesar de que te quiero, quiero pensar lo mejor para ti", no quería escucharte decir eso. Realmente quería estar contigo y apoyarte en todo lo que querías hacer, incluyendo que quería ir contigo por el programa especial de Entodashi, hasta ese día.

Desde aquella noche que fui a tu casa quería que me perdonaras como siempre lo has hecho, pero al decirme que no querías verme más hasta que tus sentimientos puedan aclararse, en parte me sentía culpable ya que te podía pasarte algo y en otra sabía que me lo merecía por no confiar en ti o el no decirte lo que me pasaba hasta ese entonces por temor a lastimarte…

Solo te pido que si leas esta carta, me puedas perdonar de todo el corazón que posees. Daisuke tal vez fue un patán en la forma de que trato, aun sabiendo que lo ayudaste de muchas maneras ya que se enteró que fue un engaño de uno de sus amigos ya que de alguna manera quería vengarse de mí, también se siente lastimado por lo que ha pasado, y desde que ha pasado ese día, no sé cómo lo tomaste, menos mal que si tenías amigos y a tu familia cerca para apoyarte cuando lo necesitabas.

Ojala que esta carta sepas lo mucho que en verdad me siento arrepentida por lo que pasó y que puedas hablar conmigo pronto. Tomate todo el tiempo del mundo si es necesario. Igual te estaré esperando para que puedas responderme, Kanzaki Takuya-kun.

Mizushino Kagura

Ya habiendo leído la carta, Issei limpia sus lágrimas de su rostro ya que leía en su mente y a voz muy baja ya que sentía los sentimientos de aquella chica que a pesar de todo, si quería a Takuya, a pesar de que ahora pudiera estar con otra persona mientras que escucha al pelinegro decir:

-Qué irónico, ¿no? Alguien que podía tener un harem que sus chicas lo dejen a un lado y literalmente estuvo en un estado deplorable llorando por alguien que sabe del tema, pero en menor medida.

-Issei: Pero igual duele… sé que era muy pervertido, idiota y muchas veces no sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, pero a pesar de todo. Quiero lo mejor para ellas, lástima que no pueda estar a su lado.

-Takuya: Aunque de alguna manera te entiendo, sé que Kagura quería a Daisuke pero no me sentía bien porque tenía el sentimiento que era solo su remplazo. Ya entendí todo y quisiera perdonarla. Aunque no hallo el momento indicado ya que…

Repentinamente Issei coloca una de sus manos en el hombro de Takuya quien se sorprende y escucha al castaño decir:

-Desahógate cuando sea necesario, debiste saberlo que tienes amigos y personas que te conocen y te apoyan. No debo ser quien para decirlo, pero espero que en ese momento que aclares tus sentimientos.

Y con una sonrisa, Takuya pone una mano en el hombro del castaño mientras dice:

-También debes hacer lo mismo, no sé si las perdones, pero con tal que quieras lo mejor para ellas es suficiente.

[Aquí termina la canción]

-Issei: Pero quería en un punto destrozarlas y…

Repentinamente siente que fue golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por Takuya quien exclama:

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste que: "la venganza nunca es buena, hiere al alma y la envenena"?!

-Issei: Takuya…

-Takuya: Bueno, eso también quería dejar en un estado deplorable a Daisuke que hizo las jugarretas, pero me di cuenta en mi lamento, ¿qué haría con ello? ¿Ganaría algo? Simplemente no ganaba nada, más bien que el odio y rencor me dejaría una herida imposible de sanar…

-Issei: Pensaba lo mismo, y si hacía algo así, ganaba su odio.

-Takuya: Cosas que pasan, además, en un cierto punto debemos tener un punto de inicio.

-Issei: Es verdad… Takuya, sobre el viaje del programa especial que estás metido por la academia que asistes, ¿hay puesto disponible para mí?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Takuya sonríe por lo que dijo Issei, quien este ve como la mano del pelinegro está abierta para hacerle una especie de saludo y al final lo abraza mientras dice:

-¡Entonces bienvenido a bordo, Hyoudou Issei!

-Issei: ¡Muchas gracias y espero que sea interesante y divertido el viaje que pasaremos, Kanzaki Takuya!

Con esas palabras, los dos jóvenes están felices ya que de sus motivos que son distintos, buscan la misma meta de que los tengan claros para saber lo que realmente quieren, pero a veces en todo en esta vida siempre habrá algo, en este caso alguien que pueda tener una idea errónea de lo que acaba de pasar, en este caso dos jóvenes que estaban cerca de la entrada chillaron al ver lo que pasó, una pelinegra de pelo corto hasta los hombros y una rubia de cabellos un tanto largos que no le alcanza por completo la espalda, y la ultima en mención dice:

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Acabamos de presenciar una especie de confesión del tipo BL!

-Pelinegra: ¡Esto sin duda tenemos que materializarlo en una historia, mejor un doujinshi!

-Rubia: ¡Eso sin duda alguna, Maki-chan!

-Maki: Claro, Rin…

Al escuchar que lo que acaban de presenciar va a ese tipo de historias vinculadas a un cierto género que a muchas chicas les gustan pero a los hombres en su mayoría es un territorio prohibido hasta la saciedad, tanto Takuya e Issei se molestan, en su frente se muestra una vena y exclaman al mismo tiempo:

-¡Es un malentendido!

Y cuando las notaron, Maki y Rin salen disparadas al saber que tienen inspiración, pero dejando cabizbajo de la vergüenza a los dos jóvenes, mientras que Issei dice

-¿Cómo puede haber chicas así? ¿No pueden buscar un chico y ya?

-Takuya: Qué se le hace, pero algo es seguro. No me quiero imaginar si de repente llega un escuadrón de ese tipo de chicas que les gusta ese género…

-Issei: O que haya un club de manga que haga eso…

-Takuya: A veces no podemos hacer nada, pero queda un buen rato ya que debemos volver para el almuerzo.

-Issei: ¡Vamos a la sala de juegos!

-Takuya (quien suelta un HUMP confiado): ¿Acaso crees que me vencerás?

-Issei: Dime en que juego y te aplastare sin piedad…

Repentinamente una amistad y rivalidad al mismo tiempo va creciendo mientras que Issei y Takuya entran al centro comercial para dirigirse a la sala mencionada para distraerse y olvidar las penas que tienen.

* * *

De vuelta en la residencia- no, mejor dicho mansión donde vive Issei, exactamente en la cocina, vemos a Rias y las demás disfrutando su desayuno y entre cosas triviales o alguna cosa rara de por medio, no ha sucedido algo que puedan preocuparlas, pero el hecho es que desde hace unos días el castaño ha dormido solo en su habitación o que cuando Rias y las chicas quieren hablar con él no se encuentra, también está el punto de que ellas tienen sus citas con las parejas que eligieron, de nueva cuenta exceptuando a Ravel que tiene a sus amigas, quien está ultima en mención dice:

-Creo que a veces he sentido que Ise-sama se ha distanciado de nosotras.

-Koneko: ¿Por qué lo dices, pollo frito?

-Ravel: No ven que Ise-sama de alguna manera se ha vuelto un tanto más distante desde que iniciamos la idea de buscar mejores métodos para amarlo y seducirlo…

-Xenovia: No lo veo como tal, quizás sea mejor ayuda que Rias-sama ha pensado.

-Koneko: Me ha ido bien con Takeru-san pero sé que Ise-senpai puede perdonarnos.

-Irina: Pero eso no significa que dejemos a un lado a Ise, ya que es por un fin mayor…

-Akeno: Cierto, además que decidimos que en el momento más indicado seré quien de la primera vez a Ise-kun.

-Rias: ¡Ni hablar, yo soy su ama y es mi derecho que la primera vez con Ise sea conmigo!

-Asia: ¡No, va a ser conmigo!

Mientras que las chicas seguían con su discusión, Rosswiesse estaba tranquila tomando un café y con una cara monótona un tanto distanciada del resto por lo que ve para que en su mente diga:

 _Tanto que hablan que quieren a Ise-kun por irse con otros chicos, pero lo que en verdad le están haciendo es un daño irreparable, bien lo menciono que tal vez él no podrá enamorarse de nuevo de ellas, lástima que se lo van a perder porque es un gran chico, a pesar de ser un pervertido… ahora que lo pienso…_

Luego de meditarlo, Rosswiesse tiene imágenes en su mente de lo que ha pasado a Issei últimamente desde que regreso de Asgard y que hizo el ritual de la caída del dragón, pero a tal punto que no se notó al castaño sus facetas pervertidas conocidas dejando que la ex valquiria diga lo siguiente:

-Parece que el ritual le quito parte de esa perversión excesiva que tiene Ise-kun…

Repentinamente se aparece Ophis mediante un portal dimensional quien dice:

-Es que el ritual quita parte de algo, parece que no tiene esa libertad en asuntos pervertidos, quizás lo redujo hasta ocultarlo.

-Rosswiesse: Al menos las chicas no pueden saber lo que paso, ellas se sentirían un tanto mal sobre ello.

Repentinamente se aparece Rias quien escucho esa parte de la conversación que tuvo con Ophis y dice:

-¿Y qué no podemos saber que nos sentiríamos mal sobre ello?

Rosswiesse al notar que Rias y las demás estaban cerca, grita nerviosamente por la metida de pata que dio, pero Ophis dice:

-No es nada, Rias Gremory. Es algo de que ella y yo estamos hablando.

-Rias: No me esperaba verla por aquí, Ophis-sama. ¿Vino a ver de nuevo a Ise?

-Ophis: No es necesario, sé que no se encuentra en estos momentos. Pero si estaba hablado de algo con tu torre, no te preocupes…

Pero Rias estaba un tanto triste ya que no sabe en que se ha estado tanto tiempo metido Issei que es tanto que ni se mete en su habitación o al menos pueda saludar, pero no únicamente a ella, sino a las demás que no saben lo que sucede, Asia se acerca y dice:

-Rias-onee-sama, creo que debemos prepararnos, dijiste que tenemos una salida ahora.

-Rias: Es verdad, terminemos de desayunar, hay unas compras que debemos hacer, ojala que podamos ver a Issei luego…

Mientras que Rias y las demás se retiran de la cocina dejando a una solitaria Rosswiesse quien suelta un enorme suspiro de alivio ya que por muy poco suelta la boca y mete la pata en el barro (una forma para decir que se iba a meter en problemas, unos muy graves de temer) y dice:

-Uf… de la que me salve, muchas gracias, Ophis-sama…

-Ophis: No te preocupes, como bien lo dijo el portador de Ddraig que tienen que descubrirlo por su cuenta o hasta que él no esté aquí.

-Rosswiesse: Esperemos a ver que pueda hacer ese chico, quizás nos permita conocer a quien dice ser quien lo está ayudando.

-Ophis: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese dulce que lo llaman pudin? Nunca lo he probado…

De ahí, Rosswiesse va hacia la nevera (o refrigerador, de nueva cuenta como lo gusten llamar en su país) y saca uno de vainilla mientras se lo entrega a Ophis quien dice:

-¿Este es el pudin que Ise me dice que son sabrosos?

-Rosswiesse: No únicamente de este sabor, luego probaras de otros sabores…

Y con estrellas en los ojos, Ophis comienza a degustar el pudin para su disfrute mientras que en su mente dice:

 _¿Cómo es posible que exista algo así sin que pueda haber disfrutado como este dulce?_

Y Rosswiesse sonríe ya que de alguna manera se comportaba a una niña de su imagen en el mundo humano, a pesar que es una deidad de los dragones.

* * *

Hablando de Issei, este se encuentra en la sala de juegos con Takuya que se divertían para olvidar sus dolores y distraerse con los juegos, pero la competencia fue al comienzo amistosa, con diversos juegos de carreras, deportes, peleas, hasta que llegaron a la mesa de hockey de mesa que mucha gente no esperaba lo siguiente: el mejor de 7, los dos llevan 3 victorias cada uno, y en el decisivo (o popularmente se le conoce en el argot deportivo como el bonito) la cosa no iba más pareja que estaban empatados a 6 puntos, siendo que Issei le pudo empatar casi a última instancia, quien Takuya dice:

-En serio sí que eres un hueso duro de roer cuando se trata de este tipo de juegos, Ise.

-Issei: En peleas tal vez no sea el mejor, pero sin duda esto puede ser algo divertido que no hay otra manera en que me divierta.

Tanto así que el duelo entre estos dos llamo la atención a varios de los presentes que muchos estuvieron un tanto en desacuerdo que hacer 7 juegos consecutivos de hockey de mesa no podían ir a los que querían jugar en especial esa área, pero con el reto que ambos se impusieron, muchos se quedaron observando como si fuera un partido de un deporte, a tal punto que vieron que Takuya anoto el punto final y así ganando la serie a su favor e Issei golpea el lado donde estaba, pero el pelinegro va hacia el castaño quien ve que su rival en el juego le extiende su mano y responde al saludo en señal de deportividad amistosa y muchos de los presentes aplaudían esa acción y dice el castaño:

-En serio sí que eres un gran jugador.

-Takuya: Hey, esas partidas que tuvimos sí que fueron rudas, Ise.

-Issei: Hasta tal punto que tuvimos espectadores, en verdad parecía un final digno de un deporte grande.

Mientras que los dos jóvenes se retiran de la sala llegan a una fuente de sodas para pedir unos entremeses y bebidas para que lleguen con dichos alimentos a una mesa para seguir con su conversación que el punto en base es en cuando Takuya tiene que ir a la academia Entodashi para establecer el programa especial y de iniciar el viaje que le comenta a Issei lo siguiente:

-Tengo que volver dentro de unos días a donde vivo para hablar con el director para que te puedas incluir, además que puede contactar al director de tu academia ya que tiene la opción especial única que tiene en Entodashi.

-Issei: El que otros estudiantes de otras academias pueden incluirse y que no se hayan perdido las clases, ¿no?

-Takuya: Exactamente, el rumbo puede ser incierto durante el trayecto, pero quien sabe lo que pueda pasar.

-Issei: Pero tienes algunas que tienes en mente que quieres visitar ya que tienes el permiso, ¿verdad?

-Takuya: E incluso he hablado con diversos amigos míos que previamente estudie con ellos en la secundaria que de alguna manera están en otras.

-Issei: Ya veo…

Mediante que Takuya le muestra algunas academias e institutos que planifica visitar durante el viaje a Issei, ve que un conocido suyo se aparece siendo Kiba Yuuto quien dice:

-Veo que están algo animados.

-Issei: Kiba…

-Takuya: Yo, Yuuto-kun, ¿vienes de paseo?

-Yuuto: Es que Rosswiesse-san me comento que estarían por aquí, por cierto, ¿son fotos de otras academias?

-Issei: Sí. Takuya me estaba mostrando algunas que planea visitar, pero son de diversos lados.

-Takuya: Si por mi fuera, me decantaría ir a todo Japón, pero el responsable me dijo que al menos pueda regresar en un momento determinado para proseguir.

-Issei: Que todavía lo estás pensando, me lo dijiste.

-Yuuto: Por cierto, habrá un evento dentro del gimnasio de la academia en la tarde ya que varios estudiantes sienten que debieron hacer una despedida a las cuatro onee-sama de Kuoh.

-Issei: No pensaba en ir luego de lo que ocurrió, pero creo que pueda hacer algo primero antes de ir ahí.

-Yuuto: Por cierto, muchas chicas quieren conocer a quien canto dentro de la ceremonia.

-Takuya: No creo que deba hacer mucho, pero creo que iré, ¿será más tarde? Es que debo ir a almorzar en casa en donde estoy ahora y así aprovecho para buscar mi guitarra y algunos instrumentales…

-Issei: ¿Y cuándo va hacerse ese evento?

-Yuuto: Creo que dentro de unas horas luego de las dos de la tarde.

-Issei: Entonces, creo que no debemos perder más el tiempo.

-Takuya: Ni que lo digan, nos vemos más tarde, chicos.

Mientras que Takuya se despide, dejando a Yuuto e Issei en donde estaban, el rubio dice:

-Hey, Ise-kun. Escuche de algo sobre un mensaje que dejaste en un salón cercano a donde estabas con Takuya.

-Issei: Ese es el motivo que debo regresar ahí, ya que de alguna manera me dio una lección Takuya.

-Yuuto: No me esperaba que fuera alguien que conoce lo que te sucede.

-Issei: Ya que él tiene el corazón roto, pero en sí, hay gente que me apoya y debo dejar ese sufrimiento que tuve antes de hacer el ritual.

Y con una sonrisa, Yuuto ve que Issei había cambiado un tanto, pero ya que el dolor seguía latente solo quedaba hacer algo para que al menos pueda sentirse bien.

* * *

Ya habiendo llegado la tarde, y aprovechando que muchos pudieron almorzar, incluyendo a Takuya quien estaba buscando su guitarra y la memoria USB con los instrumentales que eligió y ya tomando rumbo hacia la academia Kuoh que en ella, exactamente dentro de sus pasillos hacia uno de los salones, vemos a Issei quien estaba siendo acompañado por Yuuto quien dice:

-Sé que dejaste un mensaje en este salón cercano luego de cantar.

-Issei: Te lo dijo Saji, ¿no?

-Yuuto: Sí…

Mediante que se acercan al salón donde Issei dejo el mensaje que en la puerta del mismo se encuentra Genshiro quien dice:

-Veo que ya llegaron ustedes dos.

-Yuuto: Perdona, Saji-kun. Sucede que Ise estaba con Takuya-kun en el centro comercial.

-Genshiro: ¿Con Kanzaki? ¿Le comentaste de lo que se hará ahora?

-Issei: Dijo que vendría dentro de un momento, ya que fue a buscar su guitarra y algunos instrumentales.

-Genshiro (quien une sus manos y se inclina en señal de disculpa): ¡Lo siento, Ise! Sabía que no querías decirle algo a Rias-sama para que fuera tranquila en su graduación.

-Yuuto: Pero en serio lamento no estar cuando lo necesitabas, Ise-kun.

-Issei (quien se adentra al salón): No es necesario, de hecho ya tarde o temprano necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Al adentrarse al salón Issei va al pizarrón que dejo un mensaje en claro:

De todas las formas posibles trate de que ellas fueran felices conmigo, ¡pero no pensé que fueran serlo sin mí! ¡¿En qué rayos me habré equivocado?!

Aunque no marco su nombre en ese mensaje, Issei ya sabía que se sentía muy mal al momento que Takuya interpretaba la última canción dentro del salón que todas las canciones que se escuchó por toda la academia gracias a uno de los muchos inventos que tiene Azazel, mientras que Yuuto y Genshiro ven que el castaño toma un borrador y comienza a borrar dichas palabras por completo para sorpresa de ellos mientras escuchan a su amigo decir:

-Pienso que ya es momento de emprender mi rumbo, ya por parte de Takuya decidí hacer el intercambio a Entodashi, Azazel-sensei me apoyo en esto cuando le comente…

-Genshiro: Un momento, ¿planeas ir a Entodashi? Queda algo lejos de Kuoh.

Pero Yuuto recordó que Issei estaba conversando con Takuya a que academias e instituciones planea visitar el pelinegro que era parte del programa especial de Entodashi, y el rubio dice:

-¿Así que es cierto que planeas hacer un viaje?

-Issei: Le comente en la reunión sorpresa a los diversos líderes sobrenaturales, que debo tomar un tiempo para ver lo que quiero hacer. Pero eso no significa que no me despediré para siempre.

-Genshiro: ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

-Issei: Me mantendré en contacto con ustedes y quizás con Takuya volveremos a pasar un rato por aquí.

-Yuuto: Al menos pensaba que te ibas a dejar todo lo relacionado de lo que te ha pasado.

-Issei: Eso pensaba, pero es parte de mi vida. Ya que no puedo dejar a mis amigos que estén en problemas y que no pueda estar de brazos cruzados al ver eso.

-Genshiro (que llora al estilo anime): ¡A pesar de todo, el título de héroe que te dieron como el Oppai Dragon sí que te va bien de la mano, Ise!

-Issei (con una sonrisa y ríe por el comentario de Genshiro): Hey, no es para tanto que llores, Saji…

Repentinamente ven que un portal se aparece en frente de ellos siendo Kuroka y Le Fay quienes vinieron del mismo, luego de aparecer ante los presentes la brujita va hacia Issei quien lo abraza y con emoción dice:

-¡Me alegra verlo de nuevo, Ise-sama!

-Issei ¡Le Fay, Kuroka! ¡Pensé que estaban viajando con Vali!

-Kuroka (quien se apega de Issei por la espalda): Ise-nya, sucede que era algo aburrido estar siempre viajando con Vali-nya.

-LeFay: Por eso hablamos con Vali-sama para que nos diera el permiso a que fuéramos a verlo…

-Issei: Ya veo, por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentran?

-Kuroka: No te preocupes-nya. Ellos estarán bien-nya.

-Le Fay: Por cierto, Ise-sama, ¿por qué esta aquí en la academia?

-Kuroka: También pensé cuando active el portal ya que quería ver a Shirone-nya.

Pero con lo que acaba de mencionar Kuroka haciendo que Issei se sorprenda ya que lo tomaron con la guardia baja ya que no saben lo que pasó, al notar que el castaño estaba pensativo por lo que ocurrió previo a que llegara hacer el ritual, pero repentinamente se aparece Ophis de la nada diciendo:

-Es que no puede ir ahí ahora ya que le sería pesado.

-Le Fay: ¡Ophis-sama! ¿A qué se refiere con eso de lo que dijo?

-Kuroka: Es cierto-nya, ¿cómo que le es pesado ir ahí-nya? Ya que las chicas, en especial Shirone adoran a Ise-nya.

-Ophis: Hizo el ritual de la caída del dragón, pero de alguna manera mantiene el estatus de Ddraig como Dragón Celestial.

A Kuroka y Le Fay le tomaron como sorpresa lo que menciono Ophis que Issei hiciera ese ritual viendo que el castaño estaba un tanto cabizbajo diciendo:

-Tuve que hacerlo, ya que ellas me estaban envenenando sentimentalmente al punto que si no hacia el ritual, pude haber muerto…

Al escuchar eso, las dos chicas toman un brazo de Issei mientras estaban en un estado de shock por lo que tuvo que lidiar, y entre lágrimas Kuroka dice:

-¡¿Cómo dices que ellas te pudieron haber matado-nya?! ¡¿Shirone estaba haciendo algo indebido-nya?!

-LeFay: Escuche que es muy riesgoso ese ritual ya que si no se hacía de la manera correcta, podías haber quedado sin sentimiento o serías un ser llego de odio y venganza.

-Issei: Sé bien en lo que me metía en ese momento, déjenme contarles lo que pasó para que se tengan una idea.

De ahí, Issei les cuenta a Kuroka y LeFay lo que ha pasado sobre las chicas, para horror de Kuroka ya que incluía a su hermana menor estaban con otros hombres y se sentía felices sobre ello sin saber lo que poco a poco estaban degradando al castaño.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba eso en la academia Kuoh, vemos a Takuya quien ya termino de prepararse para ir a dicho lugar, quien se cambió de ropa de la que tenía puesta más temprano cuando hablo con Issei, justo antes de salir, Souichi dice:

-No me esperaba que tuvieras que volver a la academia, ¿sucedió algo ahí?

-Takuya: Solo me invitaron para hacer unas cosas, después de ello regreso aquí.

-Mako: Pero no te tardes, recuerda que unos días tienes que volver a Tokio para que tengas que ir a Entodashi.

-Takuya: Lo sé muy bien, ¡ya me voy!

-Souichi y Mako: ¡Que tengas un buen viaje!

Ya habiendo salido del departamento, Takuya de alguna manera recuerda los momentos que su familia supo de lo que pasó en aquella noche y lo apoyaron sin ninguna duda, además que sus amigos del club de música ligera de la academia Entodashi lo siguen apoyando para que no se sintiera más dolido y triste al respecto, aunque a veces ha sentido la necesidad de hablar con Kagura, recordó que ahora anda con Daisuke, que por parte de Ryou, sabe que aún tienen problemas por lo que paso previamente aparte de que el pelinegro los encontrara besándose, bien dicen por ahí que lo que hace el karma, en un momento dañas a alguien pero en otro el destino te devuelve el golpe. Mientras que meditaba en el rumbo hasta que llegará a la entrada de la academia Kuoh, Takuya dice en su mente:

 _Sí que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui de casa para tomar un tiempo de descanso, al menos sé que tengo una beca gracias a la recomendación especial de diversos profesores, hasta el director Kanoya, hablando de él…_

Y ve un lugar con sombra para sacar su teléfono y hacer una llamada que contesta una voz de un hombre de una edad algo avanzada diciendo:

- _Ya era hora que me llamaras, Kanzaki-kun._

-Takuya: Perdone, director. Sucedieron varias cosas mientras que sigo con la visita a Kuoh.

-Director Kanoya: _Ya veo. Por cierto, me entere que la visitaste hace poco, ¿planeas hacerle otra visita?_

-Takuya: Quien sabe, pero lo planificaré con tiempo. Por cierto, hay alguien que le comente sobre el programa y tiene el permiso de varios profesores.

-Director Kanoya: _Me puedes indicar como se llama la persona, Kanzaki-kun._

-Takuya: Hyoudou Issei.

-Director Kanoya: _Bien, ya pasaré un correo al director sobre ello. Pero debes venir con él para indicarle lo que es el programa._

-Takuya: Lo sabe de antemano, hasta le explique lo que podemos hacer y lo que no.

-Director Kanoya: _Al menos estás al tanto, Kanzaki-kun. Avísame cuando regreses ya que tiene que ser antes del inicio del nuevo año escolar y puedas al menos estar con tus compañeros una semana antes de partir._

-Takuya: De acuerdo, hablamos después, director. Me invitaron a hacer algo aquí en Kuoh.

-Director Kanoya: _De acuerdo. Hablamos luego, Kanzaki-kun…_

Luego de terminar la llamada, Takuya de nuevo se encamina hacia la academia Kuoh que en estos momentos había varios estudiantes retirando algunas cosas, pero algunas chicas se sorprendieron con el pelinegro que muchas murmuraban de que era el cantante inesperado previo al acto de graduación, quien este suelta un enorme grito llamando la atención de los presentes y exclama:

-¡Me olvide por completo de avisarle que ya llegue!

Y rápidamente se queda justo de la entrada de la academia, en donde se cambia los zapatos y hace una llamada a alguien que se encuentra en ella para que pueda buscarlo.

* * *

Volviendo con Issei, este ya le había narrado el cómo fue que las chicas lo estaban engañando con otros hombres y siendo un dragón puro le causaba un veneno de quienes aquellas personas o seres que portaba su poder fuera con otras personas y a tal punto de que hubiera muerto, sabiendo que el ritual tenía la opción de evitar esa muerte había un precio, el que dejaba de amar a quienes pensabas que estarían a tu lado eternamente, que serías alguien frío o si no se llegaba a un punto que querías vengarte, pero recordó a una persona que sufrió por lo mismo, aunque en menor medida, claro está, y en su lección dentro de esa conversación siempre existe un camino el que puedas librar todo lo que tienes guardado, pero tendrás a alguien que te acompaña para saber que no estás solo en ese momento. Luego de ese duro relato vemos a una Kuroka que estaba llorando por lo ocurrido y dice:

-No me espere que Shirone y las chicas te hicieran eso-nya…

-LeFay (entre lágrimas): Debimos haberlo sabido desde antes. Mis más sinceras disculpas, Ise-sama. De no estar viajando con Vali-sama y los demás no le hubiera sucedido eso.

-Issei: No se preocupen, de igual manera. Kuroka, ya te dije, no odio a Koneko-chan, pero con lo que pasó dudo que pueda verla de la misma manera de antes.

-Kuroka: Aun así por lo que me dices duele-nya. No me esperaba que mi hermana menor fuera…

-Issei: Kuroka…

Repentinamente Kuroka es calmada ya que Issei se encuentra abrazándola dejando que se desahogue para que escuche al castaño decir:

-Hay ciertas cosas que me hubieran gustado que seguirían eternamente. Pero como lo que paso hay que dejarlas atrás. Solo puedo desearles su felicidad…

-Kuroka (quien se limpia las lágrimas): Creo que no van a encontrar alguien mejor que tú, Ise-nya.

-LeFay: Pero, Ise-sama. Habrá momentos que no debe seguir ocultándose para encararlas.

-Issei: Lo sé bien, pero aún necesito algo de tiempo, sé que me dieron mis Pieces y formar mi sequito…

-LeFay y Kuroka: ¡Queremos estar en el/-nya!

-Issei: Pero…

-Kuroka: ¿Qué sucede sí ellas te volvieran a ver y te puedan pedir perdón sabiendo de lo que paso-nya?

-Issei: Eso es a su debido tiempo, además…

De repente escuchan que el teléfono de Issei suena ya que está recibiendo una llamada que para las tres chicas es desconocido pero para él ya le es familiar.

- _Hey, Ise. Estoy en la entrada de la academia._

-Issei: Ya voy en camino, Takuya. De paso quiero que conozcas algunas personas que quieren agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer.

-Takuya: _No fue mucho, era lo sensato en que debía ayudarte ya que estabas en un estado muy alarmante._

-Issei: De acuerdo. Ah, espera que vaya a buscarte.

Luego de culminar su llamada, muchos estaban incrédulos sobre quien llamaría a Issei que dice:

-Chicos, parece que Takuya ya está aquí.

-Le Fay, Ophis y Kuroka: ¿Takuya/-nya?

-Genshiro: Vaya que va a tener un sinfín de admiradoras por aquí.

-Yuuto: ¿Por qué lo dices, Saji-kun?

-Genshiro: Sucede que habían tres chicas que pasaron unos videos de las canciones que interpreto ayer, e incluso tienen la que canto con Issei.

-Issei: No es mucho que digamos, pero vamos de una vez.

-Kuroka: Hey, ¡espérenos-nya!

-LeFay: Queremos conocer a la persona que salvo a Ise-sama y que sabe lo que sufre…

-Issei: Como dije, es en menor medida, pero sabe lo que tengo…

Y los presentes van en busca de Takuya que al mismo tiempo espera en la entrada de la academia mientras que en su mente dice:

 _Bueno, solo me queda comentarle a Issei sobre lo que hable con el director y que puede ir con nosotros durante el viaje…_

Pero no esperaba que las tres chicas que estaban grabando sus interpretaciones fueran acercándose hasta donde Takuya se encontraba quien repentinamente ve que como un rayo se acercan mientras dice:

-Disculpen, ¿les sucede algo que vinieran de repente hacia dónde estoy? Un momento, ¡ustedes son las tres chicas que me estaban grabando ayer…!

-Katase (quien toma sus manos): ¿Es un sueño? ¡No lo es, ha vuelto el príncipe cantante!

-Takuya (nervioso): ¿Príncipe cantante? ¿Yo?

-Murayama: ¡Hey, Yui, lo estás molestando!

-Yui: ¡No te hagas la tranquila, Kaori! Te vi ayer con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Aika: Bueno, Kanzaki-san. No me esperaba el verlo por aquí, ¿pero por qué?

-Takuya: Sucede que Yuuto-kun me invito ya que iba a hacerse un evento en el día de hoy.

Mediante que Murayama Kaori y Katase Yui soltaban unos gritos femeninos emocionados ya que necesitaban a alguien que fuera a cantar en el evento, Aika dice:

-Sucede que necesitábamos a alguien que hiciera una especie de mini concierto previo a que las 4 Onee-samas de la academia vengan y así despedirlas como se merecen.

-Takuya: Ya veo, pero no creo que haya hecho algo para que me necesiten.

-Yui: ¡¿Bromeas, verdad?! Las canciones que interpretaste fueron suficientes para dejar a muchos llorando…

-Kaori: E incluso varios en el gimnasio estuvieron llorando ya que interpretaste de una forma que tus sentimientos estaban impresos en las canciones.

-Takuya (quien se rasca la nuca y está un tanto avergonzado): No creo que sea para tanto que les guste, solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco para librarme de un pesar.

-Aika: No seas tímido, Kanzaki-kun. Y veo que puedes tener un amiguito especial que tienes cargado.

Sin saber a qué se refiere, Takuya ve a que parte de su cuerpo está viendo como si fuera a analizar algo y resulta ser lo que lleva cada hombre entre sus piernas que rápidamente se tapa con sus manos mientras exclama:

-¡¿Acaso no sabes algo que todo mundo lo conoce y sabe muy bien llamado pudor, mujer?!

-Aika: Gracias que existe alguien masculino que pueda pensar en que debe existir el pudor.

-Yui y Kaori: ¡Dile eso al trio pervertido de la academia!

-Takuya: Ya para que lo menciono, un compañero de mi papá me dijo que era un paraíso a quienes tienen las hormonas expulsando vapor…

Mientras que las tres chicas asientan con la cabeza sobre el comentario de Takuya, el pelinegro ve que Issei junto con Genshiro y Yuuto llegan a donde se encontraba y el castaño dice:

-Perdona por la tardanza, Takuya. Tenía algo que hacer primero antes de buscarte.

-Takuya: No te preocupes. Además de hacer una llamada a alguien, estuve conversando con las chicas, aunque Kiryuu-san me aterro con algo…

-Issei: Creo que viste su habilidad de…

-Takuya: Ni lo menciones, Ise. Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo…

-Aika: Parece que alguien salió más caballero que Kiba-san.

-Yuuto: No creo que sea para tanto. Gracias por venir, Takuya-kun.

-Takuya: Gracias por la invitación. Por cierto, ¿en dónde debo ir para preparar todo?

-Genshiro: Es por aquí, ya que hay gente que quiere saber de ti por la forma que cantaste.

-Takuya: Bueno, creo que debo ver si es verdad ya que tengo algunas canciones para que puedan disfrutar.

-Issei: Casi lo olvido, debo ir a donde está el sensei para avisarle, si quieren vayan a llevarlo hacia el gimnasio.

-Yuuto: No te tardes mucho, Ise-kun.

Mientras que Issei se adentra hacia la academia para buscar a un cierto sensei que sabe lo que le pasó, Takuya con los demás comienzan a dar rumbo hacia el gimnasio, lugar donde se escuchó en claro sus sentimientos y que alguien pronto pueda ser el indicio de un posible nuevo rumbo en su vida.

* * *

 **Chicos, HASTA AQUÍ NO MÁS...!**

 **-Pinkie: Sí que has trabajado bastante, Ryucader-san**

 **-Rainbow: A pesar de este tipo de historias que son un tanto repetitivas, ha sido muy bueno este episodio.**

 **No es nada, sucede que ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer en este episodio antes de que pasará con la pc que tenía el archivo original, más no tenía el nombre correcto ya que pensaba que iba a darse, pero decidí que en el que viene si tenga el titulo del cap que originalmente iba ser para este.**

 **-Aj: Por cierto, debo admitir que eres algo cruel, pero en el buen sentido.**

 **Por qué lo mencionas, Aj? (Cambio mi vista al notar que Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy se encuentran llorando)**

 **-Twilight: Sé bien que hay muchas parecidas, pero no pensé que hubiera alguien que tuviera el corazón roto como le pasó a Takuya... (mientras se limpia sus lagrimas)**

 **-Fluttershy: Me alivia el saber que ellos tratan de que desean lo mejor a ellas y que puedan seguir adelante.**

 **-Rarity: Me intriga saber lo que planificas con ellos y ese viaje que le tienes preparado.**

 **Todo a su debido tiempo, no debo lanzar todo de un solo golpe, ¿no creen?**

 **-Las Mane Six: Es verdad.**

 **-Pinkie: Un momento, no dijiste que ibas anunciar unas cosas?**

 **Gracias por hacérmelo recordar, Pinkie! Primero que nada, voy a editar la historia de Devilish Speeder Needer Shooter, no toda, sino unos caps ya elegidos previo a subir al cap 11 que aún sigo escribiendo hasta este momento.**

 **-Twilight: Diversos errores a la hora de escribir.**

 **Y de paso que creen que no hago nada para tener la suficiente inspiración para la historia, que por cierto, creo que estoy cerca de cerrar el primer arco, no se cuantos caps serán pero ya tengo en mente los volúmenes de la novela ligera de DXD, exactamente el 3 y el 4 y un tanto mezclado con su segunda temporada del anime, eso sí a mi manera de describirlas y con el toque de DSNS.**

 **-Rainbow: ¡YA ERA HORA! No debiste dejarnos en ese misterio...**

 **PC sin arrancar te dice algo...**

 **-Aj: ¡En serio te pasas, Rainbow! (y le da un golpe a Rainbow quien le duele sabiendo la fuerza de Aj)**

 **Ya habiendo pasado por ese detalle...**

 **-Rainbow: ¡ESO DUELE!**

 **Volviendo, ya desde hace tiempo tengo activada una cuenta en Wattpad: Ryucader_23 Y de ahí muestro un tanto de lo que puedo mostrar en ella como en Fanfiction para subir las historias y de igual manera publico ideas de proyectos futuros tanto en dicha pagina como en esta.**

 **-Rarity: Nada mal. Parece que en verdad tienes todo preparado.**

 **No exactamente, primero debo ver si culmino primero unas cosas para ya en sí subir todas las que ya tengo listas, en este caso son esta y Devilish Speeder Needer Shooter.**

 **-Fluttershy: ¿Y eso sería todo, Ryucader-san?**

 **Me encantaría decir que sí, pero como me inspiré recientemente en uno o varios Nintendo Direct, creo que hay que dejar algo para dejarles un pequeño abre bocas pero les sea suficiente para decir que lo que se vendrá sera bueno, antes de soltarlo de nueva cuenta quiero agradecer a las Mane Six que estuvieron conmigo para este episodio.**

 **-Las Mane Six: Ni lo menciones, Ryucader-san.**

 **Pues bien damas y caballos que están en todo el globo terráqueo, les dejo este teaser trailer de una próxima historia que desde el momento que estaba pensado dije que algo grande saldrá, ojo, tal vez haya partes que si incluya y otras que solo es parte de mi alocada imaginación sin mas que decir nos despedimos dejando esto...**

* * *

Dentro de una habitación, vemos a un joven de cabellos castaños quien estaba de espalda a la cámara mientras que culmina de ponerse una vestimenta que acomodaba unos guantes especiales y finalmente ve una camisa de un color rojo carmesí pero en ella tenia un dibujo cosido en ella una especie de alas de dragón en la parte trasera de la camisa y en la delantera se muestra una especie de cabeza de un dragón entre colores dorado y verdes esmeralda mientras que se culmina de vestir, ese joven ve el espejo resultando ser una cara conocida por muchos, Hyoudou Issei. Quien se equipa con una especie de espada, un escudo azulado con detalles en rojo y tiene una especie dibujos especiales en rojo y gris plateado, pero en una zona claramente visible se muestra una especie de tres triángulos dorados al mismo tiempo que termina de equipar su armamento con un arco especial y una especie de bolsa cargadora para llevar una buena cantidad de flechas, pero antes de retirarse de la habitación, Issei coloca una especie de brazalete especial con un símbolo conocido de ese lugar, pero justo antes de salir de la habitación nota que en la parte trasera de su mano izquierda aparece un brillo verde mientras dice:

-Veo que ya quieres hacer esto pronto, Ddraig.

-Ddraig: **Ese tipo como lo dicen si que es peligroso, hasta pienso que el portador de Albion no tendrá una oportunidad.**

Ya dentro de una sala, vemos a dos personas que tenían cabellos rubios, al notar que se acercan, Issei se arrodilla como si fuera alguien importante mientras dice:

-Princesa Zelda, Link-sensei.

La primera en mención dice:

-Ise, levántate. Sé que tienes miedo porque vas a enfrentarte con esa calamidad.

-Link: Ya tenían razón Rotver y Prunia en que puede aparecer en otros mundos.

-Issei: Con todo lo que ha pasado en mi mundo, era lo más factible que aparecería tarde o temprano.

Mientras que los tres salen hacia un patio, Zelda con preocupación dice:

-Sé que no va a detenerse, y veo que tu tampoco lo harás.

-Issei: Entiendo que Link-sensei sea quien lo haya derrotado, pero no dejaré que lastime a alguien en mi mundo...

De repente Issei siente que una mano está en uno de sus hombros y ve que es Link que ha hecho esa acción mientras dice:

-Ya deja de decirme sensei, Ise. Ya has ganado mi respeto, además de los campeones y sus seres más cercanos.

Y con una sonrisa, Link ve que su antiguo aprendiz ahora amigo y hermano de armas comienza a tomar distancia mientras que ven que un portal aparece para que Issei lo cruce no sin antes escuchar a Zelda decir:

-¡Todos estaremos rezando y esperanto que vuelvas habiendo vencido a Ganon, Ise!

-Issei: Les prometo que volveré por aquí luego que haya terminado con él...

Y al terminar de hablar, Issei cruza el portal para prepararse ante este nuevo reto que tiene que encarar.

[Inserten el audio del primer trailer de Avengers: Infinity War: watch?v=GY4mGgfc0Ag]

Luego de cruzar el portal, Issei se encuentra en una especie de campo de batalla que pasó, aunque los desastres aún están presentes mediante que el castaño va caminado como si nada pero en su mente tiene una conversación con Ddraig:

- **Vaya desastre que hizo ese tipo... sí que le encanta hacer destrucción donde quiera que vaya.**

-Issei: Por eso le dicen que es un mal presagio cuando el se aparece, con solo nombrarlo puede causar una calamidad...

Repentinamente el castaño escucha a unos seres que se revelan luego de ocultarse y van poco a poco a donde se encuentra Issei quien dice:

-Bokoblins, Moblins, Centaleones...

-Ddraig: **No olvides que cerca están los del clan Yiga...**

-Issei (quien materializa su Boosted Gear): Vaya comité de bienvenida me ha preparado Ganon, pero que mas da... ¿Listo, Ddraig?

-Ddraig: **¡¿Y justo ahora me lo preguntas?! ¡Hagamos que Ganon se arrepiente de haber atacado este mundo!**

Y mediante que los diversos monstruos van hacia Issei, el castaño prepara el Bosted Gear y va hacia ellos que al mismo tiempo vemos a Cao Cao que esta luchando con alguien pero esta muy lastimado para seguir mientras escucha a un hombre decir:

-¿Qué pasa, chico? No me digas que es todo lo que puede hacer quién dice ser, "el humano más poderoso de todos"

-Cao Cao (quien a pesar del dolor, lentamente se levanta): Maldito...

Repentinamente se aparece Sariaorg con su armadura dorada y Vali con su armadura del Balance Breaker activada mientras dice:

-Espero que seas fuerte...

-Saraiorg: ¡Porque te aplastaremos!

Mediante que recuperan a Cao Cao, entre ellos Asia cura a varios heridos, Rias con su sequito y diversos conocidos de las fracciones ven que ese personaje se revela siendo Ganondorf Dragmire quien con un aura oscura que rodea su cuepo dice:

-Hagan todo lo que quieran, de igual forma no podrán vencerme...

Mientras que diversos guerreros van hacia él, Issei lidia con el comité de bienvenida que lo estaba esperando derrotando a diversos Bokolins, Moblins, e incluso seguidores guerreros del clan Yiga que los derrotaba entre patadas, golpes y ataques especiales con el Boosted Gear, al mismo tiempo vemos que Arthur Pendragon cae duramente al suelo y LeFay se alarma mediante que va hacía el chico exclamando:

-¡Onii-sama!

-Arthur: ¡LeFay, alejate! ¡Este tipo es muy peligroso!

Repentinamente Yuuto, Koneko, Kuroka y Rosswiesse van hacia el contrincante dejando que Rias y Akeno preparen su ataque, en ello Ddraig siente lo que va a pasar y le dice:

- **Issei, ¡va a lastimar a las chicas, comenzando con Rias!**

Y con un aura roja que rodea al cuerpo de Issei que va rápidamente y de manera inconsciente activando la armadura del Balance Breaker haciendo que ese destello de luz resultando ser la transformación del castaño vaya volviendo polvo a todos sus enemigos y como un rayo va hacia dónde dijo Ddraig sobre la batalla que de vuelta en ella vemos a todos los contrincantes que encaraba a Ganondorf tirados en el suelo mediante que se acerca a Rias quien trata de defender a sus siervos y amigos pero ve que la espada de su contrincante se encuentra cerca mientras escucha al adversario:

-Ya que todos son débiles aquí, serás la primera en sentir mi furia...

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes trataron de tomar fuerzas para proteger a Rias pero estaban entre miedos y las heridas causadas, repentinamente un destello de luz roja se aparece justo antes de que Ganondorf atacara a la pelirroja quien cierra sus ojos pero escucha un choque de espadas que todos se sorprenden mientras que la chica abre los ojos y ve que había una armadura delante de ella pero su voz es conocida para ella mientras escucha:

[Aquí detienen momentáneamente la música de fondo, exactamente en el min 1:29]

-Menos mal que llegué a tiempo, Rias...

Al escuchar ese nombre, Rias se emociona al tal punto que le salen lagrímas de sus ojos y dice:

-Issei, mi lindo Ise.

-Ganondorf: ¿¡Pero qué rayos!?

-Issei: Perdón por la tardanza, pero no dejaré que le toques un pelo a ella. ¡Además que tenemos un cierto asunto sin resolver, Ganon!

[Reanuden la música de fondo]

Mediante que los propulsores de la armadura del Balance Breaker del Sekiryuutei se activan, este mencionado y Ganondorf se alejan del lugar y repentinamente el castaño nota que hay un portal para alejarlos del mundo en donde estaban y lo cruzan mediante que Rias se preocupa por el rival que tiene que encarar su amado peón.

Ya habiendo cruzado el protal, Ganondorf le da al Sekiryuutei una esfera de energía que se impacta en la parte del tronco del cuerpo haciendo que la armadura de Issei se parte haciendo que caiga hacia un vació de un campo de montaña y su contrincante llega de pie y sin heridas de lo que paso pero toma un momento para ver el lugar en donde se encuentra y dice:

-Conque ese chico hizo que volviera a la fuerza a Hyrule, ¿eh? Dudo mucho que haya esto por nada...

Al mismo tiempo, Issei con su armadura rota siente que su energía vuelve gracias al poder especial de la fallecida campeona Zora, Mipha quien dice:

-Sé que necesitas toda la energía para derrotar a Ganon, Ise.

Mediante que recupera su estabilidad, Issei saca una paravela para evitar su caída mientras ve el espiritu de Mipha y dice:

-Lo sé... por eso necesitare su poder...

Ya estando en tierra, los espíritus de los campeones sea aparecen siendo Urbosa diciendo:

-No podemos dejar que haga otro cataclismo en Hyrule.

-Daruk: Sé que tienes ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara...

-Revali: No es de presumir, pero sí ese Hyliano te dejo una tarea pesada, pero...

-Issei: Gracias, ahora, ¡vamos a derrotarlo!

Al mismo tiempo, Ganondorf prepara otro portal y dice:

-Ya saben que ese mundo puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin que puedan detenerme, ¡así podré domirarlo al igual que Hyrule!

Y justo cuando iba a cruzar el portal...

-¡GANON!

Con ese grito, dicho personaje ve que Issei se acerca pero no tiene su armadura pero si revela una especie de espada y escudo para enfrentarlo haciendo que Ganondorf se sorprenda y exclama:

-¡¿Tienes esa maldita espada?!

-Issei: Puede ser, pero hay algo que es el portador siempre ha dicho, ¡que hay que derrotarte para siempre! ¡Ese es mi deber como el campeón dragón carmesí!

Y con un rugido de batalla, Issei va hacia Ganondorf quien también saca su espada mientras que justo cuando están cerca chocas sus armas haciendo que se revele un gran destello blanco de luz haciendo que se inicie una batalla revelando un titulo que es el siguiente:

 ** _Breath of the Crimson Wild_**

[Detengan la música de fondo en el min 2:13]

En otro momento, vemos a Issei que toma una espada que estaba algo dañada mientras dice:

-¿Pero qué le pasó a esta espada?

[Reanuden la parte final de la música de fondo]

Y repentinamente la espada se envuelve en un aura azulado claro que repentinamente se vuelve lineas del mismo color de la espada comenzando a revelar una silueta de una chica mediante que la pantalla se vuelve negra y solo se escucha una voz de una chica diciendo:

-Acaso usted es... ¿mi nuevo maestro?

 ** _Próximamente..._**


	4. Similitud entre las canciones y la vida

**Buenas, buenas, damas y caballos que se encuentran en cualquier punto del globo terráqueo, aquí Ryucader23 para anunciar que ya se viene nuevo cap de Siempre hay otro camino!**

 **-HURRA!**

 **Y veo que las Mane Six me están acompañando de nueva cuenta... (Pero repentinamente ve que otro portal se abre mientras que tres chicas caen sobre el cuerpo de Ryucader alarmando a las presentes) Whoa...!**

 **-Twilight: ¡Ryucader-san! (Mientras que las tres chicas que salieron del portal siendo Kuro, Shirogane y Roze quienes estaban encima del chico...)**

 **-Kuro: ¡Ah, miren que llegamos!**

 **-Shirogane: Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo a ver que hacía Ryucader...**

 **-Roze: Esperen, ¿saben dónde está Ryucader-san? (Para su sorpresa, Twilight le señala por una pata que se encuentran sobre Ryucader que tiene los ojos en espiral haciendo que las tres se levanten repentinamente para ver que el hombre se recupera)**

 **Eso dolió... chicas, no me esperaba que ustedes vinieran para esta historia.**

 **-Shirogane: Escuché que hay algunas chicas quieren conocernos...**

 **-Rainbow: Tal parece que está chica puede ser una buena amiga y a la vez una gran rival...**

 **-Aj: Siento lo mismo...**

 **Repentinamente Rainbow y Aj van hacia Shirogane mientras que toman formas humanas (debo mencionas que son a base de Mauroz sus formas humanas) mientras que la peli plateada muestra una sonrisa.**

 **-Veo que ustedes dos pueden darme un buen reto.**

 **-Rainbow: Entonces, hagamos ese reto...**

 **-Aj: Así que preparate!**

 **-Shirogane (con una sonrisa): ¡Con mucho gusto!**

 **Mientras que las tres chicas van haciendo una batalla de fuerza, a muchos de los presentes le sale una gota de sudor por la frente y escuchan an Ryucader decir:**

 **-¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?**

 **-Roze: Perdone, Ryucader-san. Es así Shirogane cuando quiere medir fuerzas con alguien poderoso...**

 **-Rarity: No la puedo culpar, por cierto, si que eres linda.**

 **-Roze (sonrojada): Gracias, aunque también ustedes les gusta mucho estar en moda.**

 **-Rarity: Teniéndome como la conocedora de modas es perfecto que seas mi modelo, Roze-chan.**

 **-Fluttershy: Disculpa, puedo también conversar contigo?**

 **Mientras que Fluttershy, Rarity y Roze se van, ahora vemos que Kuro y Pinkie se la llevan de maravilla para escuchar a la chica de pelos negros decir:**

 **-Sí que eres divertida, Pinkie!**

 **-Pinkie: Gracias, Kuro-chan! Sí quieres vayamos un momento para jugar algo.**

 **Mientras que Ryucader ver que muchas que estaban presentes se separan exclama:**

 **-HEY! ¿Y QUIÉN VA A ACOMPAÑARME A PRESENTAR EL CAP? (De ahí ve Ryucader que no hay nadie y se pone en un aura deprimente, pero repentinamente Twilight se acerca hacia él)**

 **-Twilight: No te preocues, Ryucader-san. Te puedo acompañar...**

 **-Muchas gracias, Twily... a lo que iba, sucede que este cap tenía en mente el titulo que hubiera sido el ideal para este, pero sucedió que lo cambie ya que no era acorde a lo que se muestra en este cap.**

 **-Twilight: Ah, Ryucader-san! Mire esto...**

 **-A ver... Oh! Son los reviews del cap pasado...**

 **-Twilight: Me imagino que los va a responder, no?**

 **-En efecto, como son dos y me alagan mucho que les gustara, así que les responderé.**

 **A Fenrir23-x: Gracias por tu comentario! A veces es difícil que puedas gustar la historia que le escribes a alguien y te sientes a gusto con ella, y si bien me dices que me falta publicidad por ello que tal vez no les interese en un principio, pero hay que ser perseverante. Tal vez los seguidores no me hagan justicia en estos momentos, pero me siento contento y satisfecho con lo que he logrado con lo poco que pude hacer y con lo que me pasó previamente explicado en el previo del cap pasado, y también que a muchos no les agrade mi tipo de escritura o no les llama la atención, al menos no me han dicho que son malas. Y con los seguidores, y que esta historia sea su favorita con lo poco que he logrado me motiva a seguir, y claro que la seguiré escribiendo, el detalle es que no se cuantos caps serán o que hasta que alcance mi alocada mente puede lograr...**

 **A Zasetsu04: Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que he hecho en la historia, gracias por ese detalle. Y bien lo mencionas que a veces este tipo de historias que tienen un buen comienzo pero van al lugar/termino que acabas de expresar en el review. Y eso es algo que a veces me saca de quicio ya que lo comente claramente en el cap 1 de a historia y en previo del cap 3 ya que le dije a Pinkie, quien se encuentra jugando con Kuro, que las historias de este tipo de traición en un punto puede agradar a muchos, pero llega un momento que tengamos que decir: BASTA! Y bien dije que con ciertas excepciones en el caso y no me quise ir a la fácil de esta formula: Issei traicionado - de alguna manera se vuelve OP - tiene un harem multiversal - perdona a las chicas y a otro arco/no las perdona pero seguirán tratando de conseguir una oportunidad de que las perdone. Sí me permiten hacer un termino venezolano a esto llega al punto que da ladilla (fastidio, cansancio, molestia) que siempre que se puede ver una buena historia tienen que elegir de todas las áreas de historias a elegir, tienden la gran mayoría a elegir que se vende como pan caliente.**

 **Y para terminar de responder les digo y les recuerdo, en parte me basé en experiencias de unos amigos que me comentaron de sus historias de amor que no se dieron no sin antes que derrame unas lagrimas y me inspire en la historia de Nueva Vida de Uzu no Kami, quien saludos de paso, pero con otra manera de hacerlo, ya que siempre a veces Issei tiene que sufrir solo pero desde hace tiempo pensaba hacer una historia que un personaje como Takuya quien sabe del mismo dolor del castaño, pero en menor medida y en ves de que fuera algo más llamativo, quería algo más ameno, incluyendo algún OC, que por cierto algo que me mencionaste que cambia por completo lo típico que vemos de ese tipo de historias, aunque lo mio en vez de hacer algo que pega por lo mencionado, quiero hacer como una apuesta ya que en vez de ser un Issei op, decidí que fuera más humano ya que diversas historias que he visto y las canciones que elegí de alguna manera tienen vinculo especial, de paso que planeo que tanto como Issei (que mantendrá un harem que aquellas que no lo engañaron y dentro del grupo que verán que solo perdonará a una sola) y Takuya tengan otras chicas, y esto es una especie de spoiler/reto que les quiero hacer, pero tal vez con el castaño incluya otras chicas, eso sí, siempre que este al alcance de la historia ya que el viaje será dentro de Japón y no ira a ninguna otra dimensión o algo así, ni que fuera Kamen Rider Decade (ONORE DIKEIDO!) Perdonen por el grito (que ya estableció relación con el prota de un anime que quieren) pero ahí les va:**

 **-Con Issei: Por ahora hay una cierta chica pelinegra que originalmente la iba a establecer con Takuya, pero hablando con IzanagiOmega (que por cierto saludos!) me decante que fuera de Issei, por ahora tengo una en mente que la pista es: en su anime tiene la misma seiyuu de Rias, Yoko Hikasa y es de una banda que ella se encuentra.**

 **-Con Takuya: En una cierta historia al principio se enamoro desde hace tiempo del prota y ambos se enamoraron mutuamente, pero cosas de la vida, ese amor no se dio. En esto planeo algo tipo conquista de Kosaka Chihiro de Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai (anime que recomiendo ver!) que de alguna manera se conocen, dan consejos y su amor florece, pero al principio Takuya se alejará por respeto. Rayos, casi meto spoiler sin querer, pero estos son los indicios de la chica: pésima cocinera de dulces pero es la waifu de la historia que hasta su team todavía la recuerda y que su seiyuu es Hanazawa Kana**

 **QUIEN LAS ADIVINE ANTES DE PODER MOSTRARLAS EN LA HISTORIA RECIBIRÁ UNA MENCIÓN ESPECIAL! (A quienes les mencioné por pv o hable de ello, no participan!)**

 **-Twilight: Bueno, sí que tenías que sacar algunas cosas que tenías en el pecho.**

 **Bueno, no podía retenerlo más y tuve que hacerlo ya que si no lo hacía ahora se me iba de todo. Bueno, como siempre debo decir** **que esta historia esta basada en High School DxD y tiene sus derechos reservados al igual que cada historia que en un futuro incluiré**

 **-Twilight: Y como siempre, aquí esta es la siguiente tabla en los momentos que los personajes hacen alguna acción:**

-Persona hablando

Redactando una carta

[Momento que persona va a cantar una parte de una canción de un dúo o grupo]

 _Persona hablando en su mente_

 _-Persona hablando por_ _teléfono_

 **Seres especiales**

 **[Canción e interprete]: En esta las diversas canciones que usare están en YouTube para las que quieran escucharlas**

 **Y antes de iniciar el cap, debo avisar que hay canciones que tiene vinculación de alguna manera con lo ocurrido con lo que verán en el ep y en la vida misma. Bueno, mientras que Twilight se prepara mientras que las demás siguen con sus cosas, bueno, a mí me queda decir estas palabras:**

 **A LEER SE HA DICHO!**

* * *

 ** _Nota 4: Similitud entre las canciones y la vida:_**

Mientras que las cosas en la academia Kuoh se preparaban para el evento especial para despedir a las legendarias cuatro onee-samas dentro del gimnasio y todo iba en viento en popa, volvemos a la mansión donde está viviendo Issei, donde podemos ver a una nerviosa Rosswiesse que estaba algo nerviosa ya que sabe que el castaño se encuentra en ella, pero a pesar de ese estado ve que el chico le envió un mensaje a la ex valquiria diciendo lo siguiente:

 _Sucede que me encuentro en la academia por diversas cosas. Y me enteré que harán una especie de despedida cordial a Rias, Akeno-san, a Sona-san y Tsubaki-san. Aquí se encuentran Le Fay, Kuroka y Ophis quienes estaban en el salón que me encontraba con los chicos._

Aunque se pudo tranquilizar momentáneamente, no puede dejar de pensar si es que llega a encontrarse con Rias y las demás sabiendo lo ocurrido previamente para que diga:

-Ojala que Ise-kun tenga algo para hacer tiempo suficiente para que pueda regresar rápido…

Ya habiendo acomodado unas cosas de su vestimenta como profesora de la academia para partir para ver que hace el castaño y justo cuando estaba en la puerta para salir, Rias se aparece cerca de ella diciendo:

-Veo que vas a la academia, Rosswiesse.

Soltando un grito nervioso, Rosswiesse cierra la puerta y comienza a jadear por la sorpresa de que hablara su líder de sequito quien dice:

-¿Qué te sucede, Rosswiesse? Pareciera que te han sucedido varias cosas desde que regresaste…

-Rosswiesse: Ah, no es nada, Rias-sama… es que el viaje fue algo pesado y quería descansar ayer para hoy ir a la academia para terminar algunas cosas pendientes como profesora… (Y se ríe nerviosamente)

Al escuchar eso, Rias recordó que ella tenía algunas cosas que hacer en la academia hoy previo al inicio del nuevo semestre y el nuevo año escolar para ver al resto de chicas que se aparecen, siendo Xenovia entre ellas quien dice:

-Creo que así será luego de que sea la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Asia: Lo mismo conmigo cuando sea la presidenta del club.

-Rias: Aunque recuerden que cada vez que se acabe el día iremos a la casa club.

-Akeno: Sí. Quizás a partir de abril no seamos más parte de la academia, pero seguiremos con ustedes.

-Irina: Tal vez se sienta algo solitario el que no estén presentes. Pero al menos tendremos algo que conversar luego de clases con ustedes.

-Ravel: Es verdad, e incluso podemos hablar aquí

-Koneko: Aunque espero que Ise-senpai no haga sus actos ya estando en 3er año…

Al escuchar el nombre del castaño, las chicas se ponen un tanto cabizbajas porque desde el día de la graduación no han sabido nada de Issei, en especial Rias quien dice:

-Rosswiesse, ¿no has sabido algo de Issei? Siento que no nos quiere ver a pesar de lo mucho que nos quiere…

-Rosswiesse (quien en su mente dice: _Sí realmente las quiere, pero ustedes iban a matarlo si no se daban cuenta de sus actos…_ ): Sucede que Issei salió temprano por unas cosas pero se encontró con Yuuto-kun para ir a la academia que habrá algo ahí.

Repentinamente Xenovia suelta un grito como si recordara algo y dice:

-¿Cómo pude olvidar que la academia quiere hacer una despedida a Rias-sama y a Akeno-san al igual que a Sona-sama y Tsubaki-san?

-Rias: ¿A nosotras cuatro?

-Asia: Sucede que todos los estudiantes de la academia que las conocen quieren hacerle una especie de celebración y despedida que ya se graduaron de la academia. Lo más probable es que Issei-san se encuentre ahí.

-Ravel e Irina: ¡¿Por qué no lo mencionaste ayer?!

-Xenovia: Quería hacerlo de sorpresa, pero con lo de Ise no pude decirlo.

-Asia: Pero sí Issei-san se encuentra ahí podemos hablar con él.

-Rias: Bien, debemos prepararnos un poco para ir a esa celebración.

Mientras que las chicas asientan con la cabeza para hacer unas cosas previo a ir a la academia, Rosswiesse sale de la casa soltando un suspiro para decir:

-Espero que les haga tardar un tanto para saber cómo esta Issei. Aunque quiero conocer al humano que lo salvo y pudo ayudarlo.

Y da marcha hacia la academia dejando a Rias y las demás que le faltaba unos cuantos detalles para estar listas, bueno, cosas de mujeres si me entienden a los amigos que tienen pareja y a veces se tardan para ponerse lindas, coquetas o como lo requiera la salida.

* * *

De vuelta en la academia Kuoh, vemos a Takuya quien sigue a Issei y varios de sus conocidos haciendo un tour para conocer diversos lados dentro de la academia hasta llegar a la entrada del gimnasio que el peli negro dice:

-Entonces, este debe ser el gimnasio, ¿no?

-Kaori: ¡Sí! Espera un poco ya que debemos ver si todo está bien dentro ya que hay muchos que vinieron temprano para despedirse de las legendarias cuatro onee-sama de la academia.

-Yui: Y de paso que también se daba el rumor que el cantante que interpretó previo al acto de graduación.

-Aika: Hasta subimos el video al internet.

-Takuya e Issei: ¡¿Cómo que lo subieron a internet?!

-Aika: No me esperaba que el pervertido de la academia pueda tener un talento como ese. Pero debimos haberte conocido antes, Kanzaki-kun.

-Takuya: A veces no se da lo que se quiere, Kiryuu-san. Además que yo estudio en otra academia que se encuentra algo lejos de Kuoh…

-Aika: Ya sabemos que es la academia Entodashi. Debemos entrar…

-Takuya: Ustedes vayan entrando, quisiera hablar un momento con los chicos.

Mientras que las chicas se adentran al gimnasio dejando que Issei, Takuya y Yuuto inicien una conversación, no sin antes que Genshiro se aparece en el lugar junto con Le Fay, Ophis y Kuroka, además de algunas chicas conocidas de ellas mientras dice:

-Perdonen por la tardanza, ya que le hacía un tour aparte a Ophis-sama junto con Le Fay y Kuroka pero se aparecieron parte del sequito de Kaichou.

-Momo: Gen-chan, ya te dijo que a partir de ahora debes llamarla Sona-sama…

Pero repentinamente Momo ve a Takuya para acercarse emocionada y toma su mano para estrecharla con la suya y moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo exclamando:

-¡No puedo creer que realmente estés de nuevo aquí, Kanzaki-kun!

-Takuya: Hey, sé que se encuentra emocionada, señorita. Sucede que me invito Yuuto para una especie de evento que se dará aquí.

Al escuchar eso, Momo y las chicas se alegraron por esa noticia alzando el pulgar y exclamando:

-¡Bien hecho, Kiba-kun/san!

-Yuuto (que le sale una gota de sudor en su frente): No creo que exageran bastante sobre que Kanzaki-kun se encuentra aquí.

-Takuya: Y escuche que la grabación que hicieron las tres chicas ya está en internet.

-Momo: Es solo el primer paso, Kanzaki-kun. Por cierto soy la chica que viste de la otra vez siendo parte del consejo estudiantil, Hanakai Momo.

-Takuya: Un gusto, Hanakai-san. Soy Kanzaki Takuya, y tal vez debería disculparme por hacer lo que hice ayer.

-Momo: No se preocupe, Kanzaki-san. La presidenta saliente le gusto aunque a Gen-chan fue regañado por no haberlo traído al gimnasio.

-Genshiro: ¡Hey!

Mientras que Takuya se ríe por lo que comento Momo, la peli blanca dice:

-Noté que unas chicas subieron a internet como interpretaste esas canciones. A pesar de que son de otro idioma tienen muchos sentimientos.

-Takuya: No es nada, Hanakai-san, pero…

-Momo: Ah, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-Takuya: Bueno, debe ser algo especial a que me lo pidas.

Y moviendo su mano para hacerle señas que se acerque hasta donde se encuentra Momo, Takuya literalmente escucha una especie de susurro de ella quien pide el siguiente favor:

-Sí tienes la posibilidad de que en una canción puedas dedicarla a Gen-chan de mi parte…

Sin saber cuándo la peli blanca le pedía ese favor a Takuya, el susurro es escuchado por una chica peli castaña oscura con coletas mientras exclama:

-¡Hey, no es justo! ¡Yo quería hacer lo mismo, Momo-chan!

-Momo: Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, Ruruko…

Mientras que las dos chicas estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si una especie de energía choca mientras que una chica peli castaña rojiza con coletas cortas ve lo que ocurre y dice:

-Ya ustedes dos, están haciendo molestar a Kanzaki-san…

-Momo: ¡Pero una oportunidad como esta no podía dejarla pasar!

-Ruruko: ¡Y no sabemos cuándo volverá a la academia así que no debemos perder en pedirle algo!

-Takuya: Hey, calma chicas. Sé que me invitaron para el evento. Dudo que vaya a ser una especie de cupido para algunos por aquí…

-Genshiro: Creo que tiene razón Takuya, pero…

-Takuya: Además, creo que tendré un motivo en volver cuando vuelva a visitar Kuoh.

-Ruruko y Momo (con estrellas en sus ojos): ¡¿En serio?!

-Takuya: No digo que sea pronto ya que debo hacer unas cosas pero sin duda vendré y los visitaré… (Pero ve a las otras chicas que conocen los demás, pero el peli negro no) por cierto, ¿ustedes son conocidas de Issei?

-Genshiro: Ella son parte del consejo estudiantil. Ya conociste a Momo, la chica que estaba haciendo un duelo de miradas con ella es Nimura Ruruko.

-Ruruko: Un gusto, Kanzaki-san. No me esperaba que conocieras a Gen-kun antes de la graduación.

-Chica peli castaño claro con dos coletas: Lastima que no pudimos ver eso antes ya que estábamos ocupadas. Ah, perdone… soy Reya Kusaka un gusto, Takuya-san.

-Takuya: Un gusto, a veces me pregunto a donde se van los modales en cuando una persona se presenta…

-Chica de cabello azul: Es verdad, soy Yura Tsubasa, gracias por ayudar a Ise-kun. No sabíamos en que momento le estaba pasando que literal se iba a morir.

-Takuya (sorprendido mientras que mira a Yuuto, Issei y Genshiro): ¡¿Ustedes le dijeron lo que le pasó Ise?!

-Yuuto: Sé de antemano lo que pasó con Ise-kun, pero no se lo pasó aparte de nosotros a otras personas…

-Issei: Y les prometí que no contaran nada…

-Genshiro: Tal vez deberías culparme a lo que pasó. Es que Kai- no, Sona-sama y su hermana me vieron preocupado pensando en lo que tuvo Ise hace poco…

Y repentinamente se escucha una voz diciendo:

-Y si no fuera que estuvieras preocupado, Hyoudou-kun no estuviera con nosotros…

Repentinamente dos chicas peli negras usando lentes pero con diferencias notorias, una de ellas tenía el cabello largo con la montura de los lentes es de color azul sus ojos eran de un castaño miel y de un gran busto mientras que la otra chica era de cabello corto, más que él de Yura, las monturas de sus anteojos eran negro y sus ojos eran de color violeta pero no tanto en el busto delantero siendo ella quien dijo lo mencionado para seguir escuchándola:

-Sucede que escuché que un humano pudo ayudarlo para que pueda seguir adelante, pero no pensé que es el mismo que interpreto en el acto de la graduación…

-Genshiro: Pero, Sona-sama…

Repentinamente Takuya se inclina como buen japonés que sabe qué hace referencia a varias acciones y esta es una de ellas cuando exclama:

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No sabía que era el acto de graduación de usted con su grupo!

Al escuchar la disculpa de Takuya, la chica pelinegra de cabellos largos dice:

-Creo que debería disculparlo. No sabía en verdad que sucedía en ese momento ya que fue idea de Azazel, Sona-sama.

-Sona: Es verdad… ¿tú te llamas Kanzaki Takuya?

-Takuya: Sí. Así me llamó.

-Sona: No sé qué debería hacer, ya que por un lado estoy un tanto molesta por lo ocurrido ayer. Pero creo que debería agradecer que salvaras a un buen chico que tenía el corazón gravemente herido.

Al escuchar eso, muchos se ponen un tanto tristes ya que sabían lo que le paso a Issei, quien no quería que las chicas que actualmente están listas para ir a la academia y asistir al evento pero repentinamente los presentes pongan su mirada hacia Takuya quien dice:

-Bueno, hice lo mejor en ayudarlo. Ya que era lo mejor en ese momento.

-Sona: Me alegro por esa acción, Takuya-san. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shitori Sona, soy la presidenta saliente del consejo estudiantil.

-Y soy la vice presidenta saliente del mismo consejo, Shinra Tsubaki.

-Takuya: Un gusto, por cierto… (Repentinamente pone su mirada en todas las miradas posibles para decir en un susurro): ¿saben el secreto de Issei?

-Los presentes exceptuando a Issei: ¿El secreto de Issei?

-Issei: No te preocupes, Takuya. Ellos también son demonios…

-Takuya (sorprendido): ¿Qué dices?

Repentinamente ve que los presentes le salen alas de su espalda a cada uno de los presentes, excepto a Le Fay, Kuroka y Ophis para sorpresa de Takuya quien dice en su mente:

 _Ahora sí estoy metido en un grave lio…_

Al ver cómo queda en shock Takuya, Sona dice:

-No te haremos nada ya que fuiste la persona que a pesar que no tiene algún Sacred Gear o poder especial, tuviste el suficiente corazón para ayudarlo.

-Takuya: Aunque ayudarlo no sé si sea cierto… ya que también sufrí por lo mismo.

-Sona y sus siervos: ¿Sufriste por lo mismo?

-Issei: Aunque fuera por una sola chica sabe el tener un corazón roto…

Y todos los presentes se sorprenden ya que querían escuchar la historia de Takuya quien suspira resignado para decir:

-Quería que se mantuviera en algo personal, pero bueno…

* * *

Mientras que Takuya cuenta su situación ante los presentes, volvemos con Rias y las demás quienes ya casi se encuentran listas para partir hacia la academia mediante que la pelirroja quien se encuentra lista dice:

-¿Ya todas están listas?

-Asia: Espere, onee-sama. Únicamente falta que Xenovia-san unos detalles.

-Xenovia: Nunca entiendo cómo pueden usar estas cosas…

-Irina: ¡Mou, Xenovia! ¡Sé que estaba en Inglaterra contigo y sé muy bien usar un teléfono!

-Ravel: ¿Alguien llamo a Gasper-san?

-Koneko: Ya lo llamé. Gya-kun se encuentra cerca para el evento.

-Akeno: Aunque me encantaría que vayamos juntas con Ise-kun. Parece que nos adelantó en algunas cosas.

-Rias (estando un poco triste): Es cierto. Pero ya verá que nos hablara como siempre…

-Asia: Ah, Yuuto-san me dijo que ya se encuentran Tsubaki-san y Sona-sama dentro de la academia.

-Rias: Entonces vayamos al club para tomar la vía rápida e ir hasta el gimnasio a ver ese evento que quieren hacernos de despedida.

Mientras que las chicas se agrupan para que Rias mediante en un sello mágico que se aparece en los pies de las presentes para desaparecerlas del lugar para ir en camino hacia la academia Kuoh haciendo vía directa hacia la casa club del séquito de la pelirroja.

* * *

De vuelta en la academia, Takuya contó un tanto de lo ocurrido previo a estar actualmente en Kuoh, varias de las chicas estaban llorando porque un amor que el pelinegro a Kagura a pesar que se sentía como un reemplazo no dudo en mostrarle que sería capaz de todo. Mientras que se limpian las lágrimas, Yuuto dice:

-No sabía que también tu corazón ha sido roto.

-Takuya: A veces ese tipo de cosas te deja mostrar dos caminos, pero tienes que saber cuál tienes que caminar.

-Issei: Aunque también debes apoyar a aquellos que sufrieron por lo mismo.

-Takuya: Exacto, por eso quiero ver en este viaje los diversos lados que me ayuden a inspirarme. Y quien sabe, salir adelante.

-Issei: Ya veo. Me alegra haber pedido que vaya contigo.

-Sona: Un momento, Hyoudou. Sé que eres un dragón y no estas bajo el consejo, pero…

-Takuya: Le comenté sobre el programa especial de la academia Entodashi que se puede viajar en un tiempo que puede establecer quien pido entrar el programa y acepto.

-Issei: También hablé con los líderes de las fracciones y aceptaron que tome un tiempo fuera para pensar las cosas y ver otros lugares que aún están a mi alcance en visitarlos.

Al escuchar eso, Sona se sorprende ya que con pocos días Issei ya tiene planificado hacer un viaje gracias al programa especial de la academia Entodashi por parte de Takuya, quien escucha a la pelinegra decir:

-¿Y qué sería lo que falta exactamente?

-Takuya: Solo queda avisarle al director de la academia que Issei fue elegido ya que ese programa permite que si un estudiante de otro instituto o academia pueda acompañarme, ya que llamé para pedirle eso al director de Entodashi que acepto.

-Sona: Por mi parte hablaré con él ya que de seguro aceptara. Ise-kun.

-Issei (sorprendido mientras decía en su mente: _Qué raro, Sona-san nunca me ha dicho Ise-kun hasta ahora._ ): Sí…

-Sona: Te deseo lo mejor para tu viaje…

-Issei: Gracias, Sona-san…

Al ver que Sona le sonríe, ella junto con Tsubaki se adentran al gimnasio para el evento, y cuando las chicas que acompañaban a Genshiro dice:

-Momo-chan. Ruruko-chan, ¿pueden venir conmigo un momento?

-Momo: ¿Para qué pides que vayamos contigo?

-Ruruko: ¡¿No será que…?!

-Genshiro: Sucede que Takuya necesitará ayuda con los temas que trajo.

-Ruruko: Es cierto…

-Momo: Bueno… estaremos detrás de la escena para que pueda Kanzaki-kun cantar.

-Takuya: ¡Gracias de antemano!

Mientras que Genshiro se va como Momo y Ruruko que lo regañan ya que ellas pensaban que les pediría otra cosa, Yuuto ve a Takuya mientras dice:

-Entonces yo también debería de ir entrando. Además que Rias-buchou y las demás ya vienen en camino.

-Issei: Es cierto, ¡Saji, espéranos un momento para ir con ustedes!

-Genshiro: ¡De acuerdo!

Mientras que Yuuto se adentra al gimnasio, Takuya va hacia Issei quien todavía tiene a las otras chicas que lo rodean, pero una rubia pone su mirada hacia el pelinegro y dice:

-Disculpa, ¿sucede algo…?

Repentinamente Le Fay se pone algo tímida, pero Issei pone una mano en su cabeza y dice:

-Vamos, sé que quieres decirle algo…

-Le Fay: De acuerdo…

Mientras que la rubia va hacia Takuya, muestra su mano para que diga:

-Disculpe, ¿puedo estrechar su mano a quien salvo a Ise-sama de la muerte?

-Takuya: No creo que sea para tanto que lo salve de la muerte, pero…

Mientras estrecha su mano, ella se alegra para moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo para decir:

-¡Muchísimas gracias, Kanzaki Takuya-san! ¡De no haber encontrado a Ise-sama, no sé qué le hubiera pasado! ¡Ah, mis modales! Un gusto, soy Le Fay Pendragon.

-Takuya: El gusto es mío, Le Fay. Eres alguien conocida de Issei, aunque dudo que seas un demonio.

-LeFay: En eso no se equivoca, Kanzaki-san. Sucede que soy descendiente de Morgana Le Fay.

-Takuya: Ya veo… (Repentinamente el pelinegro ve a Issei que estaba pegada con una morena de pelos negros largos y ojos miel y con otra chica parecida a una niña de primaria con el cabello negro y ojos grises cerca) ¿Y estás chicas también te conocen?

-Kuroka: Dije que juntos haremos crías fuertes.

-Takuya (sonrojado): ¡Ni que fueras una especie de animal!

-Issei: Técnicamente es una Nekomata.

-Takuya (sorprendido): ¿Una Nekomata real?

Mientras que Kuroka muestra sus orejas y sus dos colas, Takuya queda sorprendido para ver a la chica en modo Nekomata y dice:

-¿En qué me he metido?

-Issei: No te preocupes, ella no hará nada malo.

-Kuroka: No te preocupes, Takuya-nya… ah, me llamo Kuroka, y espero que me incluyas al viaje que harás con Ise-nya…

-Ophis: Igual a mí…

-Takuya: ¿Eh?

Al escuchar eso, se sorprende ya que no esperaba esa petición de ellas para que Takuya ponga su mirada hacia Issei diciendo:

-Ellas no son estudiantes de la academia, ¿o sí, Issei?

-Issei: No lo son, Takuya.

-Takuya: Entonces pueden ir como se da el caso…

-Le Fay: ¿Es en serio, Takuya-san?

-Takuya: Si. Además que necesitaran estar con él en varios momentos. Aunque piensan que habrá locuras de nuestra parte.

Al ver esa respuesta de parte de Takuya, Le Fay salta emocionada mientras que Kuroka mientras esconde sus colas y orejas para seguir abrazando a Issei y Ophis quien seguía viendo fijamente al pelinegro dice:

-Debería agradecerte por haberlo salvado en ese momento. Si no lo encontrabas en ese entonces no estaría con nosotros o tendría un cambio de personalidad.

-Takuya (quien pone una mano en su nuca): Bueno, siempre he pensado que cuando se pueda hay que darle una mano de ayuda a quien le necesite…

Repentinamente Ophis mueve su cabeza para mirar a Issei quien escucha a la diosa de los dragones decir:

-Ya ellas se encuentran aquí.

-Issei: Entonces debemos apurarnos.

-Takuya: Hey, creo que debería ir en donde iban Genshiro y las dos chicas.

-Issei: Bien, debemos ir ya que de seguro necesitarás mi ayuda.

-Le Fay: Espérenos, Ise-sama…

Mientras que Issei y Takuya se dirigen a la otra entrada del gimnasio, no muy lejos del mismo ya se encuentran Rias y las chicas quienes estaban hablando cosas triviales hasta que Koneko con su nariz huele algo para decir:

-Buchou, Kuroka-neesama se encuentra aquí.

-Rias: ¿Kuroka? ¿No es que se encontraba con Vali?

-Xenovia: Es cierto que estaba haciendo eso, pero…

-Ravel: Usualmente llega a la casa, y rara vez la encontramos fuera de ella.

-Asia: ¿Será que vino por Issei-san?

-Irina: Si es lo que dices, entonces…

-Rias: ¡Debemos buscarlo y rápido! ¡Ya han sido varios días que no ha hablado con nosotras!

Mientras que las chicas alarmadas van hacia el gimnasio al entrar ven a muchos estudiantes se alegran ya que las dos onee-samas restantes acaban de llegar para sorpresa de Rias y las chicas, que la pelirroja al ver que el gimnasio estaba lleno de estudiantes dice:

-No pensaba que este evento habría mucha gente…

Y una de las estudiantes que organizan este evento dice:

-Es que usted, al igual que Himejima-san, Shitori-san y Shinra-san son muy admiradas y esto es como nuestra despedida y agradecimiento hacia ustedes, venga ya que las otras dos onee-samas están sentadas en el frente para que puedan ver todo lo que hemos preparado.

Mientras que Rias y Akeno van los lugares señalados haciendo que las demás vayan a otros ubicados detrás de las chicas del grupo mencionado que ve a Sona llegar a su amiga de la infancia y que a su vez es su rival diciendo:

-Veo que llegaste, Rias.

-Rias: Hola, Sona. Parece que estabas enterada del evento que quieren hacernos como homenaje.

-Akeno: Y todos los estudiantes y algunos profesores quieren hacerlo antes de ir a la universidad.

-Tsubaki: Bueno, es algo que tenemos una vez en la vida.

-Rias: Por cierto, Sona. ¿De casualidad viste a Ise-kun?

-Sona: Está ayudando a la gente encargada para este evento, ¿por?

Luego de la respuesta de Sona, Rias y Akeno se ponen un tanto tristes porque no han encontrado a Issei desde hace días. Y ahora que no ha dejado que ninguna de las chicas duerma con él por diversos motivos entre ellos, ya que ellas han estado con otros chicos e Issei por estar cansado. Al notar como se pone su amiga y su fiel reina, la pelinegra heredera del clan Sitri dice en su mente:

 _Creo que hice bien en no comentarle nada sobre lo ocurrido con Ise-kun. Ya que ella junto a las chicas lo estaban haciendo lentamente morir. Pero me dio curiosidad ya que quiere ir con Kanzaki-san a tomar ese programa._

Repentinamente ven que dos chicas del club de periodismo se encuentran en la tarima para llamar la atención de los presentes y una de ellas que es una peli violeta de cabellos largos dice:

-Bienvenidos todos a este acto de celebración hacia nuestras queridas Idols. ¡Las legendarias cuatro onee-samas de la academia Kuoh, Rias Gremory, Shitori Sona, Himejima Akeno y Shinra Tsubaki! ¡Soy Kuroi Akari del club de periodismo de la academia!

-Chica peli castaña claro corto: ¡Y del mismo club soy Itou Chitose! ¡Le hemos preparado un video homenaje hacia ustedes que tiene participación de cada uno de nosotros mostrando nuestra admiración!

Mientras que el video se reproduce, detrás de la escena podemos ver a Takuya que repasaba algunas cosas previo a cantar y afinaba su guitarra para escuchar a Issei decir:

-Al menos esta vez Sona-san no nos matará por esto…

-Genshiro: ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Me dio mil azotes por el trasero!

-Takuya: A veces me pregunto ciertas cosas como de los líderes de séquitos y sus castigos…

Al escuchar eso, Issei y Genshiro asienten con la cabeza lo mencionado mientras que Momo y Ruruko muestran gotas de sudor en su rostro nerviosas por lo comentado por los chicos quienes repentinamente escuchan una voz conocida diciendo:

-No me esperaba que volvieras luego de lo ocurrido ayer…

Y se aparece Azazel junto con Rosswiesse para ver lo que ocurre tras bambalinas de la tarima para que Takuya diga:

-Oh, Azazel-san. Veo que se encuentra bien.

-Azazel: Este es el chico que te comente, Rosswiesse. Ayudó a Issei en ese problema ayer…

Y la ex valquiria se inclina para decirle al pelinegro:

-Muchas gracias por haberlo rescatado. De no haber sabido lo que le ocurrió a Ise-kun mientras que estaba en algo personal.

-Takuya: No creo que haya hecho gran cosa para que todos me hayan agradecido de esa manera. Solo hice lo que es correcto ya que también sufrí lo mismo, pero no igual a Issei.

-Rosswiesse: ¿A qué se refiere?

-Le Fay (que le hacía señas para llamarla hasta donde estaba): Es que…

De ahí Rosswiesse escucha en un susurro todo lo que le pasó a Takuya para que mediante en la historia se entristece hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar como la magdalena y decía:

-Alguien tan noble que sabe tener un corazón roto, ¡no merece que esta chica haya hecho eso…! ¡Buah~…!

-Le Fay: Pero es cierto que un alma como la suya a veces puede tener deseos negativos.

-Takuya: Si tienes a alguien que te entiende y te apoya es el primer paso de recuperación. Aunque el camino es largo ya que con heridas que le sucedieron a mí o a Ise tardan mucho en sanar…

Mientras que ven que el homenaje hacia las onee-samas casi acaba, Takuya dice:

-Así que me tocará cantar luego del homenaje de ellas, ¿no? (Mientras que Takuya mueve un poco la cortina de la tarima para ver a ver la cantidad de gente que se encuentra en el gimnasio) Sí que hay bastante gente aquí.

-Azazel: Por cierto, puedes cantar en el idioma que se te plazca ya que active un mecanismo especial para que todos los presentes entiendan.

-Takuya: Bien, me imagino que van a colocar las cosas, ¿no?

-Momo: Ya tenemos todo listo, solo queda esperar.

-Takuya: Y creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda en algunas canciones. Ah, Hanakai-san, ese favor que me pediste creo que será para otra ocasión.

-Momo: Me hubiera encantado que hubieras hecho eso.

-Ruruko: ¡No es justo que hayas pedido eso, Momo-chan!

-Genshiro: Ya cálmense…

Repentinamente Ruruko y Momo miran a Genshiro con molestia para escuchar a Takuya decir:

-Saji-san, un consejo… nunca le pidas a una chica que se calme y más cuando está enojada de esa manera…

-Genshiro: ¿Y entonces?

-Takuya: Invítalas a comer un helado o llévalas al cine…

Al escuchar la idea de Takuya, tanto Ruruko como Momo tienen estrellas en sus ojos y toman cada brazo del rubio quien se sonroja y escucha a las dos chicas decir:

-Entonces luego del evento vamos hacer eso…

-Genshiro: Am… ¿Kanzaki-san?

-Takuya: Se metió en este problema por calmar a unas chicas molestas, tienes que solucionarlo. Simplemente di un consejo y ellas pensaron como obligación en hacerlo.

-Genshiro (resignado): ¡Ah, mou! ¡Ya sé que debo hacerlo! Pero puede ser después del acto, ¿sí?

Y con una Ruruko sonriente en su brazo izquierdo y Momo que mostraba una sonrisa ligera pero en su rostro mostraba un sonrojo asienten por lo que menciono su amado rubio y muestra una sonrisa nerviosa para escuchar a Issei decir:

-Bueno, veo que ya calmaste a las dos. Ahora solo queda todos los que están ahí.

-Takuya: Por cierto, necesitaré tu ayuda y si quieren para cantar algunos coros de algunas canciones.

-Rosswiesse (nerviosa): ¡¿Voy a cantar?!

-Takuya: No es por obligación. Si ustedes quieren no canten es que hay unas que necesitan coros en cierto punto.

-Genshiro: ¿Necesitaras algún apoyo para eso? Pensé que cantaría…

-Issei (intrigado): Déjame ver cuáles son las canciones, Takuya…

Mientras que Issei ve las letras de las canciones que eligió el pelinegro para interpretar, repentinamente Le Fay y Kuroka les entro curiosidad a ver las canciones que posiblemente hagan voces en la canción pero para sorpresa de ellas estaba en un idioma que no esperaba que el chico iba a cantar, repentinamente escuchan al castaño decir:

-La primera canción la interpretaras solo y el resto podemos hacer los coros.

-Le Fay: Ise-sama, sucede que hay una que usa coros con voces femeninas que cantará Takuya-san.

-Issei: Pero…

-Takuya: Si quieres canta aquí junto con los demás para que no haya problema…

Mientras que se quedan detrás para seguir viendo como acaba el homenaje hacia las cuatro onee-samas quienes reciben aplausos y la algarabía de los presentes quienes ven que las chicas se levantan de sus asientos y saludan a todos agradeciéndoles todo el cariño dado durante su estadía en la academia para escuchar a Chitose entre lágrimas decir:

-Es una lástima que no se puedan quedar para siempre aquí en la academia…

-Akari: Pero a pesar de ello, siempre serán nuestras queridas onee-samas, por eso, ¡gracias!

Mientras que los estudiantes van hacia ellas rodeándolas y haciendo admiración de ellas en la tarima ven que se aparecen Momo y Ruruko acomodando un micrófono en el centro de la tarima para que algunos estudiantes pensaran que iban a tener palabras de cada una de ellas, haciendo que Akeno y Rias se preparaban para ir a la tarima, pero Sona y Tsubaki vieron que la peliblanca tenía un papel en la mano para entregarle a Chitose quien dice:

-¿Qué sucede?

Momo al escuchar esa pregunta, le entrega ese papel a Chitose quien junto con Akari lo lee para sorprenderse y alegremente ver a la peliblanca quien asienta para que la peli violeta y la peli castaña suelten una gran sonrisa y muchos de los presentes siguen sin saber lo que estaba pasando, en especial Rias quien pone su mirada hacia Sona para decir:

-¿Sabes algo que está sucediendo ahora, Sona?

-Sona: No te preocupes, Rias. Digamos que hay alguien que debe darse a conocer en Kuoh ya que nos debe algo por lo de ayer…

Mientras que Rias y Akeno aun mantenían una reacción de duda por lo que comento Sona, de vuelta en la tarima vemos a unas emocionadas Chitose y Akari, quien esta última dice:

-¡Increíble! Pensábamos que las dos chicas del consejo estudiantil estaban preparando un micrófono para que las cuatro onee-samas vinieran a la tarima para que nos dijeran unas palabras…

-Chitose: ¡Pero resulta que hay alguien que debemos hacer paréntesis en el homenaje que ha sido invitado!

Y todos los presentes no se esperaban que hubiera un invitado al evento ya que en neto sería para mostrar la admiración y el afecto que tienen hacia las cuatro onee-samas, que de ellas, dos de ese grupo que son Sona y Tsubaki se mantienen neutras porque saben de antemano a quien se refiere pero en cambio a Rias y Akeno no esperaban que sucediera algo así, al igual que Xenovia, Ravel, Asia, Irina y Koneko que estaban detrás de ellas para mostrarse expectantes al igual que el público presente quienes escuchan a las dos chicas exclamar:

-¡Sin más preámbulos, que venga nuestro invitado a la tarima!

Al escuchar esa señal detrás de ella, vemos a Takuya previo a entrar a la tarima tomando un respiro y decir:

-Aquí vamos…

Mientras que Takuya sin ser conocido por muchos de la academia Kuoh se aparece en el escenario haciendo que todas las chicas y algunos chicos que se encuentra en el público se sorprendan ya que entre gritos dicen:

-M1 ¿?: ¡Es el príncipe cantante!

-M2 ¿?: ¡Tiene que ser broma!

-H1 ¿?: ¿Ese ese quien muchos le dieron un saludo militar en la graduación ayer?

-H2 ¿?: Sí. Es el mismo soldado que hizo llorar a varios con las canciones que interpreto.

Repentinamente dos amigos de Issei que son Matsuda y Motohama gracias a Aika quien les mostro el video luego de la graduación por un mensaje de una red social ya que tomo unas horas para subirlo y ambos reaccionen sorprendidos y exclamen:

-¡Ese es el chico que canto con Ise en ese salón del video que subieron a internet!

Entre los presentes había reacciones divididas, una buena parte estaba en sorpresa ya que no esperaban que aquel chico estuviera de nueva cuenta dentro de la academia Kuoh y más en un acto tan especial para despedir a sus queridas Idols, otra parte estaban emocionadas que estuviera aquí caminando en la tarima del gimnasio y una parte que dentro de ella, valga la redundancia, estaban Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Ravel que quedaron en completo shock ya que no esperaban que ese pelinegro fuera aquel que cantara con Issei, hicieron llorar a más de una persona con las canciones y que se encuentra presente ahí para ver a Takuya quien llega al micrófono toca para escuchar si el sonido está bien para luego escuchar su voz diciendo:

-¡Hola a todos!

Y entre gritos normales y chillidos femeninos hacen algarabía para la sorpresa de Takuya quien no esperaba tanta gente en el recinto para acomodar un tanto su voz y decir:

-Sé que muchos no me conocen por aquí ya que no he estudiado en la academia Kuoh. Pero me presento, soy Kanzaki Takuya. (Luego de presentarse hace se inclina hacia los presentes en una clara tradición nipona) Tengo entendido que hay aquí cuatro chicas que le rinden un homenaje hoy por su graduación. Las felicito a ustedes ya que parece que son muy queridas dentro de la academia y muchas chicas quieren seguir sus pasos.

Al escuchar eso, las cuatro onee-samas muestran una sonrisa por lo comentado por Takuya, que para sorpresa de Rias no seguía entendiendo por qué está aquí para decirle a Sona:

-¿Sabes qué hará ese chico?

-Sona: No lo sé, pero escuche que lo invitaron al evento para que cantara unas canciones y se disculpó conmigo por lo hecho ayer. Aunque fue idea de Azazel en ir a ese salón en hacer una de sus ideas.

-Rias: Si él está aquí, ¿entonces sabes en donde está Issei?

-Sona: No tengo idea, Rias…

Pero Sona vuelve a poner su mirada hacia Takuya diciendo en su mente:

 _Bien, Kanzaki-san. Quiero ver lo que nos tiene preparado, ya que como lo menciono antes de entrar, le queda poco tiempo para que este aquí… y de seguro Ise-kun quiere hacer una especie de despedida antes de irse con usted._

Hablando de Issei, este ve las cosas detrás de las cortinas para tener una charla con Ddraig en su mente y el dragón dice:

- **Hey, compañero. Las chicas se encuentran aquí.**

-Issei: Lo sé, Ddraig. Pero digamos que quiero ver lo que hará Takuya en ese concierto.

-Ddraig: **Ya veo, pero veo que ese chico podría ayudarte en algo que quizás te aleje un buen tiempo de Kuoh.**

-Issei: No importa. Debo saber si realmente las chicas puedan responder si lo hacen por un juego o en verdad no fui suficiente para amarlas…

Luego de culminar esa conversación, Issei junto con varios de sus conocidos ven como Takuya afina un poco su guitarra previo a decir lo siguiente:

-Y también quisiera pedirles disculpas por lo ocurrido ayer. Ya que pensaba que sería algo más privado para estás cosas no pasaran. Pero ciertas señoritas tuvieron la idea de subirlos a internet sin que me diera cuenta…

Y al escuchar eso, esas señoritas que son Kaori, Yui y Aika estaban silbando para la atención no fuera hacia ellas pero escuchan a Takuya decir:

-Pero no importa. No tengo algunas canciones para homenajearlas ya que bien dije, no soy estudiante de la academia Kuoh en sí. Pero no quiere decir que pueda interpretar algunas que otras, que por cierto quiero preguntarles algo: ¿Alguna vez han sentido amor?

Literalmente todos los presentes levantan su mano como respuesta de lo mencionado por Takuya quien se sorprende para decir:

-Vaya, no me esperaba que casi todos levantaran la mano. Pero a veces amar a alguien puede ser uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que pueden existir. Pero a veces el amor puede ser un tanto malvado que en cierto punto nos preguntamos algo como en esta canción…

Mientras que Takuya hace una especie de seña, los presentes comienzan a reproducir la primera canción elegida por el pelinegro.

 **[¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor? – Ricardo Arjona] (Quiero que escuchen esta versión ya que para mí es la más indicada: watch?v=iAxKKk_T1fE)**

Al escuchar un toque de guitarra siendo tocada por Takuya mientras que la música instrumental de fondo se acopla al sonido del instrumento previo a que el pelinegro comience a interpretar la letra de la canción elegida.

No se acaba el amor, sólo con decir adiós

Hay que tener presente que el estar ausente

No anula el recuerdo…

Ni compra el olvido…

Ni nos borra del mapa.

El que tú no estés…

No te aparta de mí

Entre menos te tengo, más te recuerdo

Aunque quiera olvidarte…

Estás en mi mente

Y me pregunto mil veces…

[Coro]

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Que no me deja olvidar

Que me prohíbe pensar

Que me ata y desata, y luego de a poco me mata

Me bota y levanta y me vuelve a tirar…

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Que no me deja olvidar

Porque aunque tú ya no estés

Se mete en mi sangre y se va de rincón en rincón

Arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Para muchos de los presentes se sorprenden por el tema elegido por Takuya, pero en Rias, Akeno, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko y Ravel se quedan en shock ya que alguna manera se vinculaba con Issei ya que tienen mucho tiempo que en diversas cosas, exceptuando a la chica del clan Phoenix, el resto ha estado con otros chicos sin saber que eso lastima al castaño mediante que el chico se sorprende por la letra que muestra la canción ya que a veces es una verdad clara mientras sigue escuchan como interpreta el pelinegro la canción.

No se acaba el amor

Sólo porque no estás

No se puede borrar así como así

Nuestra historia

Sería matar la memoria…

Y quemar nuestras glorias

[Coro]

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Que no me deja olvidar

Que me prohíbe pensar

Que me ata y desata, y luego de a poco me mata

Me bota y levanta y me vuelve a tirar…

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Que no me deja olvidar

Porque aunque tú ya no estés

Se mete en mi sangre y se va de rincón en rincón

Arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Mientras seguía la música de fondo sonando, Takuya aprovecha para hacer un solo de guitarra para sorprender a los presentes para volver a cantar la parte del coro cuando se detuvo momentáneamente la música.

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Que no me deja olvidar

Que me prohíbe pensar

Que me ata y desata, y luego de a poco me mata

Me bota y levanta y me vuelve a tirar…

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Que no me deja olvidar

Porque aunque tú ya no estés

Se mete en mi sangre y se va de rincón en rincón

Arañándome el alma y rasgando el corazón

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Todos los presentes, teniendo cámara o teléfono celular en mano grabando mientras que varias chicas entre lágrimas ven como Takuya seguía tocando la guitarra mediante que la música de fondo se terminaba y entre aplausos y gritos que felicitaban al pelinegro que solo se inclina agradeciendo al público, que entre ellos, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina y Ravel estaban realmente sorprendidas y al punto que sus lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos ya que en parte estaba vinculada la canción hacia Issei quien estaba sonriente y con lágrimas que corrían por su rosto y decía:

-Bien hecho, Takuya. Ahora…

Y entre los presentes que se encuentran tras bambalinas acomodaban todo para que uno de los tres micrófonos estuvieran listos para que el castaño se prepare para acompañar en forma de voz de ayuda desde el lugar donde se encontraba y volviendo a la tarima para ver a Chitose y Akari quienes van hacia el chico mientras que la última en mención dice:

-Sin duda eso fue increíble. Dejaste a varios por aquí con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Takuya: No era mi intención, pero bueno. Bien se dice que las canciones tiene una cierta similitud de lo que nos para en la vida.

Y todos se sorprenden por lo que comento el pelinegro aunque de alguna manera puede ser verdad lo mencionado, ya que hace tiempo se mostró hace tiempo (no sé si ese programa todavía sigue en el aire, ayúdenme si me equivoco) que la vida puede ser una canción.

* * *

Mientras que detrás de las bambalinas al mismo tiempo que acomodaban todo para los micrófonos, los presentes se sorprenden ya que lo que menciona Takuya puede ser verdad, la vida misma puede llegar a ser una canción, pero cuando seguían acomodando para ver la otra canción del pelinegro a interpretarse, Le Fay dice:

-Sí que a pesar de su edad, puede decir cosas muy ciertas.

-Issei: Bueno, sucede que su abuelo fue quien lo inculco a la música antes de que el falleciera…

-Azazel: Hubiera sido genial conocer a ese señor, pero lástima que la vida humana a veces tiende ser tan corta…

-Genshiro: Por cierto, Azazel-sensei…

Repentinamente Genshiro nota que Azazel tenía una especie de cámara especial para sacarle una gota de sudor al rubio quien dice:

-¿Para qué tiene todo ese equipo?

-Azazel: Sucede que Serafall me pidió que grabara a su hermana en este acto por asuntos de Maou. Pero como se encuentra Takuya aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechar una oportunidad de oro para grabar a quien la hiciera llorar en la graduación?

Mientras que todos los presentes detrás de bambalinas estaban con una gran duda en su rostro ya que lo que hacía Azazel era algo que a una cierta persona le puede gustar, Issei toma el micrófono para prepararse al mismo tiempo que ve que Takuya escucha una pregunta de Akari:

-¿Puede cantarnos otra?

Y al escuchar esa pregunta, el público presente, exceptuando a las cuatro onee-samas, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko y Ravel estaban pidiendo:

-¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!

Mientras que Sona y Tsubaki tenían una ligera sonrisa por la petición del público, Rias y Akeno se quedaban sorprendidas ya que el chico pueda ser ahora aclamando como el nuevo ídolo masculino de la academia, pero recuerdan que no está estudiando en Kuoh ya que sería el rival de Yuuto sin saber que el rubio y Takuya se conocen para terminar su pensamiento escuchando al pelinegro decir:

-No sé si lo tomen como molestia ya que es un homenaje a sus Idols, no creo que deba…

Repentinamente Sona se levanta del asiento y dice:

-No tengo problema que nos puedas cantar otra…

Muchos no esperaban la reacción de Sona ya que es muy conocida por su actitud seria y fría en diversos ámbitos, en especial Rias ya que a veces su hermana mayor la saca de quicio por diversos motivos ya sabiendo que ama demasiado a su querida hermana menor siendo una Sis-con, para luego escuchar a Takuya decir:

-Bueno… aunque sé que es algo molesto que interrumpa su homenaje ya que muchos quieren despedirse y escuchar unas palabras de ustedes…

-Rias: No tengo problema que sigas cantando. Ya que de alguna manera fuiste invitado. Por cierto…

-Takuya: Bien… si me lo piden no hay otra forma… pero les digo que a muchos no le va a gustar esta que cantaré.

Mientras que muchos de los presentes pensaban que iba a hacer algo con ellas, ya que como vieron el video que canto con Issei, siendo conocido como la bestia pervertida de la academia, más no esperaban que tuviera ese talento oculto. Los pensamientos estaban divididos en ese momento hasta que escuchan a Takuya decir:

-Sé que a veces las personas que queremos en algún momento tienen que irse, y más que tenemos un fuerte amor por esa persona. A pesar de todas las veces que hemos hecho lo imposible por seguir juntos. Lo sé ya que me paso lo mismo previo a llegar a Kuoh. Y en cierto punto he pensado si he hecho lo correcto en irme y dejar que todo fluya o buscar a esa persona y escuchar lo que realmente siente y terminar en buenos términos.

Al escuchar esas palabras del pelinegro, exceptuando a quienes saben del caso, todos los presentes incluyendo a Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel y Xenovia se sorprenden por lo que menciona Takuya que de alguna manera se vincula con Issei quien mantiene una mirada seria con alguna lagrimas que se quieren salir de sus ojos para ver luego a su amigo decir:

-Si bien es cierto que "a pesar de la distancia, nunca olvidamos el cariño y el amor que tenemos". A veces esa distancia nos ayuda a entender algo que va acorde con la siguiente canción que quiero interpretar…

 **[Lejos estamos mejor – Motel]**

Al iniciar de reproducir la música de fondo, Takuya comienza a tocar la guitarra acorde con la melodía previo a entonar las letras de la canción que eligió para el mini recital que hace.

Hoy rompo en llanto

Pues sé que todo está decidido

Te quiero tanto

Pero no es suficiente sentirlo

Con sola esa estrofa basto a Rias que se sorprende y al punto que ya sus lágrimas corren por su rostro ya que de alguna manera lo vinculaba a Issei ya que sentía que tanto la amaba pero tal vez el castaño no sentía que era suficiente en hacerlo pensando que al igual que Akeno, pueden tomar algo de experiencia con Kuroto pero no sabían de los sentimientos del castaño.

Hemos intentado seguir por seguir

Sin reconocer que ya no hay más por hacer

Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir

Sin querer creer que hay vida después de romper

[Coro (que Issei hace la voz de fondo detrás de bambalinas)]

Aunque no soporte perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación

Y este no es momento para entender

Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor

Mientras se detenía un momento Takuya para seguir tocando, Issei recordó la carta que le mostraba en el banco cercano al centro comercial ya que aún tenía en su mente lo tanto que amo a la chica que le escribiera la carta y que de alguna manera lo vinculaba por lo que ocurre con las chicas y el que casi todas ellas se fueron con otros chicos sin saber que lo lastimaban para volver al pelinegro interpretar otra estrofa de la canción quien ha puesto a llorar a más de uno dentro del gimnasio.

De aquel amor, tendremos solamente el recuerdo

Luna sin sol, jardín que se ha quedado desierto

En ningún momento deje de sentir de sentirte a ti

Podemos sobrevivir

Este rompimiento se debe cumplir porque hay que seguir

Que hay vida después de partir

[Coro]

Aunque no soporte perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación

Y este no es momento para entender

Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor…

Mientras Takuya hacia un solo de guitarra acorde con la música de fondo, Akeno, Irina, Asia, Koneko, Ravel y Xenovia soltaban lagrimas porque de alguna manera se vinculaba con Issei ya que sentían que en verdad le hacían una herida aun peor de la que tuvo hace un buen tiempo, tras bambalinas podemos ver a Rosswiesse, Le Fay, Kuroka, Momo y Ruruko lloraban por el sentimiento mostrado por la canción del pelinegro mientras que el castaño trataba de no llorar para seguir con la canción.

Aunque no soporte perderte

Es inevitable nuestra separación

Y este no es momento para entender

Solo hay que aceptarlo pues lejos estamos mejor…

Casi culminada la canción, Takuya vocalizaba parte de la melodía para previo de terminarla por completo…

Lejos estamos mejor…

Y todos al ver como termino la canción, entre gritos y aplausos de la algarabía se quedaban sorprendidos por el talento para cantar ese tipo de historia mientras que el público, en la mayoría presente que es femenino tenían varias lagrimas que corrían en sus rostros al ver que Takuya inclinaba en señal de agradecimiento al público mientras toma el micrófono y dice:

-Esta canción hace poco interprete es algo personal para mí ya que se vinculaba lo que pasó conmigo y mi ex pareja…

Al escuchar que dijo ex pareja, muchas de las chicas exclamaban en su mente:

 _¡ESTÁ SOLTERO…!_

Y muchas querían ir corriendo hacia la tarima para consolarlo y abrazarlo (aunque no olvidemos a ciertas pervertidas de closet que quieren con él ya pensando que tienen el motor hormonal soltando caballos pura sangre con la máxima velocidad y pisando el acelerador a fondo) para ver a varios del consejo estudiantil y las dos chicas que estaban en la tarima trataban de aguantar las ganas de abrazarlo pero escuchan algo que rara vez un hombre, sea o no de la academia puede decir:

-Ya que siempre he tenido el pensamiento de que prefiero a que llegue a mi vida la mujer indicada que ser alguien pervertido que va de falda en falda…

Muchas chicas se sorprenden ya que muchos no esperaban que Takuya dijera tales palabras ya que saben que muchos hombres a veces pueden tener tendencias a ser pervertidos, en especial un cierto grupo pero lo que no esperaban lo mencionado por el pelinegro que repentinamente ve hacia detrás de las bambalinas y ve a un Issei que estaba soltando lagrimas para ir un momento hacía ahí mientras dice:

-¿Estas bien?

-Issei: Sí, pero no me esperaba que tuvieras un pensamiento así. Y lo admito, pensaba en manera pervertida en las chicas, pero nunca a llegue a hacer esas cosas. Puedo disfrutar pero quiero respetar…

-Takuya: Al menos pudiste entenderlo…

Mientras que Le Fay le entrega una botella de agua para refrescar a Takuya quien escucha a la rubia decir:

-Debo admitir que canta muy bien, Takuya-san.

-Takuya: Gracias…

-Genshiro (quien estaba llorando tipo anime): Debo admitir que eres un maldito cruel, pero en el buen sentido…

Mientras que termina de tomar un poco de agua, vuelve a la tarima no sin antes decir:

-Apuesto que tal vez quieres que parte de tu vida pueda estar retratada en una canción…

Mientras que el pelinegro vuelve a la tarima para ver a muchos con cara de duda para que escuchen al chico decir:

-Perdonen, es que a veces estar cantando hasta que se seque la garganta es algo fastidioso. Además que tuve que ver a un amigo que se encuentra tras bambalinas ya que de alguna manera sufrió por lo mismo.

Todos los presentes se sorprenden ya que no sabían que un amigo suyo estaba detrás de las cortinas de la tarima, pero muchos no saben que es alguien que un cierto grupo de chicas conocen muy bien para que recuerden algunas lo que se mostró en el video siendo Irina quien si lo vio para decir en su mente:

 _Ise-kun… si el amigo de ese chico es Ise-kun, ¡¿quiere decir que ya sabe que estamos saliendo con otros chicos?!_

Mientras que esa duda corroe a Irina, volvemos con Takuya quien toma el micrófono diciendo:

-Esta otra canción es personal para mí, ya que trato de que alguna manera no nombrarla… pero igual tiemblo al pensar que algo puede suceder si la vuelvo a ver si hubiera estado mal como hace tiempo pase…

Luego de decir esas palabras, Takuya hace una seña hacia los presentes para que comiencen a reproducir la siguiente canción.

 **[Cuando digo tú nombre – Alejandro Fernández]**

Cuando escuchan un sonido que va dentro de la canción previo a que oigan los presentes un piano tocar al mismo tiempo que Takuya comienza a interpretar la canción.

Mejor, me ausentaré por un tiempo

Hasta que sienta que el viento

Dejó de hablarme de ti

Mejor no recordaré tu cara

Porque el dolor nunca para

Cuando me acuerdo de ti

Previo a empezar a tocar la guitarra, Irina va hacia Asia y Xenovia para ir con las otras mientras que Takuya seguía cantando.

Mejor no pregunto a nadie con quien estás

No creo poder soportar una herida más

Ni una herida más

[Coro]

Mejor ya no digo tu nombre

Para que nunca pueda alcanzarme el pasado

Y me dejé encerrado en la oscuridad

Mejor ya no digo tu nombre

Porque guarda palabras, miradas, momentos, que viven

Muy dentro de mi soledad

Y no puedo aguantar

Sin ponerme a temblar

Cuando digo tu nombre…

Luego de la pausa momentánea, el trío de la iglesia va hacia Koneko y Ravel mientras que Takuya seguía interpretando su canción.

Mejor, ya no recorro la casa

Porque al final siempre pasa

Que me dan ganas de huir

Mejor, ya no me pruebo a mí mismo

Que hago más grande el abismo

De donde quiero salir

Mejor no pregunto a nadie con quien estás

No creo poder soportar una herida más

Ni una herida más

[Coro]

Mejor ya no digo tu nombre

Para que nunca pueda alcanzarme el pasado

Y me deje encerrado en la oscuridad

Mejor ya no digo tu nombre

Porque guarda palabras, miradas, momentos, que viven

Muy dentro de mi soledad

Y no puedo aguantar

Sin ponerme a temblar

Cuando digo tu nombre

Y no puedo aguantar

Sin ponerme a temblar

Cuando digo tu nombre…

Mientras terminaba la canción, Issei se pone un tanto cabizbajo y soltaba lagrimas para que Le Fay y Kuroka lo abrasen para calmarlo un poco mientras que Ophis dice:

-Sé que es difícil, portador de Ddraig. Pero creo que ese chico dice las cosas que el mantuvo ocultas para no tenga algún arrepentimiento.

-Issei: Lo sé, pero ahora se vienen las canciones que yo elegí.

Haciendo una mirada al pasado antes del recital de Takuya, vemos que el pelinegro e Issei estaban decidiendo dos canciones que faltan, repentinamente el castaño lee una de ellas para soltar lágrimas para alarmar a su amigo quien dice:

 _-¿Qué sucede, Ise?_

-Issei (aun llorando): _Cuando leo la letra de esta canción me recordó lo que me pasó previo a que hiciera el ritual de la caída del dragón._

-Takuya: _¿Eh? ¿Qué es ese ritual?_

-Issei: _No te preocupes…_

Pero Le Fay va hacia Takuya diciendo:

- _Sucede que Ise-sama se tuvo que someter a ese ritual ya que las chicas que lo amaron lo traicionaron cuando fueron con otros chicos._

Mientras terminaba esa mirada al pasado, Issei aprieta su puño izquierdo al mismo tiempo que los otros micrófonos estaban listos para hacer coros y voces a Takuya.

* * *

De vuelta en el gimnasio pero ahora con Irina quien ha reunido a Asia, Xenovia, Koneko y Ravel quien les menciono que posiblemente Issei sabe el secreto que ellas estaban saliendo con otros chicos sin saber que le ayudarían a conocer mejor al castaño, al saber eso, la rubia de pelos largos dice:

-Entonces… ¿quieres decir que Issei-san posiblemente sabe de eso?

-Irina: Cabe esa posibilidad ya que ese chico menciono que tiene alguien de amigo que le pasa algo similar.

-Xenovia: Ya veo, pero lo que no me explico es que tiene que ver con Ise, Irina.

-Irina: ¡Es que en algún momento por accidente debió saber lo que hacíamos!

-Koneko: Debemos hablar con Buchou y Akeno-san de inmediato para que no haga una locura.

Mientras que ellas estaban discutiendo su idea, Ravel se alejó un poco de ellas al mismo tiempo que diga en su mente lo siguiente:

 _Sabía que esto tarde o temprano se iba a revelar. Aunque Rias-sama me dijo que puede ser de ayuda mutua para conocer mejor a Ise-sama, no quise en hacerlo ya que quiero ser de ayuda. Ya que hay que estar siempre con las buenas y las malas. Es por eso que decidí hacer salidas con amigas de mi edad para que me den consejos…_

Pero da su vista hacia todo el lugar y no ve al castaño poniendo a Ravel triste y diga:

-Ojala que Ise-sama pueda ser capaz de escucharme. Ya que no cometeré el error que hacen las chicas ya que posiblemente puedan perderlo…

Mientras que las otras chicas van hacia Rias y Akeno que ven que estaban jadeando para que la pelirroja diga:

-Asia. Chicas. ¿Qué sucede?

-Asia: Rias-oneesama, creo que Ise-san pueda saber ese asunto…

-Rias: Un momento…

-Akeno: No creo que estén haciendo una broma como esta, Asia-chan.

-Irina: Es que posiblemente el amigo del cantante que también sufre por lo mismo pueda ser Ise-kun.

-Rias y Akeno (sorprendidas): ¿Qué pueda ser Ise-kun?

Justo cuando iban a decir unas palabras más, escuchan a Takuya decir:

-Bueno, esta y la que sigue son las últimas canciones que interpretaré para que sigan con el homenaje a sus Idols.

Al escuchar eso el público se molesta pero hay unas chicas que exclaman:

-¡No queremos que te vayas!

-¡Quédate para siempre en Kuoh, por favor!

Al escuchar esos gritos, Takuya dice:

-Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer. Además, no les puedo hacer una promesa de sangre pero quien sabe si vuelvo aquí para pasar un buen rato con ustedes.

Entre gritos de quinceañeras por las chicas que se emocionan al saber que posiblemente Takuya vuelva, y con una sonrisa dice:

-Bueno, esta canción cuando mi amigo que por respeto no diré su nombre. Estaba llorando cuando leía la letra y supo que era algo parecido de lo que tenía ya que aquella persona que pensaba que se mantendría a su lado tomo otro rumbo dejándolo solo.

Mientras que hace una seña para que Genshiro comience a reproducir la cuarta y penúltima canción elegida.

 **[Y tú te vas – Chayanne]**

Cuando comenzó a reproducirse la canción de fondo, Rias y Akeno aún se mantienen con el misterio de que sí realmente Issei las descubrió que estaban saliendo con otros chicos por lo mencionado por Asia y las demás pero detienen su pensamiento al escuchar la letra de la canción.

Nunca imagine la vida sin ti

En todo lo que me plante, siempre estabas tú

Solo tú sabes bien quien soy

De donde vengo y a donde voy

Nunca te he mentido nunca te he escondido nada

Siempre me tuviste cuando me necesitabas

Nadie mejor que tu sabrá

Que di todo lo que pude dar

En ese momento, Rias y las chicas tuvieron flashes recordando todos los momentos que Issei estuvo a su lado sin importar nada y al darse cuenta que en verdad era él comenzaron a llorar pero aún más cuando Takuya seguía cantando que en parte era verdad.

Oh~…

Y ahora tú te vas

Así como si nada (Issei, Rosswiesse y Le Fay: y tú te vas)

Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada

 _Y tú te vas_

Y yo que me pierdo entre la nada (I, R y L: y tú te vas)

¿Dónde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas?

 _Y tú te vas_

Oh~…

Si es que te he fallado dime como y cuando ha sido

Si es que te has cansado y ahora me hechas al olvido

No habrá nadie que te amara

Así como yo te puedo amar

[Coro]

Oh~…

Y ahora tú te vas

Así como si nada (y tú te vas)

Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada

 _Y tú te vas_

Y yo que me pierdo entre la nada (y tú te vas)

¿Dónde quedan las palabras y el amor que me jurabas?

 _Y tú te vas_

Oh~…

Por más que busco no encuentro razón

Por más que intento no puedo olvidar

Eres como una llama _que arde en el fondo de mi corazón_

En ese momento, Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Irina y Xenovia no hacían más que llorar porque decía una gran verdad que se vinculaba en la canción que interpretaba Takuya y con las voces de coro.

(Y tú te vas)

Y tú te vas

(Y tú te vas)

Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada

 _Y tú te vas_

Y tú te vas

(Y tú te vas)

Acortándome la vida, agachando la mirada

(Y tú te vas)

Y tú te vas…

Como si nada.

Cuando finalizaba la canción, Rias y las chicas estaba llorando como la magdalena ya que querían que terminara pronto este homenaje y hacer realidad una próxima misión, buscar y hablar con Issei desesperadamente pero no saben que son vistas por Sona quien dice en su mente:

 _A pesar que eres mi amiga de la infancia y te puedo brindar ayuda, Rias. Esta vez tienes que salir de este problema que tienes ya que bien lo dicen "cosechas lo que siembras"_

Mientras que el público aplaudía por la canción interpretada por Takuya quien se inclina agradeciendo a los presentes, Rosswiesse y Le Fay ven que los otros dos micrófonos han sido retirados dejando que Issei apague un momento el que tenía mientras ve a las dos chicas y dice:

-No me esperaba que cantaran tan bien…

-Le Fay: Ni yo me esperaba que aparte de la canción del Oppai Dragon, no conociera otras canciones, Ise-sama.

-Rosswiesse: Deberías revelar más ese talento que tienes y no irte a tantas tendencias pervertidas.

Repentinamente Issei ve que había una guitarra que estaba conectada a un amplificador mientras la toma para decir:

-Mientras que estabas en Asgard, Rosswiesse. Tome algo de tiempo para preparar otro tipo de pasatiempo.

-Genshiro: De seguro el cantar es uno, pero… ¿por qué tomas esa guitarra?

-Momo: Me imagino para ser segunda guitarra en la última canción de Takuya, ¿no?

-Ruruko: Entonces, ¿puedo pedir que la dediques a Gen-kun de mi parte?

-Momo: ¡Hey, no puede pedir eso, Ruruko!

-Ruruko: Le pediste a Kanzaki-san que lo hiciera, ¿por qué no puedo pedirle una por Ise-kun?

Mientras que la discusión entre Ruruko y Momo poco a poco se sale de control para que Genshiro trate de calmar las aguas agitadas, Issei alza su pulgar derecho diciendo que está listo a Takuya quien lo ve hacer esa señal para decir al público presente:

-Bueno, chicos… hemos llegado a la última canción de este mini concierto…

Al escuchar que ya llegaron a la última canción, las chicas que se alegraron que estuviera Takuya estuviera cantando aquí se pusieron tristes y reclamaron que se quede en Kuoh pero dijo:

-Hay algunos que saben que estudio en otra academia y quizás pronto volvería a visitar a todos ustedes, aunque dudo que los de 3er año no ya que tienen que ir a la universidad. (Soltando risas) Pero sé que querían hacerle este homenaje a las cuatro onee-samas que de alguna manera sienten que ya hicieron suficiente estando en la academia Kuoh. Y esto es a lo que se viene de mi última canción que interpretaré.

Mientras todos estaban expectantes sobre la canción que interpretará Takuya, quien toma un respiro y dice:

-A veces como todo en la vida tenemos que llegar a un momento que tenemos que despedirnos de las personas que admiramos, respetamos y amamos. Pero a veces, lo que resulta ser a veces algo cotidiano tiene siempre una cosa que a veces nos hace doler en decir adiós a alguien…

Para ver que Takuya hace por última vez la señal para reproducir la canción.

 **[La despedida – Julio Cesar] (Nota: Las partes que Issei dará segunda voz estará _en cursiva_ para que no se pierdan cuando el castaño canta con Takuya)**

Mientras que un leve toque de piano comienza a sonarse llamando la atención de los presentes haciendo que Takuya comience a cantar.

Desde el momento en que te vi yo supe que eras para mí

Que al menos por un rato, tan solo un rato…

Te haría tan feliz.

Oh…

En eso Rias y las chicas recordaron todas las veces que estaban con Issei, a pesar de su actitud, nunca falto un momento que fuera a amarlas de verdad volviendo a soltar lágrimas.

Pero al mismo tiempo comprendí que todo era fugaz

Que sería tan intenso, todo lo nuestro y tan fugaz

(Aquí comienza a tocarse los otros instrumentos en la música de fondo)

Que habría un final con besos amargos, inciertos y en silencio

Con lágrimas cayendo al sonreír

[Coro]

Desde el principio yo sabía que este día llegaría

Después de mil y un momentos de locura y alegría

Te amé con toda mi energía, me dista tanta y tanta vida

Que hoy es tan duro y tan profundo desprenderme de tu voz

Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría

Después de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas

Sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta la luna

Pero es así todo esto es parte del misterio de vivir

 _La Despedida~…_

Al terminar esa parte del coro, Rias y las chicas se estaban dando cuenta que de alguna manera Issei podía decirles que esta era su despedida hacia ellas, ¿pero qué tipo de despedida? Mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriéndose por sus rostros, Takuya seguía cantando.

Desde el momento en que me hablaste supe que teníamos sed

 _De tantos, tantos besos_ , como los nuestros y de nuestra piel

Pero a pesar de esto tan fuerte, tan ciego, tan intenso

Llegó el adiós en manos del dolor

Whoa~…

[Coro]

Desde el principio yo sabía que este día llegaría

Después de mil y un momentos de locura y alegría

Te amé con toda mi energía, me dista tanta y tanta vida

Que hoy es tan duro y tan profundo desprenderme de tu voz

Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría

Después de _mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas_

Sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta la luna

Pero es así todo esto es parte del misterio de vivir

La Despedida~…

Mientras se dejaba un espacio para el solo de guitarra, varias chicas no esperaban este tipo de tema que fuera a interpretar Takuya, pero Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel y Xenovia solo podían llorar ya que era parte de lo que sentía Issei quien seguía tocando su guitarra al ver que el pelinegro cantaba la última parte de la canción.

Ay…

Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría

Después de _mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas_

Sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta la luna

Pero es así todo esto es parte del misterio de vivir

La Despedida~…

Cuando seguía tocando volvía a cantar una parte de la canción.

La Despedida~…

Oh…

Mientras se culminaba la canción, todos quedaron en shock hasta que un gran grito de algarabía se siente para felicitar de nueva cuenta a Takuya quien por última vez inclina en agradecimiento hacia todos los presentes para tomar el micrófono diciendo:

-Muchas gracias. Y perdón a todas las personas que estaban llorando ya que bien puede ser que las vincule a uno de nosotros…

Al escuchar las palabras de Takuya, literalmente todo el público aplaudía al pelinegro, pero para el alivio de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel y Xenovia sintieron que ya era suficiente castigo el escuchar todas esas canciones, en especial las dos últimas que interpreto el pelinegro les desgarro el corazón a cada una de ellas mientras que ven a Chitose y Akari se acercan al chico con lágrimas para la mirada de Sona quien limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos para decir en su mente:

 _Es una lástima que no estudie aquí. Sin duda lo pondría en mi clan o tal vez lo coloque en un puesto especial, pero no se dará ya que me gradué…_

Mientras que Sona muestra una sonrisa en su rostro, Takuya ve que las dos chicas aún con lágrimas llegan hasta donde se encuentra y Chitose dice:

-¡Cómo quisiera que en verdad exista un Kanzaki Takuya en Kuoh!

-Parte del público femenino: ¡Nosotras también!

-Akari: Pero, ¿es verdad que volverás a Kuoh?

-Takuya: Ténganlo por seguro. No sabría cuando vuelva pero quiero dejarlo como sorpresa… bueno, creo que debo partir. ¡Disfruten la velada y onee-samas, felicidades de nueva cuenta…! ¡Nos vemos!

De ahí entre aplausos Takuya se va hacia las bambalinas que se encuentran el resto mientras que las chicas desesperadas quieren subir a la tarima y seguirlo pero fueron evitadas por buena parte del público masculino que entendía que ese soldado necesitaba descansar luego de hacer ese recital, ahora con el pelinegro es felicitado por los que se encontraban en dicho lugar para escuchar a Issei decir:

-¡Sí que hiciste llorar a varios!

-Takuya: Aunque es mi fuerte este tipo de canciones, a veces pienso que debería ampliar mi repertorio.

-Genshiro: Tienes razón, Takuya.

-Takuya: Me sorprende que digas mi nombre a secas. Genshiro-kun.

-Genshiro: Bueno, al menos le darás un fuerte golpe a mi billetera por tu idea.

-Momo (quien se apega del brazo derecho del rubio): Vamos, Gen-chan. No seas molesto.

-Ruruko (quien hace lo mismo pero en el brazo izquierdo): Es verdad, luego de comer un helado vamos a ver una película…

Mientras que hay risas, Azazel saca la memoria interna de la cámara para decir:

-Creo que con esto serás famoso, Takuya-kun.

-Takuya: No es para tanto, pero sí debo descansar.

-Le Fay: Buen trabajo, Takuya-san.

-Kuroka: Aunque me encantaría hablar con Shirone, debo ver como planeas el viaje.

-Rosswiesse: Pero vayamos con discreción ya que las chicas quieren hacer lo que sea por tomar un recuerdo tuyo.

-Takuya: Con tal que no se pasen de la raya, me parece bien…

Mientras que el grupo sale de las bambalinas de la tarima del gimnasio, en ella retoman el homenaje especial a sus cuatro onee-samas que todavía se encuentran en el lugar, pero Rias al notar que no estaba Issei en ningún momento durante el homenaje dice en su mente:

 _Luego que esto termine, ¡buscaré a Issei para hablar con él! Ojala que pueda entenderme y seguir como siempre._

Aunque ese era el plan todavía le falta tiempo de homenaje al grupo mencionado ya que querían todos unas palabras de ellas.

* * *

Ya afuera del gimnasio, el grupo que se encontraba detrás de la tarima salía y nadie fue visto por lo menos para causar un alboroto, para que Ophis siguiera viendo a Takuya y diga:

-Veo que en verdad has hecho bien en cantar esas canciones.

-Takuya: ¿Ah, sí?

-Azazel: Algo me dicen que harán lo imposible por encontrar a Issei y hablar con él. Por cierto, ¿aún tienes el Sacred Gear que me pediste?

-Issei (mostrando en su muñeca derecha un reloj brazalete): Siempre lo cargo, Azazel-sensei.

-Azazel: Que bueno. Ya que aún no saben que dejaste de ser demonio cuando finalizabas ese ritual.

-Takuya: Por lo que me comentaba Le Fay antes del concierto que puede ser muy riesgoso ese ritual.

-Le Fay: Al menos no hubo riesgo.

-Kuroka: Y tendré con él poderosas crías.

-Takuya (molesto): Piensa con la mente y medita con el corazón. No vayas a la ligera con el deseo sexual.

Mientras que los presentes se ríen por lo que menciono Takuya se adentraban al edificio de la academia, Rosswiesse tomaba el hombro de Issei mientras dice:

-¿Aún no saben nada de que ya dejaste de ser el peón de Rias y del compromiso?

-Issei: Solo los altos mandos lo saben, ya que también quiero distraer mi mente de otras cosas ya que fueron demasiadas desde que me volví un demonio.

Al escuchar eso, Azazel ve a Takuya mientras dice:

-¿Cuándo más o menos tienes que volver a Entodashi, Kanzaki-kun?

-Takuya: Posiblemente en unos días ya que también debo hacer preparativos y encontrarme con el director de la academia.

-Azazel: Entonces me dará algo de tiempo para buscar unas cosas. Ah, Rosswiesse busca unas bebidas a los chicos que se lo merecen, iré a buscar unas cosas que le pueden servir a Ise-kun en su viaje…

Mientras que Rosswiesse ve que se aleja para que se molesta y exclame:

-¡No es momento para que haga eso, Azazel-san!

Para suspirar resignada y ver a los chicos mientras decía:

-Creo que es mejor buscar un salón y que nos cuentes un tanto sobre el viaje que tienes por ese programa de la academia Entodashi, Kanzaki-kun.

-Takuya: De acuerdo, aunque bien dije que no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tomar.

Mientras que los demás se adentran al edificio siguen conversando por lo ocurrido en el gimnasio sin saber que una cierta castaña con lentes los iba siguiendo para decir en su mente:

 _Esto será interesante… ¿qué tipo de viaje planea hacer Takuya? Y tal parece que Hyoudou está metido…_

Y sigue al grupo de manera sigilosa para saber respuestas de lo que acontece entre un viaje y lo que se vio una especie de despedida de Hyoudou Issei.

* * *

 **Puf... me alcanzó todo para poner las canciones que tenía en mente. Ah, sí. Chicos, hasta aquí no más... (repentinamente Ryucader ve que varias chicas estaban llorando por lo ocurrido en el cap)**

 **-Fluttershy: BUAH...! No me esperaba que fueras haber hecho algo así...**

 **-Rarity (mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas): Querido, a veces no sé que tienes en tu mente para hacernos llorar de esa manera.**

 **-Roze: Muy linda historia de lo que has hecho.**

 **-Shirogane: Tch! Aunque no es mi estilo prefiero hacer un alboroto...**

 **-Rainbow: Te acompaño! El estar llorando no es mi estilo...**

 **-Aj: Hey, no hagan alboroto!**

 **-Pinkie: Seguimos jugando, Kuro-chan? (repentinamente Pinkie para su sorpresa ve a Kuro que se encuentra dormida) QUÉ LE PASÓ?!**

 **No te preocupes, cada vez Kuro que escucha una buena música automáticamente queda KO de sueño...**

 **-Twilight: Por cierto, lo del viaje que Issei irá con Takuya...**

 **Lo dejaré para el próximo episodio ya que tengo una canción de fondo en un momento importante ya que es de un anime que vi hace tiempo pero ese ending es excelente y va a acorde, pero tienen que esperar hasta el próximo episodio de la historia, y si hay comentarios con gusto los responderé en ese o en pv les contestaré ahí, sin mas hasta otra, ahora debo ver que hago para ir a un mercado para comprar unas cosas...**


	5. Confianza mutua previo a partir

**Hola a todos, damas y caballos que se encuentran en cualquier punto del globo terráqueo, aquí Ryucader23, luego de celebrar otro año de mi recurrente soltería para anunciar que ya se tiene nuevo cap de esta historia que a muchos les encanta, Siempre hay otro camino!**

 **-Las Mane Six con Kuro: HURRA!**

 **-Shirogane: Te has tardado mucho.**

 **-Roze: Debieron pasar varias cosas para que se tardara mucho, Ryucader-san**

 **Y sé que muchos querían que lo tuviera listo, pero saben que todos tenemos una vida fuera de la PC. E incluso mi madre hacía maratones de diversas novelas turcas. Pero a veces no me sentía inspirado para terminar por un cierto punto importante.**

 **-Twilight: Debe ser algo que tenía preparado desde hace tiempo.**

 **No tanto así, verán, como bien saben en el capitulo anterior, dije que de todo el grupo que de alguna manera estaba con otros chicos a espaldas de Issei solo una estará con él. Y alégrense, seguidores de Ravel Phoenix! Este capitulo tiene algo especial para ustedes!**

 **-Kuro: Oh...~ ¿Y qué será lo que tienes preparado?**

 **Me basé en parte de una confesión con una música de fondo que verán cual será la elegida, tenía tres en mente ya que una totalmente iba a la cabeza pero de repente, BOOM! Fue elegida la que va acorde con un momento especial entre Issei y Ravel.**

 **-Rarity: Pero querido, ¿puedes decirnos que hiciste?**

 **-Fluttershy: Espero que sea romántico.**

 **Más que lo que imaginan, hasta me lo imagine previo a escribirlo y les juro que casi soltaba lagrimas, aunque es la primera vez que hago algo así.**

 **-Roze: A su debido momento algo tenías que hacerlo, Ryucader-san.**

 **-Shirogane: Pero, ¿lloraste al imaginar eso?**

 **¡Hey, no es mi culpa que tenga sentimientos al imaginar la escena!**

 **-Aj: Bueno, total muchos la siguen por ser algo completamente distinto a pesar de ser en un área sobre explotada.**

 **-Rainbow: Hasta el punto que ya no es nada cool.**

 **En parte es verdad, pero que se le hace. Ah, casi lo olvido, Pinkie, todo listo?**

 **-Pinkie: Okie-doki-loki!**

 **Bien, y como es habitual un cierto review de un seguidor que recientemente le ha estado gustando esta historia y previo a responder creo que sería ideal decir que antes de seguir...**

 **-Las Mane Six con las chicas Cerberus: Felicidades, Zasetsu04-san! (Con un escenario preparado con fuegos artificiales, serpentinas y papelillos gracias a Pinkie Pie)**

 **-Twilight: Has respondido de manera correcta a cuales chicas eligió Ryucader23-san cual será la chica que se enamorará** **de Issei, que esa respondido correctamente la primera siendo Akiyama Mio de K-On!**

 **-Pinkie: Es muy linda y es ideal para que sea pareja de Ise-kun! Es más, quiero que se aparezca pronto!**

 **-Rarity: Es muy temprano en la forma como lo ve nuestro querido amigo.**

 **-Roze: No hay que apresurarlo, bien dijo que le gusta esta manera de hacer las cosas.**

 **-Fluttershy: De manera lenta, pero segura. ¡Es como una tortuga!**

 **-Kuro: Sabemos que a ella le gusta mucho los animales.**

 **-Shirogane: Como me gusta entrenar con ustedes... Rainbow, Aj. Luego de esto entrenaremos un poco!**

 **-Aj: Por supuesto! Aun me debes esa practica de la otra vez!**

 **-Rainbow: Aunque no me superas en velocidad, eres igual o más fuerte.**

 **-Pinkie: Y mencionó que la pareja será una de las chicas que mencionó está en el grupo de las chicas que dio pista Ryu-kun con la Seiyuu que es una linda chica, lastima que no acabo con el protagonista, BUAH~...! Pero al menos Onodera Kosaki tendrá a alguien que si será su pareja, pero en el futuro...**

 **Bien, con eso responde a la duda que cuales serán las chicas que Issei y Takuya se enamoraran, en el caso del castaño una para su harem y en el pelinegro es pareja única por los momentos, ahora por lo que me comentaste en el extenso pero informativo review que haces como siempre, me agrada que sepas que las canciones que elegí fueron en base a los sentimientos que los dos chicos tienen ya que quiero incluir diversas canciones que relatan esas historias de amor y desamor pero a su debido tiempo, aparte que bien lo dijo uno de los protagonistas, que hay la necesidad de ampliar el repertorio. En eso ni se diga ya que también hay canciones que quiero incluir pronto, ya sea como una música de fondo en un cierto momento como los que se vieron en en el segundo y tercer cap y las que interpretarán los chicos como se vio en el primer y cuarto cap por ejemplo. Y antes que se me olvide, ya tengo el nombre de la banda que se vinculan los protagonistas. En los siguientes episodios se mostrará el nombre.**

 **Volviendo con lo que menciona Zasetsu04, quiero crear vínculos ya que a veces no se dan en diversas historias, tanto como personajes recurrentes de DxD, de otros animes y OC, aparte que te encantan esos momentos que se puedan vincularse. Y de paso con lo de las chicas solo dire un consejo a todos quienes literal piensan que hacen que cualquier hombre o mujer que conozcan les ayude a satisfacer a su pareja: Aquellos que se metan en fuego cruzado tarde o temprano van a salir quemados...**

 **Y bien, dicho esto, ya estamos listos para iniciar el episodio. Pero antes debemos recordar lo siguiente, chicas!**

 **-Twilight y Rarity: Esta historia está basada en High School DxD y tiene sus derechos reservados!**

 **-Fluttershy y Rainbow: De la misma manera de los animes que en el futuro se incluiran aquí!**

 **-Aj: Creo que ya sería todo...**

 **-Pinkie: AUN NO! Falta la siguiente tabla de indicaciones para que no se pierdan un detalle de la historia!**

-Persona hablando

Redactando una carta

[Momento que persona va a cantar una parte de una canción de un dúo o grupo]

 _Persona hablando en su mente_

 _-Persona hablando por_ _teléfono_

 **Seres especiales**

 **[Canción e interprete]: En esta las diversas canciones que usare están en YouTube para las que quieran escucharlas**

 **Muchas gracias chicas, por cierto hay dos cosas previo a iniciar el cap que debo mencionar que si tienen que ver con la historia.**

 **-Kuro: Bien, mientras, Pinkie! Busquemos algo para comer!**

 **-Pinkie: De acuerdo, Kuro-chan!**

 **Bueno, mientras que las demás se preparan debo decir que hay varios animes que ya tengo una idea para futuros arcos dentro de la historia (ojo, quizás haya más que podría incluir o cambiar en el futuro), sin más aquí tienen el mini listado que tengo para incluirlos según el rumbo:**

 **K-On!**

 **Kimi no Iru Machi**

 **Charlotte**

 **Nisekoi**

 **Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san**

 **Nozoki Ana/Nozomi x Kimi**

 **Y posiblemente School Days (bien dije en ocasiones pasadas que me leí el manga y me dio un trauma para que no diera el siguiente paso con el anime)**

 **-Shirogane: Quien creo ese anime, DEBE SER APLASTADO POR MIS PUÑOS!**

 **-Roze: Bueno, conociendo a Ryucader-san hará unos cambios**

 **Eso es verdad, lo otro que quiero mencionar es lo siguiente: que cabe la fuerte posibilidad que incluya a Ingvild Leviathan de Shin HSDxD para que sea una de las compañeras que acompañe a Issei y por supuesto, incluirlo en el harem del castaño. Ya que es su reina dentro de las novelas ligeras y quizás deba leerme para incluirla en la historia, aparte que le gusta cantar y bailar, es perfecta ya que hay varias canciones que he imaginado que ella puede interpretar.**

 **Bueno, ya las chicas se prepararon para todo y ha sido algo alocado todo pero bueno, sin más que decir o sumar, pueden disfrutar el cap!**

* * *

 ** _Nota 5: Confianza mutua previo a partir:_**

Mientras que Takuya con Issei y los demás siguen en búsqueda de un salón para escuchar el plan de viaje que el castaño que está metido en ese grupo ya que acepto ir al viaje que tiene planificado, volvemos al gimnasio de la academia Kuoh para que en la tarima podemos ver a las cuatro onee-samas de dicho establecimiento estudiantil pasar su ultimo día junto con los estudiantes que las aclamaron como sus Idols para ver diversos momentos que fueron grabados en fotografías o videos para su deleite, pero entre los presentes el panorama era otro, en especial a cuatro chicas que son conocidas y que son del grupo de dos de ellas: Rias Gremory y Himejima Akeno. Quienes le comentaron que cabe la posibilidad de que su amado chico, Hyoudou Issei, quien no lo llegaron a ver desde hace tiempo, sepa que han tenido otras parejas a su espalda, a excepción de Ravel Phoenix quien dice:

-Aún no tenemos pista de Ise-sama, ¿no?

-Xenovia: Por más que hemos visto por todo el lugar, no sabemos en donde se encuentra Ise…

-Koneko: Aunque… (se muestra señal de celos por parte de Koneko) Kuroka-neesama se encuentra por aquí, note su poder y debe estar oculta con Ise-senpai.

-Asia: Pero… ¡hay que buscarlo!

-Irina: ¡Sí! Vamos a explicarle las cosas que pueda ser para su beneficio…

Mientras que el trio de la iglesia comienzan a alejarse entre el público de manera rápida, dejando un tanto relegada a Ravel quien tiene un pensamiento:

 _Tal vez si pueda hablar con Ise-sama sobre esto, pero…_

Al interrumpir su pensar, Ravel pone una mano en su pecho con señal de miedo por lo que le puede pasar y dice:

-Si tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él…

Mientras comienza a caminar no nota que un brillo amarillento rojizo se emana de ella por el pensamiento de querer hablar con Issei y el motivo en que se alejó de él para que diga en su pensamiento:

 _Menos mal que lo pensé bien antes que las chicas pudieran hacer que se alejara para siempre de nosotras…_

Y de una mirada al pasado, podemos ver una reunión de chicas liderada por Rias mientras hablan sobre de pasar con otros chicos mientras que Issei se mantenga ocupado para que Koneko diga:

- _Sé que paso un momento agradable con Takeru-san, pero no puedo dejar de querer a Ise-senpai._

-Asia: _Lo mismo con Touya-san. A pesar de que he compartido con el últimamente a pesar que Ise-san ha estado ocupado con diversas cosas._

-Rias: _Recuerden que nos servirá de ayuda cuando podamos satisfacer a Ise._

-Akeno: _Sí. A pesar de que Rias y yo pasamos buenos momentos con Kuroto, a veces nos hace falta el calor de Ise._

-Irina: _A veces me pregunto si Issei estaría listo para hacer este paso._

-Xenovia: _Bueno, sé que me dijeron que debo comportarme con un hombre, pero igual mi deseo persiste de que quiero tener hijos con Ise._

-Rias: _¿Ya ven por qué ideamos juntas este grupo? Cuando sea el momento cuando tengamos nuestro momento con él…_

-Akeno: _Ara, ara… sí, nuestro momento… pero seré la primera que Ise tome su virginidad…_

-Rias: _¡Ni hablar, soy su ama! ¡Así que por derecho la primera vez de Issei será conmigo!_

-Koneko: _No… será conmigo. Aún hay sesiones de Senjutsu que tengo pendientes con senpai._

-Asia: _¡No, será conmigo!_

-Irina: _¡Ni se adelanten, como su amiga y amor de la infancia es mi derecho que sea conmigo su primera vez!_

-Xenovia: _¡Ni te adelantes, autoproclamada ángel de la guarda de la castidad de Ise! ¡Ya dije que tendré bebes con él y no me importa quien quiera que sea su primera vez!_

Mientras la guerra entre ellas se intensificaba verbalmente, Ravel veía todo con señal de preocupación y de vergüenza por lo que muestran sus amigas, buscar salir con otros hombres para saber satisfacerlos cuando tomen ese paso con Issei, ¿y el castaño? Muy ocupado con las diversas clases, de paso que en ese momento estaba siendo promovido a un demonio de clase media y tratando aparte de los diversos requisitos, su vida diaria. Al notar como estuviera destrozado si llegaría al punto de que ellas hagan lo que se nota para que la rubia con coletas en su pensamiento diga:

 _¡Lo que hacen está mal! ¡Si en verdad quieren a Ise-sama, no hay necesidad que hagan eso que planifican!_

Mientras que Ravel emana un ligero aura de molestia entra a la sala al ver como los ánimos se calman mientras ven a una de las herederas del clan Phoenix entrar para que Rias diga:

- _Oh, Ravel, ¿cómo te fue con tus amigas?_

-Ravel: _Me fue bien, Rias-sama. Ya estamos hablando sobre de ir a ver una próxima película que se va a estrenar…_

-Rias: _Ya veo, quizás debemos ver una película con los chicos para luego verla con Ise…_

-Ravel (con una sonrisa fingida): _Si…_

Mientras que se adentra con las demás acabando de esa forma la mirada al pasado, Ravel se inquieta por saber cómo tomaría si Issei puede saber de ese tema para alejarse un tanto y decir en su mente:

 _Necesito hablar con Ise-sama, puede seguir dentro de la academia, el problema es, ¿en dónde puede estar?_

Para culminar su pensamiento y salir discretamente sin llamar la atención para salir del lugar mientras que, el trio de la iglesia estaban en la entrada del gimnasio, pero con una sorpresa inesperada para ellas, ya que se encontraban Touya, Kaito y Akira ahí, mientras que el ultimo en mención dice:

-Hey, Xenovia. Llegamos…

-Xenovia (sorprendida): ¡Akira, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?!

-Akira: ¿Qué cómo que hago aquí? Recuerda que a partir de abril estaré aquí en Kuoh.

-Kaito: Y recientemente mi familia consiguió que pueda ir a un departamento, ¿y qué crees, Irina? Cuando inicie el nuevo año escolar, me uniré a la academia.

-Irina (sorprendida): ¿En serio? Sí habías dicho que no irías por diversos motivos.

-Kaito: Bueno, quizás el que estuviera cerca la academia me puede ayudar, además, no quiere decir que te pueda ver. Entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer…

Mientras que, por la incómoda llegada de sus parejas, Asia ve que Touya se acerca hasta ella y dice:

-Perdona por aparecer así, Asia-chan. Pero vimos en la entrada de la academia que estaba pasando algo.

-Asia: Y los tres vinieron por…

-Touya: Simple casualidad nos encontramos ya que nos conocemos y a veces vamos a salidas y algunos juegos.

-Asia: Ya veo, pensé que era otra cosa…

-Kaito: ¿Y qué están haciendo?

-Irina: Es que hubo una graduación ayer y hoy le hacen un homenaje de despedida a un grupo que dejara la academia Kuoh para ir a la universidad.

-Akira: ¿Y ustedes ya se van?

-Xenovia: Es que necesitamos aire fresco ya que pasaron muchas cosas…

-Kaito: Ya veo, podemos aprovechar que ustedes nos sirvan de guías para la academia…

-Irina: Bueno, es que…

-Xenovia: Teníamos otros planes en mente…

-Akira: Pensaba también en que debemos conocer la academia por parte de Touya, pero, ¿quiénes mejor para hacerlo que ustedes dos? Ya que tienen tiempo aquí…

Mientras que Akira y Kaito seguían hablando con Irina y Xenovia, un tanto alejados de ellos estaban Asia y Touya quienes conversan sobre algo que le ocurrió al último en mención para que la rubia estuviera en shock para que diga:

-Un momento… ¡Touya-san, ¿estás viendo si puedes cambiar de salón?!

-Touya: No digo que sea al tuyo, Asia. Sucede que me gusta estar contigo en las salidas que tenemos juntos. Pero a veces necesito mi espacio, aunque me encantaría estar contigo hay que tener cierta distancia…

Mientras que seguían las conversaciones, Ravel se las pudo ingeniar para salir y buscar a Issei, pero se detiene un momento al notar una situación algo incomoda por lo que en su pensamiento dice:

 _Vaya que no me esperaba que los chicos que salen Asia-san, Irina-san y Xenovia-san estuvieran por aquí…_

Pero vuelve a su andar para ver si Issei se encuentra en los lugares de la academia que frecuenta ir, pero hay un detalle, ya que Motohama y Matsuda se encuentran en el acto que le faltaba poco por terminar, las pistas son casi nulas.

* * *

Volviendo con Takuya, le contó a los demás como sería una parte de su viaje gracias al programa especial de la Academia Entodashi mientras que seguían en búsqueda de un salón para hablar con detalle lo que planifica, pero varios de los presentes no esperaban lo que puedo hacer durante ese viaje para que se sorprendan, Momo y Ruruko se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar que diversos lados, no únicamente de Tokio, sino de diversos lugares de Japón pueden ser visitados mientras que el pelinegro dice:

-Bueno, eso lo que tengo entendido, siempre y cuando hay que ir a una academia o instituto para pasar al menos una semana de clases…

-Genshiro: ¿Al menos una semana? Pero… ¿si necesitan entregar una tarea y usted no se encuentra en el momento?

-Takuya: Es por eso que cada lugar de estudio que pueda vincularse en el programa especial puede enviar las tareas hasta el lugar de origen, aunque claro, debemos entregar un informe sobre la experiencia en estudiar ahí.

-Rosswiesse: En el caso de Ise-kun, ¿tendría que pasar todas sus tareas hasta la academia que se detienen?

-Takuya: No necesariamente, puede haber casos especiales que pueden mandar las tareas hacia el profesor encargado de la academia que, en este caso es Issei, puede enviarlas por correo normal o electrónico.

Para la sorpresa de Rosswiesse, no esperaba que las tareas e informes de parte de Issei puedan ser enviados hacia un profesor encargado, pero repentinamente escucha a Takuya decir:

-Aunque creo que no tengan ese problema.

-Rosswiesse: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Kanzaki-san?

-Azazel: Rosswiesse, Kanzaki-san sabe que Ise es un demonio… bueno, mejor dicho, era ya que ahora se volvió un dragón cuando realizo el ritual para evitar morir por lo que hacían las chicas…

Al escuchar eso, Takuya se queda incrédulo para detener su andar y dice:

-Disculpen, entiendo que en ese entonces Ise estaba en tal mal estado, pero ¿eres ritual iba a ser peor que el estado que estaba cuando lo encontré?

Mientras que llegan a un salón para hablar un tanto más relajados, pero Issei ve a las chicas que saben de lo ocurrido, en especial Rosswiesse quien dice:

-Entremos aquí para que sepas más. Aunque también sabemos que tienes un corazón roto, Kanzaki-kun…

Asintiendo con la cabeza en señal positiva, Takuya comienza a adentrarse hacia el salón junto con Issei y los demás para hablar lo ocurrido y buena parte del viaje que tendrá el pelinegro con el castaño, y hablando de castaños, se puede ver a Kiryuu Aika quien silenciosamente seguía al grupo en cuestión para que diga en su mente:

 _Tal parece que hay algo grande ahí que vincula a Hyoudou, pero lo que me sigue dando mucha curiosidad es ese viaje que planea hacer con Kanzaki-san…_

Mientras que sigue a los demás que ya entraron a un salón sigilosamente, Aika piensa que puede ser algo muy interesante que pueda salir de esa reunión de diversos conocidos en el grupo, en especial el joven castaño que aparentemente ha dejado de ser "la bestia pervertida" de la Academia Kuoh.

* * *

Volviendo al gimnasio techado de la academia mencionada, podemos ver que diversos estudiantes que asistieron al evento de despedida de las cuatro Onee-samas de la academia salen del recinto, señal que el homenaje preparado se ha culminado, que se ve a Sona y Tsubaki conversando con dos de sus piezas dentro del clan de la primera en mención que son Yura Tsubasa y Reya Kusaka quien esta última dice:

-Tal parece que el evento salió todo como lo que estaba previsto.

-Sona: Y esas canciones que interpreto Takuya… no me esperaba que fuera una buena parte cruel sentimentalmente hablando…

-Tsubasa: Sona-sama, hablamos de alguien que tiene el corazón roto. Pero no me esperaba que fuera ser capaz de interpretar canciones de ese tipo.

-Tsubaki: Había escuchado que Azazel-san ha hecho un dispositivo especial para que cualquier idioma pueda entenderse…

-Tsubasa (quien asiente con la cabeza): Sí. Y ahora mismo se encuentra con Hyoudou-kun y Kanzaki-san…

-Reya: Pero lo que me intriga es eso del viaje por el programa especial de la academia que él asiste.

-Tsubaki: Sí, es la academia Entodashi si no me equivoco.

-Sona: Ya Hyoudou-kun habló con nosotros y también Kanzaki-san dio su opinión al respecto. Pero…

Momentáneamente Sona tiene una mirada al pasado sobre el momento que Takuya tuvo el mini concierto como pausa del homenaje hacia el grupo de las Onee-samas de la academia, en especial a dos de ellas que es su amiga de la infancia, Rias Gremory junto con su inseparable amiga, confidente y reina, Himejima Akeno, quienes ellas estuvieron llorando en especial las dos últimas canciones del pelinegro para que la heredera del clan Sitri suelte un pesado suspiro para que diga:

-Entiendo que Rias puede ser mi amiga de la infancia, pero lo que hacía con Hyoudou-kun era algo que le hacía muy mal hacía él…

-Tsubasa: Por cierto, ¿Saji-kun se encuentra con él?

-Kusaka: Sí, hace poco me dijo que estaría con Rosswiesse-sensei y Azazel-san que hablaran con Kanzaki-kun sobre su viaje.

-Sona: Solo esperemos a ver. Ya que sí se llega… mejor no me lo quiero imaginar…

-Tsubaki: Lo mismo digo, Sona-sama. No sabemos si ellas están haciendo algo que le ayudan a entender a Hyoudou-kun. Pero no ven que hacen lo que tuvo que soportar…

-Sona: Hasta el ritual de la caída del dragón. No sé con certeza que les espera a ellas cuando sepan que partirá en menos de lo que ellas creen…

Mientras que las chicas del clan de Sona acompañan a su líder y rey para buscar unas cosas, vamos hacia la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto en donde podemos ver a una preocupada Rias con Koneko y Akeno quien servía el té para que diga:

-Sí que fue un interesante homenaje que hicieron hacia nosotras…

Pero el aura que emite Akeno era falso, ya que tanto como Koneko y Rias podían sentir como estaba desesperada para hablar con Issei para que la pelirroja diga:

-No hace falta fingir, Akeno. Sabemos que estás así por Ise…

-Koneko (quien a pesar que estaba actuando como siempre, estaba tratando de no llorar): Buchou. También debería de actuar así…

-Rias: Es que me es difícil pensar que sea Ise quien haya cantado esas canciones…

-Akeno: Aunque se acabó el homenaje, Asia-chan, Irina y Xenovia vieron que sus parejas llegaron al lugar…

-Rias: ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que no los invitaron.

-Koneko: De alguna manera ellos llegaron de casualidad cuando se terminaba el homenaje…

-Akeno: Bueno, quizás necesitemos un momento para pensar en otras cosas. Aunque Kuroto menciono que tenía un trabajo y podemos hablar con él en la noche…

-Rias: Me temo que no quiero hablar o salir con él. Sé que es un buen hombre, pero Ise…

-Akeno: Lo mismo digo, Rias. De alguna manera siempre Ise, a pesar como es, se ha ganado un cariño especial en todas nosotras. Pero pensábamos que estando con otros chicos podemos satisfacerlo completamente cuando llegue ese momento.

-Rias: Lo sé bien, además que pactamos que sería lo ideal cuando Ise tome mi primera vez…

-Akeno: Ara, ¿no será la mía…?

-Koneko: Tenemos tiempo sin hablar o ver a senpai…

Con lo que mencionó Koneko, la discusión entre Rias y Akeno se detuvo de una manera muy helante, a pesar de que siempre se ven y conversan, desde que han dado de juntarse con los chicos que son sus parejas de entrenamiento, no han tenido el contacto con el castaño, al punto como ocurriera cuando fue el día de la graduación, Issei estaba muy agotado para que pueda dormir solo, sin saber que ese plan pudo haberle causado algo terrible al hombre que ellas aman para que la pelirroja diga:

-Ahora que lo dices, hemos estado tan ocupadas luego de que se selló a Trihexa de nueva cuenta, y pocas veces vimos a Ise.

-Akeno (que muestra un semblante serio, pero a la vez triste): Es cierto, aparte de Ise-kun ya es un demonio de clase media. Solo es cuestión de tiempo sí llega a la clase alta.

-Rias: Y tal vez siga teniendo el sueño de ser el rey de un harem mientras que su séquito…

Al imaginarse como Issei tendría muchas chicas en su clan teniendo un rostro pervertido y feliz al mismo tiempo para que Rias se moleste y diga:

-Eso… ¡cómo su ama no lo puedo permitir!

-Akeno: Digo lo mismo, ya que aún puede ser muy pronto que tenga su ascenso a clase alta, si el apenas acaba de subir a clase media…

-Rias: Pero puede tener pronto su sequito, por más que me gustaría que tenga sus méritos propios, a pesar que ya los tiene en demasía. ¡No puedo aceptar que se consiga más chicas que puedan quitar tiempo preciado con mi lindo Ise!

-Akeno: Ara, ara, Rias… ¿tratando de tener ventaja de nuevo siendo su ama?

-Rias: No te hagas la inocente, Akeno. Sabes muy bien que cada vez que me encuentro ocupada o que no estoy cerca, aprovechas el momento para apegarte con él.

-Akeno: Ufufu~… creyendo que seas quien lo reencarnaste como un demonio te da el derecho de hacer lo que te plazca con Ise. Es mi lindo kouhai y tengo que velar por su bien. Eso si toma mi primera vez…

Mientras que el aura de Rias y Akeno se emanan en el aire para ver que dos corrientes de energía se encuentran chocando con solo la mirada, pero no esperaban para nada que Koneko quien dejo de comer sus bocadillos y dice:

-Yo también… ¡quiero ser más cercana a Ise-senpai!

-Rias y Akeno (quienes se voltean a verla con sorpresa por lo mencionado de ella): ¿Eh?

-Koneko: Es cierto que las sesiones de Senjutsu con senpai han sido últimamente cortas, pero no quiere decir que no deje de quererlo, a pesar de ser un pervertido…

-Akeno: Es cierto lo que dices, pero ahora la duda que tendríamos que emprender es si luego de hablar con los chicos podemos satisfacer a Ise-kun.

-Rias: Pero me temo que será difícil. Akeno, sabemos muy bien desde antes de la graduación, Kuroto ha sido una buena persona y quizás llega al punto de que sea alguien importante de nuestras vidas. Y no solo nosotras…

-Akeno: Es cierto, Irina, Asia, Xenovia, Ravel e incluso Koneko querían saber el momento ideal para que ese momento que tengamos con Ise podamos satisfacerlo.

-Koneko: Exceptuando que la chica pollo frito no ha querido ir con otro hombre cuando se pueda estar robando mi lugar especial, pero sí con sus amigas de clase.

-Rias: Es algo de ella, pero lo que dicen es cierto, si en realidad Ise pueda saber algo de lo que hacemos y…

-Akeno: No creo que debamos pensarlo más, Rias.

-Rias: Es cierto, quizás una salida nos ayudara para despejarnos la mente. ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería, Akeno?

-Akeno: Sí… quiero probar los nuevos platillos que tendrán…

Mientras que Rias y Akeno se preparan para ir a la cafetería mencionada, hacemos un cambio de escena para ver que cerca de la entrada se encontraban Irina y Asia junto con Kaito y Touya quien este último dice:

-Me alegra que aquí haya un club de música. Quizás pueda unirme…

-Asia: Pensé que ibas a otro club.

-Touya: No es que sea molestia, Asia. Pero bien dije que a pesar que salimos, también necesito mi espacio.

-Asia: Es cierto…

-Irina: Por cierto, Kaito. ¿Ya decidiste a cuál club te vas a unir?

-Kaito: Tengo que ver, hay varias cosas que puedo hacer previo a las clases, después veo si me uno a un club…

-Irina: Ya veo…

Mientras que las chicas acompañan a sus parejas hasta casi salir de los terrenos de la academia Kuoh, pero Touya se detiene y dice:

-Oigan, ¿dónde están Akira-san con Xenovia?

Al escuchar esa pregunta de parte de Touya, Asia e Irina se alarman para que Kaito preocupado diga:

-Irina, ¿por qué te pones así al igual que Asia?

-Irina: ¡Sé muy bien como ella puede hacer cualquier cosa por lo que quiere pedir que tener un bebé!

-Kaito y Touya (sorprendidos): ¡¿UN BEBÉ?!

-Asia: Bueno, es que Xenovia-san nos ha pedido hace tiempo que quiere ser más femenina y escucho una conversación sobre ello.

-Touya: No puede tomar eso a la ligera, entiendo que quiera salir con Akira, ¡pero está pisando demasiado el acelerador para pedir eso!

-Kaito: Irina, espero que no me molestes por lo que diré, pero Xenovia está loca por pedir eso…

-Irina: Bien me lo dijiste, pero es verdad. Nosotras los buscaremos para que no haga nada alocado.

Mientras que Irina y Asia se van adentrando hacia el edificio de la academia dejando atrás a Touya y Kaito quien este último en mención dice:

-Sí que Akira le ha tocado difícil con Xenovia…

-Touya: Aunque a veces he notado como Irina-san es muy directa con las enseñanzas de dios, ¿acaso antes de llegar a Kuoh estudió en una escuela de monjas?

-Kaito (quien se ríe por lo mencionado por Touya): ¿Eres un adivino acaso?

-Touya: ¡Que va! Simplemente con la actitud que tiene posiblemente antes de llegar aquí estudio en una escuela de ese tipo.

-Kaito: Bueno, si tú lo dices… por cierto, ¿qué tal con Asia-chan?

-Touya: Ha sido muy linda y responsable. Pero a veces tengo miedo ya que es muy inocente en ciertas cosas. Hasta a veces siento que me niega si vamos a ir a comer algo o a ir a la sala de juegos.

-Kaito: ¿Crees que le haya sucedido algo en esos lugares?

-Touya: No he tenido idea alguna, pero no me quiero apresurar. Todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

-Kaito: Por cierto, ¿seguiremos viendo si hay otro chico para el grupo?

-Touya (quien lo piensa): Es muy difícil. Primero hay que ver ya que es un tanto difícil que sigan nuestro ritmo.

-Kaito: Aunque el grupo de Idols son populares, quizás debemos hacer grupos a ver si llamamos la atención.

-Touya: Por cierto, ¿has visto esos grupos de K-pop? Han estado llamando mucho la atención de diversas chicas.

-Kaito: Será difícil, pero hay que intentarlo a ver. Claro, primero hay que ver si hay interesados en la academia.

-Touya: Aun queda tiempo, solo hay que ver como se darán las cosas aquí.

-Kaito: Debemos decirle eso a Akira por si le interesa.

-Touya: Siempre y cuando salga con lo que tenga que hacer Xenovia. ¿Solo querer alguien para tener hijos? ¿Qué se cree, una mujer fácil o una idiota? (Repentinamente Touya recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza hasta le salió un chichón y humo en la herida siendo Kaito quien lo hizo) ¡Hey, ¿por qué me golpeaste?!

-Kaito: Sabes, ella podrá ser cualquier cosa que no conocemos aún. Aparte de que será la próxima presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia. ¡Sí Asia-chan o Irina te hubieran escuchado decir eso, estarían muy molestas contigo!

-Touya: ¡Bueno, bueno! No quiero que se molesten… pero hay que ver lo del evento que podemos ir.

-Kaito: Bien dices que queda tiempo, solo queda esperar.

Mientras que se culmina la conversación de Touya y Kaito, cambiamos la escena al salón del consejo estudiantil en donde estaba Akira viendo a Xenovia quien estaba sentada en la silla cercana al escritorio presidencial del consejo diciendo:

-Y a partir de abril, comenzaré a ser la presidenta.

-Akira: No me esperaba que alguien como tú fuera a llegar a ser la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Debiste ponerle un empeño más que lo que usualmente haces.

-Xenovia: Bueno, muchos me dicen que estoy tomando a la ligera en ser la presidenta. Pero al menos tendré ayuda del consejo estudiantil anterior que seguirán aquí.

-Akira: Creo que es eso importante, que tengas ayuda de alguien que sabe del tema en ver todo lo que se vincula a la academia.

-Xenovia (quien se levanta de la silla): Eso podría ser cierto, pero…

Repentinamente Akira ve que Xenovia se acerca mientras que empieza a desabrocharse la camisa para que el chico empiece a estimularse por la acción que hace la peli azul con un mechón verde quien dice:

-Podemos tratar de hacer los bebés que quiero tener…

Al escuchar eso, Akira queda en shock por un instante, y justo cuando Xenovia se iba a terminar de desabrochar la camisa, el chico toma las manos de la chica quien se sonroja para escuchar a su pareja decir:

-Xenovia, es muy pronto…

-Xenovia: No tengo problema que sea pronto, pero…

-Akira: ¡¿No te das cuenta que estás pisando el acelerador a fondo?! ¡Aunque estaremos en tercer año de preparatoria, aún es muy pronto para pensar en bebes!

-Xenovia: Pero, escuche hace tiempo que muchas chicas para ser más femeninas quieren tener un bebé…

-Akira (sorprendido y molesto): ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Unas chicas querían eso?

-Xenovia: Bueno, es lo que me dijeron hace tiempo. Aparte que…

Pero justo ve a Akira que abre una ventana del salón del consejo, toma un respiro para la sorpresa de Xenovia quien dice:

-Akira, ¿qué sucede?

Y ve que su pareja toma un largo respiro para exclamar hacia afuera lo siguiente:

-¡PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS INCONSCIENTES! ¡NO PUEDEN DECIR ESO A UNA CHICA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN PREPARATORIA! ¡¿ACASO SON IDIOTAS O QUÉ?!

Mientras que el grito se escuchó hacia algunas personas que no esperaban algo así, Irina y Asia escucharon que Akira se encuentra en el salón del consejo en indicación que se encuentra con Xenovia, quien en un estado neutro por lo que exclamo Akira dice:

-Hey, ¿por qué gritaste eso?

-Akira (quien molesto, pone su mirada hacia Xenovia): ¡¿Solo quieres tener hijos?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes la responsabilidad que trae eso?!

-Xenovia: No estoy muy consiente sobre ello, pero…

-Akira: Xenovia, sabes muy bien que te quiero y mucho. ¡Pero lo que pides es absurdo! ¡Hay pasos a seguir para que tengas hijos! Aunque a veces suceden deslices que ya varios jóvenes tienen ya hijos.

-Xenovia: ¿En serio? ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

-Akira: Escúchame claramente, Xenovia. No puedes pedir algo así como si nada el que tenga un bebe contigo. Aparte de que estamos en una edad joven tanto mental como espiritualmente. Lo que escuchaste es una tontería para pedir y seas femenina. Solo se quien tu eres. Aunque claro, tendrás amigas que te ayudarán sobre esas cosas femeninas que hombres como yo, un ejemplo, no podemos meternos…

-Xenovia: Vaya, no me esperaba esa respuesta… (pero en la mente de Xenovia dice: _A pesar que la tasa de natalidad de los demonios es muy baja, podría hacerlo cuantas veces como gusta, aunque eso será con Issei. Akira ha sido un chico especial, pero…_ )

Repentinamente Xenovia ve que Akira va hacia la puerta del salón mientras dice:

-Creo que ya debería volver a casa. Aparte que ya Kaito y Touya deben estar preguntándose en donde estoy metido.

-Xenovia: Bueno, perdona por lo que pasó hace poco.

-Akira: Solo trata de ser tu misma. Ah, y acomódate la camisa, Xenovia-kaichou-san. A los estudiantes no les gustaría ver a la flamante presidenta del consejo estudiantil con esa forma de vestir… (con una sonrisa en su rostro justo antes que iba saliendo del salón)

Mediante que Akira sale del salón, comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo teniendo un monologo en su mente:

 _Entiendo que Xenovia quiera eso. Pero es muy joven. Aparte que tenemos muchas responsabilidades que hay que llevar con el paso del tiempo. Aunque también quisiera tener familia, siento que no es el momento ideal._

Al culminar su pensamiento, Akira ve que Asia e Irina estaban hacia donde estaba para ver al chico quien dice:

-Hey, ¿qué pasó para que ustedes dos estén un tanto alteradas?

-Irina: ¿Xenovia ha hecho algo hacia a ti?

-Akira: Lo iba a hacer, pero la detuve.

-Asia: Pero, sabiendo la forma de piensa las cosas, Xenovia-san…

-Akira: No se preocupen, aparte que le dije que ya es tiempo que actué como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ¿no? (De ahí, Akira sigue su marcha) Nos vemos…

Mientras que Irina y Asia ven como Akira se va alejando de ellas, repentinamente se aparece Xenovia diciendo:

-Veo que ya vieron a Akira…

-Irina: ¡Otra vez lo hiciste! ¿No puedes dejar ese pensamiento de tener un bebe y buscar un lugar en hacerlo?

-Xenovia: Pero hay cosas que son verdad, aparte que la tasa de natalidad de los demonios es muy baja.

-Asia: Es cierto, pero no debe hacer eso, Xenovia-san.

-Xenovia: Hasta que tengamos nuestro momento con Ise-kun. Hablando de él, ¿lo encontraron?

Al preguntar por el castaño, Irina y Asia se entristecen ya que en sus rostros Xenovia ve sus reacciones diciendo:

-Tal parece que no lo encontraron…

-Asia: Es que desde el homenaje de las Onee-samas. No sabemos dónde puede estar Ise-san.

-Irina: Y no lo hemos visto desde hace un buen tiempo cuando detuvieron las clases y…

-Xenovia: Ya veo. También nos hemos distanciado de Ise-kun, pero como lo dice Rias-san, es por un bien mayor, ¿no?

-Asia: Puede ser cierto, pero…

-Irina: Pero… ¿qué, Asia?

-Asia: Quizás inconscientemente lo estaremos alejando de nosotras por lo que estamos haciendo…

-Irina: ¡No se preocupen! De seguro Ise-kun lo entenderá…

-Xenovia: Ojalá así sea, Irina.

-Asia: ¡Es cierto, Ise-san nunca podría odiarnos!

Y con su esperanza ligeramente renovada, el trio de la iglesia comienzan a buscar a su amado Issei y poder conversar sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

Hablando del castaño, este le cuenta a Takuya como hizo el ritual que estaba a punto de morir de no ser por el encuentro previo a hacerlo para que el pelinegro sorprendido diga:

-Entiendo que estabas sufriendo por ellas, pero eso fue demasiado, ¿hasta el punto que pudiste morir si no hacías el ritual correctamente?

-Issei: Entiendo que es algo duro para ti saber sobre ello, pero…

-Takuya: Hay cosas que debo respetar, Ise. Entiendo el dolor que pasaste por ello, pero no había la necesidad de hacer un acto extremista como ese…

Repentinamente una luz se emana desde la mano izquierda de Issei siendo Ddraig quien la activó diciendo:

- **Entiendo tu preocupación, Kanzaki Takuya. Pero así fue el ritual, sí no se hacía de esa forma podría haber muerto o sería alguien tan frío como el hielo.**

-Takuya: Bueno, al menos entiendo que decidió eso, pero lo que me pregunto si en verdad todas ellas lo engañaron.

-Rosswiesse: No lo sabría decir, pero todos los cristales estaban rotos luego del ritual.

Repentinamente Ophis se acerca hacia ellos diciendo:

-A decir verdad…

Mientras pone una mano en el pecho de Issei para notar que un cristal del ritual estaba saliendo del cuerpo estando opaco y tiene grietas en él para que Takuya se sorprenda y diga:

-Esto… ¡es increíble!

-Issei: Es que ella es una deidad de los dragones.

-Takuya (sorprendido): ¿En serio? ¿A pesar de tener la forma de una niña?

-Ophis: Puedo tomar esta forma ya que me ha gustado. Pero volviendo al punto, portador de Ddraig. Tal parece que aparte de la chica valquiria que no te engaño, este cristal proviene de la chica fénix.

-Issei: ¿De Ravel?

-Azazel: Mencionaste que ella de alguna manera te ignoraba ya que pensabas que en los momentos que necesitaba que ella estuviera en el mundo humano pueda saber de ti algunas cosas, ¿no?

-Issei: Si. Pero pensé que todos los cristales a la vez que mis sentimientos por ellas habían sido rotos…

-Ophis: Tal parece que ella podrá tener una oportunidad de hablar lo que ocurrió.

Mientras que Issei estaba algo nervioso por ello, pone su mirada hacia Takuya para decir:

-Ise, ¿qué sucede?

-Issei: Es que no creo saber si realmente estoy preparado para hablar con ella. Si tengo miedo de que me pueda rechazar…

-Takuya: En eso no estoy tan seguro, Ise. Cada quien tiene su manera de pensarlo, pero a veces no sabemos si realmente es lo que uno quiere. Pero no me vas a pedir consejo a cada momento que te pongas así…

-Issei: ¡Es que no tengo a más nadie que pedirle consejos y sabe del tema!

-Takuya (quien suspira resignado): Escucha, Ise. Es algo que tienes que enfrentar tú. No soy nadie para decirlo ya que sabes lo que me pasó con Kagura.

-Issei: Pero aún no me siento preparado, si ella en verdad no quiere estar conmigo…

Al ver que Issei estaba en un estado entre negación y nerviosismo haciendo que respire profundamente para que diga:

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero debes saber si estas realmente preparado para saber su respuesta. Pero tienes dos opciones que pueden ayudarte.

-Issei: ¿Y cuáles son?

-Takuya: Puedes apostar y jugar si en verdad quieres saber lo que ella piensa. O no saber nada y quedarte atrás sin saber lo que motivo a alejarse…

Con las opciones dadas por Takuya, Issei lo medita profundamente mientras que son vistos por Rosswiesse y Azazel quien este último en mención dice:

-No me esperaba que, siendo joven, y tenga la misma edad de Ise-kun, Kanzaki-kun tenga una vasta experiencia sobre cosas de amor.

-Rosswiesse: Azazel-sama. Debe saber que él tuvo lo mismo que Ise-kun.

-Azazel: Aunque en menor medida. Sabe lo que siente tener un corazón roto.

-Rosswiesse: Pero…

Mientras que ven como Issei se dirige hacia la puerta del salón, pero se detiene un momento, apretando su puño derecho y dice:

-Es cierto lo que me dijiste, Takuya. Que si me puedo arriesgar y saber de ella lo que siente por mí. O retroceder y no saber lo que ella quiere y quedándome encerrado con este problema. Pero aun así quiero saber realmente si ella siente algo por mí.

Mientras que varios de los presentes se sorprenden por lo dicho por Issei, Takuya va hasta Issei quien ve que el pelinegro le coloca una mano en uno de sus hombros diciendo:

-Es lo mismo que cuando vine aquí y seguía pensando sobre responder y hablar con Kagura. Pero sé que tienes que hacerlo, al igual que yo. Tarde o temprano debemos encarar las cosas y saber la respuesta.

-Issei: Tienes razón, ¿qué clase de hombres seríamos si no pensábamos eso con anterioridad?

-Takuya: A veces pienso que las mujeres creen que podamos hacer cualquier cosa y solo por complacerlas o mimarlas para que luego nos tilden de insensibles sin saber lo que tuvimos que pasar… (repentinamente Takuya pone su mirada hacia todas las mujeres del salón quien se encontraban y tenían cierta molestia, pero el pelinegro tenía razón en decirlo) Sé que eso las molestó, chicas. Pero era sin intención de hacerlo.

-Las chicas: No te preocupes, Takuya-san/kun.

Mientras que Takuya sonríe aliviado por el perdón de las chicas, repentinamente ve que la puerta del salón se abre para que entre una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos con coletas y con ojos ámbar quien dice:

-Ah, conque aquí estabas junto con ellas, Saji-kun…

-Genshiro: Tomoe-san.

Ahora la nombrada como Tomoe ve todo el lugar mientras dice:

-No me esperaba que hubiera una reunión aquí.

-Ruruko: Es que necesitábamos escuchar todo lo que planea hacer Kanzaki-san previo a que regrese a Entodashi, Meguri-senpai.

-Tomoe: ¿Kanzaki-san?

De repente Tomoe ve a Takuya quien ve que la chica se acerca hasta el pelinegro, quien nervioso dice:

-Disculpa, ¿sucede algo…?

Para sorpresa de los presentes se puede ver que Tomoe abrazaba cariñosamente a Takuya que se quedó en shock por la acción que hacia la chica de cabellos castaños rojizos para la sorpresa de los presentes que veían como el pelinegro estaba sonrojado por la acción de la chica mientras dice en una manera nerviosa:

-Es… espere un poco, ¿por qué me estás abrazando?

-Tomoe: Es una forma de agradecerle por el mini concierto que hiciste en el homenaje, y este abrazo considéralo una pequeña parte de todas las chicas que les encantó…

Sin respuesta que hacer, Takuya se mantenía incrédulo por la acción de la chica quien termina de abrazar al pelinegro quien dice:

-Perdona por lo que acabo de hacer, apuesto que más de una estuviera haciendo lo mismo que yo. Soy Meguri Tomoe, un gusto, Kanzaki-kun.

-Takuya: Un gusto, no me esperaba que hicieras eso. Ahora que te veo bien, eres una de las que estaban con Sona previo al homenaje.

-Tomoe (haciendo una mirada al pasado): Lo sé, pero en ese momento tuve que irme para ver cómo estaban los preparativos para el homenaje.

Mientras que al notar como Tomoe estaba hablando con Takuya, una molesta Momo va hacia donde se encuentra la chica junto con el pelinegro para que la peliblanca diga:

-Espera, ¿se puede saber por qué estás abrazando a Kanzaki-kun?

-Tomoe: ¿No es que quiera hacerlo? Es por agradecimiento por lo que hizo durante los dos últimos días. Sé que estás muy pegada con Saji-kun. ¿Pero no lo estás engañando?

-Momo: Tal vez sea cierto que estoy con Gen-chan, ¡pero cuando escuché cantar a Kanzaki-kun, decidí que sería el cantante ideal cuando Gen-chan me dedique una serenata o una canción! Hasta tengo planeado ser la presidenta del club de Fans de Kanzaki Takuya-kun en la academia…

-Genshiro (sorprendido): Espera, ¿qué tratas de decir con eso, Momo?

-Momo: Lo que acabo de decir, Gen-chan. Sé que llevamos tiempo juntos, pero creo que sería bueno que llegue el momento que un nuevo príncipe llegue a Kuoh.

-Takuya (Molesto): ¡Detén el carro ya que lo pisaste muy a fondo el acelerador, Hanakai-san!

Mientras que al escuchar la molestia de Takuya, Momo se asusta por la molestia que emana el pelinegro para que la peliblanca de una manera nerviosa diga:

-Disculpa, no fue... mi intención en hacerte molestar.

-Takuya: Es que se están adelantando a algo que no va a pasar, saben muy bien que debo regresar a Entodashi para preparar todo.

-Tomoe: ¿A Entodashi?

-Azazel: Se refiere a la Academia Entodashi. Quien viene Kanzaki-kun, pero tomo una corta estadía en Kuoh previo a volver.

-Ruruko: Y… ¿cuándo exactamente volvería, Kanzaki-san?

-Takuya: Posiblemente en unos días. Ya que tengo que ir a mi casa para regresar todo y comenzar el viaje.

Al escuchar que Takuya tiene que regresar su hogar, Momo y Tomoe se ponen un tanto tristes ya que esperaban que el pelinegro se quedara aquí, pero ven que Issei se levanta para que diga:

-Bien, creo que debería ir preparando todo luego de que llegue a casa.

-Tomoe (curiosa): ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ise-kun?

-Azazel: Sucede que Kanzaki-kun habló con el director de la academia que asiste para que pueda ir, de paso que puede entrar al mismo programa especial que hará.

-Tomoe: ¿El mismo programa especial?

Repentinamente ven que cuatro personas entran al salón, siendo conformado el grupo por Yura Tsubasa, Reya Kusaka, Shinra Tsubaki y Shitori Sona, que es un alias en el mundo humano ya que en el inframundo se llama Sona Sitri, quien esta última en mención dice:

-He estado muy al tanto de lo ocurrido por lo que menciono Kanzaki-san y el programa especial.

-Genshiro: ¡Sona-sama!

-Ruruko: Perdone por no ir con ustedes, queríamos hablar un tanto con Kanzaki-kun.

-Sona: Aunque pensé que estarían hablando luego del mini concierto, que debo felicitarte, Kanzaki-san. En verdad tienes un gran talento para ser cantante.

-Takuya: Con tal que no haga una felicitación extensa no tengo problemas.

-Tsubaki: Debo admitir que si hubieras estado en Kuoh serías muy popular.

-Tsubasa: Por cierto, esas canciones vi como las estabas interpretando, Kanzaki-san.

-Kusaka: Y no me esperaba que Saji-kun te hubiera ayudado en algunas cosas.

-Genshiro: Solo en algunas, no tanto que Ise-kun, Le Fay y Rosswiesse-sensei hacían coros en algunas canciones.

-Kusaka, Tsubasa, Sona, Tomoe y Tsubaki (sorprendidas): ¿Qué hicieron coros en algunas canciones?

-Ruruko: Sí. Hasta podíamos ver si Kanzaki-san e Ise-senpai podrían dedicar alguna canción a Gen-senpai.

-Azazel: Me imagino que ustedes dos no sabían que el día de la graduación, Saji-kun estaba intrigado en cantar con Takuya en ese salón.

-Sona: Un momento, ¿realmente Saji…?

-Momo y Ruruko (sorprendidas cortando las palabras de Sona): ¡¿Qué iba a cantar con Kanzaki-san/kun?!

Al notar la sorpresiva reacción de Momo y Ruruko, al igual que varias compañeras del consejo y en especial la de Sona, Genshiro con un dedo se rasca una mejilla de su rostro para decir en un tono algo nervioso:

-Bueno… en ese día Takuya mostró algunas canciones, pero no canté en ese día.

-Ruruko: Ya veo, porque era el acto de graduación de los que eran estudiantes del tercer año.

-Momo: Aunque Sona-sama pensaba que era un alborotador que se las ingenió para hacer una especie de concierto improvisado. Jamás pensamos que Azazel-san tuvo la idea de que se escuchará en toda la academia.

-Azazel: Bueno, tenía algo planeado desde hace tiempo. Aparte que con la llegada de Takuya pudo hacerse realidad…

-Issei: A decir verdad, Saji y yo nos encontramos de pura casualidad con Takuya mientras interpretaba una canción.

-Sona: ¿En serio?

-Takuya: Es que recordé algunas palabras de mi abuelo que se encuentra en un mejor lugar y toqué esa canción para olvidar un poco mis dolores.

-Le Fay: ¿Olvidar sus dolores?

-Issei: Sucede que pasa por lo mismo que tuve que sufrir. El que la chica que pensaba que seguiría a su lado estaba besándose con otro chico.

-Le Fay: ¡¿Cómo?!

-Takuya (algo molesto): Y para echar más sal a la herida, estaba besando a su ex novio…

-Las chicas presentes: ¡ESA PERRA…!

-Takuya: ¡Aguanten los caballos! Sucede que aún lo amaba, pero se comportó como un verdadero patán en el momento que fui a visitarla en aquella noche.

-Las chicas: ¡ESE MALDITO INSECTO!

-Ophis: No entiendo su molestia con otro hombre.

-Kuroka: Es que a veces buena parte de los hombres piensan más con lo que tienen en la entrepierna-nya.

-Takuya: Ojo, no siempre. A veces hay mujeres que se aprovechan de la nobleza de uno. ¿O es que debo recordarte esa petición que le hacías a Issei? (Haciendo que Le Fay se moleste y haga un puchero por lo que quiere hacer Kuroka con Issei)

-Azazel: Eso es verdad lo que mencionó Kanzaki-kun.

-Issei: Aunque con eso en mente. Es cierto que tuve un harem, pero siempre esta una regla sagrada entre hombres, pero hay unos que otros que provocan que se encuentren varios metros bajo tierra.

-Genshiro: Nunca robar la mujer de otro. Y más si es la de un amigo.

-Takuya: O ir de flor en flor para andar con cualquier chica. Eso puede llegar a un castigo, ya que se vio en ciertos casos, que ese hombre haga romper esas reglas sagradas, puede ser que pueda estar muerto en vida.

-Azazel: Vaya, sí que ustedes tres tienen esa regla en claro.

-Tsubaki: ¿Y qué pasó luego de que vieras a esa chica que se besó con su ex?

-Takuya: Ella llego a mi casa para hablar conmigo para decirme lo que pasó.

-Kusaka: Ya veo, por lo menos escuchaste su razón.

-Reya: Pero no volviste con ella.

-Takuya: Es que, me sentía tan mal que no quería saber de ella por lo que vi en aquella noche, por eso decidí en que debería tomar un tiempo y alejarme para saber si hago lo correcto previo al viaje. Aparte que aún trato de hablar con ella y saber realmente lo que quiere. Podré ser algo tosco en ciertas cosas, pero cuando notaba que estaba saliendo con ella aún tenía en su mente a su ex pareja. Y eso fue doloroso para mí.

-Tsubasa: Y eso es muy difícil en que tengas esa pareja, pero no puedes tener su corazón ya que lo tiene otro.

-Takuya: Pero a pesar de eso, no puedo odiarla por todos los momentos que hemos compartido y solo queda desearle lo mejor.

-Kusaka: No me esperaba que puedas tener palabras así, Yura-san.

-Reya: A pesar de que practicas karate y eres una torre de Sona-sama.

-Tsubasa (molesta): El que practique algo que no es muy femenino, es mi asunto. Pero soy alguien que puede entender los sentimientos.

Mientras que las tres chicas seguían discutiendo en lo que menciono Takuya, el pelinegro ve que Rosswiesse se acerca hasta donde se encuentra diciendo:

-Kanzaki-san, por lo que tengo entendido que piensas hablar con ella. Pero no volverán a ser pareja, ¿no es así?

-Takuya: En parte quiero escuchar si en verdad puede tener algo que pudo ocultarme, pero no puedo volver con ella. No en neto por lo que me hizo, es que quiero encontrar realmente a alguien que me quiera y que pueda confiar. Sé que será difícil encontrar una pareja que pueda hacer que olvide todos los momentos que tuve con ella, pero hay que trazar un camino hasta ver que se hace.

Y con una sonrisa, Rosswiesse ve como Takuya estaba siendo sincero sobre lo que hacía en buscar ese amor que lo tuvo que perder, pero sigue adelante para luego decir:

-Ise-kun, buscaré a Ravel-sama para que hables con ella. Quizás puedas escuchar todo y saber si ella te ama.

-Issei: No sé cómo podré afrontarlo, pero estaré listo.

-Rosswiesse: Bien, iré a buscarla…

Mientras que Rosswiesse sale del salón ve entre los pasillos para comenzar a caminar, pero para su sorpresa se encuentra con Kiryuu Aika quien estaba un tanto cerca del salón para que la peli plateada diga:

-Kiryuu-san, ¿qué hace por aquí?

-Aika: Perdone, Rosswiesse-sensei. Es que me ganó la curiosidad al ver que Kanzaki-kun y Hyoudou-kun estuviera con usted y algunos del consejo estudiantil.

-Rosswiesse: No me esperaba que estuvieras algo preocupada por tu compañero, pero necesita un tiempo con otros conocidos. No siempre tiene que hacer la misma rutina con sus amigos que ya nos ocasionan más de un problema en la sala de profesores.

-Aika: Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la academia. Sabiendo como son esos tres nunca se atrevieron a expulsarlos.

Pero Aika luego de decir que debieron expulsar al trio pervertido de la academia Kuoh, recordó unas palabras que menciono Takuya cuando estaba en la entrada de la academia luego de que analizara una cierta parte del pelinegro:

 _Ya para que lo menciono, un compañero de mi papá me dijo que era un paraíso a quienes tienen las hormonas expulsando vapor…_

Para poner una sonrisa con algo de tristeza para que diga en su mente:

 _Sí hubieras estado antes, de seguro hubieras cambiado muchas cosas en Kuoh, Kanzaki-san. Pero bien prometiste que volverías. Ojalá que puedas dar un concierto aquí como los que diste en los dos últimos días…_

Mientras que comienza a alejarse del pasillo para dejar a una solitaria Rosswiesse quien dice:

-No me esperaba que Kiryuu-san anduviera por aquí… ¡oh, sí! Debo buscar a Ravel-sama…

Y justo cuando iba a encaminarse a buscarla, se encuentra con sus compañeros de sequito, Gasper Vladi y Kiba Yuuto, quien este último en mención dice:

-Rosswiesse-sensei, ¿sabe dónde está Ise-kun?

-Rosswiesse: Ah, Kiba-kun. Se encuentra en el salón junto con Takuya y los demás.

-Gasper: Es que queremos felicitar a Kanzaki-san por el mini concierto que ofreció en el evento.

-Rosswiesse: Ya veo, ¿pero Rias-sama les pidió que lo buscarán?

-Yuuto: No se preocupe, Rosswiesse-san. Luego del concierto, Buchou y las demás estaban aún en el gimnasio, aunque seguro habrán estado en la casa club. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Rosswiesse: Sucede que Ise-kun está planificando algo, pero no queremos que Rias-sama lo sepa. Aparte que de seguro saben que acepto en ir con Kanzaki-kun para hacer el viaje.

-Gasper (sorprendido): ¡Eso no lo sabía!

-Yuuto: Quizás Ise-kun y Takuya-kun nos expliquen un tanto.

-Rosswiesse: Bien, por cierto, Gasper-kun, ¿no te importaría hacerme un favor?

-Gasper: ¡Eh, ¿un favor?!

-Rosswiesse: No te preocupes, no será molesto. Pero necesito que te comuniques con Ravel…

-Gasper: ¿Con Ravel-san?

-Rosswiesse: Sucede que Ise-kun me pidió que la buscará para que hablara con ella.

-Gasper (quien saca su teléfono celular): Pues en ese caso…

Al ver que Gasper va a apoyar la búsqueda, Rosswiesse sonríe ya que de alguna manera se liberó de un peso que tenía en sus hombros.

* * *

Haciendo un cambio en escena, podemos ver a Ravel que estaba casi saliendo de la academia con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos en motivo en lo que dice en su mente lo siguiente:

 _Por más que pregunté y busqué en diversos lados, no pude encontrarlo. ¿En dónde puede estar, Ise-sama?_

Mientras que se limpia sus ojos, repentinamente escucha el tono de su teléfono celular que recibe una llamada de Gasper, para la sorpresa de la rubia quien previamente le dio su número telefónico y contesta.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Gasper: _Ravel-san, disculpa la molestia, ¿aún se encuentra en la academia?_

-Ravel: Sucede que ya iba de camino de regreso a la casa, aunque no encontré a Ise-sama. En verdad necesito hablar con él.

-Gasper: _Bueno, Ise-senpai se encuentra por aquí en la academia ya que tuvo unos asuntos que resolver. Y dijo que estaría en un salón…_

-Ravel: ¡¿Aún está?! ¡Voy a buscarlo!

-Gasper: _Te diré en donde puede aparecer…_

-Ravel (Luego de escuchar lo que menciona Gasper): Gracias. Le debo una, Gasper-san…

Mientras que Ravel culmina la llamada, se devuelve hacia el edificio de la academia para buscar el lugar en donde Gasper dijo en donde pueda aparecer para que la rubia decidida diga:

-Espere un poco, Ise-sama. ¡Y sabrá todo lo que siento por usted!

Para que muestre una sonrisa en su rostro para buscar al castaño. Mientras que cambiando la escena podemos ver en el pasillo cercano en el salón en donde se encontraba a una Rosswiesse sonriente para que diga:

-Bien, solo queda que Ise-kun se encuentre con ella.

-Yuuto: Por cierto, ¿Takuya-san sigue aquí?

-Rosswiesse: Se encuentra en el salón, es que descansan luego del concierto.

-Gasper: Entonces, vamos a saludarlo.

-Rosswiesse: De acuerdo, aunque por la hora, creo que Kanzaki-kun debe volver.

Mientras que Rosswiesse se va hacia el salón junto con Yuuto y Gasper, pero en la mente de la valquiria se queda un tanto inquieta por la sorpresa de ver a Aika cerca en donde estaba y dice en su mente:

 _¿Qué realmente estaba haciendo Kiryuu-san en el pasillo cerca del salón? No creo que estaba cerca del salón para escuchar todo._

Ahora hablando de la castaña, vemos que ella sale del edificio de la academia mientras que dice:

-En verdad puede pasar algo ya que Hyoudou-kun y parte del consejo estudiantil con otras chicas que no he visto conversen en privado con Kanzaki-kun. Muchas pensaran que se transfiere a la academia, pero lo dudo…

El solo recordar que Takuya estaría de viaje con el programa especial de la academia Entodashi que asiste le da muchas vueltas a la cabeza, pero luego suelta un suspiro para decir:

-Pero solo queda esperar… aunque a muchas les gustaría que estuviera aquí Kanzaki. Tal vez pueda ver que como lo prometió, regresaría a Kuoh.

Aun con esa duda en mente, Kiryuu Aika se aleja de la academia Kuoh para finalmente regresar a su casa.

* * *

De vuelta con Takuya, le cuenta un poco a los demás sobre los posibles lugares que ha pensado en visitar, aparte de institutos y academias que puede entrar para las clases para que Sona, quien estaba intrigada diga:

-No me esperaba que hubiera diversos lugares que se vincula en el programa especial.

-Takuya: Quizás sea algo pesado para mí, pero quiero visitarlos. Aparte que no puedo perder clases.

-Sona: Al menos ya tienes algo pensado en tu futuro.

-Takuya: Bueno, pero siempre hay dos cosas que nunca pueden decretar con exactitud, Shitori-san.

-Sona (intrigada): Ah, sí. ¿Y cuáles son esas cosas?

-Takuya: Los sentimientos que posee cada corazón y lo que se tiene preparado en el futuro…

Muchos de los presentes no esperaban esas palabras de Takuya, que a su vez se sorprenden ya que un ser que tiene una vida un tanto limitada les menciono algo que les quedó en las mentes de los seres que se encuentran presentes y tienen una vida aún más prolongada que la que del pelinegro, quien ve que Ruruko, Momo y Genshiro se acercan para que el ultimo en mención diga:

-Bueno, quizás sea cierto lo que mencionas, Kanzaki. Pero no creas que hay que esperar y ver lo que se depare en ese futuro que nadie puede decir con certeza lo que se puede hacer.

-Takuya: Aun así, hay que aprovechar cada momento.

-Momo: Hey, Kanzaki-kun. ¿Es cierto que hablaste con el director de la academia que asistes y aceptó que Hyoudou-san vaya contigo?

-Takuya: Sí. Y de paso que hablara con el director de la academia para avisarle todo.

-Sona: No se preocupe, de seguro él ya tiene todo listo. Se le avisará que ya está todo listo.

-Azazel: Y mencionaste que en unos días ya regresas a tu hogar para ir a Entodashi.

-Takuya: Sí. Por cierto, Ise, ¿ya hablaste con tus padres sobre el viaje?

-Issei: Le explique todo y tengo el permiso.

-Tsubasa: Así que era verdad que iras con Kanzaki para hacer el programa.

-Issei: Sí me quedaría un tanto más en Kuoh, sería un tanto molesto si se llega a saber que ascendí a clase suprema. Aparte que quiero mantenerme alejado de todo lo que se vincula hacia lo sobrenatural por un tiempo.

-Le Fay: ¡Ise-sama, ¿quiere decir que no luchará en futuras batallas?!

-Issei: No dije eso, aparte que mencioné a los altos mandos de las fracciones, que se encuentra Azazel-sensei como testigo. Que en cualquier problema que requieran, ahí estaré…

-Kuroka: Entonces, bien dijo Takuya que podríamos ir-nya.

-Ophis: Es cierto, aparte que podemos usar las brechas dimensionales para llegar hasta donde se encuentra el portador de Ddraig.

Mientras que todos ven como se da todo, Takuya toma su teléfono celular y ve que ya son casi las seis de la tarde para que tome su guitarra y diga:

-Bueno, ya tengo que volver. Debo terminar unas cosas aquí previo a regresar.

Repentinamente ve que la puerta del salón se abre para que Yuuto, Gasper y Rosswiesse entren y la ultima en mención dice:

-Kanzaki-kun, ¿ya te vas?

-Takuya: Debo volver, ya que los que me otorgaron la casa mientras estoy aquí ya se deben preguntar el que me haya tardado tanto.

-Yuuto: Fue un excelente concierto que hiciste, Kanzaki-kun.

-Gasper: Por cierto, ¿es cierto que planeas regresar a Kuoh?

Al escuchar eso, Ruruko y Momo se alarman para que vayan hacia Issei y Takuya respectivamente mirándolos fijamente a sus ojos para que un nervioso Genshiro diga:

-Chicas, por favor…

-Ruruko: Genshiro-senpai. Esto es importante…

-Issei: ¿Importante? No entiendo que llegues de repente hasta donde estoy, Nimura…

-Takuya: Disculpa, Hanakai-san. ¿A qué se debe que me mires fijamente?

-Momo: Solo te pido que si vuelves a Kuoh…

-Ruruko: Y ojalá no se te olvide…

-Issei: ¿Sobre qué?

-Takuya: ¿Acaso hablan de…?

-Momo y Ruruko: ¡No olviden que prometieron dedicarle una canción a Gen-kun/senpai de mi parte! (Al escuchar esa petición en sincronía, Momo y Ruruko se ven fijamente) ¡Deja de copiarme!

Al ver esa peculiar pelea, los presentes se ríen con lo que acaban de ver para que Takuya diga:

-Lo que hace uno por amor…

-Yuuto: Takuya-kun, quizás debemos acompañarle hasta la salida.

-Takuya: No me molesta, aparte que hablamos poco previo al mini concierto.

-Gasper: Hasta hubo varias chicas que lo grabaron en sus teléfonos y cámaras. Al tal punto que ya dicen que eres alguien famoso en la academia, Kanzaki-san.

-Takuya: Ni tanto, pero no me esperaba la aceptación de los presentes. En especial las chicas, aunque deben hablar de ello con Hanakai-san.

-Gasper: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tienen que hablarlo con Hanakai-senpai?

Al escuchar eso, Momo con una sonrisa victoriosa llega hasta donde se encuentran los chicos y dice:

-Es que sí hay un club de fans para Kanzaki Takuya, ¡están viendo a la presidenta de ese club!

Al escuchar eso, Sona de manera categórica dice:

-Ese club aún no se ha fundado, y de paso si se llega al caso no puedes ser la presidenta. (Bajando el estado de victoria que mostraba Momo hace poco)

-Tsubaki: Además que estas dentro del consejo estudiantil… (Haciendo que Momo casi suelta lágrimas de derrota, pero ve que Tsubaki se acerca para susurrarle) pero si puedes hacer que Takuya-san e Ise-kun puedan dedicarle una canción a Kiba-kun de mi parte tienes mi apoyo.

Momo al saber ese favor que le pidió la vice presidenta anterior del consejo estudiantil de la academia Kuoh, alza su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación por lo mencionado de su senpai mientras que Takuya ve lo que pasó y dice:

-Bueno, no creo que haya que saber que Hanakai-san será una de la que espera en primera fila en cuando regresé a Kuoh.

-Momo: Eso lo puedes asegurar, Kanzaki-kun. Ya me imagino las plantillas sobre ello. Lástima que no puedo decir que vendrás pronto.

-Issei: Pero necesitaré hablar primero con alguien luego.

-Yuuto: De acuerdo, mientras iré con Gasper para que Takuya-san salga de la academia para que pueda ir a su casa.

-Takuya: Como dije no tengo problema. Ah, chicos. Gracias por todo y nos veremos después.

Mientras que se despiden de Takuya para que comience a salir del salón junto con Gasper y Yuuto para conversar unas cosas, Rosswiesse se acerca hasta Issei quien dice:

-Rosswiesse, pensé que habías ido a buscar a Ravel.

-Rosswiesse: No te preocupes, Ise-kun. Con ayuda de Gasper se pudo contactarla. Y aparte le dijimos en donde puedes estar.

-Issei: ¿En serio?

-Rosswiesse: Sí. Y apúrate que ya debe estar por llegar.

-Issei: De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿en dónde me encontraré con Ravel?

-Rosswiesse: Te acompañaré hasta ese lugar, es dentro de la academia para que no puedas perderte.

-Issei: Sí. Hablaremos luego cuando se pueda.

Mientras que los presentes ven como Issei y Rosswiesse se van del salón para que el séquito de Sona (o buena parte de ella) junto con Azazel se queden ahí para que Genshiro dice:

-Tal parece que ya tiene algunas cosas preparadas Takuya para que Ise vaya con él.

-Sona: Es cierto, pero lo que más me intriga ahora, Saji. Es sobre él porque no decidiste cantar con Kanzaki-san…

-Genshiro (nervioso): ¡No haría nada de romper las reglas dentro de la academia, Sona-sama!

-Tsubaki: Ara~… no me esperaba que querías escuchar cantar a Saji-kun, Sona-sama.

-Sona: No eres quien para decirlo ya que le pediste a Kanzaki-kun que le dedicara una canción a Kiba-kun de tu parte…

-Reya: Aunque no me esperaba esa reacción de ustedes dos siendo del grupo de las legendarias Onee-samas.

Al escuchar las palabras de Reya, tanto Sona como Tsubaki se sonrojan para que Genshiro diga:

-Aunque podrán ser de ese grupo especial, son chicas luego de todo. No veo nada de malo sobre lo que quieran hacer luego de todo el ajetreo.

Con ese comentario, Sona se sonroja para que Ruruko y Momo tomen un brazo de Genshiro quien escucha a Azazel decir:

-Si la Maou Leviathan te hubiera escuchado, ella aceptaría que fueras el novio de Sona.

-Sona (con el rostro ruborizado): ¡Ella no creo que fuera capaz de aceptar eso, así como si nada…!

-Kusaka: Bueno, creo que deberíamos saber ese mensaje que mandó el director de la academia donde asiste para ver la carta.

-Sona: Hablando de eso, tengo entendido que Sirzechs-sama y mi Onee-sama aceptaron que puedas hacer el viaje. Y parte de los líderes de las fracciones presentes también lo aceptaron.

-Issei: Si, ya que hable de antemano con ellos y aceptaron.

-Rosswiesse: Disculpa, Ise-kun. Deberías hablarlo después con Sona-sama ya que debes ir a donde se encuentra Ravel-sama.

-Issei: Casi lo olvido, hablaremos después, Kaichou…

-Sona: Creo que no deberías decirme más ese título, Hyoudou-kun.

-Issei: Es cierto, ya que se graduó, pero si trato de hablar con usted en una manera distinta siento que los demás se molestarían. En especial Saji.

Al escuchar que nombran al rubio, Genshiro se apena un tanto diciendo:

-Es que quiero que lo que ha hecho Sona-sama sea recordado en la Academia.

-Sona: Así que no tienes ningún problema de hablar conmigo de la manera que te resulte más fácil para ti, Ise-kun.

-Issei (en su mente: _Es la primera vez que le escucho decir mi nombre._ ): Bueno, si lo dice de esa manera… (extendiendo su mano) espero contar con usted, Sona-sama.

-Sona (quien estrecha su mano con la de Issei): Lo mismo digo, Ise-kun. Aunque siento que nos veremos más seguido ya que ahora eres un demonio de clase suprema. Y creo que necesitarías consejos sobre ser un excelente rey.

Y con una sonrisa, Issei y Sona crean una especie de sociedad para que el castaño se vaya del salón en donde estaba para que Genshiro algo sorprendido diga:

-No me esperaba que lo comenzara a tratar con menos formalidad, Sona-sama.

-Sona: Saji. Debes saber que ya es uno de la clase suprema, y a veces se quieren aprovechar a cualquiera que llegue a esa clase.

-Azazel: Sabiendo eso, ya los líderes de las casas Gremory y Phoenix por los demonios, incluyendo a tres de los cuanto Maous, los ángeles caídos y celestiales junto con los Yokais tienen ya confianza con Ise-kun. No cabe duda que será alguien importante.

-Tsubasa: Pero… ¿tendrá problemas en no asistir en las reuniones de reyes y de los jóvenes demonios?

-Azazel: Como en claro, no tiene alguna presión del consejo demoniaco aun, puede tomar esas libertades.

-Sona: Y sabiendo como son de quisquillosos, trataran que este en ellas y que pueda seguir sus ideales al pie de la letra.

Al saber cómo a veces son de pesados el consejo de demonios de clase alta, con solo recordar el que se burlaron del sueño de Sona para su desgracia, pero la pelinegra muestra una sonrisa en su rostro para que diga:

-Dudo que haga algo así. Ise es más de pensar de manera distinta a ellos y que siempre va con lo que dicta su corazón.

-Azazel: Y no sé si lo han notado, pero no se comportó de una manera pervertida.

-Ophis: Sucede que el ritual afecta un poco su forma de ser. Y no actuó en ningún momento de esa manera.

-Kuroka: Pero, Ise comento que posiblemente si no hubiera hecho de la manera que según hacía, perdería todos sus sentimientos o hubiera muerto-nya.

-Le Fay: Por eso le agradecí en el alma a Kanzaki-san por haberlo ayudado.

-Rosswiesse: ¿Ayudado?

-Ophis: Sucede que hacía ese ritual para despojar de los sentimientos de las chicas que lo estaban engañando con otros hombres. Ya que siendo un dragón era como un veneno que lo hacía morir.

Al escuchar eso, los presentes estaban en shock por lo que hacía Issei, y hablando de un portador de dragón, Genshiro teniendo el rostro azul dice:

-Eso debió ser muy doloroso para él. Con solo recordar que estaba en ello y debajo de su cuerpo estaba un gran charco de sangre.

Al escuchar eso, Le Fay, Kuroka, Tsubaki, Tsubasa, Momo, Ruruko, Tomoe y Kusaka se aterraron por lo mencionado por Genshiro para que Rosswiesse diga:

-Es cierto. Pero no me esperaba que cristales salieran de su sangre con los peones que Rias-sama lo reencarno como demonio.

-Ophis: Al llegar a ser un dragón completo, poco a poco la forma que tuvo al comienzo se desprendería. Como muchos lo vieron dejó de ser un demonio. Y si preguntan sobre los cristales del sentimiento, vimos como todos se agrietaron al punto de romperse. Pero no me espere que uno de ellos fuera a recuperarse siendo esa chica Phoenix que parece que el portador de Ddraig tiene sentimientos por ella.

-Azazel: Por lo que noté, Ravel-chan nunca traiciono a Ise-kun. Pero con los ajetreos de lo que lidia desde que llego a la academia, quizás no supo en donde comenzar.

-Rosswiesse: Ophis-sama, si lo permite. Cuando Ise-kun venga nos hable sobre lo que hará. De paso que tengo celos de ustedes tres…

-Le Fay (curiosa): ¿De nosotras?

-Rosswiesse: Si, ¡ustedes irán con él en ese viaje mientras me quedo aquí en la academia! ¡Qué injusto!

-Ophis: Bien lo menciono ese chico. Habrá cosas que nosotros podemos hacer.

-Rosswiesse: No te precipites, Rosswiesse-san-nya. Con las fisuras y portales que haremos, podrá hablar con Ise todos los días-nya.

Y con una sonrisa, Rosswiesse de alguna manera puede cantar victoria para que las chicas tengan una extraña sensación de incredulidad en eso, aunque es visto por Azazel y Genshiro, quien el último en mención dice:

-Bueno, solo queda ver cómo hará Ise para su viaje.

-Azazel: Es cierto… pero quiero que me hagan un favor todos ustedes.

Al escuchar la voz seria de Azazel, todos los presentes, exceptuando a Le Fay, Ophis y Kuroka se sorprenden mientras ven al ex líder de la fracción de los ángeles caídos decir:

-No debemos decirle nada a Rias sobre esto. Rosswiesse, entiendo que ella sea tu ama, pero…

-Rosswiesse: Le prometí a Ise que no le diré nada al respecto. Ya que quiero que ellas sepan de su error.

-Kuroka: Lo mismo con Shirone-nya. Podré quererla mucho, pero ella necesita saber por su cuenta el castigo que le hacían.

-Le Fay: Creo que no deben ser un tanto malas con ellas. Aunque se merecen el saber que ya perdieron a Ise-sama.

-Genshiro: Bien lo dijo Sirzechs-sama que es un dicho muy conocido: "nunca se sabe lo que se tiene, hasta que lo pierde".

Con esas palabras, Momo y Ruruko va a abrazar a Genshiro para que se sonroje y tengan varias de las chicas que están presentes sonrojos en sus rostros mientras que Azazel ponga su mirada hacia una de las ventanas y diga en su mente:

 _No sé cómo se dará ese viaje, pero primero tienes que saber algo primero, Ise-kun…_

Y de ahí se muestra una sonrisa en el rostro de Azazel para que diga:

-Bien, este asunto termino. ¡Ya quiero tomar algo!

-Sona: Avísame todo cuando regrese Ise-kun, Rosswiesse.

-Rosswiesse: No se preocupe, Sona-sama…

Y poco a poco Azazel y Sona con su séquito salen del salón dejando a Rosswiesse, Ophis, Kuroka y Le Fay quienes conversan una típica charla de chicas.

* * *

Habiendo culminado la tarde para dar paso a la noche dentro de los terrenos de la Academia Kuoh, podemos ver a Ravel quien estaba esperando en un patio trasero cerca del edificio de dicho establecimiento para que diga en su mente en un estado algo nervioso:

 _No sé el motivo en que se haya tardado tanto Ise-sama para que ya se haga de noche. Quizás debo irme pronto si Ise-sama no se aparece…_

Mientras que se levanta ya resignada pensando que Issei no iba a aparecer, repentinamente el castaño llega para la sorpresa de Ravel quien ve a su amor llegar y decir:

-Ah, Ravel. Perdona por la tardanza, es que…

Pero repentinamente las palabras de Issei se cortan ya que Ravel se encuentra abrazando al castaño y tenía muy pegado el rostro en su pecho para que diga:

-Lo siento mucho…

-Issei: Espera, Ravel. No hay nada de que te puedas disculpar…

Para la sorpresa de Issei, escucha como poco a poco Ravel comienza a llorar y derrame algunas lágrimas en su rostro hasta caer al suelo mientras el castaño escucha a la rubia decir:

-Sé que me dijo que no tengo nada en que disculparme, ¡pero lo siento mucho, Ise-sama! ¡Sé que Rias-sama y las otras chicas han salido con otros hombres!

-Issei: Entonces realmente estaban con otros chicos a mis espaldas… (Haciendo hervir de furia a Issei)

-Ravel: ¡Espere un poco, Ise-sama! ¡Debe saber la razón en que lo estaban haciendo!

-Issei: De acuerdo…

Y algo nerviosa, Ravel inhala y exhala una gran bocanada previo a comentarle todo a Issei.

* * *

Haciendo cambio a la escena, vemos a Takuya quien estaba en el balcón del edificio en donde se encuentra hospedando en Kuoh, y tal parece que estaba teniendo una conversación telefónica con alguien conocido como se nota por lo siguiente que dice:

-Te dije que ahora no podré ir, me encuentro en estos momentos fuera de mi casa. (Toma una pausa para escuchar a quien se encuentra hablando por teléfono) Lo sé, lo sé. Las demás también quieren hablar conmigo sobre hacer tonadas juntos. ¡Ah, cierto! Quizás con el programa especial podría visitarlas en su academia. (Toma otra pausa) No estoy diciendo que pasaré para tomar clases ahí, sería algo ilógico porque su academia acepta únicamente a chicas. Pero no quiere decir que pasemos a tocar algo. (Toma otra pausa para escuchar a la persona que con el rostro de Takuya que muestra una sonrisa) Trata de hablar con Sawako-san para ver si pasamos un momento hacia la Preparatoria de Sakuragaoka y quizás podamos ver uno de sus ensayos. Estaremos hablando luego. (De ahí, Takuya toma una última pausa) Igual, salúdame a las demás de mi parte, Ritsu.

Luego de cortar la llamada, se adentra al departamento quien ve que Souichi ve momentáneamente al pelinegro mientras preparaba la mesa para cenar y dice:

-Veo que la conversación que tuviste era muy interesante.

-Takuya: Era una amiga que también le gusta la música. Y ahora pasará al segundo año de preparatoria. Aparte que se encuentra en un club de música.

-Souichi: Ya veo, por lo menos pueden hablar de algo que les gusta.

-Takuya: Sí. Aunque su preparatoria es de solo chicas.

-Souichi: ¿Solo chicas? Dudo que vaya a ser algo como la Academia Kuoh.

-Takuya: Es real, aparte que han participado recurrentemente en los festivales de la preparatoria que asisten.

-Souichi: Por cierto, ¿no tendrán un nombre en específico?

-Takuya: Tengo entendido que es el club de música ligera. Y cuando supo del programa especial y del viaje que haré se volvió muy animada y quiere que sea su preparatoria la primera parada o en sí una obligatoria.

-Souichi (quien se ríe un tanto por lo comentado por Takuya): Debe ser alguien especial que espera por ti, al menos te ayudara a olvidar un poco de Kagura…

-Takuya: Dije que es una amiga que compartimos el gusto por la música. No hay que apresurar un tanto por eso, quiero pensar en otras cosas. Sé que llegara el momento que en verdad me enamore, pero quien sabe…

-Souichi: Puede ser verdad. Ya casi estará lista la cena, ayúdame a traer algo para tomar.

-Takuya: ¿Hay jugo o gaseosa?

-Souichi: Ve en la nevera, creo que hay uno.

Mientras que Takuya va hacia la nevera, Mako trae la cena para servirla en la mesa y degustar lo que preparo.

* * *

Volviendo hacia la academia Kuoh, vemos a Issei quien estaba molesto por lo que le comentó Ravel sobre él porque estaban con otros hombres a su espalda por una razón que Rias lo ideo para las chicas, a clara excepción de la rubia de ojos azules, querían tomar más experiencia para poder satisfacerlo cuando tengan su momento intimo con el castaño quien dice fríamente:

-Así que ellas estaban haciendo eso, ¿solo para el momento intimo que tenga con ellas puedan satisfacerme? ¡¿Acaso son idiotas?!

-Ravel: Entiendo su molestia, Ise-sama. Al comienzo, ellas lo idearon ya que a veces puede ser algo denso con ellas.

-Issei: ¡Es que deben saber es algo muy estúpido que hacían! ¿No se estaban dando cuenta que haciendo eso a mi espalda o cuando estaba ocupado me hacía daño el pensar que estaban con otros?

-Ravel: Pero no tiene que alarmarse de esa manera, Ise-sama. Dudo que fuera algo tan fuerte para que usted saliera lastimado.

Repentinamente la gema del Boosted Gear se aparece detrás de la palma de la mano izquierda de Issei, siendo Ddraig quien lo activara diciendo:

- **Sucede esto, chica Phoenix. Ise pensaba que lo engañaban a tal punto que lentamente se estaba muriendo.**

Al escuchar eso, Ravel tapa su boca con sus manos mientras que le salen lágrimas de sus ojos en señal de sorpresa para que diga:

-No es cierto… ¿entonces…?

-Issei: Para evitar morir, Ddraig me dijo que había un ritual que evitará que el portador de un dragón muriera. Pero tuvo un precio…

-Ravel (nerviosa): ¿Y ese precio…?

-Ddraig: **Sucede lo siguiente, mientras que mi compañero casi estuvo a punto de morir si no fuera por alguien que le ayudará en ese momento. Aparte quiero que mires esto…**

Del cuerpo de Issei se emana un cristal del sentimiento para sorpresa de Ravel quien ve que levemente dicho elemento toma un color parecido a un amarillo rojizo, pero estaba muy opaco para que se escuche la voz de Ddraig decir lo siguiente:

- **Cómo puedes ver, este es un cristal del sentimiento que mi compañero tiene por ti, chica Phoenix.**

-Ravel (sorprendida y esperanzada): ¡¿Por mí?! ¡Sé que me encanta pasar cada momento al lado de Ise-sama! ¡Ya que me trata en vez de una chica demonio de clase alta que soy como si fuera una normal!

-Issei: Y cada cristal era de cada chica que me enamore realmente de ellas. Cada uno representaba un color distintivo de ellas, pero como puedes ver esta opaco el tuyo. Si tuviera que enamorarme de ellas de nuevo sería difícil el hacerlo.

-Ravel: ¿Y eso por qué lo menciona, Ise-sama?

-Ddraig: **Porque esos cristales del sentimiento, que a la vez era el amor que mi compañero sentía por ellas se oscureció por completo al punto de que se rompieran. Aunque tengo entendido que ellas tendrían un dolor por ese momento que paso por lo que sé de Ophis.**

En ese momento, Ravel recuerda ese dolor que tuvo en su pecho cuando estaba con unas amigas suyas para ver una película y recordó como casi perdía a Issei quien dice:

-Ya dije mis respuestas, pero no he terminado de escuchar las tuyas. Sé que estabas concentrada en saber todo sobre el mundo humano y sus costumbres, rutinas y lo que usualmente se hace…

-Ravel: Es cierto, ya que todos aquí no me ven como alguien de una alta sociedad y que puedo ser una chica normal. También hablar con alguien de diversas cosas que no sé. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quiero atesorar cada momento con usted Ise-sama… (Mientras que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos derraman lagrimas)

Al escuchar esa respuesta de Ravel, Issei se sorprende por ver la respuesta de la rubia quien seguía con sus palabras:

-Sé que es muy pervertido. A tal punto que puede superar a mi hermano en ese tema. Pero nunca dejo de tener ese corazón gigante, esa amable, ese valor para luchar y seguir sus ideales.

-Issei: Ravel, no esperaba que…

[Insertar canción de fondo: Yuna Ito – Trust You]

-Ravel: Déjeme seguir hablando, Ise-sama. Aún recuerdo cuando evito la boda de mi hermano con Rias-sama y luego que dijo que, si tenía alguna molestia en lo que hizo, empezó a llamar mi atención. Poco a poco cuando supe que fue a la reunión de jóvenes demonios y me prometió que hablaríamos con té y dulces me sentía muy feliz. Al igual que en ese momento que ayudo a superar el trauma de mi hermano y compartimos una merienda en los terrenos del rey dragón cercanos al inframundo.

Mientras que Issei tiene esos recuerdos con los momentos que mencionó Ravel, poco a poco sin saberlo por lo que decía la chica, el cristal del sentimiento que tiene por ella recuperaba su color para que la rubia siguiera hablando.

-Y cuando le pedí a mi madre sobre estudiar en el mundo humano como lo hacen Rias-sama o Sona-sama. Me sentía muy feliz cuando aceptaron eso y sé que fue justo luego de su viaje a Kioto.

-Issei: Que en ese momento no me esperaba que en verdad estudiarás aquí.

-Ravel: Lo sé. Cuando en el momento que estaban haciendo el festival escolar y mi madre llamó para que me cuide, me sentí muy feliz por dentro, aunque no entendí en el momento en que Rias-sama se molestó con usted. Aunque ella tuvo la culpa por no entender que tuvo el corazón roto por algo que me mencionó Asia-san. Y cuando supe que murió mi corazón estaba destrozado y Riser-niisama y Ruval-niisama me apoyaron para seguir adelante.

Mientras que recordaba cómo fue esos momentos duros cuando la Khaos Brigade junto con la fracción de héroes hicieron un golpe hacia las tres fracciones, e incluso con la muerte de Issei, pudo regresar ahora como un dragón humanoide y dice:

-Es que no podía evitar que nadie llorara de esa manera, y sé que fuiste alguien que recupero una de mis piezas.

-Ravel: Porque me resignaba a que no estuvieras aquí o en ese caso que murieras… (mientras soltaba lagrimas) no me importaba si no tenías en ese momento ojos para mí, hasta ahora… ya que los tienes puestos en mí. Por eso tengo el suficiente valor para poder decir claro para que lo escuches.

Mientras que Ravel se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Issei y ve como entrelaza sus manos para que el castaño diga:

-Ravel, ¿quieres decir qué…?

-Ravel: Sé que al comienzo fui algo tosca por ser enemigos en ese Rating Game, pero lentamente supe que era el hombre ideal para mí. Sin importarme nada ni nadie, títulos, clases o la forma de ver las cosas. Sekiryuutei-sama, mejor dicho, Hyoudou Issei-sama, ¡me gustas! ¡Estoy enamorada de usted!

Al escuchar esa confesión, Issei abre los ojos sorprendido mientras que una gran luz proveniente del cristal del sentimiento de Ravel estaba brillando fuertemente a tal punto que podía iluminar por completo un salón oscuro y viendo que no tenía respuesta aun del castaño, la rubia dice:

-Perdóneme si estoy siendo egoísta, Ise-sama. ¡Pero no podía ocultar esos sentimientos que siento por usted…!

Repentinamente Ravel siente que la mano izquierda de Issei estaba acariciando suavemente su rostro para que la rubia se sorprenda y vea fijamente al castaño quien dice:

-Nadie no puede ser egoísta de esa manera, Ravel. Más bien debo agradecerte en que siempre confiaras en mí. Y debo perdonarte…

-Ravel: ¡Pero si no hay nada que deba perdonarse, Ise-sama!

-Issei: Claro que lo hay… (mientras que levanta un tanto el rostro de Ravel para que escuche al castaño) Ya que debí darme cuenta lo mucho que me amas, al igual que yo te amo, Ravel…

En ese momento, Issei le roba un beso a Ravel que abre sus ojos sorprendida y con lágrimas de felicidad coronando ese dulce y romántico momento mientras que el brazo izquierdo está detrás de la cabeza de la rubia y el derecho en su espalda como abrazándola mientras que Ravel con sus brazos rodeaba el cuello de su amado quien la besaba sin saber que Ophis a la distancia veía todo y dice:

-Tal parece que tenía razón sobre esa chica. Parece que en verdad se enamoró del portador de Ddraig.

Y con una sonrisa se va del lugar mientras que volviendo a la pareja se alargaba ese cariñoso y dulce beso que compartían para separarse y con un sonrojo en sus rostros para que Ravel con lágrimas en su rostro, pero de felicidad diga:

-Siempre lo supe… siempre supe que a pesar de todo confiarías en mí, Ise-sama.

-Issei: Al principio no pensaba que lo harías, pero tenías razones en no hacer lo mismo que ellas.

-Ravel: Podrá ser verdad, pero quiero que usted sea el único que confío y que puedo amar realmente como soy.

-Issei: Escúchame, Ravel. Tal vez no sea alguien ideal y quizás busques después busques a alguien que sea mejor que yo, o cabe la posibilidad de que tenga otras chicas que se enamoren de mí.

-Ravel: ¡Nunca lo cambiaré por nadie, Ise-sama! Y es por eso que estaré ahí, además que…

Ahora es Ravel quien le roba un beso a Issei quien luego de ese acto para luego pegar su frente con la de su amado y decir:

-Siempre y cuando tenga un lugar en su corazón estaré siempre a su lado. Quiero compartir todo con usted, tristezas y alegrías. Locuras y ambiciones. Victorias y derrotas. Todo quiero eso y más estando a su lado. Ya que confío en usted, en todo lo que hace y más. No me importa que pasé, estaré a su lado sin importar en que puesto me deja. Quiero amarlo en todo sentido de la palabra hasta el punto de estar en todo con usted a su lado, Ise…

Repentinamente Ravel ve como un sonriente Issei estaba derramando lágrimas en su rostro para que diga:

-En serio debo agradecerte ya que eres alguien que a pesar de todo confías en mí. Bien te dije que debo perdonarte por no haberme dado cuenta lo mucho que me amas y te lo agradezco. En serio, gracias por amar a este dragón idiota y espero que estés siempre en cada momento a mi lado, Ravel.

-Ravel: Lo mismo digo, Ise. Ya que confío en ti y a más que nadie en todo el mundo. Hasta me atrevería decir si cabe otro limite, hasta el universo.

Y entre risas y sonrisas se vuelven a dar otro romántico beso mientras que lentamente el cristal del sentimiento de Ravel vuelve a adentrarse en el cuerpo de Issei mientras que se ve como un brillo los envuelve de manera cálida, al igual que cuando acaban de besarse, la rubia se apega al pecho del castaño para que diga:

-Quizás haya momentos que pueda separarnos, pero este siempre lo guardaré en mi corazón. Nunca se aleje de mí, se lo pido por favor, Ise.

-Issei: Al igual que yo, te pido que nunca te alejes de mí, Ravel… (mientras que tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Ravel) sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero necesitaré que vengas conmigo.

-Ravel (sonrojada e imaginando el momento): ¡ISE, ES MUY PRONTO PARA ESO!

-Issei (sonrojado) ¡No es como lo piensas, Ravel! Sucede que lo del ritual saben varias personas sobre ello y algo más. Sirzechs-niisama me ascendió a clase suprema.

-Ravel: ¡Felicidades, Ise! Ahora tendrás que hacer muchas cosas en el inframundo.

-Issei: Pero hay algo que quiero decirte, pero necesito que vengas conmigo.

-Ravel: Sabes que hasta el fin del mundo iré con usted, Ise-sama…

-Issei: De acuerdo, volvamos a casa. Y Ravel… te amo.

-Ravel (quien se apega en el pecho de Issei mientras ambos comienzan a caminar): Igualmente lo amo, Ise…

-Issei: Si que estabas teniendo frío, ¿esperaste mucho?

-Ravel: No fue nada luego de este hermoso y mágico momento que pudimos hacer juntos…

[Aquí se acaba la música de fondo]

Y encariñados, la nueva pareja recién formada de Issei y Ravel toman su rumbo mostrándose una confianza mutua para confesarse mutuamente esos sentimientos que tenían previo a ciertas cosas que hay que hacer y cabos sueltos que atar ya que para que el castaño y Takuya quien degustaba la cena y conversaba como le fue en ese momento que estuvo en la academia nuevamente preparen todo para un cierto viaje que aún no inicia.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, ha llegado el momento en que debo avisar que hasta aquí no más... (repentinamente Ryucader ve que varias chicas estaban llorando por lo ocurrido en el cap, pero ve que Twilight Sparkle iba hasta en donde estaba el escritor) disculpa, sucede algo, Twilight? (Repentinamente ve que Twilight cambia a su forma humana [que es de mauroz] para que le tome del cuello de la camisa a Ryucader y lo sacude por lo que acaba de ver)**

 **-DEBISTE AVISARLE DE ESA MANERA A IZANAGI PARA QUE FUER ASÍ MI CONFESIÓN CON ISE...!**

 **No me sacudes así, Twily! Entiendo que eres una de las enamoradas de Ise en Sekiryuutei Supremo pero que no reaccionaras así!**

 **-Kuro: Por qué Twilight esta enojada con Ryucader?**

 **-Rarity: No te preocupes, querida. La forma de que como Issei y Ravel usando esa canción especial la molesto ya que fue la misma que en la historia que nosotros participamos.**

 **Hey, fue instrumental, hasta me dio el visto bueno en usarla. Ahora que me doy cuenta, ultimamente han estado más conmigo que con Izanagi.**

 **-Aj: Debe estar muy ocupado en ciertas cosas y nos dijo que estaremos un tiempo contigo hasta que termine unos detalles.**

 **-Rainbow: Y de paso es divertido el estar aquí contigo y con las chicas.**

 **-Shirogane: E incluso podemos entrenar más a gusto!**

 **Si, pero será un duro golpe para mi billetera y mi cuenta bancaria...**

 **-Fluttershy (quien se limpiaba las lagrimas luego del cap): Fue muy esplendido ese momento entre Issei y Ravel, Ryucader-san**

 **-Roze: Sin duda impacto a muchos.**

 **-Pinkie: Pero creo que sucederá algo luego, no?**

 **En efecto, pero quiero dejarlo para el próximo episodio, si bien dije que quiero incluir a Ingvild en la historia tengo dos caminos que debo ver la manera correcta de hacerlo:**

 **1) Sería parecido a lo que aconteció en el primer volumen de la novela ligera pero significa que Takuya debe ir hacia donde vive para preparar todo y regresar a Kuoh para buscar a Issei y las chicas que lo acompañan**

 **2) Que Issei vaya con Takuya hacia Entodashi para preparar todo, pero antes, los Maous le dicen que tienen a alguien que posiblemente sea la Reina dentro del séquito del castaño**

 **Alguna de las dos opciones pueden ser, pero antes que vaya a iniciar el sexto episodio debo tener todo en mente, sin más, muchas gracias y hasta otra...!**


End file.
